Pandémonium
by Margaux.R
Summary: COMPLETE - Quand elle le retrouve, après des années d'absence, elle ignore que son retour parmi les vivants va raviver rancoeurs du passé, jalousie du sang et secrets bien gardés... 'Elle aurait dû te laisser mourir, tu sais' DMHG
1. Prologue

* * *

**10/XII/07**

* * *

C'est avec un immense honneur que je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, **Pandémonium**, qui est la nouvelle version de **Prisonnier** que j'avais arrêté.

Une nouvelle fois, je remercie **Lara**, alias **Anadyomede** de m'avoir aidé à trouver ce titre. D'après Wikipédia, Pandémonium est la capitale des Enfers. Je sais, je sais, ça donne pas tellement d'espoir quant à la suite de cette histoire... Mais il faut s'attendre à un truc triste, voir tragique comme d'habitude...

Je poste donc le prologue, parce que j'ai peur qu'une méchante poulette vienne me bouffer toute crue dans ma chambre. (Au fait, jvoulais te dire, je pense que je vais dresser un lion pour garder ma chambre. On n'sait jamais...) Jme suis aussi mise en tête de créer une potion qui protège du soleil. Il faut toujours prendre très au sérieux les menaces des poulettes suisses...

Ce prologue commence donc en 1996, soit entre la Cinquième et la Sixième Année de nos personnages. Sachant que le reste de ma fic se déroulera en 2006, je vous laisse le privilège de calculer. J'avoue que ce chapitre n'a pratiquement rien à voir avec le reste de l'histoire, mais c'est un passage qui me trottait dans la tête, et ça aurait été trop court pour un OS. Et puis jvoulais absolument un prologue, vu que je vais mettre un épilogue. Ca fait un genre...

Enfin, c'était ce passage sans aucun rapport ou un prologue, ayant tout en rapport, mais qui aurait été trop dramatique, qui n'aurait donc pas plu à la poulette. Et puis, je préfère commencer léger, sachant ce qui attend mes personnages par la suite...

Je suis sadique, vous pouvez le dire. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore... J'adore écrire les trucs tristes. Ne vous attendez pas à un truc trop joyeux... Surtout avec un titre pareil. **XD**

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Prologue

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**13 Juillet 1996  
Sud de la France**

**-x-**

La chaleur était presque oppressante. Elle fit glisser son bob et s'essuya le front. Les yeux plissés, elle tenta de distinguer ceux qui se baigner. Il y avait foule dans l'eau méditerranéenne. Mais Hermione Granger n'avait aucune envie d'aller jouer, ni même nager. Une sourde colère ne la quittait plus depuis son départ de Londres.

Ses parents avaient cru judicieux de l'envoyer passer ses deux mois d'étés en France, là où elle serait en sécurité, loin de la guerre sorcière et de ses tourments. Mais, Merlin qu'ils se trompaient ! Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi déchirée que depuis son exil. Ses amis lui manquaient et elle souffrait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'eux.

Le lieu où elle se trouvait était tenu secret, ses parents lui ayant interdit de contacter les sorciers. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se mêle de cette guerre idiote qui faisait rage en Angleterre. Le cœur en peine, elle songea à Harry qui devait être terriblement seul depuis le décès subit de son parrain.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, Harry, murmura-t-elle, pour elle-même.

- Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'apprêtais à rencontrer sur les côtes françaises, grimaça une voix face à elle.

Elle eut un sursaut et releva les yeux. Un hoquet la prit et elle dut réprimer un frisson de frayeur. La haute silhouette de Drago Malefoy se dressait face à elle, dos au soleil qui le grandissait encore. Elle se releva, portant la main à son short en jean, où elle dissimulait sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? S'écria-t-elle, s'attirant les regards courroucés de certains dormeurs.

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question, Sang-de-Bourbe, renifla Malefoy. Mais je préfère savoir pourquoi tu parles toute seule. De toute évidence, continua-t-il sans la laisser parler, l'hérédité moldue est une tare dont il faudrait débarrasser le monde.

- Imbécile ! Grogna-t-elle, en plissant le nez. Dégage de là, tu me fais de l'ombre.

- Ce que tu peux me faire rire, Granger, fit-il, arrogant. Me donner des ordres. On voit bien que les Moldus sont des arriérés qui ne savent pas élever leurs Sang-de-Bourbe, dans le respect dû à la pureté du sang sorcier.

- Tu m'emmerdes, Malefoy avec tes sarcasmes à deux noises, grinça-t-elle.

- Sarcasmes qui te posent problème puisque tu répliques avec fièvre.

- C'est quoi ce vocabulaire de niaiseries ? Ta mère t'a inscrit à un concours canin ?

Les yeux de Malefoy se rétrécirent jusqu'à former deux fentes sur son visage. Il serra les poings mais ne perdit rien de sa superbe.

- Tu te crois maligne, Granger ? C'est plutôt la famille Weaslaid qu'il faudrait inscrire. A eux tous, ils forment de bons chiens de garde pour le Balafré.

- Tu as tellement peu d'imagination qu'il faut que tu reportes ta hargne sur mes amis, plutôt que chercher à me blesser ? Tu me déçois, Malefoy, sincèrement….

- Rien ne me dégoûte plus que de te faire plaisir.

- J'en suis ravie. Maintenant dégage.

Elle se rassit sur son paréo, la main toujours près de sa baguette cachée dans sa poche. Malefoy la regarda puis s'assit en face d'elle, à même le sable.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, demanda Hermione d'une voix très calme.

- Tu es en vacances ? Dit-il, au lieu de répondre.

- Non, en prison, répliqua Hermione sarcastique.

Et c'est en disant ces mots, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient presque vrais. Oui en prison. Une prison dorée, une prison qui n'y ressemblait pas. Elle ne pouvait ni envoyer de courrier ni même faire de magie. Elle était chez une vieille amie de sa grand-mère qui avait accepté de la prendre chez elle, pour _ce voyage linguistique_.

- Sympas les prisons françaises, ricana Malefoy.

- Oui, ton père devrait venir la prochaine fois au lieu de s'enfermer à Azkaban, cingla Hermione.

Le visage déjà pâle de Malefoy perdit toutes ses couleurs, et il se redressa, le front haut et arrogant.

- Mon père va sortir d'Azkaban, Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra-t-il. Malheureusement toi et les tiens ne serons plus là pour le voir.

- Tu me menaces, Malefoy ?

- Il se pourrait que le lieu où tu te caches devienne connu de tes ennemis, murmura Malefoy en se penchant un peu en avant, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté.

- Je suppose que si tu es ici, c'est que tu es toi aussi caché, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix tout aussi basse. Certainement que ni ta mère ni ton père n'accepterait de devoir payer une somme vertigineuse à _leurs ennemis_ dans le simple but de revoir tes beaux yeux….

Malefoy continua de la fixer puis se recula un peu. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'un sourire d'amusement cruel se formait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu trouves aussi que j'ai de beaux yeux ?

Troublée par la question, Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le regard de son adversaire se fit charmeur, moqueur alors qu'il tentait de l'envoûter. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et ils se tinrent ainsi, sans un mot.

- Tu es pitoyable, Malefoy, chuchota Hermione. Depuis le temps tu n'as toujours pas compris que je ne suis pas _ce _genre de fille….

- Je l'ai compris…. Mais c'est tellement plus amusant d'observer ta réaction.

Il lui décocha un sourire moqueur, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione aperçut un homme courir vers eux. Il s'arrêta juste derrière Malefoy, qui ne se retourna pas, toujours concentré sur Hermione. Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur le regard de l'homme, des iris d'un vert perçant, cerclé d'une touche de brun. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, mais il l'ignora, alors que Malefoy lui faisait un signe vif par-dessus son épaule, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il l'écoutait.

- Monsieur ? Dit-il, haletant, après une révérence appuyée, pour le dos de Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Grogna Malefoy, sans daigner se tourner vers lui.

- Madame vous demande.

- Elle attendra, coupa Malefoy.

- Mais Monsieur, plaida le domestique, tandis qu'un tic agitait sa lèvre supérieure. Elle vous attend ! C'est important !

- Laisse nous ! Ordonna Malefoy sans le regarder.

- Ma Maîtresse sera furieuse !

- Va-t-en !

L'homme se plia en une seconde révérence et repartit en sens inverse, les lèvres serrées, sous les regards étonnés des vacanciers. C'était un homme sec, droit et étrangement étiré vers le haut. Il était maigre, avec des cheveux noirs et une petite moustache. Le voir ainsi se faire rembarrer par un adolescent avait de quoi choquer.

- Pardonne le serviteur de ma mère, fit Drago en se tournant vers Hermione. Cet idiot ne vit que pour la servir, depuis qu'elle l'a sorti d'un des innombrables trous à rats de Paris.

- Tu n'as donc de respect pour personne ? S'offusqua Hermione. Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé sur ce ton désobligeant ?

- Tu me connais, Granger. Je n'aime pas discuter et encore moins avec des esclaves ou des personnes inférieures.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors ! Trancha Hermione.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Granger. Tous les lieux les plus fous me sont ouverts, grâce à mon nom et mon argent. Je fréquente qui je veux, et toi en particulier. Je te l'ai dit, j'aime ta langue aiguisée et ton cynisme que tu manies avec élégance mais qui ne te va pas.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione, sourcils froncés.

- Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit, petite Sang-de-Bourbe, que tu étais la seule à me répondre et à être encore en vie ? Hormis Potter et Weasley, bien sûr.

- C'est que tu es bien trop lâche pour t'attaquer à quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, déclara Hermione, avec prétention.

- Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté mais de la prudence. Je ne nie pas que tu pourrais facilement m'abattre. Mais tu ne le feras jamais.

- Tu devrais te méfier, Malefoy…..

Il haussa les épaules et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il sembla soudain remarquer qu'il était en plein soleil, puisqu'il poussa un grognement sourd et se plaça aux côtés d'Hermione, sous le parasol. Elle fit un bond sur le côté, et se retrouva à son tour au soleil.

- Merci de me léguer ta place, dit-elle avec humeur.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester au soleil, dit Drago, hautain.

- Oh, mais oui, ta peau de prince ne doit surtout pas être abîmer, ironisa Hermione.

- Exactement, acquiesça Malefoy pas le moins du monde vexé. Une peau comme la mienne n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, et un homme de mon rang se doit de prendre soin de son teint.

- Ridicule.

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne le comprennent pas. Il y a rien de plus sale au monde, que cette race.

Hermione serra les poings, mais ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses yeux glacés et Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait beaucoup grandi. Il venait d'avoir seize ans mais faisait plus. Ses cheveux tombaient en mèches souples sur son front, recouvrant partiellement ses yeux d'acier, d'une intensité rare. Il semblait que rien ne leur échappait. Il était grand et musclé sous son tee-shirt blanc. Sa peau dont il se vantait était d'une parfaite pâleur, qui la rendait presque surnaturelle.

Hermione devait bien s'avouer que Drago Malefoy était un beau garçon. Très beau même. Ce dont il était pleinement conscient.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que l'on te prenne en flagrant délit.

- Flagrant délit de quoi ?

- Tu me parles, Malefoy. Et de ton plein gré. Je n'ai pas envie que ton père vienne m'assassiner simplement parce que j'ai_ osé_ te regarder, expliqua-t-elle, avec gravité.

- Mon père ne me reprochera pas d'avoir voulu m'amuser.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet, siffla-t-elle.

- Tu es une sacrée adversaire, Granger. Tu as de la répartie. Je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi.

- Et ben, moi si !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Hermione se détourna, furieuse et regarda la mer, d'un regard vague.

- … Savent que tu es ici ?

- Pardon ?

- Tes amis savent que tu es là ? Répéta Malefoy, en soupirant.

- Ca ne te concerne pas !

- Comment va Potter ? Demanda Malefoy, d'un faux air compatissant. Tu penses qu'il sera toujours d'attaque à la rentrée ou la mort de son parrain l'a trop attristé pour qu'il prenne la peine de répondre à mes insultes ?

- Ne parle pas de Sirius, gronda Hermione, en plissant les yeux. Sincèrement, Malefoy, si tu tiens à la vie, ne parle pas de Sirius.

- Je tremble, Granger, se moqua Malefoy. Potter va me tuer ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas assez idiot pour attaquer quelqu'un de plus puissant que toi. Harry est plus puissant que toi. Plus puissant que moi.

- Potter n'est qu'un gamin. Le Lord ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui !

- Pars, murmura Hermione, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix. Va-t-en, maintenant.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, surpris de son revirement et de sa voix devenue glaciale et coupante.

- Je te demande pardon, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp. Tu n'es qu'un futur Mangemort, un enfant qui deviendra tueur. Je suis pour Harry et toi pour Voldemort.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Frémit Malefoy, en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Je suis pour celui que j'aime comme un frère, tu es pour celui que tu crains comme la Mort. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Oublie cette conversation, Malefoy.

Drago la regarda. Elle gardait la tête baissée et parlait à voix basse, un peu triste et déçue, aussi. Elle releva soudain la tête et Drago se sentit étrangement happé par ses yeux chocolat aux reflets dorés. Il y avait comme un vide au fond de son regard, mais aussi une détermination farouche et une intelligence remarquable.

- Maintenant, tu vas partir pour rejoindre ta mère. Je vais rentrer chez moi et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons se sera lors de ton habituelle visite dans notre compartiment du Poudlard Express. Tu insulteras Harry, tu te moqueras de Ron et tu me mépriseras. Tu redeviendras le petit con prétentieux, moi l'atroce intello et nous ne nous serons jamais rencontrés pendant les vacances. Tu es d'accord ?

- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, Granger, dit-il d'une voix grave, perplexe sans savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions embrassés, avoué notre amour avec fougue ou signé un traité de paix.

- Nous avons parlé, Malefoy, s'entêta Hermione. Presque avec civilité. Pars, s'il te plaît.

Ses épaules devenaient rouges, à cause du soleil, alors que lui restait bien à l'abri sous le parasol. Elle était vêtue d'un short en jean, où, il le savait, se trouvait sa baguette. Elle n'avait pour haut qu'un maillot de bain rouge qui contrastait avec sa peau dorée. Son ventre plat, ses longues jambes, ses yeux étincelants et ses cheveux tressés. Hermione Granger était devenue très belle. Il en fut troublé, et légèrement ennuyé. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se moquer des jolies femmes.

Il se leva sans un mot, et machinalement, frotta son tee-shirt pour le débarrasser du sable. Il s'étira avec grâce sous les yeux moqueurs d'Hermione. Il devait toujours en faire des tonnes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se pencha vers elle et elle se figea de surprise.

- Toujours aussi Gryffondor, Granger, souffla-t-il, en pointant son haut de maillot de bain du menton. Mais ça te va bien….

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir rougir. Il fit volt face, et repartit vers les villas qui bordaient la plage. Il marchait, nonchalant et élégant, s'attirant quelques regards envieux des jeunes françaises. Hermione étouffait de colère. Merlin, qu'elle haïssait sa suffisance.

Mais au fond d'elle elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Drago Malefoy l'avait complimentée, à sa manière.

* * *

Vous vous en doutez, l'histoire ne sera pas un Dobby/Dumbledore et encore moins un Firenze/Trelawney... Voilà je voudrais juste savoir ce que vous en pensez. Remerciez **Anadyomède** de m'avoir quasiment obligée à poster. Sinon, je crois que j'aurais encore tout ça dans le fin fond de mon ordi.

J'en profite pour vous demander ce que vous avez pensé du Tome Sept de Harry Potter. Déçu ? Comblé ?

Voili-voilou ! Un petit commentaire ? Une critique ? Je le répète, ce début n'a pratiquement rien à voir avec la suite, bien que se soit tout de même un pilier... Je sais, c'est assez paradoxal, mon histoire...

Bisouxx à vous tous.

* * *


	2. Chapter I

* * *

**15/XII/07**

* * *

Chapitre Premier, enfin en ligne.

Ce n'est pas mon préféré. J'ai repris un peu de celui de Prisonnier, et j'ai rajouté quelques trucs. Mais je pense que les autres vous plairont davantage.

Je remercie** Anadyomède**,** Black-Shika**,** siglyra**,** konomu-imouto**,** atchoum16**, **Darkim the queen of konery**, **Sesyl**, **FelicityJames** et** rose de la banquise**. J'aurais aimé vous répondre mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé votre e-mail.  
Et puis, aussi tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favorites ou en alerte.

Donc voilà.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

PS/ Achevez-moi. Mon frère est un con.

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre I

**-x-

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Un rêve, un souvenir.  
Quelque part dans un esprit.**

**-x-**

La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière et le laissa explorer son cou, de ses lèvres douces. Elle retint un gémissement en sentant sa main froide parcourir son dos jusqu'à ses clavicules, puis jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle chercha ses lèvres et s'en empara avec avidité, tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur ses bras nus.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, quand il descendit jusqu'à son nombril, caressant avec tendresse sa peau satinée.

Il eut comme un tressaillement au niveau des épaules et releva la tête. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la fixa sans un mot.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il, enfin.

Il lui sourit et embrassa doucement son cou sans voir ses yeux briller.

**-x-**

**Février 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle se réveilla dans un sursaut et se redressa légèrement. Ses coudes reposaient hors de son paréo et ses pieds étaient recouverts de sable. Elle déplia ses jambes devenues dorées par le soleil et se leva, la main en visière devant les yeux. Elle plissa les paupières, soudainement inquiète mais aperçut enfin les quatre enfants qui jouaient dans l'eau, sous la surveillance d'une femme blonde.

Elle sourit et entourant sa taille, de son paréo rouge vif, se mit en marche vers la mer. Un homme se planta soudain devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et s'arrêta méfiante.

- Bonjour _Mademoiselle_, dit l'homme, en anglais, avec son drôle d'accent français.

- Bonjour _Monsieur_, dit-elle.

L'homme eut un grand sourire en entendant ce mot familier. Il pointa le nez vers le petit panier qu'il tenait à la main.

- Glaces ? Proposa-t-il. Chocolats ?

- Oh, non merci, fit-elle en se détendant. Ç'aurait été avec plaisir….

En réalité, elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, mais l'homme l'arrêta, sourcils froncés.

- Nous connaissons vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je… je ne crois pas.

- Je connais votre visage. Vos oeils surtout, ajouta-t-il, avec une grimace.

De toute évidence, il ne maîtrisait pas très bien la langue anglaise.

- Vous êtes venue déjà ?

- Non, fit-elle, en reculant d'un pas. Je ne suis jamais venue ici. Excusez moi, mais je dois partir !

Mais l'homme continua de la regarder étrangement. Il semblait ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase. Elle le dévisagea à son tour et reconnut son visage. Les cheveux noirs, devenus gris, les yeux verts perçants, sa voix respectueuse et craintive de celui qui a longtemps servi plus puissant que lui, et sa moustache, au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, agitée de tics.

- Je vous connais, s'entêta-t-il. Vos oeils, répéta-t-il. Votre couleur de oeils.

- Hermione ?

L'homme se retourna. Une femme très belle, celle qui surveillait les enfants dans l'eau s'était approchée et semblait inquiète.

- Oh Fleur ! Soupira Hermione. Cet homme…. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut !

La jeune femme se tourna vers le vendeur de glaces et se mit à parler avec lui, en français. Il se faisait insistant, lançant de fréquents coups d'oeils à Hermione. Celle-ci feignit de l'ignorer et chercha les enfants du regard. Ils étaient avec une autre jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns, en train de faire des châteaux de sable, un peu plus loin.

Finalement, l'homme abdiqua et s'éloigna. La femme se tourna vers elle, visiblement agacée.

- Cet_ imbécile_, vraiment, pesta-t-elle. Il était persuadé qu'il te connaissait, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre….

- Un elfe est arrivé à la maison, murmura soudain Fleur. Il a un courrier pour toi.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine et après avoir remercié sa compagne, elle se dirigea vers les quelques villas qui surplombaient la plage. Elle se réfugia dans la cour de la plus grande, profitant de l'ombre des arbres. Elle soupira une nouvelles fois et entra dans la cuisine.

Une lettre de parchemin reposait sur la table en bois. Tremblante, elle s'en empara et alla s'asseoir au salon. Elle resta un long moment, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe épaisse, où était écrit son nom.

_Hermione Granger, Villa Delacour, Sud de la France._

Elle reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée du mari de Fleur. Alors, prenant sa respiration, elle décacheta l'enveloppe.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comme promis, j'ai fait part de ta demande au Conseil, où était réunis l'ensemble de nos Directeurs de Départements. Certains n'ont pas daigné se déclarer mais la plupart ont refusé. J'ai néanmoins réussi à les convaincre que tu étais digne de confiance et que par conséquent, tu pouvais te rendre à Azkaban._

_Ne te méprends pas, Hermione. Ceci n'est pas un acte de faveur de ma part. ce n'est pas parce que tu es la meilleure amie de mon frère et de ma sœur, et une tante pour mes enfants que je te défends. Mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour toi d'aller à la Forteresse, voir ce qu'il en est. J'espère ainsi voir s'effacer de ta tête ce genre d'idées stupides._

_Je n'attends pas de toi, une thèse détaillée sur ce qu'est la vie des Prisonniers Sorciers, ni même que tu ouvres une association d'aide aux meurtriers. Je sais que tu n'irais pas jusque là…._

_Tu es donc attendue à Aberdeen, lundi, pour prendre un Portoloin en partance pour Bergen en Norvège. Des Aurors norvégiens t'attendront au Centre de Relais de Portoloin. Ils te conduiront alors vers Azkaban. Tu auras les yeux bandés, les oreilles sourdes, et ta baguette te sera retirée. Non que je craigne que tu veuilles être à l'origine d'une évasion massive, mais c'est les conditions que j'ai obtenu du Ministre Norvégien pour te permettre de rallier la Forteresse._

_Je sais que toutes ces précautions peuvent te sembler grotesques, mais depuis quelques années, la sécurité d'Azkaban a triplé et même si tu es Hermione Granger, il ne t'est pas permis d'aller où bon te semble._

_Les Gardiens d'Azkaban sont prévenus de ta visite. Je te serais gré de leur transmettre ce courrier ci-joint._

_Bonne fin de vacances à toi._

_Le Ministre de la Magie,  
William Weasley._

Un long soupir lui échappa et à cet instant, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer tout au long de sa lecture. Elle ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur le parchemin. Elle se leva enfin et monta dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Il lui restait encore trois jours à passer en France, dans la Villa des parents de Fleur Delacour, épouse Weasley.

Mais il fallait réserver, dès le lendemain, un voyage en Portoloin pour l'Ecosse, d'où elle partirait pour la Norvège. Elle savait à quel point des voyages internationaux étaient fatiguant, aussi se décida-t-elle, à dormir dans un hôtel de Aberdeen, pour se reposer. Elle fit sa valise, rangeant maillots de bains et vêtements de Moldus, livres, papiers et plumes. Un joyeux brouhaha lui apprit que les enfants étaient rentrés. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre quand un coup discret à la porte la fit se retourner.

- Alors ? Fit Fleur. Tu pars….

- Comme tu le vois, dit Hermione d'un ton léger.

- Ginny devait nous rejoindre demain. Elle sera déçue de ne pas te voir.

- Ne lui dis pas où je vais.

- Elle le saura. Tu sais que les Directeurs parlent et Bill ne pourra pas garder ta visite à Azkaban secrète très longtemps.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle enleva son paréo de sa taille et attrapa une robe de sorcière qu'elle enfila par-dessus son maillot de bain.

- Il fait froid en Angleterre, fit remarquer Fleur, en lui tendant sa cape d'hiver. Rien à voir avec la France.

- Oui, mais au moins, il neige chez nous, sourit Hermione. Et les enfants adorent la neige.

Fleur eut un sourire amusé, tandis que sa compagne se revêtait de sa cape. Elle prit sa valise dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre et après un dernier au revoir, transplana. Fleur abandonna son sourire et soupira. Elle se retourna et eut un sursaut. Deux enfants, des petit garçon la regardaient, légèrement peinés.

- Elle est partie où ? Demanda le plus téméraire.

- Elle rentre pour le travail, mon cœur, souffla Fleur d'une voix douce. Allez on descend avec les autres.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se prirent par le bras pour descendre l'escalier le plus vite possible, riant déjà à l'idée de rejoindre leurs camarades.

**-x-**

La cellule était petite, aux murs mal polis et aux arêtes coupantes. Les vents qui filtraient par les trous entre les pierres moisies par le temps étaient glacials. Une paillasse grossière, faite de pailles, recouvrant une sorte de support en terre reposait sur le sol humide. Une odeur putride, mélange de mort et de déchets flottait dans l'air, s'engouffrant dans l'interstice de la lourde porte en bois.

Dans un coin de la cellule, un homme était recroquevillé, tentant en vain d'oublier sa douleur et les couinements des rats, ses seuls compagnons. Les pierres recouvrant le sol étaient rugueuses et menaçantes. Elles frottaient sans relâche les genoux nus du prisonnier. L'homme gémit et secoua fébrilement la tête. Ses cheveux sales lui tombèrent devant les yeux, cachant son visage crasseux. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et les frotta frileusement. Sa robe de sorcier n'était plus qu'un haillon, grisâtre de poussière.

Il entendit derrière la porte de sa cellule, des chuchotements et des pas. Il se serra davantage contre le mur, avec un gémissement terrifié. La porte s'ouvrit et la faible lumière lui fit cligner douloureusement des yeux.

- Faites attention, _Deres Nåde_, dit une voix grave et rocailleuse. **(1)**

Le prisonnier entendit le frou-frou d'une cape sur le sol.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de lumière, ici ? Demanda une seconde voix, glaciale.

- C'est… c'est un Mangemort, _Deres Nåde_, répondit le premier homme, surpris.

La femme soupira et tirant sa baguette, fit apparaître des chandelles qui flottèrent autour d'elle, rendant sa beauté plus irréelle, encore. Le Gardien suivit sa baguette des yeux avec un mécontentement flagrant.

- Sortez, ordonna-t-elle.

Mais le Gardien ne bougea pas.

- Je n'ai pas le droit, _Deres Nåde_.

- Sortez ou vous aurez à faire à mon Ministre, menaça-t-elle.

L'homme sembla en proie à un cruel dilemme. Se dresser contre une femme de cette puissance pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour lui. Elle avait beau être jeune et jolie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Et alors, ce serait un meurtre social pour lui et il perdrait sa place à Azkaban... Résigné, il sortit, fermant la porte à double tour. Le prisonnier l'entendit s'éloigner de sa démarche claudicante. Il avait conscience que la femme était restée dans la cellule avec lui.

- Heureusement que les Détraqueurs ne gardent plus Azkaban, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

Lentement, elle avança et s'agenouilla devant l'homme. Elle releva son menton pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Son cœur se serra à la vue de sa peau terreuse, de ses lèvres frigorifiées, de ses joues griffées et des cernes sous ses yeux.

- Que t'ont-ils fait… Dit-elle à voix basse, horrifiée.

L'homme se dégagea de sa main et la regarda. Il plissa les yeux en ccroisant son regard, tentant diffilement de mettre un nom sur ces iris d'une rare beauté. Il cilla et elle se mordit les lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il réessaya sous l'œil peiné de la jeune femme.

- G… Granger ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, alors qu'un doux sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il la repoussa et elle bascula sur le sol en poussant un cri. Son capuchon tomba, révélant ses cheveux châtains et sa cape noire s'ouvrit sur sa robe bleu nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le Gardien entra. Il analysa rapidement la situation et sortant une baguette sombre de sa ceinture, jeta un sort au prisonnier. Un _Doloris_ murmuré avec délectation. Le prisonnier hurla de douleur, en se roulant par terre, porta ses mains à son visage, et se lacéra la peau de ses ongles noirs. Terrifiée, Hermione le regarda et réagit enfin. Elle se dressa entre le Gardien et sa victime. L'homme, pour ne pas qu'elle reçoive un sort à son tour, fut contraint de baisser sa baguette. Si la jeune femme avait été jetée à bas par un Impardonnable, cela aurait été catastrophique.

- Sortez ! Hurla-t-elle.

L'homme la regarda sans comprendre. Elle dû réitérer son ordre en norvégien, pour que le Gardien cligne des yeux.

- Il vous a attaquée, objecta-t-il, dans un anglais bancal.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Hermione furieuse. Je suis tombée. Cet homme est bien trop faible pour me faire quoi que se soit. Sortez, à présent. V_ær så snill_, ajouta-t-elle, en le voyant immobile. **(2)**

Le gardien lança un regard mauvais à l'autre homme, roulé en boule sur le sol et consentit enfin à sortir, en verrouillant la porte. Hermione se précipita vers l'homme et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle, en posant sa main sur sa joue en sang.

- P… Pars, dit-il faiblement, en tentant de se dégager.

- Non.

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et Drago évita de poser son regard sur elle.

- Tu as faim ?

Il ne répondit pas, bien que son ventre crie famine. Hermione fit apparaître un poulet, des pommes de terres et des fruits, dans un plat en terre cuite. Méfiant, tout d'abord, Drago refusa de s'en approcher mais la faim devenant plus forte, il se jeta dessus et arracha une cuisse de poulet. Hermione reconnut dans ce geste la même sauvagerie qu'avait fait preuve Sirius Black, quand elle avait apporté de la nourriture, là haut, dans la petite grotte. D'ailleurs les cheveux rebelles de Drago Malefoy et son visage émacié le faisaient ressembler à son grand cousin qui avait lui aussi eu, ce charme ravageur et cette élégance durant ses années à Poudlard.

Fascinée, Hermione Granger l'observa manger. Il grondait dès que la viande ne se détachait pas assez vite, avant de grognait de satisfaction, en se léchant les lèvres. Il attrapa une pêche et mordit dedans. Le jus dégoulina le long de son menton, et sur son vêtement déjà bien troué et tâché. Il eut enfin fini son repas. Ignorant Hermione, il prit les restes et les plaça à l'autre bout du cachot. Une dizaine de rats apparurent et se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Dégoûtée, Hermione fronça le nez.

- Ce… sont mes… amis, dit Drago d'une voix rauque et hachée. Je… je leur… parle et par… parfois, ils… m'emmènent à manger…

Hermione hocha la tête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Ca fait… combien… de temps, que… que je suis… ici ?

Elle sembla hésiter, mais les yeux d'acier de Drago pesaient sur elle, comme un juge implacable.

- Nous somme en 2006.

- Je… je suis… enfermé….

- Depuis avril 2001, acquiesça Hermione. Voldemort est tombé la nuit du 13 Août de la même année. Nous avons instauré un nouveau gouvernement, mené par Bill Weasley. La Paix est revenue et rien ne menace notre monde.

Il frissonna des pieds à la tête. Soudain, il se tourna vers elle et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il demanda.

- Pourquoi… es-tu là ?

- J'ai appris que tu étais à Azkaban, il y a trois mois, environ. Bill m'a obtenu des Directeurs du Ministère la faveur de te rendre visite. Cela a été dur, et j'attendais une réponse depuis plusieurs mois.

- Pourquoi… es-tu là ? Répéta Drago.

Il se leva, chancelant et Hermione remarqua ses épaules voûtées. Il avait perdu de sa superbe, de son élégance innée qui faisait de lui, un prince. Et pourtant dans ses yeux, dans son visage, il y avait cette farouche envie de vivre, ce refus de se laisser abattre, ce fol espoir de pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour.

- Je… je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Il eut un étrange rire de gorge. Hermione cacha son trouble en regardant sa montre d'argent. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je dois y aller, Drago.

- Malefoy.

Elle cilla.

- Je pars mais je reviens bientôt.

- Le jour de ma… mort ?

- Non, voyons ! Je reviens dans trois jours.

- Je ne… sais pas… les jours.

Elle comprit, que faute de ne pas voir le soleil se lever et se coucher, le temps passait pour lui lentement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle détacha sa montre et la posa sur une pierre près de la paillasse.

- Je reviens dans trois jours, Malefoy. Je le jure.

Il secoua brutalement la tête, et vacilla. Alors que Hermione faisait un mouvement dans sa direction, il se retint à une arête du mur, se raclant les paumes sur la pierre. Elle eut un sourire triste et regarda fixement le mur en face, les yeux dans le vide.

Drago put enfin l'examiner à sa guise. Ses cils étaient recourbés et couverts de noir, alors que ses paupières étaient vides de tout maquillage et ses lèvres brillantes l'attiraient comme un aimant. Un lacet attachait sa cape autour de son cou à l'aide d'une broche en argent, représentant un fauve, la gueule ouverte. Ses cheveux ondulée, et plus clairs que dans son souvenir, formaient une cascade de boucles soigneuses dans son dos.

Il eut la vision fugitive de sa crinière indomptable, de ses yeux farouches, de ses cris indignés quand il l'insultait, quand il se moquait. Rien à voir avec cette femme assurée et froide qu'elle était devenue. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Hermione le regardait de nouveau. Il frissonna quand un courant d'air lui lécha le visage, et toussa. La mine inquiète, Hermione dégrafa sa cape et la lui posa délicatement sur les épaules. Il la rejeta.

- Non.

- Je vais transplaner directement chez moi, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation. Malgré tout, Hermione ne reprit pas sa cape. Elle tapa deux coups sur la porte et le gardien lui ouvrit précipitamment. Avant de sortir, elle le regarda et d'un geste, ordonna aux bougies de léviter près de Drago.

La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd.

**

* * *

**

**(1) **Deres Nåde signifie Madame ou Excellence en norvégien.  
**(2)** Vær så snill signifie s'il vous plaît en norvégien.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On m'a dit que le prologue faisait cliché avec la plage et tout. Mais je me suis expliquée et en fait, j'avais très envie d'inclure ce passage. Surtout que comme vous avez vu en haut, on se retrouve souvent sur la plage. **: D** En fait, je me demande si je ne suis pas frustrée de mes deux mois d'été, très venteux, très pluvieux où je n'ai pas pu aller à la plage. Mystère.

Bisouxx à vous tous. Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et à la prochaine.

* * *


	3. Chapter II

* * *

**23/XII/07**

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre pour ce deuxième jour de vacances.

Bon, j'avoue ce n'est pas mon préféré, c'est même très loin d'être mon préféré... Il ressemble trop à la première version... Donc voilà quoi.

Je vous laisse lire.

Je pense que je posterais la suite pour Noël ou après, pour me rattraper de ce chapitre-là bof...

Merci à **siglyra, Spika, Darkim the queen of konery, Calim, lorane, atchoum16, Anadyomede, FelicityJames, PetiteFleur, petitefolle **et **konomu-imouto**, pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

**PS/** Je tiens à remercier **Darkim the queen of konery** qui m'a fait remarquer une petite erreur dans le dernier chapitre. J'ai rectifié dans celui-là.

**PS**/ Pour ceux qui suivent mes aventures avec mon frère, et ben, je le re-aime ! Il m'a apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit. Si c'est pas meugnon tout ça... (En fait, c'est surtout pour ce faire pardonner de m'avoir réveillé à huit heure... C'est moins meugnon, ça...)

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre II

**-x- **

* * *

-x-

**Février 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Hermione sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur, tandis qu'un vieux monsieur y entrait. Il lui sourit amicalement, et Hermione se souvint vaguement d'avoir travaillé avec son fils, quelques mois auparavant. Marchant d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du Ministère, elle ne faisait pas attention aux saluts respectueux que lui adressaient les autres sorciers. Elle entra sans frapper dans une grande salle où, une jeune femme, assise à son bureau, sursauta.

- Annoncez-moi, ordonna Hermione.

- Hum, Miss… Miss Granger, bredouilla la secrétaire, en la reconnaissant, le Ministre est occupé. Une réunion urgente.

Hermione soupira et s'installa dans un siège, tandis que la secrétaire retournait à ses papiers. A peine deux minutes plus tard, les portes du bureau ministériel s'ouvrit, sur le Ministre et cinq autres sorciers, dont deux femmes. Ils le saluèrent, et sortirent sans un regard pour Hermione qui s'était levée. Bill se tourna vers elle, et parut très étonné de la voir.

- Oh, Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne pensais pas…. Ton rendez vous était pour de….

- Oui, coupa Hermione. Excuse moi, mais je devais te voir.

- Mr le Ministre, fit la secrétaire, le Chef du Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus arrive dans dix minutes pour….

- Oui, Emeline, je sais, grogna Bill, l'air agacé. Je connais mon emploi du temps. Tu vas bien Hermione ? Ajouta-t-il, en la faisant entrer dans son bureau, laissant derrière lui sa secrétaire outrée.

- Oui, oui….

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa à boire, ce qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle sourit en voyant la photo de sa petite famille, posée sur le bureau. Fleur, leur fille Isabelle et lui-même souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Elle sursauta et revint à la réalité.

- Euh, oui.

Bill attendit patiemment. Les cicatrices qui l'avaient défiguré cinq ans auparavant se refermaient petit à petit. Il semblait malgré tout vieillit. Même s'il n'était pas un loup-garou à part entière, les nuits de plein lune, il souffrait énormément, sans pour autant se transformer.

- Un Gardien a jeté un Doloris à un prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Bill soupira et but une gorgée de son verre.

- Et c'est un Sortilège Impardonnable, ajouta Hermione.

- Comprends le, Hermione. Vivre à la Forteresse en compagnie de fous furieux n'est pas très rassurant.

- Les Moldus y arrivent, eux !

- Ce sont des Moldus. Et leurs prisons ne sont pas… Azkaban.

- Justement. Si on réussissait à annihiler les pouvoirs des prisonniers, en plus de leur briser leur baguette, ils deviendraient moldus et donc mieux traités. Azkaban n'est pas une prison. C'est un lieu de torture….

- Ca pourrait être une idée, acquiesça Bill. Mais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es comme ma belle-sœur, que je vais immédiatement accepter. Présente moi un dossier qui tient debout, et j'en parlerais avec les Directeurs de Département.

Hermione acquiesça, un peu vexée de la manière dont il l'avait remise à sa place. C'était vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait tendance à prendre des décisions elle-même et à les placer sous le nez du Ministre, sans aucune échappatoire. Elle avait tellement l'habitude des gens la regardant avec des sourires admiratifs, des enfants la suivant dans la rue, trop timides pour lui parler. Elle était devenue si célèbre….

- On m'a dit que tu avais refusé de te séparer de ta baguette à Azkaban, reprocha Bill. Mes ordres étaient pourtant clairs, je crois…. **(1)**

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres, Bill, répliqua Hermione en reniflant, dédaigneuse.

Bill tiqua mais déjà Hermione avait détourné la tête.

- Je te trouve bien prétentieuse, fillette, gronda le Ministre. En plus d'être ton supérieur hiérarchique, je suis aussi ton ami, non ? Fleur a beaucoup d'estime pour toi. J'aimerais ne pas la décevoir, et de rentrer ce soir avec le sourire, pour lui dire que nous avons discuté poliment et amicalement.

- Je ne me sépare jamais de ma baguette, répéta Hermione, inflexible.

- La guerre est derrière nous, Hermione, soupira Bill. Arrête de vivre dans le passé.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, conclut-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bill ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur la jeune femme et lui interdire de se rendre à Azkaban, ne serait pas la meilleure idée. Il se décida d'en parler à Harry, le seul à pouvoir convaincre la têtue Gryffondor de remettre sa baguette aux Gardiens d'Azkaban.

- Ce n'est pas pour me parler boulot que tu es là, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione rougit, et baissa les yeux, un quart de seconde.

- Innocente Drago Malefoy.

Bill s'étrangla et mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre contenance sous l'œil impassible d'Hermione.

- Te permettre de lui rendre visite est une chose… D'ailleurs quand y retournes-tu ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Après-demain. Continue.

- Mais l'innocenter en est une autre. C'est un Mangemort, doublé d'un assassin et même triplé d'un Malefoy !

- Organise un procès. Il n'est pas coupable, je le sais.

Bill la regarda, désolé.

- Ecoute, ça fait bientôt dix ans que je te connais, et crois moi, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. Je ne doute pas de toi, loin de là, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ton envie d'aider Malefoy. Il vous a beaucoup fait souffrir, toi, Harry et Ron. Dumbledore est mort par sa faute, il a introduit des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, et il a trahi la confiance que l'Ordre lui portait. Même si tu le penses innocent, je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps, plaida Hermione. Il est différent d'avant.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Bill, d'un ton grave. Azkaban change un homme. Et pas que en bien. Souviens toi de Sirius, Hermione….

- Si Harry t'entendait parler comme ça, tu perdrais son amitié, gronda Hermione, d'une voix sévère.

Bill haussa les épaules.

- Il ne pourra pas dire le contraire. Sirius était différent. Même Remus le disait.

- Sirius est mort, a été innocenté et a même reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Deuxième Classe à titre posthume. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le droit de parler de lui ainsi.

- Laisse moi rire, Hermione, chuchota Bill. Toi la première, tu disais qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit.

Hermione détourna la tête, agacée de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Si je comprends bien, tu n'accordes aucun procès, à Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione, d'un ton froid.

- Je vais en discuter avec le Directeur du Département de la Justice magique, et le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Et je voudrais te rappeler, ajouta-t-il, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, que même si les sorciers te voient comme une Héroïne de guerre, comme Harry, tu n'es pas encore Ministre….

Elle pinça les lèvres et se leva, d'un geste brusque.

- Malefoy aura son procès, Hermione. Mais je ne t'accorde pas mon soutien.

- Tu aurais pu le faire pour moi, dit Hermione, glaciale.

- Si j'avais eu à le faire, ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'aurais fait….

Hermione se crispa et salua d'un ton sec.

- J'ai été ravie de discuter avec vous, Monsieur le Ministre. Bonne journée.

Elle sortit d'un pas rapide, sans oublier de claquer la porte. Bill soupira, se rassit à son bureau et sortit ses papiers.

**-x-**

**Le Chicaneur  
Le 26 février 2006**

**-x-**

« Le 25 février, la très célèbre Hermione Granger demande au Ministre Weasley, de procéder à la mise en innocence de Drago Malefoy, un des plus redoutable Mangemort qui fut et certainement ancien bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Le Ministre hésite encore, mais assure à la jeune femme qu'il lui donnera une réponse le 28 février.  
William Weasley indique tout de même, qu'il ne pense pas que le Mangemort Malefoy est une quelconque chance de s'en sortir face au Magenmagot, qui détient de nombreuses preuves de sa culpabilité, en tant que tueur._  
"Outre la Marque des Ténèbres, qu'il arborait jadis fièrement, Malefoy a aussi été complice de différents méfaits, rien qu'à Poudlard, _nous dit Rubeus Hagrid, Professeur à Poudlard. _C'était un sale petit emmerdeur." _De toute évidence, la requête de Hermione Granger est étrange, même pour ses proches…. (_Suite page 3) _»

**-x-**

**Février 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Harry Potter se leva, comme à son habitude, très tôt. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu le goût de dormir et se contentait de quelques heures de sommeil. Il regarda attendri sa femme, Ginny. La respiration régulière, la jeune femme dormait une main sur son ventre rebondi. Harry sortit de sa chambre, sans un bruit.

Il passa devant la chambre de son fils de presque cinq ans et y entra pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Rassuré, il descendit dans la cuisine où il prit un bol, qu'il remplit de céréales et une tasse de café. Il ouvrit le Chicaneur du jour, son journal favori, et lut la première page. Là, il manqua de s'étrangler. Il recracha son café, qui fit une tache brunâtre sur la table de bois et se pencha sur le journal pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien lu.

« _Le Ministre assure à la jeune femme qu'il lui donnera une réponse le 28 février_. »

Il était le 26. Il avait donc deux jours pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry se leva d'un bond et enfila sa cape par-dessus sa robe. Il ouvrait la porte, quand une chouette noire se faufila dans le couloir et se posa sur la table de la cuisine. Harry reconnut Courage, la chouette d'Hermione. Il attrapa la lettre où l'adresse indiquait " _Harry Potter, Manoir Godric's Hollow _" et la décacheta. Le parchemin sentait la poire et l'écriture fine et appliquée luisait d'un beau bleu.

_« Harry, je suppose que tu as lu le Chicaneur, que tu es furieux contre moi, et hésite encore à venir me parler à moi ou à Bill. »_

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, amusé de voir que la jeune femme le connaissait si bien.

_« Tu dois me croire folle, mais je sais que Malefoy est innocent. Je suis allée le voir hier et que cela te déplaise, j'y retourne demain. Nous avons parlé. Il est gravement malade, et battu par les gardiens d'Azkaban. Je lui ai apporté de la nourriture. Il s'est jeté dessus de la même façon que Sirius, il y a si longtemps à Pré-au-Lard. »_

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, comme chaque fois à l'évocation de son parrain.

_« Tout en Malefoy me fait penser à Sirius. Ce même visage fier, malgré la douleur, cette même désinvolture insolente, ce même regard noble et cette farouche envie de sortir d'Azkaban pour prouver à tous, son innocence. Je sais à quoi tu penses.… Tu me trouves bien cruelle de te rappeler Sirius en essayant en même temps, d'obtenir ton aide pour celui qui fut, ton ennemi durant six ans et même plus. Quoique tu en dises, Malefoy a tué des Mangemorts, nous rendant inconsciemment service._

_Bien à toi, mon ami. _

_Tendrement, ta Mione. »_

Harry posa la lettre sur la table, soufflé. Elle avait fait preuve d'arguments indestructibles, ce qui lui valut une fois de plus, l'admiration du Survivant. Malgré tout, il n'aimait pas la demande d'Hermione. Elle lui semblait mauvaise, malsaine. Malefoy ne pouvait pas être innocent. C'était impossible.

Il y avait eu Dumbledore, et puis les Mangemorts qui se dressaient devant lui. Il y avait certainement eu des Moldus, assassinés de sang-froid pour prouver qu'il était bien fidèle. Et puis, les Aurors contre lesquels il avait engagé des duels mortels et d'où il était sorti vainqueur. Malefoy n'était pas un innocent. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Harry devait le dire à Hermione, il devait lui expliquer que ça ne tenait pas debout.

- Harry ?

Il eut comme un sursaut et se retourna. Ginny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur cuisine, sa robe de chambre serrée contre elle.

- Assieds-toi, ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix douce, en guise de bonjour.

Il l'aida à s'installer face à son bol. Il lui servit du café et lui beurra des toasts. Elle suivait le moindre de ses mouvements et il en vint à être mal à l'aise. Elle était la seule qui lui faisait perdre confiance en lui-même.

- Comment va mon bébé ? Demanda-t-il, en posant sa tête sur le ventre rond de son épouse.

Sur les lèvres de Ginny vint fleurir son premier vrai sourire de la journée. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son mari, alors qu'il collait son oreille sur son ventre. Ginny se sentit bizarre, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait cela. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que Harry fut heureux d'être de nouveau père, mais c'était si étrange de le sentir à ses côtés...

- J'aimerais que ce soit une fille, dit Harry, à voix basse.

- Les Weasley ne mettent pas de filles au monde.

- Tu es là, pourtant, souffla Harry.

- Je suis là, oui.... Tu t'es décidé pour son prénom ?

- Oui.

- Alors ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ginny sentait sa pire crainte se confirmer. Elle ne voulait pas appeler leur enfant, Lily ou James. Elle ne voulait pas donner des noms de morts à son bébé. Pour son fils aîné, c'était différent. C'était le point le plus important pour elle. Donner le nom de Sirius à l'enfant de Harry pour qu'il l'accepte.

- Notre bébé ne portera ni le nom de mes parents, ni même ceux de nos camarades tombés à la guerre.

Ginny se sentit mieux.

- Quel genre de prénom, alors ?

- Un prénom de déesse... Pour la protéger de la malédiction de mon nom...

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry, murmura Ginny.

Il se releva et l'embrassa délicatement. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de se saisir du Chicaneur et de le glisser dans sa poche.

- Je dois y aller, Gin. Il faut que je parle à Hermione.

Ginny se crispa un quart de seconde, avant de sourire.

- Embrasse la pour moi.

Harry la dévisagea et hocha lentement la tête. Il sortit à grands pas de la cuisine.

Il se rendit chez Hermione en transplanant. Son amie de toujours l'accueillit, habillée de pied en cap.

- Explique-moi, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Soulagée, Hermione l'invita à partager son petit déjeuner, qu'il, devina-t-elle, avait sûrement oublié de prendre. Elle lui rapporta tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu à Azkaban, de l'état de Malefoy à celui de la cellule, insistants sur les moindres détails, des rats jusqu'aux Gardiens.

- Il parle mal, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude. Les rats sont ses amis. Je retourne le voir demain.

Elle le défiait de le lui interdire. Mais Harry ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive son exposé. Il gardait un visage inexpressif, le même qu'il arborait quand quelque chose lui déplaisait ou quand il voulait faire peur à un adversaire particulièrement féroce. Hermione était de cette sorte là, dans cette affaire...

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Puis, elle lui montra un tas de lettres, qu'elle disait avoir reçu, de sorciers montrant ainsi leur désaccord vis-à-vis de sa requête, auprès du Ministre. Elle lui réclama, ensuite, de l'aide, d'une voix suppliante.

- Pourquoi, je ferais ça ? Demanda Harry d'une voix sèche.

- Pour moi. Pour la justice. Pour Sirius.

Il la regarda, un long moment. Malefoy ne méritait pas de vivre. Malefoy ne méritait même pas le rang d'être humain. Harry s'apprêtait à dire non, à s'excuser auprès de sa meilleure amie. Malefoy était un Mangemort. Malefoy devait mourir.

_"Bill Weasley indique tout de même, qu'il ne pense pas que le Mangemort Malefoy est une quelconque chance de s'en sortir face au Magenmagot, qui détient de nombreuses preuves de sa culpabilité, en tant que tueur." _

Malefoy n'avait aucune chance, d'après Bill. Alors, Harry hocha lentement la tête. Hermione poussa un cri hystérique et se jeta dans ses bras. Il rit et la serra contre lui. Ses yeux tombèrent involontairement sur la photo représentant des enfants sur la commode du salon, et il sentit son ventre se nouer, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

**(1)** Voilà pour la rectification. **:)**

Comme dit plus haut, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Il est trop proche de celui de Prisonnier. Enfin, sauf les réactions de Bill et de Harry. J'ai relu ce que j'avais fait au tout début, et je trouvais ça trop rose, trop facile. Genre Harry Potpot et un Weasley qui acceptent d'aider Drago Malefoy ? Naaan ! Trop surréaliste. Donc, jme suis dit, c'est mieux de liguer tout le monde contre Drago et Hermione. Je sais, ça peut paraître cruel... Mais je _suis_ cruelle...

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu.

Bisouxxx à vous et merci de me lire.

**PS**/ Le chapitre suivant est plus mieux, si si ! M'enfin, je crois.

* * *

J'ai oublié !

Bonnes fêtes, joyeux Noël, bonne année, bonne santé et tous mes voeux de bonheur, si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là !

* * *


	4. Chapter III

* * *

**29/XII/07**

* * *

J'aime bien ce chapitre-là. Surtout le début. Enfin, vous devez vous dire. Je sais que depuis le début, j'arrête pas de répéter que je n'aime pas ce chapitre et patati et patata. En vérité, je suis pas satisfaite de mes premiers chapitres, seulement du milieu et de la fin.

En tout cas, un merci à **Mezzanotte Nera, petitefolle, Anadyomede, konomu-imouto, atchoum16, Calim, lorane **et** Takinza.**

Je tiens juste à signaler quelque chose : Si Hermione n'a pas tenté de faire sortir Drago de prison, plus tôt, c'est qu'elle _ignorait_ qu'il y était. Pendant la guerre, on ne savait pas qui au Ministère était pour Voldemort ou non. Donc les Aurors qui attrapaient un Mangemort le balançaient automatiquement à Azkaban sans se référer au Ministre ou aux autres personnages hiérarchiquement supérieurs. Hermione le croyait mort pour des raisons que vous connaîtrez plus tard. De plus, si Harry ne fait rien pou aider Hermione, alors que lui-même a un jour été révolté par le fait que Sirius n'ait pas eu le droit au procès, c'est qu'il a d'autres choses à faire. Il ne tient pas spécialement à retomber dans une histoire qui causera grands bruits pour en plus sauver quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais apprécié.

Voili, voilou !** :-)**

Sinon, je rappelle aussi que la ville de **Bergen** se situe en Norvège et que c'est de là que l'on part pour rallier l'Ile d'Azkaban.

Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre III

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Février 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Hermione apparut au Centre de Relais de Portoloin, chaudement vêtue. Elle chercha du regard les Aurors chargés de la conduire. Un homme se présenta à elle. Il lui commanda de la suivre, ce que fit Hermione sans se faire prier. Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa cape, cherchant le contact rassurant de sa baguette. L'homme lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Personne ne vous attaquera, dit-il, en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer la première.

- On ne sait jamais.

Elle sortit dehors et le froid glacial de Norvège lui mordit la peau. Elle frissonna et plaqua son capuchon bordé de fourrure sur sa tête. Elle rajusta ses gants et suivit sans un mot l'Auror anglais, venu travailler dans le Nord.

- J'aurais préféré que vous ne mettiez pas de tenue sorcière, fit l'Auror, d'un air ennuyé, en regardant sa cape mauve, aux reflets bleutés. Je comptais nous faire transplaner d'une petite ruelle, derrière le Centre de Relais. C'est une rue Moldue, voyez-vous et je ne tiens pas à ce que nous nous fassions remarquer.

- Transplanons d'ici.

- Impossible. Il faut que je rende vos yeux aveugles et vos oreilles sourdes.

- Faites le ici, suggéra Hermione.

- Pas devant tant de sorciers ! Dois-je vous rappeler que le population norvégienne n'est pas sensée savoir qu'une Anglaise vient à Azkaban ?

- Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle Anglaise.

- Votre renom n'intéresse pas les Norvégiens, lâcha l'homme, d'un ton sec. Que vous soyez Hermione Granger ou pas m'est totalement égale. J'exécute simplement les ordres de mon gouvernement.

- Mais, et vous ? Vous êtes Anglais. Comment se peut-il que vous soyez aussi détaché vis-à-vis de la guerre qui a déchiré notre pays !?

- Je suis comme les autres sorciers, admit l'Auror en commençant à marcher. J'admire énormément le courage de Harry Potter et de ses amis, dont vous. Mais, tout ceci est du passé. Je ne tiens pas à m'y replonger.

Hermione lui donna raison. C'était vrai. Le passé était le passé. Mais c'était si dur d'oublier…. Si dur d'oublier les visages des enfants, les cris des femmes, les rires des Mangemorts. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, ruminants ses souvenirs noirs. L'homme l'observait discrètement. Il avait eu vent de la célébrité d'Hermione Granger, Héroïne de Guerre et grande amie du Survivant. On lui avait vanté la beauté, et la force de caractère de la jeune femme. Elle était jeune. Lui-même approchait des quarante ans.

- Avez-vous une raison particulière de vouloir oublier la guerre ? Demanda soudain Hermione, le tirant de son examen.

- Tournez à gauche, dit-il seulement. Bergen est une grande ville. Je m'en voudrais de vous y perdre.

- Pas plus que Londres. Ou que Poudlard.

L'intérêt de l'Auror s'éveilla. Il avait entendu parler de cette légendaire école. Lui-même, n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, ses parents préférant l'envoyer à Durmstrang, en Suède.

- On dit que Poudlard est la plus grande école du monde.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Mon père est Norvégien, et je suis né ici. J'ai été envoyé à Dumstrang.

- Cette école a une horrible réputation, fit remarquer Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme les Serpentard de Poudlard et pourtant vous allez rendre visite à l'un deux.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Poudlard est le lieu le plus merveilleux qui soit chez les sorciers. Il y a tellement de gens différents à y vivre. De grands sorciers en sont sortis, comme Dumbledore, Harry Potter et même si cela m'écorche de le dire, Voldemort.

L'Auror ne frémit pas, ne sursauta pas. Il continua à marcher, la tête un peu penchée vers elle, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

- Poudlard compte près de cent quarante-deux escaliers mobiles pour la plupart. Des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec des marches escamotables qu'il ne faut pas oublier d'enjamber si on ne veut pas tomber. Il y a aussi des portes qui refusent de s'ouvrir si on ne leur demande pas poliment, ou si on ne les chatouille pas au bon endroit, comme le tableau menant à la cuisine, et d'autres qui ne sont que des pans de murs déguisés en portes. Les habitants des tableaux se promènent et parfois même les armures changent de place, pour égarer les Première Année. Il y a des fantômes, certains serviables et d'autres comme Peeves, l'Esprit frappeur qui préfèrent enfermer les élèves dans des salles de classe vides. Le hall est tellement immense qu'on ne voit pas le plafond et la Tour d'Astronomie est le meilleur endroit pour contempler les étoiles. Et puis, il y a le Lac, la Forêt Interdite, le Saule Cogneur, les Salles Communes, la Grande Salle, le Choixpeau Magique, les professeurs….

- Vous aimez Poudlard, certifia l'Auror, soufflé par le discours passionné de la jeune femme.

- J'y ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie.

- Sept années, pas vrai ?

- Six, en vérité. J'ai quitté l'école avant ma Dernière Année.

L'Auror se retint de la questionner. Il se doutait bien que l'arrêt de ses études avait un rapport avec la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort.

- Je n'imaginais pas les Aurors ainsi, murmura Hermione, en le regardant.

- Vous n'en avez jamais fréquentés ? S'étonna l'homme.

- Si, bien sûr que si…. Il y avait Kingsley Shacklebolt, un bon ami et... Nymphadora... Nymphadora Tonks, qui était une sorte de grande soeur. Ils partageaient nos idées, ils faisaient parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous nous battions ensemble.

- Tous les Aurors britanniques ont combattu ensemble, coupa l'Auror, d'une voix glaciale.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'excusa Hermione, d'un ton calme. Je ne dis pas que les Aurors n'ont pas tenu un grand rôle dans la guerre. Seulement…. Ils obéissaient au départ au Ministre que je n'appréciais pas et ensuite, à Harry. Mais, les seules fois où j'ai rencontré des Aurors, ils avaient le visage fermé. Antipathique.

- Vous ne me trouvez pas antipathique ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus, je ne vous imaginez pas ainsi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sourcils soulevés pour prouver sa curiosité.

- Je veux dire que…. L'Europe entière parle de vous. De vos exploits. Et… enfin, je pensais… que votre célébrité….

- M'était monté à la tête ?

- Oui. Vous avez un visage paisible et rieur mais un regard sombre qui ne se dégèle pas facilement. Il a fallut que vous me parliez de Poudlard pour que vos yeux s'illuminent. C'est très perturbant, vous savez, de voir une femme aussi jeune, aussi… sombre.

- Je vous remercie de votre franchise, sourit Hermione. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier me parle ainsi. Me parle tout court en réalité.

- Je m'en doute.

- Je crois que je les impressionne, confia Hermione, avec un petit rire.

- Vous avez bien raison, acquiesça l'Auror. Vous êtes renversante.

Hermione éclata de rire, à la grande surprise de l'Auror. Il la regarda rire de bon cœur, comme une gamine. Il n'avait plus de femme face à lui, mais une simple adolescente.

- Que de compliments ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais finir par m'exiler en Norvège.

Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Ils arrivèrent près d'un embarcadère, où se trouvaient deux hommes. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leur camarade et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Hermione. Elle ne voyait pas leur visage, en partie caché par leur lourde capuche de fourrure et leur cache-nez monté jusqu'aux yeux. Ils discutèrent avec l'Auror, dans leur langue natale, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Hermione. Celle-ci regarda l'heure. Elle devrait bientôt partir pour l'île d'Azkaban.

La neige se mit à tomber. Hermione repoussa un peu sa capuche et inclina la tête en arrière. Quelques flocons s'échouèrent sur son visage, alors qu'elle scrutait le ciel d'encre. L'Auror l'interpella. Elle le regarda et vit une sorte d'embarcation bancale et moisie près du ponton.

Elle remit sa capuche et marcha jusqu'à eux. Il n'y avait personne dans la barque. L'Auror sortit sa baguette, et involontairement Hermione frémit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Et soudain, elle ne vit plus rien et n'entendit que les sons à travers un voile de coton. Il n'y eut que le vide dans ses oreilles et le néant devant ses yeux. Elle gémit et tomba sur le sol. Des bras l'entourèrent et la portèrent. Elle eut envie de se débattre. L'habitude, peut-être. Elle se méfiait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Elle sentit le bois mouillé de l'embarcation sous elle. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dans une position fœtale.

- Je vais lâcher la barque que nous appelons Passeur, dit la voix grave et lointaine de l'Auror. Elle va vous conduire directement à la Forteresse. Là, vous….

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je suis venue, il y a deux jours.

- Très bien…. N'ayez pas peur, alors.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Bonne visite en Enfer, alors….

Elle sentit la barque se détacher du ponton et dériver lentement sur l'eau. A tâtons, elle chercha le pan de sa cape et s'en enveloppa.

**-x-**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle parvint à Azkaban. Une main la souleva. Ce fut une fois qu'elle posa un pied sur la terre ferme, que le sortilège se leva. Sa vision fut d'abord floue, et les sons lui parvenaient comme à travers du coton. Le sol dansait sous ses pieds et elle dû se raccrocher au Gardien, venu la chercher.

Elle détesta cet instant. Ce court moment, où elle se montra faible, où un homme autre que ses meilleurs amis dû la soutenir.

Quand elle eut repris ses sens, elle se redressa et épousseta sa cape.

- _Deres Nåde_, dit le Gardien en inclinant la tête.

Elle hocha la tête à son tour et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa cape. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la chaleur rassurante de sa baguette. Elle suivit le Gardien qui la fit pénétrer dans la Forteresse par une porte à demi cachée dans le mur. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce, où il n'y avait qu'un bureau. Un second Gardien y était assis.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la tendit à regret. Le Gardien s'en saisit puis demanda le laisser passer. Elle le lui montra. Avec un grognement d'approbation, il appela un troisième Gardien, le même que sa dernière visite.

Il lui fit signe de la suivre et il descendit un escalier de pierre, de sa démarche claudicante. Hermione était vêtue d'une cape mauve et la capuche cerclée de fourrure blanche, lui enserrait le visage.

- Vous v'nez voir le Mangemort ? Grogna son guide.

- Oui.

Il la conduisit dans un couloir étroit, aux murs humides, bordé de portes de cellule, d'où s'échappaient des râles et des plaintes. Hermione frémit et accéléra le pas. Elle arrive enfin devant le cachot 457 et attendit patiemment que le gardien ouvre la porte. En entrant, les chandelles volèrent vers elle et l'entourèrent.

Hermione repéra la silhouette du jeune homme sur sa paillasse. Tandis que le gardien sortait en verrouillant la porte, elle s'avança et marcha sur quelque chose. Baissant la tête, elle reconnut sa montre. Soupirant, elle la ramassa et la mit dans sa poche. Parvenue à l'homme, elle s'agenouilla et lui toucha le bras.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Il gémit et ouvrit des yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Il essaya de se débattre mais Hermione lui prit le visage de ses deux mains et le força à la regarder.

- C'est moi, Drago.

Il se calma et la fixa. Hermione entendit, soudain, un petit couinement dans un coin de la pièce, et s'approcha d'une masse informe. Elle reconnut sa cape, roulée en boule, et à l'intérieur, quatre petits rats, aveugles et imberbes, rampant vers leur mère.

- Ils allaient mourir.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Drago.

- J'avais pas froid.

Son ton tremblant et sa peau malade le trahissaient. De plus, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui déchira le thorax. Sans le consulter, Hermione fouilla dans ses larges poches magiques et fit apparaître un bol de soupe de légumes, deux parts de steak et des pommes de terres, enveloppés de Papier Chauffant. Comme la première fois, Drago se jeta sur la viande, mangeant avec les doigts, et buvant avidement la soupe.

- Doucement, murmura Hermione. Tu vas te brûler.

Il lui lança un regard inexpressif et continua son repas. Pour le dessert, il eut droit à une part de tarte aux pommes. Il s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son habit et un silence s'installa. Soudain, ils entendirent un long hurlement de douleur. Drago l'ignora alors qu'Hermione frémissait d'horreur.

- Merlin…

- Il va mourir, dit Drago d'une voix sans timbre.

- Quoi ?

- Il est malade. Il va mourir, répéta Drago.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Avant, il était près de ma cellule et il criait… la nuit.

Il se leva en titubant et donna la croûte de sa tarte à la rate qui allaitait. Puis il se rassit et joua avec un caillou. Hermione l'observait. Il se gratta la nuque, et Hermione en déduisit qu'il avait des poux. Ses lèvres tremblotaient et ses yeux brûlaient de fièvre. Elle lui toucha le front et il ne se dégagea pas. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune femme quand elle retira sa main de son front en feu.

- J'ai mal au ventre, aussi, confia-t-il en soulevant son tee-shirt.

Hermione retint un cri. Une ecchymose lui recouvrait tout l'abdomen et une estafilade lui traversait la hanche droite. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et du maîtriser sa voix.

- Drago, écoute-moi, dit-elle en cherchant ses yeux. J'essaie de t'innocenter.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Tu… tu m'innocentes ?

- J'essaie, acquiesça Hermione. Le Ministre et les Directeurs de Départements sont en train d'en discuter. Beaucoup sont contre, bien sûr.

- Je sortirais… jamais d'ici….

- Si, coupa Hermione, d'une voix grave. Je te le promets, Drago. J'ai parlé à Harry. Il m'a dit qu'il ne tenterait rien pour te faire plonger, encore plus. Mes amis ne se sont pas déclarés contre toi ou même en ta faveur.

- Potter va me défendre ?

- Non, pas vraiment…. Mais il ne va pas non plus s'opposer à ta possible liberté. Mais Drago, je dois savoir…. Ton bras…. Montre moi ton bras.

- N…non.

- Ta Marque. Elle est toujours là ? Drago, il faut que je sache….

Elle empoigna son poignet gauche et souleva ce qui restait de sa manche. Il tenta de se dégager, mais la fièvre était trop forte. Il la laissa faire. Son bras était maigre et pâle. La Marque avait disparu. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient découvert que deux ans après la chute de Voldemort, les Marques gravées sur la peau des Mangemorts disparaissaient lentement. Il semblait que c'en était de même pour Drago.

Il n'y avait qu'une espèce de tâche un peu plus foncée sous la pellicule de crasse. Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Drago ne pouvait y deviner les contours de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il toussa bruyamment, se ramassant sur lui-même. Peinée, Hermione le regarda puis elle sortit de sa poche, magiquement agrandie, une couverture qu'elle déposa sur Drago. Celui-ci, tout à sa douleur, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Elle posa trois fioles sur la pierre, près de sa paillasse.

- Prends-en une, chaque jour, conseilla-t-elle. Ce sont des potions de Rétablissement. Elles t'aideront à tenir, même sans nourriture et sans sommeil.

Il acquiesça et pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, en attrapa une et l'avala.

- Je reviens bientôt.

Il hocha faiblement la tête et s'endormit sans attendre que la jeune femme fût sortie.

* * *

Ce chapitre est relativement court. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Personnellement j'aime bien mon Auror. **:p**

Je sais que cette histoire de Marque qui disparait est totalement inconcevable, mais en fait, j'avais zappé cette histoire. Et j'avais franchement la flemme de changer tous mes plans pour inclure l'histoire de la Marque des Ténèbres. Donc j'ai préféré la supprimer. De toute façon, même si Drago n'a plus la Marque, tout le monde sait qu'il a été Mangemort. Ca ne change donc quasiment rien.

Voilà. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne année, une bonne santé et une bonne fiesta lundi.

Joyeuses fêtes à tous.

Bisouxx et merci de me lire.

* * *


	5. Chapter IV

* * *

**06/I/08**

* * *

Bonne année !! Bonne santé !! Tous mes voeux de bonheur et tout et tout !  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, que vous avez bien mangé, bien chanté, bien dansé et que vous vous êtes couchés bien tard ! Personnellement j'ai fini à 7H30, épuisée par ma Macarena, la bataille de cotillons, pendant laquelle j'ai dû ramper sur le carrelage et la raclette géante, suivie du gâteau fait par mwa, accompagné de beaucoup beaucoup de chantilly qui fait bien gonfler. :**D** M'enfin, c'était super bien !

J'ai failli oublié de poster aujourd'hui. Jdevais faire hier mais j'ai pas eu accès à Internet depuis Jeudi. Ca a été dur mais je suis de retour !

Donc ce chapitre est relativement court mais je l'aime... bien. Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir une nouveauté : un bond dans le passé. Il s'agit en réalité du journal intime de Ginny et de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre, qui va s'étaler jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire. Il y aura des révélations au fil des chapitres, bien sûr. Je préfère vous prévenir pour ne pas que vous soyez surpris.

Comme toujours je remercie mes reviewer : **Mezzanote Nera**, **Siglyra**, **Fan-fiction-hp7**, **petitefolle**, **atchoum16**, **Reliie**, **Anadyomede**, **Ninia Black**, **Darkim the queen of konery**,** konomu-imouto**, **Calim**, **PetiteFleur**, ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent anonymement.

En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre IV

**-x-

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Le Chicaneur  
28 Février 2006**

-x-

_« Bill Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, accorde, contre toute attente un procès au Mangemort Drago Malefoy. Les Directeurs de Départements ont délibéré de longues heures, depuis qu'ils ont eu connaissance de la demande d'Hermione Granger. Que la population sorcière n'ait aucune crainte : Le Survivant Harry Potter, beau-frère du Ministre, offre une chambre au détenu._

_En effet, le Manoir Potter est certainement le lieu le mieux protégé du pays, avec Poudlard. Le Mangemort Malefoy ne pourra pas s'enfuir, et sera contraint d'attendre son procès pour sortir, encadré de plusieurs Aurors._

_La première session du procès du prisonnier aura lieu le 5 Mars. Les autres dates seront révélées ultérieurement. »_

**-x-**

**Février 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Ginny jeta le journal dans le feu, furieuse, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Que prenait-il donc à Hermione d'agir ainsi. Elle avait eu vent, quelques jours plus tôt de sa visite à Azkaban mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que sa meilleure amie tenterait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

C'était mauvais pour elle. C'était mauvais pour eux tous.

Mais ça, Hermione s'en moquait. Ginny soupira et se leva difficilement. Ses courtes vacances en France lui avaient fait du bien, même si elle aurait préféré y rester plus longtemps. Mais la neige était présente en Angleterre et son fils, Sirius avait absolument voulu rentrer.

Et puis, elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait se permettre trop de voyage en Portoloin dans son état. Elle appela Dobby qui apparut aussitôt dans la cuisine. Il fit une révérence joyeuse, le nez encore tout bleu de la peinture de Sirius.

- Les enfants ne te posent pas de problèmes, Dobby ? S'enquit Ginny, en regardant son pull taché de jaune.

- Oh non, Madame ! Couina Dobby, les yeux brillant de bonheur. Monsieur Sirius est un grand artiste ! Comme la petite Isabelle et le….

- Oui, Dobby, coupa gentiment Ginny. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Prépare le repas, s'il te plaît….

Dobby se redressa. Il savait que sa maîtresse ne laissait que de rares personnes toucher à sa cuisine. Elle adorait bien trop cuisiner….

- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. La Belle Madame sera-t-elle présente ?

- Oui. Fleur viendra chercher Isabelle, alors je pense qu'elles vont rester. Harry reste au Ministère, aujourd'hui. Mais mets une assiette pour Hermione et pour les autres enfants.

L'elfe hocha vivement la tête et se détourna d'elle, faisant déjà léviter divers casseroles. Souriante, Ginny sortit et monta jusqu'à sa chambre, sans passer par la salle de jeux des enfants. Elle se sentait lourde.

**-x-**

**17 Septembre 1997  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Remus est venu me parler ce matin. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais. Parfois, il me fait peur. C'est comme s'il lisait en moi, comme s'il savait ce que je m'évertue à cacher.

« Drago Malefoy est à la Cave. »

Il m'a annoncé ça, au détour de la conversation, de cet air badin qui le caractérise si bien. Je me suis crispée, bien sûr. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais d'avoir été complice de l'attaque qui a faillit tuer Bill. Remus m'a regardée de ses yeux d'ambres, un peu ternis avec le temps. Je sais que sa vision devient floue, après chaque nouvelle pleine lune. Je sais que sa vue baisse, un peu plus chaque jour. Il y a comme un voile blanchâtre qui s'abat devant son regard.

« Tant mieux, ai-je répondu, en haussant les épaules. »

J'ai tenté de prendre un air dégagé, mais mes mains crispées sur le drap me trahissaient. Un autre que Remus n'aurait rien vu, mais Remus est Remus. Un Loup-Garou.

« Je voudrais que tu ne le dises pas à Harry. Attends qu'il soit rentré de mission, qu'il soit calmé et reposé à tes côtés. Ensuite, je viendrais lui parler. »

J'ai rougi. _Reposé à tes côtés_. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tous ceux qui vivent ici savent que je suis le seul réconfort de Harry. Je sais bien que les rumeurs vont bon train, dans les couloirs du 12, Square Grimmaur, nouvellement appelé l'Abri du Phénix.

Je ne le cache pas. Quand Harry rentre de mission, tout éreinté, perclus de douleurs, et souillé de sang, je le prends dans mes bras et nous basculons sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas quand Harry va rentrer, dis-je. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait pour une bonne semaine.

- Je le sais bien, Ginny. Ron a contacté Hermione par le miroir et il a dit que tout allait bien. »

Il ment. Rien ne va, je le sens dans le ton de sa voix. Harry a certainement fait une de ses crises de paranoïa. Mon frère et lui se sont certainement battus avec violence, peut-être dans la lumineuse clairière d'une forêt d'Ecosse, ou dans l'étroite ruelle d'un petit village d'Irlande.

Ils écument toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ils partent une semaine, reviennent deux jours et repartent pour un mois. Hermione reste ici. Elle fait des recherches qu'elle leur envoie par le miroir à double sens. Avec Hermione, nous ne parlons plus tellement comme deux sœurs. Elle est dans ses bouquins, je suis dans mes rêves. Nous ne parlons pas tellement des garçons. Elle sait à quel point j'ai peur pour Harry, à quel point je tremble pour mon frère.

Harry est devenu plus sombre que jamais, tourmenté aussi. La forme que prend son Epouvantard le prouve. En fait, l'Epouvantard n'a pas de forme précise. Il enchaîne les Voldemort aux Détraqueurs, passent par les cadavres, à une vitesse folle, tant et si bien, qu'il explose par lui-même. A chaque fois Harry sourit, d'un air toujours un peu fou.

« Ron a été blessé ? Je demande.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny, murmure Remus d'une voix apaisante, sans chercher à me cacher qu'ils se sont bel et bien battu entre eux. Harry a repris ses esprits. »

Harry reprend toujours ses esprits à temps. Il envoie des dizaines de sorts à une vitesse foudroyante, et Ron ne pare que grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch.

Remus se lève, et sa robe froissée frotte la couverture de mon lit. Il se masse les poignets dans un geste habituel. Je me mords la lèvre. Remus vieillit. Remus mourra un jour, parce qu'il sera épuisé par le Loup qui prend le contrôle une fois par mois, toujours plus violemment que les fois précédentes.

« Je compte sur toi, dit-il. Je pense qu'ils seront de retour demain. »

J'hoche la tête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Alors que Remus est déjà dans le couloir, je le rappelle.

« Comment avez-vous attrapé Malefoy ?

- Il était seul dans une cabane au Nord, répond-il après un silence.

- Je pourrais lui parler ?

- N'y pense pas. »

Et il sort, sans un regard en arrière, me laissant seule avec l'écho de sa voix dure et sèche dans ma chambre. Parfois, je me demande comment il fait pour savoir ce à quoi je pense. Sûrement, que le Loup en lui a senti la pulsion meurtrière qui m'animait.

**-x-**

**Février 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Drago se leva et s'approcha de la porte de la cellule, espérant entendre des bruits lui permettant de connaître l'heure. Il intima le silence aux rats et colla son oreille contre le bois. Rien. Le couloir était désert. Le peu d'espoir qui lui restait s'envola quand il murmura comme une fatalité :

- Elle ne viendra plus.

Pris d'une colère sans nom, il se mit à hurler. Il jeta, violemment des pierres, semant la pagaille parmi les rongeurs. Soudain, le tournis l'enveloppa et posant ses mains sur ses tempes, il gémit. Il tomba sur le sol, s'égratignant les genoux. Il sanglota face à la douleur et, n'ayant pas la force de se traîner jusqu'à sa paillasse, il se roula en boule sur le sol humide.

- Granger…

Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus faible, alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

**-x-**

L'Auror Norvégien dévisagea sans un mot les trois hommes. Il ne les connaissait pas mais déjà, ils lui semblèrent antipathiques.

« Mais, les seules fois où j'ai rencontré des Aurors, ils avaient le visage fermé. Antipathiques, avait dit Hermione Granger la veille. »

La jeune femme avait raison, pensa l'homme. Les Aurors Anglais ne savent pas sourire quand ils sont en mission.

- Vous êtes le Chef Marx ? Demanda un des Anglais.

- Oui.

- Vous avez ordre de nous conduire à la Forteresse d'Azkaban.

- Je sais bien.

- Alors, exécutez-vous, ordonna l'autre.

Le Chef Marx les regarda et une irrésistible envie de rire lui monta dans la gorge. Celui qui venait de parler était jeune. Une trentaine d'années à peine, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts et un menton mal rasé. Il semblait commandé le groupe, malgré son jeune âge. Les deux autres étaient nettement plus âgés, mais lui obéissaient sans rien dire. L'un était petit et l'autre un grand noir qui semblait s'ennuyer.

- Arrête ton char, Hawkins, lança-t-il, au jeune qui toisait le Norvégien. Retourne à ta place, môme et laisse moi faire.

Le dénommé Hawkins se tourna vers le noir, vexé.

- Ferme la, Shacklebolt. Le Chef m'a nommé chef de mission.

- On se demande bien pourquoi, coupa le troisième. Tu es le plus jeune, alors retourne derrière et regarde faire.

Le Chef Marx sourit, moqueur. Il ne savait pas que les Aurors Anglais étaient à ce point divisés. Il regarda le noir et son nom lui revint en mémoire.

- Vous êtes Kingsley Shacklebolt ? Demanda-t-il.

L'Auror hocha la tête, sourcils froncés.

- J'ai encadré Hermione Granger, hier, expliqua-t-il. Elle m'a brièvement parlé de vous.

- Nous avons lutté ensemble contre Voldemort.

Hawkins, le plus jeune frissonna, s'attirant le regard narquois du troisième Auror. Kingsley les ignora et se mit en marche aux côtés du Chef Marx.

- J'ignore si vous connaissez la procédure pour rallier la Forteresse, dit-il, d'une voix forte pour être entendu des trois Aurors.

- Le patron nous en a touché deux mots, fit Kingsley. Je voudrais des renseignements en plus.

- Je vais devoir vous jeter un sort, à tous les trois, expliqua le Norvégien. Vous serez sourds et aveugles. Ensuite, vous serez portés dans une barque, appelée Passeur par les superstitieux et qui vous mènera à Azkaban. Vous y allez pour chercher un prisonnier, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez si peu. Trois sorciers pour un Mangemort….

- Je connais ce Mangemort là, dit simplement Kingsley. Et Hermione nous a dit qu'il était gravement malade. Ce n'est pas un grand danger pour nous.

- Un Malefoy, pas dangereux ? Lança le troisième Auror, derrière eux. Laisse moi rire Shacklebolt. Rien n'est plus vicieux que ces saloperies de Sang-Pur.

- Celui-là est différent, Colin, répliqua le noir, d'une voix calme et profonde. Je le connais, je te dis.

- Ouais, tu l'as connu où ? Balança Hawkins, crâneur, encore vexé de s'être fait remis à sa place. Lors d'une de tes petites missions secrètes avec l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Kingsley s'arrêta. Le Chef Marx l'imita, étonné, tandis que derrière, Colin s'écartait discrètement de Hawkins, souriant discrètement de l'audace de son jeune coéquipier. Shacklebolt se retourna lentement.

- En effet, gamin. J'ai connu Malefoy lors d'une de mes virées avec l'Ordre dont je faisais parti. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Et puis, il faut dire que _Harry_ nous parlait beaucoup de lui quand nous mangions ensemble ou lors des réunions secrètes de l'Ordre.

C'était un moyen efficace de montrer au plus jeune qui était le plus fort. Le prénom de Harry Potter glissé dans sa tirade indiquait que l'Auror avait l'oreille du Survivant pour lui et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se servir de ses relations pour détruire la carrière de ce petit insolent. Hawkins avait blêmi. Lui aussi avait conscience qu'il en avait trop dit. Il baissa la tête, alors que son supérieur se détournait. Ils se remirent en marche, en silence.

Le Chef Marx réalisa soudain que l'Auror avait dû avoir un rôle important dans la hiérarchie de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour avoir pris des décisions aux côtés de Harry Potter.

- Dites moi, Auror Shacklebolt, demanda-t-il. Miss Granger a mentionné le nom d'une Auror. Nymphadora Tonks. Vous la connaissiez ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Grogna l'homme, soudain tendu.

- Juste comme cela. Je n'étais pas en Angleterre pendant la guerre, je n'ai donc pas pu suivre toute l'information….

- Tonks faisait partie de l'Ordre, lâcha le noir, sans le regarder. Elle est morte pendant la Bataille. C'était une femme très jeune et douée pour son métier. C'est rare de nos jours d'avoir pour collègue une personne de cet ordre, ajouta-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à Hawkins. Elle était maladroite, mais drôle, sympathique et souriante. Je suis fier de l'avoir eu pour amie et coéquipière.

Le Chef Marx hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible. Ils arrivèrent enfin près du ponton où attendait Passeur. Sans plus de cérémonies, le Norvégien ensorcela les trois Aurors, avant de les placer dans la barque, qui se mit à dériver lentement vers le large.

Figé, il la regarda s'éloigner.

**-x-**

Il n'y eut aucun signe avant coureur. Drago dormait d'un sommeil agité. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il vit trois hommes vêtus de longues capes noires entrer dans sa cellule. Il tenta de se relever, mais deux des hommes le saisirent par les aisselles tandis que le troisième, qui lui était vaguement familier, marchait à grands pas vers la cape de Granger. Il la prit et la secoua, faisant tomber les petits ratons qui s'écrasèrent par terre, morts. Drago se mit à crier et essaya de se débattre, mais vaincu par la fièvre, il s'évanouit.

- Il est brûlant, dit l'un des hommes.

- Dépêchons-nous, alors, dit celui qui portait la cape sur son avant-bras.

Ils passèrent devant le Gardien qui les regardait en fronçant le nez. Ils remontèrent, portant leur fardeau. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, un Gardien qui semblait être le chef, les arrêta.

- _Herr_, n'oubliez pas de… **(1)**

- Ne t'en fais pas, coupa l'homme à la cape. Tu recevras un message plus officiel de la part du Ministre. Contente-toi de ce mot, pour le moment.

Le gardien relit le parchemin qu'il serrait dans la main.

_"Prière de procéder au transfert de Drago Malefoy, pour un futur procès sur sa personne.  
Bien à vous, William Weasley, Ministre Britannique de la Magie."_

En dessous, se trouvait un mot du Ministre Norvégien qui traduisait l'ordre précédent. Le Gardien grogna et s'effaça pour laisser passer les trois hommes, qui sortirent sans un mot, traînant leur prisonnier. Ils disparurent dans la nuit, alors que les portes d'Azkaban se refermaient.

**-x-**

Les Aurors conduisirent Drago Malefoy à Godric's Hollow. Malgré l'heure tardive, les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient allumées. Ils n'eurent pas à s'annoncer à la Cheminée Potter et purent passer directement dans le salon du Manoir avec leur prisonnier. Un elfe les attendait. Il s'inclina et leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Drago.

Kingsley passa en avant, la cape d'Hermione sur son bras. L'elfe le remarqua et lui proposa de prendre le vêtement afin de le laver et de l'envoyer à sa propriétaire. Mais l'homme refusa, il préférait le rendre en mains propres à Hermione. Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre et déposèrent Drago sur le lit sans plus de cérémonies. Hawkins se recula, avec une grimace de dégoût. Fils d'un riche sorcier, il était né avant la Seconde Guerre et avait donc passé la moitié de sa vie dans une ambiance glacée par la terreur. Il avait même assisté à la mort d'une jeune Moldue, ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir Auror. Il haïssait les Mangemorts et plus encore celui-ci, qui s'appelait Malefoy en plus d'avoir porté la Marque.

Kingsley ne lui repprocha pas son manque de douceur. Il se pencha sur l'homme inconscient et posa sa main sur son front. Il appela l'elfe et lui demanda de soigner le prisonnier. La créature acquiesça et disparut. Kingsley leva sa baguette et fit léviter Drago, alors que ses vêtements disparaissaient. Il le reposa ensuite sous ses couvertures et attendit le retour de l'elfe.

- Vous allez monter la garde, annonça-t-il, à ses deux coéquipiers. Il ne s'agit pas que cet animal nous échappe. Harry a ensorcelé la fenêtre et de toute manière il est quasiment impossible de sortir de la porpriété. Mais, il y a des enfants ici, et on ne sait jamais.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Ginny Potter entra, vêtué d'une très belle robe de chambre. Carl et Hawkins s'inclinèrent respectueusement mais Kingsley se plaça entre le lit et son amie.

- Tu ne dors pas Ginny ?

- J'attendais Harry.

- Il est avec Bill, tu sais bien.

- Oui, oui...

Elle voulut le contourner pour s'approcher de Drago mais l'Auror posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas avancer, Ginny, arrêta-t-il, d'une voix grave. Malefoy est sous mon autorité et Harry ne me pardonnera jamais s'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Regarde le, Kingsley, ricana Ginny. On dirait un cadavre. Il ne peut rien me faire.

- Je suis désolé, insista-t-il. Tu dois partir.

- Je suis chez moi, riposta-t-elle.

- Et le Ministère vous est très reconnaissant d'accepter d'abriter un meurtrier pour le bien de la communauté, Madame, répliqua le noir, en la poussant vers la sortie. Mais à partir de maintenant, Drago Malefoy est sous la responsabilité du Bureau des Aurors et en tant que Sous-Chef, je peux vous obliger à regagner votre chambre par la force.

Ginny le regarda. Il semblait sérieux et une fois encore, elle songea que c'était vraiment un grand Auror et qu'elle était heureuse de le compter parmi ses amis et ceux de son époux.

- Très bien, Auror Shacklebolt, dit-elle, en sortant. Je vais demander aux elfes de porter ce qu'il faut à votre prisonnier et ordonner aux enfants de ne pas s'approcher de cette pièce, ni de distraire vos hommes, en faction dans le couloir.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Malefoy toujours endormi. Elle regarda ses traits tirés, ses paupières tremblantes, son teint blafard et son visage émacié, et elle fut bien contente de le voir souffrir à son tour.

**

* * *

**

(1) _Herr_ signifie Monsieur en norvégien.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre de clos. Celui-là était encore un peu court, comme le prochain. Le sixième sera plus intéressant d'après moi. Bon et bien si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Bisouxx à vous et bonne rentrée pour demain !

* * *


	6. Chapter V

**

* * *

**

**13/I/08**

**

* * *

**

Un Cinquième chapitre pour vous servir. Voilà, j'ai hésité à le poster aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai vraiment pas le moral, j'ai passé une soirée tendue, triste et tout. Donc jme suis dit qu'il fallait que je me change les idées en postant ce chapitre pour votre grand plaisir et le mien, il faut l'avouer...

Je remercie comme toujours : **konomu-imouto, Anadyomede, Reliie, PetiteFolle, Ninia Black, milyze, lorane, Sesyl, atchoum16 **et** Darkim the queen of konery**. Vos reviews sont un réel plaisir. Merci d'être là.

J'en profite pour répondre à **Sesyl**, parce que j'ai effacé ta review de ma boîte sans prendre le temps de lire ton adresse MSN. Donc, oui mes chapitres sont déjà écrit. Ca fait des mois que je suis dessus et maintenant que je sais qu'il n'y aura pas d'interruptions, je poste la fic en entier tous les week-end. Je ne voulais pas refaire comme pour **Prisonnier** ou même **Soeurs Ennemies**.

Et comme je l'ai dit à **Atchoum16**, on ne verra pas toujours Hermione ou Drago. Je vais jongler entre eux et d'autres personnages que j'aime ou pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début à écrire les rencontres entre Hermione et Drago, parce que j'avais peur de les faire OOC ou de ne pas être moi-même convaincue par ce qu'ils se disent. Donc j'ai principalement parlé de d'autres bonhommes qu'ils rencontrent chacun de leur côté et après, je les ai mis ensemble. Voilà. Mais on va les voir ensemble dans le Septième !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il est peut-être chiant par rapport aux personnages que je vais mettre en avant mais je vous assure que c'est essentiel. : D

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre V

**-x-

* * *

**

**-x-**

**25 Octobre 1997  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Hermione est étrange ces temps-ci. Elle fuit mon regard, semble nerveuse rien qu'à l'entente du nom de Harry et sursaute dès qu'elle croise Malefoy dans les couloirs de l'Abri. Je ne peux pas tellement lui en vouloir. Moi aussi, je serre les poings rien qu'en le regardant. Mes joues brûlent de rage contenue. Il nous observe. Ses yeux d'acier nous scrutent où que nous allions. Et pourtant, il est notre prisonnier, notre invité, comme le dit si courtoisement Remus. Il nous doit le respect, après tout à l'Abri il n'est guère plus qu'un elfe.

Hermione grognerait si je lui disais ça. Ça me fait bien rire, en fait, de l'avoir sous notre botte. Au cœur de l'Abri, il porte sans cesse une cape épaisse surmontée d'une capuche pour le dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Son visage est caché par un masque en fer noir, qui le fait ressembler à un Mangemort, plus que jamais.

Merlin, que je le hais.

Je déteste son regard posé sur moi, je déteste la façon qu'il a de regarder Remus, dans un mélange de perplexité, de dégoût et de colère. Quand je parle de Harry, il se tourne toujours vers moi, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux luisant par les fentes de son masque, comme s'il essayait de savoir je ne sais quoi. Je n'aime pas quand il plisse des yeux, lorsque Hermione donne des nouvelles de Ron, si loin avec Harry. Elle seule sait ce qu'ils font et où ils sont. Je n'ai jamais le droit de contacter Harry via le miroir, ce privilège revient à Hermione.

« Si je vois ton visage, je n'aurais qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer, m'a confié Harry, juste avant de repartir pour une de ses missions. »

J'ai souri d'un air un peu niais, transportée par l'amour que je lui voue.

Ce matin encore, au déjeuner, Hermione nous expliquait à Remus et à moi que les garçons ne seraient pas de retour avant un mois. J'ai eu envie de vomir. Surtout quand Hermione s'est tournée vers Malefoy, assis à l'opposé de notre petit groupe. Elle lui a souri, un peu incertaine et sous le masque noir, j'ai vu les yeux briller.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Le 12, Square Grimmaur qui avait tenu lieu de QG pour l'Ordre lors de la guerre, avait changé. Les sortilèges rendant la demeure incartable et invisible aux yeux de tous avaient été levés. Maintenant, quand un sorcier transplanait au Square Grimmaur, il voyait une porte rouge, très haute, surplombant un petit escalier, descendant sur le trottoir. Il y avait une plaque dorée sur le mur, où l'on pouvait lire « _Orphelinat des Etoiles_ ».

Hermione apparut, en compagnie de Harry dans la rue, face au numéro douze. D'un pas léger, Hermione toqua à la porte, avant d'échanger un sourire complice avec son ami. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme. Elle plissa les yeux et les reconnut enfin.

- Ooooh ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mes petits enfants ! Entrez, entrez ! Alors comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, Arabella, sourit Hermione en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Bonjour Mrs Figg, salua simplement Harry, en restant à l'écart.

- Harry, tu sais bien que je préfère que tu m'appelles Arabella ou Bella !

Harry hocha la tête, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, sachant pertinement qu'il préférait mourir que d'appeler quelqu'un Bella. Hermione savait qu'il n'aimait pas venir ici. Trop de souvenirs, trop de fantômes. Arabella discuta encore avec eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la coupe. Il n'avait pas été poli, il en avait conscience, mais la vieille femme ne s'en formula pas. L'habitude peut-être. Elle avait remarqué très tôt, que Harry ne l'appréciait pas.

« Elle m'a menti, avait-il dit un jour, alors qu'Hermione le disputait pour avoir mal parlé à la Cracmolle. Elle était du côté de Dumbledore, elle connaissait l'existence de la Magie, mais elle m'a laissé dix ans dans l'ignorance, m'étouffant avec ses histoires inintéressantes sur ses chats. »

Hermione n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Parfois, elle oubliait qu'Harry s'était senti pantin dans les mains de Dumbledore, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter. Arabella sourit, un peu tristement avant de s'éclipser pour aller voir les enfants.

Des dizaines d'orphelins de la guerre. Enfants de Moldus, Sang-Mêlé, Sang-Pur parfois. Ils étaient nombreux à vivre dans l'Orphelinat des Etoiles. Harry, qui l'avait fondé, l'année suivant la fin de la guerre, avait voulu nommer l'établissement « _Orphelinat Sirius_ » en hommage à son défunt parrain, mais Bill s'y était opposé. C'était le nom de son fils, maintenant. C'était un nom qui attirait la honte sur le Ministère, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu la vérité sur l'innocence de Sirius Black.

Hermione adressa un signe de la main à la Cracmolle qui montait l'escalier. Puis, elle suivit Harry qui s'engageait déjà dans un couloir, à la droite de la porte d'entrée. Hermione se retint de gronder son ami. Depuis le temps elle s'était habituée. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, avec écrit ''_Directeur_'' dans une belle calligraphie dorée.

Ils toquèrent et entrèrent sans attendre.

- Bon anniversaire ! Hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

L'homme assis derrière le bureau eut un sursaut et regarda ses deux amis fondre sur lui. Harry s'empara de sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec férocité alors que Hermione plaquait un baiser sonore sur la joue marquée de son ami.

- Ha-Harry ? Mione ? Bredouilla Ron, en lâchant sa plume.

- Surprise ! S'écria Harry en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

- Euh, oui…. c'est, c'est une sacré surprise, bafouilla Ron. Mais asseyez-vous.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Bien Monsieur le Directeur !

Il s'installa sur un siège, en même temps qu'Hermione.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir vingt-six ans ? Voulut savoir Harry, avec un sourire.

- Je me sens plus grand que toi.

- Ce n'est pas tellement dur de le dépasser, ricana Hermione.

Ron sourit et se laissa aller dans un fauteuil. La visite impromptue de ses deux meilleurs amis le rendait euphorique.

- Patience, mon pote, dit-il. Ce sera bientôt ton tour….

- Ouais, fit Hermione. Cinq mois et tu pourras entrer dans notre cercle très fermé des Vingt-six ans.

- Cercle que tu devras malheureusement quitter deux mois après, dit Harry d'une voix faussement triste. Car, bientôt…. Tu auras vingt-sept ans !

Ils se mirent à rire. Hermione était ravie de voir son ami aussi joyeux, lui qui avait paru se renfermer en présence d'Arabella. Ron aussi semblait détendu. Il avait étiré ses longues jambes, avec précaution et massé son épaule.

Un instant, Hermione avait eu peur qu'Harry est tapé trop fort mais il n'en était rien. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir eu cette pensée. Elle savait bien pourtant que Ron détestait qu'on le prenne pour plus fragile qu'il ne l'était, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Alors vieux, reprit Harry. Combien de cartes d'admiratrices as-tu reçu ?

- Ah, mon pauvre chéri, répondit Ron, d'un ton mélodramatique, qui rappela étrangement Sibylle Trelawney. Bien plus que tu n'en auras jamais dans ta vie !

Il leur décocha un sourire éblouissant.

- En fait vous êtes les premiers.

Harry poussa un rugissement de victoire.

- Je savais que cette année serait la bonne ! Si tu savais depuis le temps que je veux être le premier, confia Harry, en souriant. Quitte à me lever à sept heure.

- Il faudrait que se soit mon anniversaire tous les jours, alors, fit remarquer Ron, moqueur.

Ils ricanèrent. Bien entendu, Hermione, tout comme Ron, savait que Harry ne dormait plus autant que dans son adolescence. A peine quelques heures de sommeil. Harry leur disait juste qu'il se levait à neuf heure au lieu de cinq.

- Et ma sœur ? Demanda ensuite Ron, une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

- Elle va bien, dit Harry. Bientôt l'arrivée du bébé, ajouta-t-il, en souriant tendrement.

- Tu as encore un mois, Harry, se moqua Hermione.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, pendant des heures. Hermione et Harry avaient apporté des friandises de toute sortes, et Ron piochait allégrement dans le sachet de Chocogrenouilles. Ils discutèrent de l'Orphelinat et de quelques mesures à prendre pour certains enfants particulièrement asociales et renfermés. Puis, la conversation dériva lentement sur le Quidditch et Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

- Vous ne changerez jamais.

- Ben, non, dit Ron, la bouche pleine. Tu risquerais de nous abandonner….

Il lui adressa un sourire triste et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu me tueras, Ronald Weasley, soupira-t-elle.

- Pas avant très, très longtemps, promit-il, avec sérieux.

- Au fait, Ron, tu es invité comme tous les ans, à venir dîner à la maison, fit savoir Harry. Ginny a dit qu'elle ferait je ne sais plus quel plat en ton honneur. Hermione, tu viens aussi et le reste des Weasley, bien entendu.

- Ginny aurait-elle mentionné la présence de quelques célibataires de sa connaissance ? S'enquit Ron, soupçonneux.

- Pas que je sache. Mais tu la connais, elle est diabolique.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vrai que Ginny invitait ses amies pour les présenter à son frère. « Il serait temps que tu te poses, déclarait-elle, fermement. » Hermione trouvait cette manie véritablement agaçante. Ce n'est pas que Ron ne voulait pas avoir de petites copines. C'était simplement qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Hermione secoua tristement la tête. Ron avait été le moins épargné par la guerre, dans leur trio. Ils avaient tous perdu nombre de proches et Hermione gardait encore le souvenir amer de la mort de ses parents. Mais, Ron…. Il avait été mortellement blessé par Lucius Malefoy. Harry l'avait ramené sur son dos.

Ron avait guéri rapidement dans leur petite infirmerie de l'Abri. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait tenté de se lever, une semaine après son arrivée en catastrophe à l'Abri, ses os s'étaient brisés comme des allumettes, ses muscles s'étaient froissés, ses tendons distendus.

Il était resté dix mois dans son lit, à boire quantité de potions pour solidifier ses os. On lui avait fait faire des exercices moldus, de la rééducation. Le sortilège était irréversible et Ron devait s'habituer à être considéré comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il n'était plus jamais remonté sur un balai, n'avait plus jamais pu serrer Harry dans ses bras dans une étreinte viril. Il n'avait pas participé à la Bataille.

- …. Pourquoi moi et pas Hermione ?

Elle eut un sursaut et se tourna vers ses deux amis qui la regardaient.

- Pardon ?

- Je me demandais simplement, répéta Ron, pourquoi Ginny essayait de me caser et pas toi ?

Elle se sentit glacée. Elle se força à sourire.

- Peut-être parce que tu es son frère et qu'elle veut ton bonheur.

- Tu es comme une sœur, toi aussi….

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Oui, je suis _comme_ une soeur.

Harry la dévisagea, impassible, comme à chaque qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de très important.

- Au fait, Ron, tu as lu le Chicaneur récemment ?

Son ami s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils. Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Oui. D'ailleurs Hermione, je voulais t'en toucher deux mots, ajouta Ron, en se tournant vers elle. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Libérer Malefoy et puis quoi encore ?

- C'est une démarche tout à fait légitime, se défendit Hermione.

- Selon la loi, seul quelqu'un de la famille, lié par le sang ou l'alliance peut faire sortir un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Tu n'es pas sa sœur cachée, que je sache ?

- Espèce d'idiot, lança Hermione, d'un ton sec. Bien sûr que non. Mais, je suis persuadée que Malefoy n'a pas sa place à Azkaban.

- Ah ouais ? Grogna Ron. Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu sais bien Ron, que Malefoy est resté caché à l'Abri pendant près d'un an. Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Savais-tu que c'est son père qui l'a obligé à prendre sa Marque ?

- Son père ou sa mère, quelle importance ! C'est un Mangemort, Hermione. Un tueur !

- Nous sommes trois dans cette pièce à avoir tué, coupa Hermione. Pourquoi alors n'irions-nous pas tous à Azkaban ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Nous avons tué des Mangemorts ! Nous avons aidé à la destruction de Voldemort. Malefoy a œuvré contre nous, Hermione.

- Ose me dire que nous étions dans notre bon droit que de tuer tant de gens, Mangemorts ou pas !

Harry les regardait, sans un mot. Ils devaient s'expliquer tous les deux. Et peut-être qu'ainsi, Hermione laisserait échapper quelque chose qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre sa démarche.

- Malefoy a tué, c'est vrai, reprit Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il a assassiné lui aussi des Mangemorts, dont son père.

- Lucius Malefoy était la plus belle ordure de ce monde, gronda Ron. Mais le parricide est le crime le plus ignoble pour un sorcier. Qui que soit le père. Ton Malefoy n'a aucune chance devant le Mangenmagot, conclut Ron, sur un ton féroce.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'innocenterais ! C'est ce que je vais faire.

- Essaie alors.

Harry décida que c'était le moment d'intervenir.

- Tu t'es trouvé une cavalière pour le Bal des Etoiles, Ron ?

- Pas encore, répondit Ron, en se détournant de sa meilleure amie. Je pensais invité Arabella, ajouta-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry ne sembla pas y goûter. Il se renfrogna comme à chaque fois que l'on faisait allusion à la Cracmolle.

- Et toi ? Tu comptes y amener Ginny ?

- Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque.

- Le Survivant, célibataire lors du Bal, ironisa Hermione. Toutes les filles vont se jeter sur toi, mon pauvre ami.

- Je compte sur toi pour les faire fuir, sourit Harry.

- Et toi, Mione, demanda Ron. Un mâle à l'horizon ?

- Aucun. Je vais peut-être y aller avec un elfe, dit-elle, songeuse. Ça pourrait faire bonne impression, non ?

Les mines narquoises de ses amis la firent éclater de rire.

**-x-**

_**L'Après Guerre**_**,  
de Karen Smith  
Chapitre 5**

**-x-**

L'Orphelinat des Etoiles fut fondé le 8 Mars 2002, par Harry Potter. Il disait que les orphelins sorciers n'avaient pas leur place dans les établissements moldus. Le Survivant a sans doute été stimulé par le fait que lui-même a été élevé par des Moldus exécrables. Ou peut-être parce qu'aussi, Tom Jédusor, le véritable nom de Voldemort a vécu dans un orphelinat moldu, durant dix-sept ans.

Chaque année, le 8 Mars, a lieu le Bal des Etoiles, où les donateurs de l'Orphelinat se retrouvent pour boire et danser à la santé des enfants dont les parents ont péri. Ceux qui ont de la chance voient une famille se profiler à l'horizon, un couple, par exemple, dont le fils est mort dans la guerre et qui sont à la recherche d'un petit garçon sur lequel reporter cette tendresse.

Harry Potter a placé à la tête de l'Orphelinat des Etoiles son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley, devenu invalide suite à la guerre. L'Orphelinat se trouve dans la demeure du 12, Square Grimmaur, ancien lieu de vie de la très célèbre famille des Black, qui fut légué au Survivant par feu son parrain, Sirius Black.

Il se peut par ailleurs que le nom « des Etoiles » provienne du fait que celui qui fut comme un père pour Potter portait un prénom d'étoile. Une étoile qui s'éteignit bien trop vite, au goût de Potter.

* * *

Je sais, je sais... Parler de Ron pendant tout un chapitre, c'est cruel. Mais il fallait que se soit comme ça. J'ai pas d'excuses... Mais promis au chapitre VII on voit Drago en bonne santé ! Seulement au VII, car au prochain, nous aurons le droit à deux visites chez deux autres personnages secondaires...

Jvous laisse un peu mariner. Une semaine. : D Jsuis un Monstre dites le !

J'espère retrouver le moral d'ici la fin de la soirée pour pas aller en pleurs en cours d'SES demain. (Toutes façons, même sans ça, c'est limite si je pleure pas quand je dois aller en SES. XD)

* * *


	7. Chapter VI

**

* * *

**

**20/I/08**

**

* * *

**

Mon chapitre préféré. Jcrois. Un de mes préférés en tout cas.

Jvais vous faire un peu de racontage de life (Y parait que jsuis très forte pour ça... Merci les filles !) En fait, ce chapitre là a été le premier que j'ai écrit pour cette deuxième version. Ca me trottait dans la tête, je l'ai écrit, j'étais super contente de moi et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais prête à réécrire TOUT Prisonnier, donc cette fic là. ...

Jtrouve ça pas-sio-nant ! Pas vous ? XD A ce qui parait jraconte beaucoup ma vie au lycée. Surtout à table et en AI de français (Aide Individualisée : c'est trop marrant, le prof est génial, il nous fait nos devoirs ! XD) Mais est-ce ma faute si ma grand-mère habite Cesson ?

Alalala... Ces jeunes comprennent vraiment rien...

Merci à **atchoum16, Anadyomede, Mezzanote Nera, petitefolle, Darkim the queen of konery, ReveuSe, Reliie, lorane, Ninia Black, loulou** et à tout ceux qui me lisent en silence.

Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de remarquer que j'avais reçu 63 reviews de vous ! Ca m'a fait un choc ! En six chapitres ! Jvous aiiimeeeeee !! C'est grâce à vous tout ça ! Alala... Jsuis émue... :-

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre VI

**-x-

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle transplana dans une allée qui menait à une grande demeure, aux murs blancs et au toit rouge. Les fenêtres laissaient filtrer la lumière hivernale et les jardins enneigés brillaient comme des joyaux. Resserrant sa cape, elle avança et passa la haute grille de fer forgé. Elle marcha un long moment avant d'atteindre la double porte. Elle toqua, impérieuse et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Un petit elfe, aux oreilles rondes et au nez pointu s'inclina devant elle.

- Bonjour, Miss, couina-t-il.

- Oh, bonjour. Kiwan n'est pas là ?

- Oh, Miss, c'est une catastrophe, répondit l'elfe en refermant la porte. Kiwan a été désagréable avec le dernier visiteur, vous savez. La Directrice a dû le punir. Il a été envoyé aux cuisines et maintenant, c'est Dorphys qui s'occupe de la grande porte !

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois. Les sourcils d'Hermione se rejoignirent, dans un accès de colère. Elle détestait la Directrice de la Maison de Merlin qui le lui rendait bien. C'était une femme d'âge moyen, aux cheveux toujours serrés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle se tenait droite, un peu sèchement et traitait les elfes qui servaient la Maison comme des moins que rien.

Kiwan était une sorte de Dobby numéro deux. Lui aussi aspirait à être payé. Un gallion tous les mois. Hermione l'aimait bien. Il était toujours respectueux envers elle, lui servant des compliments à tout bout de champs. Il la considérait comme l'emblème de la liberté des elfes.

- Et bien, Dorphys, tu lui passeras le bonjour de Miss Granger.

La bouche de l'elfe s'étira en un 'oh' surpris et il pinça les lèvres.

- La Directrice préfère que Kiwan n'ait aucun contact avec Miss Granger. Elle dit que Miss Granger a une influence néfaste sur le pauvre Kiwan.

Hermione releva la tête, agacée. Elle haussa les épaules, remercia l'elfe et prit la direction du grand salon.

La Maison de Merlin était l'unique maison de retraite pour les sorciers d'Angleterre. Elle avait été fondée en 1834, quand le Ministre d'époque s'était retiré de la politique à un âge avancé. Avec sa femme, ils voulaient se reposer loin de tout. Leur fils, un jeune homme qu'Hermione admirait beaucoup pour tous ses hauts faits, surtout en ce qui concernait la paix des centaures avait alors bâti cette grande demeure pour eux et par la suite, l'avait baptisée la Maison de Merlin, en l'honneur du plus vieux sorcier jamais vu.

Elle entra dans le grand salon où plusieurs vieillards bavardaient. Certains jouaient aux échecs version sorciers et d'autres faisaient un peu de magie pour ne pas perdre la main. Ils faisaient voleter des plumes, à l'aide d'un faible _Wingardium Leviosa_. Avec un pincement au cœur, Hermione remarqua leur main tremblante se refermer difficilement sur leur baguette. Des elfes s'affairaient, apportant des potions, des boissons, le courrier ou aidaient les vieilles femmes à tricoter en tenant patiemment leur pelote de laine.

Un elfe se présenta à elle. Elle lui donna le nom de celui qu'elle cherchait et l'elfe lui indiqua le fauteuil le plus isolé. Hermione remercia et se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre. Elle tira un autre fauteuil et s'assit face à l'autre.

Remus Lupin ne fit pas mine de la remarquer. Les yeux plongés dans le vague, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione attendit. Un elfe vint lui apporter un jus d'œillet et un plat contenant des Chocogrenouilles. Remus sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il planta ses yeux aveugles sur Hermione.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en retour. Vous allez bien ?

- Je ne vois pas la neige.

Elle aurait pu lui dire que cette année il n'y en avait pas. Mais ce serait un mensonge et Remus le saurait. Il _sentait_ la neige. Hermione regarda ses mains, posées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle les trouva laides. Ses doigts étaient crispés, et les veines saillaient sous sa peau transparente.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas passer la prochaine lune, dit-il, comme s'il suivait son regard.

Elle frissonna. Il disait ça, à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, et pourtant il était toujours là.

- Que me vaut ta visite, ma chère ?

- Je me fais du souci pour vous, dit-elle. Harry aussi d'ailleurs, bien qu'il ne le formule pas à voix haute. Vous êtes sa dernière famille vous savez ? Malgré les apparences, il vous tient en haute estime…..

- Epargne moi ce genre de discours, Hermione. Que veux-tu, au bon vieux Remus ?

Elle ne prit pas d'air offusqué. Elle savait que depuis la mort de Tonks, Remus était devenu franc et direct, ne s'encombrant pas de discussion stérile. Ses cheveux étaient blancs maintenant, avec des filaments argentés sur les tempes. Ses yeux d'ambres au voile blanchâtre étaient terrifiants à voir. Plus que jamais, il donnait l'impression de lire en vous.

Soudain, elle remarqua que quelques vieilles femmes la dévisageaient de loin. Quelques vieillards la pointaient du doigt. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Beaucoup voit encore, tu sais ? Dit Remus. Ils lisent la Gazette tous les jours. A voix haute le plus souvent, pour en faire profiter les autres.

Elle se sentit glacée. Elle le regarda avec intensité. Un faible sourire flottait sur son visage ridé. Il n'était pas vieux Remus. Il avait juste quarante cinq ans. Les autres pensionnaires de la Maison de Merlin avaient les soixante dix passés. Il était entré à la Maison, après le Noël qui avait suivi la fin de la guerre. Il était déjà aveugle. En fait, sa cécité s'était aggravée lors de la Bataille.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

- Je voulais simplement connaître votre opinion sur le fait que je demande à ce que Malefoy soit jugé équitablement, et en cas d'innocence prouvée, libéré.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ce que je pense ou ce que tu veux entendre ?

Elle eut envie d'opter pour la deuxième option.

- Ce que vous pensez.

- Je pense que Malefoy est un poison pour toi et pour ceux qui t'entourent. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise chose de remuer le passé. Tu avais fait ton deuil. Malefoy était mort pour nous tous. Pourquoi veux-tu le ressusciter ?

- Il n'est pas mort….

- Il devrait l'être. Il a causé bien trop de mal autour de lui pour qu'on lui donne une seconde chance.

- Vous savez ce qui c'est passé il y a six ans, chuchota Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- En effet.

- Alors pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ?

- Parce que Drago est tout ce que je déteste. L'arrogance, le sang pur, le pouvoir, l'intolérance, la cruauté et la croyance en la supériorité. C'est un ange, déguisé en démon. Tu as payé le prix pour avoir cherché à savoir ce qui se cachait sous le masque. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de remuer le passé, répéta-t-il.

- Le sang pur vous dérange ? James et Sirius étaient des Sang-Pur. Ron est un Sang-Pur. Narcissa Black était une….

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il, en relevant subitement la tête. Qu'as-tu dit ? Pourquoi parles-tu de la cadette des Black ?

- Je sais que vous étiez ami avec elle, tenta Hermione, mal à l'aise face à l'agressivité du lycanthrope.

- Sottises, gronda-t-il. Tu voulais connaître mon avis sur la question, tu l'as. Ne t'avise pas de reparler de ceux qui hantent mon passé.

- Excusez-moi.

- Je me moque bien de tes excuses, Hermione.

Sur ces mots durs, il se détourna d'elle et plongea ses yeux morts par la fenêtre. Hermione sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il était loin le doux professeur qui leur parlait avec sagesse. Le calme Remus était devenu un être cassant et acariâtre et au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que c'était de leur faute. Ils l'avaient laissé seul, après la Bataille. Ils avaient leurs propres plaies à soigner, leur famille à bâtir. Remus n'avait plus rien. Seulement les souvenirs qu'il s'évertuait à enterrer.

Elle se leva sans un mot et d'un geste repoussa le fauteuil à sa place initiale. Remus releva la tête.

- Tu reviendras ? Demanda-t-il, comme angoissé. Avec Harry. Harry viendra pas vrai ? Et les enfants ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Je dirais à Harry de passer vous voir. Et quand il fera meilleur nous irons nous promener un peu.

- Je ne suis pas un vieillard, dit Remus, avec raideur. Je peux très bien sortir seul !

Mais c'était faux et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Elle savait que quand Harry venait, Remus s'asseyait dans un fauteuil roulant de Moldu et Harry le poussait, dehors. Ils faisaient le tour du parc en silence et quand ils revenaient, Remus parlait. Il parlait de James et de Lily, de Sirius et de Peter. A ces moments-là, Harry se levait avec brusquerie et marchait de long et large. Mais Remus parlait, imperturbable. Et quand Harry partait, il demandait à ce qu'il revienne, avec les enfants.

Hermione acquiesça et se penchant sur lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue râpée de vieux monsieur. Elle lui sourit et sortit du grand salon, le cœur lourd.

Remus n'était pas un vieillard. Remus était simplement fatigué.

-x-

**5 Novembre 1997  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Hermione l'aime. Ça se lit dans ses yeux, dans sa posture, dans son sourire, dans sa voix. Elle l'a intégré dans notre groupe, lorsque nous mangeons. Il y a lui, elle, Remus, parfois Tonks, souvent ma mère qui ne sait pas qui il est, et certains autres comme Neville, quand il rentre de mission et autres amis de Poudlard.

Malefoy porte toujours sa cape noire qui le dissimule aux autres. Il est assis près d'Hermione aux repas et j'imagine leurs cœurs qui battent à mille à l'heure.

Je le hais tant.

Nous sommes si peu à savoir qui il est…. Il y a Hermione, bien sûr, Hermione qui est prête à lui offrir son cœur, Remus qui se tait face à leur manège, Ron et Harry qui sont absents, qui ne savent rien de ce qui se déroule ici et moi. Moi qui garde le silence, moi qui serre les poings, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie. Fracasser la tête de Malefoy contre le mur, lui ôter ce sourire suffisant qu'il pose sur Hermione, crever ses yeux trop brillants.

Je le hais tant que cela me fait peur. Et peut-être aussi, qu'au fond de moi, je déteste Hermione…. Je la méprise parce qu'elle se laisse dompter par ce trop fier serpent.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle apparut devant le haut portail, dont les piques se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel. Elle attendit, la main posée sur l'arbre le plus proche. Un elfe arriva bientôt, de l'autre côté du portail. Il lui adresse un coup d'œil méfiant sous sa frange de cheveux verdâtres. Hermione lui sourit. Il portait une sorte de petite livrée bleue, aux boutons en argent, qui juraient furieusement avec ses yeux bruns en forme de bille. Un écusson, où un serpent s'enroulait autour d'une longue dague, ornait le petit bonnet gris de l'elfe.

- Miss désire ?

- Dis à ton Maître qu'Hermione Granger veut le voir.

L'affreuse créature hocha la tête, toujours soupçonneux et disparut dans un 'plop'. Hermione n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le portail s'ouvrit bientôt avec lenteur, et elle s'engouffra dans le passage. Elle remonta paisiblement l'allée, qui traversait tout un parc. La petite route était très large, assez pour laisser passer deux voitures à cheval. A gauche, au fond, on distinguait des monts enneigés, alors que de l'autre côté, se dressait une forêt de pins.

Elle arriva enfin en vu du manoir. Agrémentée de hautes tourelles, la demeure, en forme de L, surplombait toute la cour où se trouvait une fontaine circulaire. La partie gauche du bâtiment était une ancienne écurie et elle se demanda s'il y avait toujours des chevaux ou si tout était habité. Hermione eut un rictus amusé. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en mettre plein la vue à leurs invités. En quelques pas, elle fut sur le perron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de toquer que déjà la porte s'ouvrait en grand. Elle entra dans le hall. En face d'elle un escalier partait de deux côtés et montait sur quatre étages. Les murs étaient vides de décorations, à part sur les côtés de la porte, où était dessiné le blason de la famille.

- Quelle mauvaise surprise ! S'exclama une voix à sa droite. J'ai eu du mal à croire Elboulo quand il m'a dit que la _si_ célèbre Hermione Granger me demandait audience...

Elle tourna vivement la tête. Un homme était adossé dans le cadre d'une porte dérobée et la fixait l'air narquois.

- Ce n'est pas par envie que je te rends visite, répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix calme.

L'autre hocha la tête comme s'il savait.

- Que penses-tu de mon manoir ?

- En sachant que tu devrais être en prison pour tous tes crimes, je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillé pour reprendre ce qui était tien avant la guerre.

- Tous n'ont pas eu la malchance de Drago….

- C'est ce que je vois.

Il la détailla encore un temps puis, il s'avança vers elle. Inconsciemment elle se tendit. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'il ne changerait jamais. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

- Dis moi, maintenant, Granger ce que me vaut ta visite.

- Pas ici, Zabini.

Il secoua la tête. Puis, d'un geste sec de la main, il l'invita à le suivre. Elle s'exécuta et elle se retrouva bientôt à le suivre dans tout un dédale de passages cachés dans les murs. Elle le suivait en silence, et lui-même ne se retournait pas. Blaise Zabini n'avait pas tellement souffert de la guerre. Sa mère ne s'était jamais vraiment déclarée en faveur de Voldemort et d'après ce qu'elle savait, il n'avait pas été marqué. Il avait tué, elle en était certaine. Il avait torturé des Moldus et des enfants. Il s'était agenouillé au pied de Voldemort.

Et pourtant, il avait été blanchi. L'argent peut-être, ou les contacts qu'il possédait. Sa belle-famille avait été reconnue comme étant une des rares familles de Sang-Pur à ne pas avoir pris parti. On racontait que le Sir Wedell avait dissimulé des enfants dans une des pièces de son manoir.

Blaise s'arrêta devant une porte en bois. Il la poussa et précéda Hermione à l'intérieur. Le feu était éteint. Il grogna et pesta contre les imbéciles d'elfes qui faisaient mal leur travail. Hermione préféra ne rien dire. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma cheminée et lampes. Il ouvrit les rideaux pour que le peu de lumière filtre dans la pièce.

C'était un bureau. Il y avait des étagères où s'entassaient des centaines de livres de tout âge. Curieuse, Hermione s'approcha et se dévissa le cou pour en lire les titres.

- Te fatigue pas, Granger, y a rien sur la Magie Noire.

- Je m'en doute Zabini. Sûrement dans une chambre secrète au fin fond de ton château.

Le sourire amusé qu'il arbora lui donna raison. Elle connaissait bien ce genre de sorciers. Un bureau imposant occupait une grande partie de la pièce et un siège à l'allure moelleuse se trouvait derrière. Un canapé faisait face au feu et les braises renvoyaient des reflets orangés sur le cuir noir.

- Installe toi, dit poliment Blaise. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- La guerre a beau être terminée, je ne t'accorde qu'une confiance très limitée. Et goûter à tes boissons, licites ou pas, n'est pas encore dans mes priorités.

- Tu penses vraiment que je mettrais du poison dans ce Whisky qui me vient tout droit des caves espagnoles, s'offusqua Blaise, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, en effet, dit Hermione, d'un ton léger.

Il la regarda un instant et finit pas hausser les épaules. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil face au canapé où se trouvait Hermione, et croisa ses mains sous son menton. Hermione plongea les yeux dans les flammes. Blaise en profita pour la détailler. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Depuis Poudlard, en fait. Ce qui faisait bien près de dix ans. Bien sûr, il l'avait aperçue, à la sortie du tribunal. Il l'avait remarquée, assise entre Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, dans la loge ministérielle. Elle était pâle, comme une malade et se penchait sans cesse vers le Survivant pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il l'avait trouvée belle. Elle avait encore les marques de guerre sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Après tout, un mois à peine s'était écoulé avant les Seize Procès qui avaient vu défiler des Mangemorts dont lui. Le père de sa jeune épouse avait intercédé en sa faveur. Sa fille chérie était enceinte et elle aimait bien trop son nouveau mari pour le laisser aller à Azkaban. Et puis, il n'était pas un Mangemort, l'absence de la Marque le prouvait….

Blaise avait donc été acquitté. On lui avait rendu ses biens, et sa fortune. Son beau-père, le huitième compagnon de sa mère était décédé peu après la fin de la guerre. Et une nouvelle fois le coffre à Gringott de la famille Zabini s'était vu couplé à une énième fortune.

Elle avait encore une crinière de cheveux bruns. Toujours aussi frisés, un peu électriques, mais elle semblait mieux les maîtriser. Ses grands yeux chocolat qui avaient jadis étaient plein d'innocence et de joie de vivre étaient soulignés de noir qui rendait son regard pénétrant plus profond encore. Elle avait une peau pâle comme tout ceux qui avaient vécu la guerre et la famine qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait revêtu une robe cintrée bleue aux reflets mauves et sa cape noire, épaisse et dont le capuchon était cerclé de fourrure était rattachée à sa cape grâce à un fermoir d'argent représentant un phénix, prenant son envol.

Le nom d'Hermione Granger apparaissait dans des dizaines de magazines. La Gazette, Sorcière-Hebdo, le Chicaneur, Politico-Magie, Guérisseuses en tout genre, et tant d'autres…. Dès que le nom d'Harry Potter était cité, on trouvait le moyen de placer ceux de ses deux amis.

- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

- J'ai ma petite idée, approuva Blaise, en revenant au moment présent. Mais j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que tu viendrais me voir.

- Je suis la première surprise.

- Parlons franchement, Granger, dit soudain Blaise en plantant son regard noir dans ceux de la jeune femme. De toute évidence, tu as quelque chose à prouver. Quoi, ça je l'ignore. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu crois quoi ? Parce que Drago a passé quelques mois bien à l'abri dans votre QG, il est devenu doux comme un agneau ? Tu sembles oublier que Drago vous a trahi et qu'il a rejoint le Lord.

- Personne plus que moi ne peut l'oublier, répliqua Hermione, d'un ton sec. Comme tu le dis si bien, Malefoy a passé près d'une année à nos côtés, et il n'a pas gardé son masque de petit arrogant tout ce temps.

- Tu es sûre ? Je croyais pourtant que pour son propre bien, il devait en permanence cacher son visage sous un masque en fer….

- Je vois que vous avez beaucoup parlé, entre deux missions chez les Moldus, fit Hermione, sarcastique.

- Tu vois, Granger, toi la première, tu sembles persuadée que Drago et moi sommes des meurtriers….

Elle détourna la tête, agacée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est sorti comme ça.

- C'est ça le problème, dit Blaise, d'une voix étrangement douce. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Combien de temps après sa libération, tu lui diras ce genre de phrases, tu lui balanceras ce genre de remarques perfides au visage ? Au bout d'un mois ? De deux semaines ? Et lui, il t'accusera de l'avoir laissé des années moisir en prison….

- Je vais le sortir de là, coupa-t-elle, d'une voix forte. Il ne mérite pas Azkaban !

- Personne ne mérite Azkaban. Personne.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, quand la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Blaise se leva, les yeux plissés et parut se détendre en reconnaissant la petite fille, plantée au milieu de l'entrée.

Elle regarda Hermione de ses yeux verts et se tourna vers Blaise en agitant ses tresses brunes. Elle s'inclina maladroitement.

- L'elfe m'a dit que tu avais une invitée, Père. Je voulais juste venir voir.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici, gronda Blaise. File à l'étage et va rejoindre ta mère.

- Mère est avec Christopher et la petite Cassy. Je m'ennuie toute seule, ajouta-t-elle, en faisant la moue.

Hermione la trouva adorable. Avec sa peau brune, ses yeux étirés en amande et sa robe bleue. Elle vit bien que Blaise s'efforçait de ne pas fondre. Elle retint un sourire nostalgique.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle, d'une voix douce en se laissant glisser au sol, pour être à la même hauteur que la fillette.

- T'es une amie de mon père ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, sans hésiter. Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Carmen, fit la petite.

- C'est très joli, sourit Hermione. Dis moi Carmen, Christopher, c'est ton petit frère ?

- Oui, il est petit, c'est encore qu'un bébé. Hier, il a cassé mon balai miniature. Et Cassiopée fait que pleurer ! Je les déteste !

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, tu sais, dit Hermione, avec un air fâché. Moi, je n'ai pas de petits frères et pourtant, j'aurais beaucoup aimé. Mon meilleur ami a une sœur et cinq frères !

- C'est trop, dit la gamine, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui…. C'est trop…. Ecoute, Carmen, avec ton papa, on discute de quelque chose de très important. Tu veux bien nous laisser ?

Carmen Zabini hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter cette femme qui avait l'air si gentille. Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant son père et sortit en sautillant. Hermione se redressa et se rassit sur le canapé.

- Et bien, Granger tu m'as fait une démonstration d'un de tes talents cachés….

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ton savoir-faire avec les enfants. Je suis agréablement surpris.

- Je suis habituée. Je m'occupe des enfants de Harry, de Bill et de quelques autres.

Blaise la dévisagea et sembla prêt à intervenir. Pour finir, il haussa les épaules et se rassit à son tour, après s'être servi un verre de Whisky espagnol.

- C'est une très belle petite fille, dit Hermione, d'une voix douce et elle fut étonnée de ses paroles.

- Oui, sourit Blaise d'un air sincère. Elle me ressemble.

- Tu vas la marier de force, elle aussi ?

Blaise se tendit et lui adressa un regard noir, qu'elle soutint avec défi.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Grogna-t-il.

- Que ton union avec la fille Wedell n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour, répondit Hermione, d'une voix redevenue sèche et distante. Tout le monde sait que tu l'as épousée quelques mois après ta Sixième Année et que tu as vécu avec elle chez son père. Et ce dernier t'a protégé lors des Seize Procès, argumentant je ne sais quelle bêtise….

- Tu as une mauvaise opinion des Sang-Pur, fit remarquer Blaise.

- A qui la faute ? Il faut dire que vous n'avez rien fait pour que je vous voie sous vos beaux jours. Tu l'as voulue cette gamine ?

- Je ne te répondrais pas Granger.

- Très bien !

Elle croisa les bras et se fixa la cheminée. Blaise eut un sourire moqueur. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé en fin de compte. Toujours aussi caractérielle, autoritaire mais juste et amusante à taquiner.

- Wendoline Wedell était amoureuse de moi depuis très longtemps, dit-il, en regardant le feu. Son père et le compagnon de ma mère, sur son accord, ont conclu cette alliance. Nous devions nous marier après ma Septième Année. Malheureusement, avec les évènements que tu sais, nous avons du accélérer. Nous nous sommes mariés et avons vécu chez ma mère, pas chez son père. Tu sais que Wedell père a dissimulé des…. des enfants Moldus chez lui et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est que le Lord s'en prenne à Wendoline. Ma mère ne s'est jamais vraiment déclarée en faveur du Lord, mais elle n'a pas non plus été contre certaines de ses idées.  
Carmen est née, trois mois après la chute du Lord, en novembre 2001. J'ai été déclaré innocent et je suis venu m'installer ici, avec ma femme enceinte, dans la maison qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Depuis, j'ai un fils Christopher qui va avoir trois ans et une autre petite fille de quelques mois. Carmen se mariera dans dix ans avec un fils de Sang-Pur. Elle obtiendra un quart de ma fortune. Son frère prendra mon nom et mon argent et s'unira avec celle qu'il lui conviendra le mieux.

- Mariage arrangé, grimaça Hermione.

- Mariage arrangé, oui, approuva Blaise. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela représente pour nous, Sang-Pur. J'ai été élevé dans les règles de la pureté et j'élèverais mes enfants de la même façon. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répéta-t-il.

- En effet, dit-elle avec froideur. Je ne peux pas comprendre.

Elle se leva et réagraffa la broche qui maintenait sa cape. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, d'un geste agacé et fit face à son hôte qui s'était levé.

- Et ta femme ? Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Ne me crois pas alors, sourit-il d'un ton léger. Toutes ces histoires ne te concernent pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui nous motive.

- Rien que le sang, persifla Hermione.

- Je ne suis plus aussi con qu'avant, Granger, dit-il, d'un ton grave. Je tolère les Moldus sans chercher à les fréquenter avec assiduité.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce. Blaise la talonna et après un instant, ils débouchèrent dans le hall. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione aperçut la petite Carmen cachée derrière la rambarde de l'imposant escalier. Elle fit mine qu'elle n'avait rien vu et sortit sur le perron.

- C'est un honneur de voir que tu m'as raccompagnée, fit Hermione, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tout l'honneur était pour moi, Granger, répliqua Blaise en lui rendant son sourire insolent.

Elle fit volt face et marcha à grands pas dans l'allée qui la reconduisait au portail. Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Blaise Zabini ce qu'il pensait du jugement de son meilleur ami.

* * *

J'aime ce chapitre !

J'aime mon Remus amer et brisé, mon Blaise réaliste et moqueur. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous trouveront Lupin OCC, mais moi, jl'imagine comme ça, après une guerre de plusieurs années...

Ginny peut aussi paraître violente dans le passage de son journal intime mais faut la comprendre. Elle voit sa meilleure amie tomber amoureuse d'un Mangemort. C'est sûr qu'elle a pas envie d'être gentille avec Drago...

Au prochain chapitre ? On retrouve Drago et le début du procès...

Bisouxx à vous, bonne semaine et à bientôt !

* * *


	8. Chapter VII

**

* * *

**

**26/I/08

* * *

**

Voilà, je poste un peu plus tôt, parce que demain, je suis invitée à déjeuner chez des amis et que donc je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de poster.

comme promis dans ce nouveau chapitre, le retour de Drago. **:-) **Jvous entends venir les filles. **XD** Au fait, jchange de sujet mais jvoulais savoir si y a des garçons qui me lisent ? Juste pour savoir... Donc dans ce chapitre, on voit aussi Hermione, Harry et quelques autres au procès (qui je l'espère ne sera pas loupé...) Sachez que ce chapitre compte dix pages de plus que le précédent, soit vingt et une... Et ouai... C'est pas très bien équilibré mes chapitres mais que voulez-vous ? **:D**

Enfin, il va y avoir un petit passage du Journal intime de Ginny (Jsuis contente que vous aimiez pour la plupart) et des extraits d'un livre "_Les Années Noires_".

Je tiens juste à **signaler** que le Département des Mystères où se déroulent les procès se trouve au niveau -1 (Donc l'Atrium, c'est niveau 0, vous suivez ? **:p**) De plus, souvenez-vous que Hawkins est le jeune Auror frimeur du chapitre IV, qui va chercher Drago avec ses coéquipiers.

Je remercie aussi mes reviewers qui grâce à tous leur gentils et mêêrveilleux commentaires ont totalisé **75** reviews pour Pandémonium. Donc de gros bisoux à **atchoum16**, **petitefolle**, **loulou** (deux fois d'ailleurs), **Anadyomede** (Mais tu es où ?! Disparue de MSN et tout ! Jm'inquiète mwaa !), **ReveuSe**,** Alis13**,** Reliie**,** EtoileDeNeige **et **Darkim the queen of konery.**

Sur ce, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre VII

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

_**Les Années Noires,**_**  
de Aaron Spelling**

**-x-**

Les années s'étirant entre le mort de Albus Dumbledore et la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi nommé Lord Voldemort sont appelées Années Noires. Au nombre de cinq, les Années Noires ont été les plus sombres depuis l'avènement de Voldemort dans les années 70, jamais le Monde Magique n'avait vécu de périodes plus terribles.

Comme chacun le sait, le Mage Noir fut détruit le 31 Octobre 1981, par l'enfant Harry Potter. Le Monde des Sorciers connu alors une période de paix prospère pendant treize ans, où la société magique put se relever et recommencer à bâtir foyers et familles.

De nombreuses lois en faveur des sorciers furent votées, le système économique prit une grande impulsion et la démographie des sorciers monta en flèche. Le gouvernement se renforça et un nouveau Ministre remplaça Milicent Bagnold en la personne de Cornélius Fudge. La hiérarchie ministérielle fut grandement désorganisée, ceux soupçonnés d'avoir agi ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour Voldemort passèrent devant le Magenmagot, mais très peu d'entre eux finirent à Azkaban.

Les Créatures des Ténèbres, ayant travaillés de concert avec le Mage Noir furent repoussés hors du Monde Sorcier, dans les endroits les plus reculés, où ils pourraient faire de tort à personne. De nombreux sorciers reçurent des titres de Merlin, tel que Albus Dumbledore, ou le couple Potter à titre posthume.

Les jardins fleurirent, les enfants s'épanouirent. La Terreur était loin. Jusqu'à l'année 1994.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Ce fut trois jours après que l'on soit venu le chercher à Azkaban que Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa le plafond, sans ciller, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière mordante du soleil qui filtrait à travers les voiles, accrochés à la fenêtre. La respiration rauque, il parcourut la pièce du regard.

C'était une pièce au plafond haut, de forme rectangulaire. Les murs blancs reflétaient la clarté du soleil, donnant à la chambre, une apparence lumineuse et chaleureuse. Sa chambre devait se trouver au deuxième étage, sûrement, puisqu'il avait vu sur un grand jardin glacé, précédant un parc qui finissait à l'orée d'un petit bois, au nord. La neige avait du tomber toute la nuit, pour recouvrir une si grande étendue.

Le lit où il se trouvait, était grand et confortable, et les draps jaune poussin lui faisaient une douce caresse sur la peau. Il remarqua alors, qu'il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt propre. Il leva la tête vers le plafond où pendait un lustre. Il n'y avait aucune bougie, aucune torche, seulement des boules de verres.

Il se souvint vaguement de ce qu'avait dit une Poufsouffle, un jour où il était à la bibliothèque. Elle parlait de son cours d'Etude des Moldus, et avait dit ce mot. Ecléctique. Ou étéctique. C'était la méthode qu'avait trouvé les Moldus pour faire de la lumière sans s'aider de la magie.

Il sortit de son lit et avisant un pantalon noir sur le bras d'un canapé, l'attrapa et l'enfila. Il s'approcha ensuite de la cheminée, où ronronnait un feu. Il jeta un regard perplexe au bouquet de fleurs, certainement moldues, qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée. Qui donc pouvait avoir de tels goûts ?

A la droite du lit, il remarqua une porte qui devait certainement conduire à une salle de bain, du moins, l'espérait-il. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et regarda un moment le dehors. Tout comme sa mère, il avait toujours aimé la neige. Il aimait voir les arbres nus recouverts de glace, le ciel d'un gris uni, qui rappelait ses yeux, comme disait sa mère. En hiver, c'était froid, c'était mort et il aimait ce silence.

Il soupira en songeant à sa mère. Cela faisait six ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Peut-être était-elle morte….

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et il se retourna sur la défensive. Yeux plissés, il regarda deux hommes entrer. Le premier ricanait, le visage tourné en arrière. Le second se figea, en remarquant Drago debout. Le plus jeune suivit le regard de son collègue et s'arrêta. Les deux hommes portaient la robe noire de l'Auror. Le plus vieux tenait un plateau dans les mains.

- Recule, ordonna le plus jeune, en sortant sa baguette.

Drago le regarda approcher, sans un mot.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Agressa l'autre. Recule, Mangemort !

Drago tressaillit mais ne bougea pas.

- Arrête Hawkins, dit le second Auror. Tu vois bien qu'il va rien nous faire.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse. Drago le regarda faire, toujours silencieux. Il y avait un bol de chocolat chaud, des toasts de confitures, des fruits et même du jus de citrouille.

- Tu peux manger, dit l'Auror.

- Merlin, Carl, c'est un Mangemort. Pas besoin de lui parler aussi gentiment !

- C'est pas un chien, jeunot, lança le dénommé Carl, d'un ton sec. Le jour où tu le comprendras, le patron t'enverra sûrement sur le terrain.

Hawkins se redressa, piqué au vif.

- C'est ce crétin de Shacklebolt qui a parlé contre moi, cracha-t-il. Il a fait joué ses relations et je me retrouve à surveiller un Mangemort muet, au lieu d'aller en mission ! J'ai pas trimé trois ans pour être cantonné !

- Fallait pas faire le con en Norvège, dit l'autre en haussant les épaules, et surtout pas avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Viens manger toi, ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de Drago.

Il secoua la tête et Hawkins eut un hoquet de dégoût. Carl se gratta le nez et soupira.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas empoisonné.

- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda enfin Drago, de sa voix rauque.

- Tu vois qu'il est pas muet…. Lança Carl en direction de l'autre Auror. On est des Aurors.

- Je vois ça…. D'ailleurs je me demande comment vous avez fait pour gagner la guerre en étant aussi divisés dans vos rangs.

Carl lui adressa un sourire sinistre mais s'abstint de répondre. Le Mangemort tentait de le provoquer. Hawkins tomba dans le panneau. Il pointa sa baguette droit entre les deux yeux d'acier.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Mangemort ? Tu-Sais-Qui te manque ?!

Drago frissonna et se redressa furieux.

- Et toi, sale morveux ? Tu te crois meilleur, parce que t'as ton insigne d'Auror ? Tu n'as pas vécu la guerre, alors reste dans ton coin.

- D'après ce que je sais, tu n'étais pas à la Bataille Finale, non plus, lâcha Hawkins d'un ton doucereux.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour garder la porte ? Dit une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Hawkins se retourna, en même temps que son collègue et dans un éclair, Drago vit la main du jeune Auror glisser sa baguette dans sa poche. Puis son regard se posa sur la porte. Un homme les regardait, l'air sévère. Il était grand et musclé, vêtu d'une robe noire très simple. Et Drago le reconnut.

Harry Potter.

Carl et Hawkins baissèrent la tête, avec déférence, alors que Potter les fixait, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mr Potter, salua Carl. Nous apportions simplement son repas à Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était pas dans notre intention que de laisser la porte de la chambre sans surveillance.

- Excusez-nous, Mr Potter, renchérit Hawkins.

Les yeux de Potter passèrent de Carl à Hawkins, qu'il fixa avec intensité. Ce dernier sembla particulièrement mal à l'aise et Drago ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le Survivant devait toujours en faire des tonnes pour impressionner son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes Steven Carl, dit-il.

- Oui, répondit l'Auror, l'air surpris que le Survivant le connaisse.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous à une époque, fit Potter. Vous avez sauvé cette famille de Moldus lors de la guerre ?

- Les… les Dursley ? Oui, Monsieur, j'ai réussi à sortir la femme, avant que les flammes ne ravagent sa maison.

Potter lui sourit. Un sourire bref mais sincère.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître….

- Stephen Hawkins, dit aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Ah oui…. Kingsley m'a parlé de vous lors de notre dîner à son domicile….

Hawkins blêmit et Carl retint un sourire moqueur. Nonchalant, Potter se tourna enfin vers Drago.

- Vous pouvez sortir, dit-il, les yeux posés sur son ennemi de toujours.

Les deux Aurors s'exécutèrent et il ne resta plus qu'eux deux dans la chambre. Le silence s'installa, pesant, avant que Harry ne s'installe dans un fauteuil, l'air très à l'aise.

- Tu ne manges pas, Malefoy ? Invita-t-il, avec un sourire aimable.

Drago s'assit lentement face à lui et porta le bol de chocolat à ses lèvres. Il but de travers et se brûla la gorge. Il se mit à tousser alors que le sourire d'Harry s'agrandissait.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu mangeais comme une bête, Malefoy.

- Je tiens sûrement ça du cousin de ma mère, Potter, répliqua Drago, sans le regarder.

Harry se tendit et perdit son sourire.

- Garde ta langue dans ta poche, Malefoy, tu n'es pas en position de plaisanter.

- C'est que tu me menaces, le Balafré, fit remarquer Drago, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ravi que tu le comprennes aussi rapidement.

Drago haussa les épaules et se saisit d'un toast. Sa faim le poussait à manger le plus rapidement possible, à combler ce vide dans son estomac, mais il refusait de se laisser aller à ses instincts animaux devant Potter. Il s'appliqua à manger calmement, comme son éducation le lui avait appris.

Harry le regarda faire, les lèvres plissées en un rictus narquois. Drago fit semblant de ne rien voir et continua de manger, dans un silence pesant.

- Tu as maigri, dit soudain Harry.

- Tu as grossi, dit Drago sur le même ton.

- On dit 'musclé', Malefoy….

- Tu es bien modeste, Potter. Ta victoire sur le Lord t'est donc définitivement montée à la tête ?

- Je suis surpris que tu sois au courant de la défaite de Voldemort.

- Granger m'en a rapidement informé.

- Elle m'a aussi dit que tu avais tout le mal du monde à t'exprimer. Je me demande si elle ne m'a pas dit ça pour que je te prenne en pitié.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potty.

- Je n'en doute pas….

Encore une fois, Harry lui adressa un sourire faussement aimable et Drago se retint de lui envoyer sa tartine dans la tête. Il y eut soudain comme des cris dans le couloir et Harry se releva, l'air mécontent. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione Granger pénétra dans la pièce, les joues roses, suivie des Aurors.

- Ah ! Harry ! Ces messieurs refusaient de….

Elle s'immobilisa et son regard se posa sur Drago. Celui-ci se leva lentement, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Tu es réveillé, souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Harry se tourna brièvement vers lui, une expression étrangement soucieuse sur le visage.

- Mr Potter ! Haleta Steven Carl. Miss Granger a refusé d'attendre dehors ! De plus, elle n'a pas daigné nous présenter sa baguette !

- Ce n'est rien. Hermione peut venir ici quand bon lui semble.

- C'est que, hésita l'Auror, le patron nous a donné l'ordre de ne pas laisser entrer Miss Granger….

- Comment ?

- C'est le Ministre qui l'a commandé au patron, ajouta Hawkins.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, oubliant momentanément Drago.

- Je crois que… le Ministre ne désire pas vous voir trop proche du prisonnier, Miss, murmura Carl en rougissant sous le regard flamboyant d'Hermione.

- Vous êtes ici chez moi, dit Potter, d'une voix froide. Hermione entrera ici quand elle le désirera.

- Je…. Oui, Mr Potter mais je ne peux désobéir à un ordre direct du Ministre.

- Je me charge du Ministre, coupa Harry, soucieux, une nouvelle fois.

- Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mr Potter, reprit Carl, le prisonnier est sous la surveillance du Ministère et qu'il soit enfermé dans une pièce de votre Manoir ne vous donne pas le droit de décider de ceux qui pourront lui rendre visite.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Harry Potter. Elle savait que depuis la guerre, il s'emportait facilement et seuls Ginny, Ron ou elle pouvait le calmer. Mais Harry n'haussa pas la voix. Il fixa sans ciller l'Auror qui se tenait face à lui . un sourcil légèrement haussé, en signe d'étonnement. L'homme soutint son regard sans sourciller.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Auror Carl. Je vous prierais seulement de faire une exception pour Hermione Granger et je vous fais la promesse que vous ne recevrez aucun blâme.

Incertain, l'homme acquiesça et sortit, un peu chancelant. Hawkins dévisagea Harry avant de suivre son collègue. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- J'ai l'impression que cet homme ne t'aime pas, dit-elle, en faisant allusion à Hawkins.

- Kingsley m'en a brièvement parlé. D'après le portrait qu'il m'en a fait, ce Hawkins est très ambitieux….

- Et depuis quand les gens ambitieux doivent être freinés dans leur ascension ?

- Depuis, que ce jeune s'autoproclame chef de mission et zappe l'autorité de Kingsley.

- Nous en reparlerons, dit simplement Hermione.

De nouveau, elle se tourna vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé, restant étrangement effacé pendant la conversation. Elle lui sourit, timidement.

- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il acquiesça. Harry les regarda à tour de rôle, pas complètement sûr ce comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il soudain. Je vais parler à Bill et j'irai sûrement au parc avec les enfants. Fleur nous rejoindra très certainement. Tu viendras aussi ?

- Oui, souffla Hermione sans le regarder. Je pense, oui.

Harry se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Elle lui sourit reconnaissante et il sortit. Et Drago se retrouva seul face à Hermione Granger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plateau repas et le voyant vide, sortit sa baguette pour le faire disparaître. Elle s'assit ensuite dans le fauteuil qu'avait quitté Harry, alors que Drago restait debout, le plus droit qu'il put.

- Je suis contente de te voir en pleine forme, sourit Hermione.

- Moi aussi, dit Drago, un peu bêtement.

- Toujours aussi égocentrique, remarqua Hermione.

- Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas….

Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère et l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta et s'installa avec élégance dans le fauteuil.

- Je suis venue pour te parler de ton procès qui approche à grands pas, reprit Hermione, en agitant sa baguette, faisant ainsi apparaître deux verres et un pichet de jus de groseille. La première session du procès se tiendra le 5, soit dans deux jours.

- Attends un peu, Granger, coupa Drago. Je voudrais des renseignements avant.

- Des renseignements ? Répéta Hermione, en haussant un sourcil.

- Je suis où ?

Hermione lui sourit, un brin moqueuse et il eut la soudaine impression que ce qu'elle allait lui révéler, n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Tu te trouves à Godric's Hollow, au Manoir Potter.

- Je suis chez Potter ! S'exclama-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, j'ai réussi à le mettre de mon côté. De notre côté, corrigea-t-elle, d'une voix lointaine. Et puis, c'est le lieu le mieux protégé après Poudlard et Gringott. Tu y es en sécurité. Et le reste de la population sorcière dormira mieux, en sachant que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir.

- Je croyais que le Manoir Potter avait brûlé, lors de la Première Guerre, fit savoir Drago.

- Effectivement, le Manoir ancestral a disparu depuis près de trente ans. Mais, la demeure de Gordic's Hollow a abrité James et Lily Potter, et elle est maintenant le nouveau symbole de la renaissance de la famille Potter.

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

- Si tu le dis, finit-il pas dire.

- Je le dis.

Elle se mit ensuite à parler. Elle lui expliqua ce qui lui serait demandé lors de son procès qui s'ouvrirait très certainement sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore et le fait qu'il ait été impliqué dans l'assassinat du vieux directeur. A la fin de la guerre avait eu lieu les Seize Procès, qui avait innocenté trois Mangemorts sur les seize inculpés. Hermione lança les trois noms, d'un air vague. Blaise Zabini, qui avait été reconnu comme innocent, ne portant pas la Marque des Ténèbres, Adams Parkinson qui avait travaillé pour le Ministère et Théodore Nott qui s'était exilé en France, sitôt son innocence prouvée.

Un an après l'installation de la paix, le Ministère avait ouvert une nouvelle école, l'Ecole de la Justice qui formait les jeunes pour devenir Défenseur, au même titre que le Centre de Formation des Aurors, ou celui des Guérisseurs. Un nombre réduit y avait commencé ses études, mais depuis, trois ans, l'Ecole de la Justice voyait arriver un plus grand nombre d'élèves des différentes Ecoles de Sorcelleries d'Europe. La Justice Magique était mise en avant depuis la guerre, pour que jamais au grand jamais une lutte pour le pouvoir ne se renouvelle.

Hermione avait réussi à engager un jeune homme, Timothée Hoggy, qui était sorti de l'EJ, deux ans auparavant, au bout de ses trois ans d'études. Hoggy avait accepté de défendre Drago lors des procès, à la condition d'être bien payé, et surtout parce que si ils remportaient ce procès, son nom se verrait propulser en avant, ce qui serait bénéfique pour sa carrière. Et puis, Hermione l'aimait bien et il le lui rendait. Ainsi Drago allait rencontrer sa Défense Magique, le lendemain.

- Les procès sorciers sont bien plus impartiaux que dans le temps, lui dit Hermione, les lèvres pincées. Le Ministère n'enferme plus les innocents à tort et à travers. Le cas de Sirius leur a servi d'exemple.

Drago ne demanda pas ce qu'était le cas de Sirius. Il s'en moquait totalement.

- Les sorciers les plus riches et les plus influents n'ont plus de pouvoirs sur le Magenmagot et leur argent ne peut plus corrompre la Justice. Tu as donc toutes tes chances ! Conclut-elle, joyeusement.

- Parle moi de la société sorcière, demanda-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il de différents ?

- Il y a eu de nombreuses lois de votées, fit Hermione, la voix grave. Tous les décrets qui dévalorisés les loups-garous ont été supprimés et remplacés par d'autres plus équitables. Les Gobelins ont le droit de se mêler aux sorciers. Nous sommes plus tolérants aussi, ce qui est une bonne chance. Et les elfes ont le droit d'être payé s'ils le désirent.

- Un elfe payé ? Répéta Drago, incrédule. C'est ridicule !

- Non, trancha Hermione, les yeux soudain réduits à deux fentes. Les elfes sont des créatures vivantes, avec des sentiments et des émotions humaines. Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de les réduire en esclavage, alors qu'ils pourraient nous être plus utiles, que cachés dans une cuisine. Sais-tu qu'à Poudlard, les enfants apprennent ce qu'est la magie des elfes, celle des fées et toutes celles différentes de la nôtre ?

- Comme tu veux, fit Drago, en haussant les épaules, indifférents à son discours passionné. Comment va Poudlard ?

- Bien. Cela reste Poudlard.

- Qui est le directeur ?

- Minerva McGonagall. Mais je pense qu'elle est prête à prendre sa retraite, ajouta Hermione, d'un air un peu triste.

Il hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'elle se faisait vieille. Pourtant elle était une excellente professeur.

- Tu fais quoi, toi ?

- Je fais quoi quoi ?

- Tu travailles où….

- Oh, fit Hermione. Je… je ne travaille pas réellement. Je n'ai pas fait de Septième Année, alors je n'ai pas pu avoir mes Aspics. Mais, à la fin de la guerre, il nous a fallu tout reconstruire. J'ai aidé à bâtir l'Orphelinat des Etoiles. J'ai écrit quelques lois que j'ai soumises à Bill. J'ai… j'ai fait beaucoup de chose pour la société sorcière. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le monde magique est beaucoup plus ouvert à la technologie moldue. Par exemple, les sorciers s'habillent de plus souvent en moldus, nous apprenons à nous servir des objets ménagers moldus et au Ministère, certains sorciers peuvent passer leur permis de conduire moldu. D'ailleurs le cours d'Etude des Moldus est en passe de devenir obligatoire.

Il grimaça. Hermione le remarqua mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle soupira imperceptiblement et se leva, après avoir fait disparaître les deux verres et la bouteille. Drago l'imita, le front plissé.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui. Je… je dois rentrer chez moi, expliqua-t-elle, l'air mal à l'aise. Je reviens sûrement demain. Sinon, on se reverra au procès. Hoggy va venir t'expliquer le déroulement du procès dans la journée de demain. En attendant… porte toi bien.

Elle sembla prête à poser sa main sur son bras mais se ravisa, et après un dernier sourire timide, elle sortit de la pièce. Drago eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux Aurors en factions dans le couloir, avant que la porte ne se referme.

Il se planta alors devant la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber.

**-x-**

_**Les Années Noires**_**,  
de Aaron Spelling**

**-x-**

Nul ne sait réellement comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit possession de son corps. D'après le témoignage de Harry Potter, le Survivant, le fidèle serviteur, Peter Pettigrow eut recours à un sortilège de Magie Noire, très ancien. Sans nul doute que pour le garçon, alors âgé de quatorze ans, cette nuit resta gravée dans sa mémoire de longues années….

Les onze mois qui suivirent furent les plus incertains qu'ait connu le Monde Sorcier. Qui croire ? A qui faire confiance ? Le Ministère, mené par Fudge colportait des mensonges, affirmant à tort que le jeune Potter et son mentor, le grand Albus Dumbledore tentaient de créer un mouvement de panique dans la population, en faisant croire à la Renaissance de Voldemort.

De mauvaises langues dirent que le Survivant souffrait de troubles psychologiques et Dumbledore, des signes de la vieillesse. Cette année fut relativement calme, si l'on excepte le fait que les trois Sorciers les plus importants d'Angleterre, Dumbledore, Potter et Fudge se menaient une guerre intestine qui faillit bien donné la victoire à Voldemort….

Ce ne fut seulement qu'au mois de juin que Fudge accepta enfin la terrible vérité. Lord Voldemort était revenu, menaçant la paix installée et le gouvernement devenu instable.

Il y eut la guerre. Une guerre comme il en existe peu dans l'Histoire. Une guerre qui tua femmes, hommes et enfants, ne faisant aucune distinction entre Sorciers et Moldus. Les Mangemorts, fidèles de Voldemort ravageaient tout sur leur passage, tuant, violant, pillant et torturant. Il n'y eut pas une famille à l'abri, pas un seul homme qui ne soit visé.

Ce fut un génocide, une purge de la race. Albus Dumbledore était mort, Harry Potter se cachait, ou selon ses Alliés était en mission, quelque part dans les confins du monde. Les Sorciers étaient condamnés.

Il y eut l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre qui tenta d'arrêter les Ténèbres, l'Ordre qui protégea les enfants, l'Ordre qui perdit ses membres petit à petit. Cette organisation secrète contrôlait toute l'administration du Ministère, pas encore contaminée par Voldemort et ses fidèles. Encore aujourd'hui, le lieu de leur QG est tenu secret, même si beaucoup pense que c'était Poudlard.

L'Ordre du Phénix travaillait de concert avec le Bureau des Aurors, avec qui il partageait certaines de ses informations sur les plans de Voldemort.

Lors de la mort de Dumbledore commença la Première Année Noire, 1997 de notre calendrier. En 2001, la guerre rongeait toujours l'Angleterre, telle la peste. Les actions de l'Ordre et de ses Alliés se faisaient de plus en plus rares, de plus en plus faibles.

Nous étions en 2001, et Harry Potter n'était toujours pas réapparu.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Il allait entrer dans l'ascenseur suivi des Aurors, quand un homme le doubla et entra dans la cage dorée de l'ascenseur. Les Aurors levèrent leur baguette, avant de reconnaître celui qui leur faisait face.

- Neville, soupira Kingsley. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Tu me connais, Kingsley, lança-t-il, avec un air de défi. Je suis souvent en retard.

Mais il mentait et l'Auror le savait. Il savait que Neville Londubat voulait se retrouver seul avec Drago Malefoy. Sept ans auparavant, Neville lui avait sauvé la vie, en se jetant sur lui pour le protéger des sorts ennemis, et jamais Kingsley n'avait pu lui rendre la pareil.

Drago détaillait celui qui avait été son souffre douleur pendant six ans. Il avait beaucoup changé, son visage rond s'étant légèrement affiné et durci, ressemblant plus à celui d'un homme. Ses cheveux châtains balayaient son front pâle et ses yeux bleus soutenaient presque avec férocité le regard inquisiteur de Kingsley.

Il portait une longue cape noire et Drago se surprit à lui trouver une certaine classe dans ses vêtements coûteux. Sa main était refermée sur le pommeau d'une petite canne et Drago comprit soudain que Neville boitillait.

Il avait gagné une assurance presque effrayante. Il fixait sans ciller son interlocuteur, essayant certainement de lui faire baisser les yeux.

Kingsley le regarda un long moment puis d'un signe sec de la main, il fit sortir ses Aurors de l'ascenseur.

- On prend l'autre, grogna-t-il, en sortant.

- Mais, hésita Hawkins. Et le prisonnier ?

- Mr Londubat va le descendre lui-même au Département des Mystères, en évitant de faire un tour dans les étages supérieurs pour gagner du temps à discuter.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique et les six Aurors disparurent, laissant seuls Drago et Neville Londubat. Calmement, ce dernier appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage et l'ascenseur s'ébranla vers les étages supérieurs.

- Je pensais que Monsieur l'Auror avait été très clair, Londubat, fit Drago. Pas de promenade dans les étages.

- Kingsley me doit un service, répliqua Neville, en s'adossant au mur. Je voudrais te parler.

- Je pensais bien avoir compris.

- Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi, Malefoy, dit remarquer Neville, d'un ton paisible. Même Azkaban n'a pas réussi à te briser.

- Que tu crois, Londubat.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Lança Drago d'un ton sec.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ?

- Du procès, Malefoy…. De _ton_ procès.

Drago haussa les épaule, indifférent. Un instant, il se demanda s'il parviendrait à maîtriser Neville pour lui subtiliser sa baguette et s'enfuir. Mais il connaissait Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul avec Neville, s'il avait eu une chance de s'échapper.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, dit Neville. Depuis que tu avais ton masque à l'Abri, non ?

- Je croyais que personne ne savait, murmura Drago, en se tendant imperceptiblement.

- Je t'en prie, Malefoy, sourit Neville. Maintenant que tu es sur le point d'être jugé et peut-être innocenté, les gens parlent, les journaux révèlent des secrets jusque là bien gardés. Je ne doute pas que Harry et ceux de l'Ordre qui savait ont du dire que tu avais été à l'abri de notre QG. On ne t'aurait jamais accordé de procès dans le cas où tu aurais été Mangemort.

- Merveilleux, Londubat, lâcha Drago. Heureusement que tu es là pour tout m'expliquer.

- Je suppose que Hermione t'en avait parlé.

- Brièvement.

- Qui était au courant ?

Drago n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait.

- Granger, Remus Lupin et la fille Weasley. Peut-être Potter et sa belette.

Neville hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Drago lui rendit son regard avec intensité. Ils arrivèrent enfin au deuxième étage, et Neville appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton pour les faire descendre.

- Je voulais surtout te dire, Malefoy…. Que je suis contre l'idée d'Hermione que de te faire sortir d'Azkaban.

- Comme beaucoup je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien, mais j'ai mes propres raisons.

- Et quelles sont-elles ?

- Je pense que tu n'as pas assez purgé ta peine. Tu méritais plus de six ans.

- C'est très sympathique, ça, Londubat, grogna Drago, avec ironie.

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy ?

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- C'est moi qui t'ai balancé aux Aurors, le 15 Avril 2001.

Le sourire de Drago se fana, tandis qu'il fixait Neville, la mine grave.

- Quoi ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- La nuit du 15, tu devais faire une descente chez les Moldus, avec trois autres Mangemorts. Vous aviez ordre de punir Gregory Adam, en torturant et tuant sa petite famille. Gregory, qui avait une fille sorcière, était surveillé par les Aurors.

- Je le sais, ça ! Cracha Drago. Je sais bien que cet imbécile de Moldu était sous surveillance, mais ça…..

- S'il était protégé par les Aurors, c'est parce que j'avais eu vent de cette attaque, coupa Neville. Lilas, la jeune fille que vous aviez accepté parmi vous ? Tu te souviens d'elle ?

Lilas…. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Une jolie demoiselle, avec un sourire timide et de beaux yeux verts. Une équipe de Mangemorts l'avait trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se cachait de l'Ordre du Phénix, d'après elle, pour avoir réussi à assassiner un de leur espion.

- Lilas travaillait pour l'Ordre, continua Neville. Je l'avais fait rencontrer Harry et immédiatement, elle lui avait plu. Elle s'est ensuite proposée pour vous espionner, Mangemorts idiots. Elle nous a avertis de plusieurs de vos magouilles. A ton avis, comment l'Ordre et les Aurors ont réussi à arrêter vingt et un de vos hommes, le matin de l'attaque de Leeds ?

- Cette fille était une espionne, murmura Drago, ébahi. C'est impossible….

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Elle…. Elle a…. Merlin, Londubat, tu aimais cette fille ?

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Malefoy, répliqua Neville, le visage dur.

- Cette fille a bien travaillé, fit Drago, avec un sourire sarcastique. Après tout, je suppose que pour obtenir toutes ces informations, si précieuses à l'Ordre, il lui fallait coucher avec les chefs de section, non ?

Neville se tendit mais resta étonnamment calme. Drago le dévisagea, vaguement en colère de ne pas l'avoir obligé à s'énerver.

- Sûrement, dit alors, Neville. Elle est morte, quelques jours avant la chute de Voldemort. Elle a été découverte et trahie par celui qu'elle aimait.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage dans un silence pesant. Drago ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait dit Londubat mais de toute évidence, le jeune homme gardait un souvenir amer de Lilas Flower. Un moment, Drago se demanda quel était l'homme dont l'espionne était tombée amoureuse mais de toute manière tout ceci ne le regardait pas.

- Donc, si je suis restée six ans à Azkaban, c'est grâce à toi, dit lentement Drago, en posant ses yeux d'acier sur son ancien camarade.

- Un prêté pour un rendu, non ?

- Un prêté pour un rendu ? Répéta Drago, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, remarqua Neville, que pendant les six années où nous avons étudié ensemble à Poudlard, tu as fait de ma vie, un enfer.

- N'exagérons rien, Londubat, susurra Drago, qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Oh que si, j'exagère. Tu m'as pourri les six années qui auraient dû être les plus belles de ma vie.

- Et elles l'ont été, non ? Alors de quoi tu te plains.

- Ta tante a torturé mes parents, Malefoy, lança Neville, en le toisant avec défi. Ton père a tenté de me tuer, de tuer mes amis. Tu as tout fait pour nous faire renvoyer de Poudlard. J'abhorre ton nom. Tout en toi n'attire que mépris et dégoût. Je voulais que tu le saches, Malefoy.

- Et bien, maintenant, je le sais, coupa Drago, irrité.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à prier Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et les fées pour que tu retournes à Azkaban, dit Neville dans un murmure. J'espère qu'Hermione ne m'en voudra pas trop de vouloir te voir mort.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'Atrium, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ni firent attention. Ils se fixaient, droit dans les yeux, enfermés dans leur bulle. Dans un sens, Drago comprenait Londubat. Mais est-ce que ces quelques années de petite guerre de collégiens méritaient qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban ?

Ila arrivèrent enfin au Département des Mystères. Kingsley et ses Aurors les attendaient, maussades. Drago sortit de l'ascenseur précédé de Neville, qui se planta devant le chef.

- Enfin, grogna Kingsley. Je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas fait la malle avec Malefoy.

- Tu me connais mal, Kingsley, dit Neville d'une voix douce.

- On est quitte, alors ?

- On est quitte, approuva Neville.

Il se tourna vers Drago que deux Aurors avaient encadré. Ils se toisèrent encore un instant, puis Neville se détourna et partit de sa démarche claudicante, vers la salle du procès.

**-x-**

**24 Août 1998  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Il est parti. Ce matin. Ou cette nuit, je ne sais pas exactement. C'est Remus qui me l'a dit. Il était allé lui parler dans la petite chambre que nous lui avons attribuée, et ses affaires avaient disparu. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione, affalée sur le parquet, la peau rendue plus pâle, encore par la douleur. Remus l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie qui se situe au dernier étage de l'Abri dans l'ancienne chambre de Mrs Black, là où était enfermé Buck.

Puis Remus est venu me rejoindre, dans le Laboratoire où je faisais du philtre de Paix pour les blessés qu'on nous emmène, tous les jours, toutes les heures.

« Malefoy est parti.

- Tant mieux, ai-je dit, et cette scène me ramenait des mois plus tôt, quand Malefoy était arrivé.

- Hermione est dévastée. »

J'ai subitement relevé la tête et les battements de mon cœur se sont accélérés.

« Hermione ? Dévastée ? Vous racontez n'importe quoi….

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, réplique Remus, de sa voix coupante. Tu as remarqué tout comme moi, les liens qui unissaient Hermione à Malefoy.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, ai-je murmuré, la gorge sèche. »

J'ai beau haïr Malefoy, je ne peux pas trahir le secret d'Hermione.

« Je compte sur toi, pour que personne ne sache qu'elle l'aimait, dit alors Remus, dans un souffle. »

J'ai détourné la tête.

« Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Je ne la trahirais jamais.

- Il se peut qu'un jour, par mégarde cela s'entend, tu le laisses échapper et que cette information tombe dans l'oreille attentive d'Harry, et alors tu pourras être sûre que l'amitié qu'il porte à Hermione s'envolera.

- Vous avez une piètre opinion d'Harry, ai-je fait remarquer, d'une voix froide, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison, et Remus le savait aussi.

- Je connais Harry. Peut-être pas aussi bien que toi, mais j'ai connu ses parents, James était un frère et Harry lui ressemble, et pas seulement physiquement. Un Potter aime ou déteste dans les extrêmes. James a aimé à en mourir et a haï si fort qu'il aurait tué. Harry est pareil. Sauf que lui, il n'a pas eu la jeunesse de son père. Et Harry va mal. Sa haine est trop disproportionnée par rapport à l'amour qu'il te porte. Ça le déséquilibre. Tu sais qu'il a voulu tuer Malefoy quand il a su qu'il était à la Cave ? S'il apprend qu'Hermione s'est donnée à son pire ennemi….

- Harry aime Hermione comme une sœur ! Ai-je coupé. Jamais il ne lui en voudra !

- Tu te trompes Ginny…. Pour le moment je préfère qu'il ne sache rien. Peut-être dans quelques années.… Quand il sera en paix avec lui-même…. »

J'ai haussé les épaules, alors que mon cœur continuait sa course folle. J'en voulais à Hermione de s'être laissé avoir par Malefoy. J'en voulais à Remus de me faire la morale et de me parler si mal de celui que j'aimais.

« Qu'allons-nous faire pour Malefoy ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le laisser retourner auprès de Voldemort, sûrement.

- Vous n'y pensez pas !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous trahira. Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a poussé à partir, mais ce n'est certainement pas par envie de se mettre au service de Voldemort…. »

Il m'a adressé un signe de tête poli et a fait volt face avant de quitter le Laboratoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu maman pousser un hurlement au rez-de-chaussé. J'ai dévalé l'escalier. Harry était debout dans le hall, nous écrasant de sa puissance Il me fixait de son regard indescriptible et j'ai eu un élan de pitié mêlé d'amour pour lui. Je lui ai offert mon sourire le plus tendre avant de m'apercevoir que Ron gisait dans une mare de sang à ses pieds.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Ils étaient cinquante face à lui. Cinquante sorciers vêtus de leur robe prune, à le fixer comme s'il était une bête dangereuse. Derrière lui, il entendait la rumeur des conversations des sorciers en train de s'installer dans les tribunes. Il resta droit sur le fauteuil, se demandant vaguement si les chaînes allaient entourer ses poignets.

Il leva la tête le plus dignement qu'il put. Le Magenmagot le regardait sans un mot et attendait patiemment que le public se taise. Drago reconnut le visage de Bill Weasley qui discutait à voix basse avec son voisin. Avec un sursaut, il aperçut Minerva McGonagall qui le regardait avec intensité, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Elle ne lui adressa pas un signe quand elle remarqua qu'il l'observait et se détourna de lui.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Hermione, faire parti du Magenmagot relevait d'un immense honneur et ils étaient nombreux les survivants de la guerre à avoir été choisi. Hermione lui avait jute appris qu'elle avait été autorisée malgré son jeune âge à siéger auprès de ces vénérables sorciers, en compagnie de Ron et de Harry. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient accepté. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de juger des Mangemorts qui seraient de toute manière envoyé à Azkaban.

Les sorciers du Magenmagot étaient âgés pour la plupart. Ils connaissaient les lois sur le bout des doigts et cela en faisait des ennemis redoutables, songea Drago, amer. Le public se tut enfin et Bill Weasley se leva.

- Première session du procès de Drago Malefoy, le 5 Mars 2006, Année Cinq du Calendrier de la Paix.

Dans un coin, Drago aperçut une jeune sorcière qui écrivait à toute vitesse sur un petit calepin.

- Vous êtes bien Drago Lucius Malefoy ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Veuillez parler, dit le voisin du Ministre.

- Oui. Je suis bien Drago Lucius Malefoy.

- Vous serez présenté par Timothée Hoggy, chef de votre Défense Magique, continua Bill, et interrogé par William Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'Ecole Poudlard, Nigel Holt, Sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre et Bobby Lewis, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

Drago connaissait Nigel Holt de nom. Pendant la guerre, il avait été un grand Auror qui avait mis plusieurs dizaines de Mangemorts derrière les barreaux. On disait qu'il avait été l'élève de Alastor Maugrey, dans ses débuts. Holt avait perdu sa femme, assassinée au début de la guerre, et pendant la Bataille, il s'était bien battu, sauvant la vie de Bill Weasley.

Par contre, Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler de Bobby Lewis. Il se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Hermione, dès qu'il le pourrait.

- Nous laissons donc le soin à Timothée Hoggy de présenter sa défense.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant Hoggy à sa droite. Celui-ci l'ignora et se lança dans un discours, dans lequel, il assurait l'innocence de Malefoy en employant plusieurs arguments plus ou moins bons. Dans un soupir, Drago l'écouta, légèrement ennuyé. Le temps fila, et il était dans ses pensées quand Bill Weasley parla, de nouveau.

- Drago Malefoy, dit-il et Drago releva la tête. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir assassiné Albus Dumbledore de sang-froid. Reconnaissez-vous votre acte ?

Drago eut un rictus. Il savait que Bill le détestait pour avoir introduit des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, en 1997. Il savait aussi que Potter avait révélé aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix que c'était Rogue qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Il se pencha un peu en avant, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Vous savez très bien, _Monsieur le Ministre_, que je n'ai pas tué Albus Dumbledore.

Il y eut des murmures étouffés derrière lui, chacun étant choqué de son ton narquois, alors que sa vie était en jeu. Bill le fixa sans un mot, alors qu'à sa droite, Minerva McGonagall, claquait de la langue.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de parler, Mr Malefoy, répliqua Bill. Avez-vous assassiné Albus Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Qui alors ?

Il sentit le pied de Hoggy lui écrasait les orteils, lui signifiant de se taire, mais Drago n'écouta pas.

- Severus Rogue.

La foule se mit alors à parler, d'une voix forte, jusqu'à ce que Nigel Holt jusque là silencieux, prenne la parole.

- Severus Rogue n'a jamais été accusé du meurtre du Directeur.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, fit Drago, en haussant les épaules. Le Ministère était incompétent. Je comprends que Rogue n'ait jamais été appréhendé.

- Rogue est mort, coupa McGonagall. Il a été tué lors d'un duel, en 1999.

- Désolé de l'apprendre, railla Drago, qui le savait déjà.

- Vous comprenez donc, Mr Malefoy, reprit Holt, que nous ne pouvons vous croire sur parole quand vous dites ne pas avoir assassiné Dumbledore.

- En vérité, intervint Hoggy, après avoir lancé un regard furieux à Drago, nous avons une preuve de qu'avance Mr Malefoy. Un témoin plutôt.

Drago lui lança un regard stupéfait. La veille, quand ils avaient mis en place sa Défense, Hoggy n'avait pas du tout parler d'un quelconque témoin. Bill réagit étrangement. Il regarda au fond de la salle, et ses yeux brillaient d'intensité. McGonagall fit de même, un bref instant avant de reporté son attention sur le coupable.

- Je viens de l'apprendre, s'excusa Hoggy, en voyant les réactions des deux membres du Magenmagot. Il semblerait qu'il y est eu une autre personne sur la Tour d'Astronomie cette nuit-là. Une personne autre que Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy.

- A part Greyback, bien entendu, lâcha Bill d'un ton cinglant.

- Euh, oui, fit Hoggy, l'air intimidé. A part Greyback et les Carrow.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Holt, intéressé.

- Harry Potter, dit Hoggy.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration et Drago lui-même, laissa libre cours à sa surprise. Potter. Toujours là où il ne devrait pas. Potter, toujours à se mêler de ses affaires. Bill semblait furieux, Holt, abasourdi, McGonagall pinçait les lèvres et Bobby Lewis restait étrangement impassible.

- Je demande à Harry Potter de venir témoigner, annonça Hoggy.

Drago songea que c'était perdu d'avance. Potter, témoigner en sa faveur ? Impensable. Et pourtant, il entendit des pas et se retournant à demi, il vit son ennemi de toujours descendre les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Il devait être assis dans les gradins les plus hauts. Il arriva enfin auprès de Drago et sans même lui adresser un regard, soutint le regard dur de Bill.

Drago les observa et remarqua rapidement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux beaux-frères. Personne ne sembla le voir, trop occupé à parler fébrilement avec son voisin de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Mr Potter, dit Bill, d'un ton professionnel, vous affirmez avoir été présent lors de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, le 25 Juin 1997 ?

- En effet.

- Mr Malefoy, continua le Ministre, affirmez-vous que Harry Potter était bel et bien présent ?

- Non.

De nouveau, des chuchotements retentirent dans la salle.

- C'est normal, Monsieur le Ministre, intervint Harry, avec un sourire aimable. J'étais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

Drago ferma brièvement les yeux. La cape. Bien sûr, il aurait du s'en douter.

- La cape de James, j'imagine, dit Bobby Lewis, qui ouvrait pour la première fois la bouche.

- Oui, Monsieur, acquiesça Potter, après l'avoir dévisagé.

- Je pensais bien que vous en aviez hérité.

- En réalité, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a remise.

- Ce qui nous a causé bien des soucis, marmonna McGonagall en levant les yeux au ciel.

Potter sourit.

- Très bien, Mr Potter, fit Bill. Veuillez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé la nuit du 25 Juin 1997.

Harry acquiesça et se mit à parler.

Il raconta d'abord ce qu'il savait sur la relation qu'avaient entretenue Severus Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy, ce qui les avait poussés à passer un Serment Inviolable, pour protéger Drago. Il expliqua ensuite que Drago avait été marqué pendant l'été et investi de la mission de tuer Dumbledore, chose que Rogue devait absolument empêcher s'il ne voulait pas rompre le Serment.

Harry entra ensuite dans le vif du sujet, parlant de la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Il raconta qu'il avait été hors de l'Ecole en compagnie de Dumbledore, pour des affaires personnelles. Qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la nuit, Dumbledore mourant. Qu'ils avaient emprunté des balais à Mrs Rosmerta, alors sous l'influence de l'Impérium. Qu'ils avaient volé jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie où flottait la Marque des Ténèbres. Qu'ils avaient atterri et qu'entendant des bruits de pas, Dumbledore avait ordonné à Harry de se cacher sous sa cape.

« Je suppose que quand Malefoy a surgi, Dumbledore m'a envoyé un Stupéfix informulé. Et ensuite, Malefoy l'a désarmé. »

Potter ne parla pas du fait que Drago avait été à deux doigts de baisser sa baguette. Il dit simplement que Greyback était arrivé à son tour, en compagnie d'Alecto et d'Amycus Carrow. Et puis, Rogue était apparu. Il avait placé Drago derrière lui et avait levé sa baguette, tuant Dumbledore qui avait alors basculé dans le vide.

- La suite, vous la connaissez, conclut Harry, dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle.

Il se tourna vers Drago, le visage dur. Ils se fixèrent, droit dans les yeux, pendant un temps qui parut interminable. Drago y lut le dégoût, la colère. Il savait que Potter ne lui pardonnerait jamais sa lâcheté. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le Magenmagot dont les membres discutaient d'une voix fébrile.

Se pouvait-il que Severus Rogue soit le vrai assassin ? Bien sûr la rumeur avait couru, dix ans auparavant. Rogue avait été recherché par tous les Aurors britanniques, pour complicité de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, mais rien n'avait été réellement prouvé.

- Très bien, Mr Potter, di Holt, d'une voix forte, pour faire taire les chuchotements. Auriez-vous une preuve ? Pourriez-vous nous fournir votre souvenir, par exemple ?

Les yeux d'Harry se glacèrent instantanément, alors que le silence revenait. Bobby Lewis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merlin, Holt, soupira-t-il. Vous doutez de la parole de Potter ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, fit Nigel Holt. Mais tout de même, c'est contraire à la loi que d'accepter un témoignage sans preuve matérielle. Même Malefoy ignorait tout de la présence de Potter.

- A dire vrai, Monsieur, coupa Drago, d'un ton brusque. Il y avait deux balais sur la Tour, cette nuit-là.

- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à parler, Mr Malefoy, lança Holt. Monsieur le Ministre, ne pensez-vous pas que Harry Potter devrait nous donner ce souvenir ?

Bill regarda une nouvelle fois Harry dans les yeux et Drago eut l'impression qu'ils se passaient un message.

- Je pense, dit lentement Bill, que nous pouvons croire Mr Potter sur parole. Pensez-vous réellement, ajouta-t-il, à Holt qui allait répliquer, qu'il mentirait pour défendre son ennemi de toujours ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi alors Potter avait accepté de témoigner ? McGonagall sembla se poser la même question et son regard passa de Harry à Bill. Puis, elle revint sur Drago. Elle non plus ne lui avait pas pardonné. Sans doute ne le ferait-elle jamais.

- L'audience est levée, déclara soudain Bill. Le Magenmagot va délibérer. Vous pouvez quitter la salle.

Aussitôt, deux Aurors encadrèrent Drago, toujours assis. Ils hochèrent respectueusement la tête vers Harry qui leur répondit avant de rejoindre Bill, qui sortait par une porte derrière. Drago se tourna vers la sortie, pour apercevoir Hermione se faufiler dehors, deux enfants la tirant par la main, suivie par une fillette et une femme blonde.

**-x-**

_**Les Années Noires**_**,  
de Aaron Spelling**

**-x-**

Et enfin, celui que le Monde Sorcier appelait Survivant réapparut. Ce fut un moment inoubliable pour tous les combattants qui commençaient à perdre espoir. Il revint vers les siens, vers l'Ordre. Il resta caché, alité, selon certains. Il prépara la guerre, sa guerre. Une offensive audacieuse.

Une stratégie qui prit près de quatre mois avant d'être opérationnelle.

La Bataille dura de longues heures. Elle opposait les Mangemorts et les Créatures des Ténèbres à l'Ordre du Phénix, les Alliés, les Aurors et tant d'autres sorciers sortis de leur cave et des forêts.

Et Lord Voldemort mourut.

Et ce fut la fin d'un règne.**

* * *

**

Voilààà ! 

Alors ? Réactions ? C'était pas trop long j'espère ?

Bon, j'ai mis des passages d'un livre pour que vous compreniez mieux ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, du point de vue _historique_. Le procès a été chiant, et chiant et encore chiant à écrire, alors je suppose que ce n'est pas parfait, mais franchement, je ne voyais pas le re-re-écrire. Donc, j'espère que vous êtes quand même satisfait... **:D**

En ce qui concerne la brève apparition de Neville, de vous à moi, elle servait absolument à rien mais j'avais envie de les faire se rencontrer. L'histoire de Lilas Flower ne servira à rien pour la suite. Mais jvoulais juste montrer que Drago avait été vendu et pas par n'importe qui : par Neville Londubat, son bon copain ! **XD**

Bon, sur ce, jvous dis adios les cocos ! Dites-moi 'Bouse' parce que j'ai un devoir commun de français mardi, et que lundi j'ai deux heures d'SES (Achevez-mwaaa !) maths, anglais et que après on va visiter un théâtre jsais plus trop pourquoi... M'enfin, début de semaine difficile qui s'annonce si vous voulez mon avis !

Bisouxxx à vous tous !!

* * *


	9. Chapter VIII

**

* * *

**

**03/II/08  
Bienvenue en Février !**

**

* * *

**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. (Jsais jdis toujours ça...) Je viens de passer un week-end de trois jours. Et oui, jme suis sans doute pas assez couverte et jsuis tombée malade. Sachant que jmets toujours trois tonnes de trucs pour avoir chaud, jcomprends vraiment pas comment j'ai choppé cette saloperie...

Breeef ! Que vous dire ? Jvais encore me plaindre que demain j'ai deux heures d'SES mais vous devenez habitués vu que jvous sors ça tous les dimanches. Sinon, j'ai toujours pas fait ma rédaction en anglais pour mardi, ça me gonfle, j'ai bâclé l'SVT et j'ai tous pleins de cours à rattraper... Achevez-moi ! --

Sinon, jme suis réveillée avec la douce odeur de gâteau au chocolat dans le four. Frère a malheureusement entièrement foiré sa préparation qui est... sec et... immangeable. Bien sûr jvais pas lui dire, y serait capable de me réveiller à 8H00 le week-end prochain.

Bref, jblablate ! Encore une fois jvoudreais remercier mes reviewers. Ca fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir ma boîte hotmail remplie de vos délicieux commentaires.Donc un grand merci à** Anadyomède**, **konomu imouto**, **Reliie**,** Darkim the queen of konery**,** FelicityJames**,** Mezzanote Nera**,** atchoum16**,** loulou**,** ramdam**, **hermy69**, **Caella **et **SyanSyaoran.** Je dis bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Et vous savez quoi ? 88 reviews ! **(L)** Jvous aime !

Donc dans ce chapitre, le Bal des Etoiles avec un personnage inventé par moi ! Et jl'aime beaucoup ! Et puis, une autre salope qui va foutre sa _bouse_ dans les affaires d'Hermione (Restons poli, hey !) Et puis un monsieur, dont il vous faudra vous souvenir pour la fin... Niark niark niark ! Un peu de Fleur aussi et de Blaise. **(L)**

J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à en bas !

**PS **: Jsuis en train de me faire harceler, là, sur l'avancement de ma fic **Soeurs Ennemies**. Je **SAIS**, c'est **MAL**, je suis un **MONSTRE** mais que voulez-vous... Je n'aime vraiment plus cette fic... Mais promis, j'essaierais de m'y remettre pendant lesvacances, vu que je vais me perdre dans une contrée lointaine (Nan, nan pas Star Wars !) et que je n'aurais peut-être pas Internet ! OSCOUR !

**PS2** : Qui a vu Astérix aux Jeux Olympiques ? ... Moiiiiiii ! **XD** J'ai bien aiméééé ! Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de tout le monde dans la salle, sachant que y avait que nous qui rigolions...

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre VIII

**-x-

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq du Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

La musique s'éleva, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus forte. Des couples se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Yeux dans les yeux, ils commencèrent à tournoyer, lentement. Les robes des femmes formaient comme des dômes de couleurs sur le parquet verni et les sorciers, serrés dans leurs robes noires de soirée ressemblaient aux nobles de chez les Moldus.

Hermione, assise sur sa chaise, les regardait danser, un brin maussade. Elle était installée à la table ministérielle et les Chefs de Département, accompagnés de leurs épouses respectives, fumaient de longs cigares, tout en discutant de la dernière loi votée. Les sorcières parlaient entre elles. Molly Weasley, vieille femme devenue aigrie, était installée face à elle et l'observait sans chercher à se cacher. Hermione émit un imperceptible claquement de langue. Harry tourna la tête vers elle, un bref instant, avant de se lever et de s'incliner devant sa belle-mère.

- Molly ?

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit, le visage neutre. A leur tour, ils disparurent au milieu des danseurs. Hermione soupira et s'attira quelques regards agacés. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée des épouses des Chefs mais elle s'en moquait. Le regard de la femme du Chef du Département des Aurors s'attarda encore longtemps sur elle avant de revenir à la conversation.

- Que pensez-vous de ce Drago Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix forte.

Ses compagnes se turent. Même Bill s'arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Les Douze Chefs l'imitèrent. Hermione sentit sa main trembler sous la table et elle s'obligea à inspirer lentement pour s'exhorter au calme. La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers elle avec un brin de défi dans les yeux. Hermione réussit enfin à mettre un nom sur son visage. Gretchen Wieners.

Ses trois soeurs, son frère et ses parents avaient été des victimes de Voldemort et c'était Lucius Malefoy qui avait été accusé du meurtre de toute la famille Wieners. Du viol, aussi de la mère et des filles. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt sept ans et était mariée au Chef Harris. Mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait encore lire toute la rancœur qu'elle gardait au fond de son cœur, toute la colère qu'elle ressentait.

- Que voulez-vous, Mrs Harris ? Demanda Hermione, d'un ton calme.

- Simplement savoir ce qui vous a pris de demander la libération sous caution d'un assassin, répliqua l'autre femme, d'un ton tout aussi paisible.

- Malefoy n'est pas un assassin.

- La Défense Magique ne l'a pas encore prouvé et le Magenmagot est loin de soutenir votre protégé.

- Malefoy n'est pas mon protégé.

- Alors qui est-il ?

- Simplement un innocent. La Justice magique a commis bien trop de bévues ces dernières années. Les Sorciers se disent meilleurs que les Moldus. Malheureusement ces derniers nous surpassent dans le domaine de la Justice.

- J'oubliais que vous étiez fille de Moldus, fit Mrs Harris, en inclinant la tête.

Hermione trouva son attitude bien trop insolente à ses yeux. Elle avait trop souffert, enfant, d'être ce que les sorciers appellent Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Il est vrai, Madame, que de nos jours, les sorciers aux Sang-Pur sont terriblement bien vus, asséna Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Surtout depuis que tous ont été accusés d'avoir fidèlement servi Voldemort.

La jeune épouse blêmit. Elle-même était une Sang-Pur et comme tous ceux de son rang, elle avait été soupçonnée avec sa famille de servir le Lord. La décimation dont ceux de son sang avaient été l'objet avait prouvé le contraire au Magenmagot.

- Vous avouez donc que Drago Malefoy a bel et bien été Mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, corrigea Hermione. Simplement, les sorciers ont la fâcheuse manie de mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. Vous dont le mari prône la liberté et l'indépendance des espèces magiques, Madame, je vous trouve bien intolérante.

- Les Mangemorts sont nés pour mourir, cracha soudain Gretchen Harris.

- Voldemort disait que seuls les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient ce privilège, coupa Hermione.

- Suffit ! Lança soudain Bill, alors que les deux femmes se fixaient avec fureur. Hermione, Gretchen, je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder vos convictions pour vous.

- Mais, Mr le Ministre, susurra Mrs Harris, en se tournant vers lui. Vous devez pourtant être contre la libération de Drago Malefoy. N'est-ce pas par sa faute que votre visage a….

- Ne parlez pas de mon visage, gronda Bill, d'un air dangereux.

Hermione les regarda. Il était de notoriété publique, que Gretchen Harris flirtait avec le Ministre qui restait indifférent à ses charmes, bien trop amoureux de Fleur. Le Chef des Aurors était souvent absent et par conséquent la jeune femme se retrouvait délaissée. Au fond d'elle, Hermione avait pitié de Gretchen Harris. Elle se doutait que la jeune orpheline avait épousé l'Auror plus pour son argent que par véritable amour. Les Gretchen avaient été une grande famille. Ils possédaient leur Manoir Ancestral, leur compte en banque garni à Gringott, un parc immense et même une villa en Italie. Mais Voldemort avait tout détruit.

- Pardonnez-moi, murmura Gretchen.

Bill secoua la tête, d'un mouvement brusque et Hermione se souvint que c'était de cette manière que Remus chassait ses sentiments trop violents que le Loup faisait réveiller en lui. Harry et Molly revinrent. Cette dernière avait les joues rosies d'avoir dansé et semblait un peu plus joyeuse. Elle s'assit à la droite de son fils aîné, Bill tandis qu'Harry prenait place près de sa belle-mère. Immédiatement, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les visages étaient sombres pour la plupart, agacés pour les autres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien qui ne puisse vous intéresser, Mr Potter, sourit Mrs Harris.

- Au contraire, Madame. Je suppose que vous débattiez du sort de Malefoy.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Molly à son tour fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son fils aîné. Bill détourna la tête. Il semblait amer. Comme à chaque fois, qu'on lui parlait de son visage. La musique changea. Certains couples vinrent se rasseoir, après avoir fait un léger détour par la table ministérielle, saluer poliment leurs supérieurs. Un léger 'pop' se fit entendre et un elfe s'inclina aussi bas qu'il le pouvait. C'était Work, l'elfe de Bill. Celui-ci se leva à demi de son siège.

- Monsieur, salua l'elfe, avec déférence. Belle Madame vous fait dire qu'elle arrivera d'ici quelques minutes.

Soulagé, Bill acquiesça et l'elfe disparut. Les conversations reprirent autour de la table. Tous espéraient voir la jolie Fleur Weasley, qui faisait battre des multitudes de cœurs. Bill semblait satisfait. Mais Hermione, elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Bill l'avait coupée dans son débat avec Mrs Harris. Elle attrapa sa coupe de jus de mirabelle, en but une gorgée avant de reprendre.

- Dites moi, Gretchen… Je peux vous appeler Gretchen ? Qu'est ce qui vous dérange dans le fait que Malefoy soit sorti d'Azkaban dans l'attente d'un procès rendu équitablement. Qu'il soit un meurtrier ? Un Mangemort ? Ou qu'il soit tout simplement le fils de feu Lucius Malefoy ?

Elle avait touchée une corde sensible. De nouveau le silence se fit lourd parmi les convives. Mrs Harris tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Une veine palpitait au niveau de son cou et ses yeux luisaient de fureur.

- Je vous demande pardon…. Hermione ?

- Bien sûr le procès de Malefoy soulève de nombreuses polémiques tout à fait acceptables, même si je ne les comprends pas. Mais… et vous ? Pourquoi refusez-vous de croire à l'innocence de Malefoy ?

- Parce qu'il est tout sauf innocent.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous le connaissez peut-être ? Est-ce vous qui êtes allé le chercher à Azkaban ? Est-ce vous qui avez bataillé pour le faire sortir ?

- Nous ne vous avons rien demandé, répliqua Gretchen, d'une voix glaciale.

- Peut-être pas vous, admit Hermione. Mais ma conscience m'a poussée à lui venir en aide.

- Que peut-on attendre de mieux de la part d'une fervente défenseuse des elfes de maisons ? Siffla la jeune femme, sarcastique.

- De tout évidence, ceux dont le sang est mêlé à celui des Moldus ressentent bien plus de compassion à l'égard des autres.

- Une fois de plus, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de mettre votre monde d'origine en avant. Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, Miss Granger, c'est que les Moldus sont un danger pour les Sorciers. Vos idées d'égalité, et de fraternité sont un mauvais exemple. Les elfes nous servent depuis la nuit des temps, les centaures nous détestent depuis des siècles et les gobelins nous évitent autant que possible.

- Ce qui amène à de graves conflits, approuva Hermione. J'ai beau avoir été élevée chez les Moldus, j'ai rapidement rattrapé mon retard en Histoire de la Magie, par rapport à tous les autres petits sorciers. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nos amis les créatures magiques. Mais de Drago Malefoy.

- Je vous l'ai dit Miss Granger. Le sang des Malefoy est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et rien ni personne ne peut empêcher leur déchéance….

Hermione se leva d'un bond, les faisant tous sursauter. Sauf Molly. Elle fixa la jeune femme, sans un mot. Hermione dardait sur Gretchen un regard noir de fureur qui la désarçonna.

- Le sang des Malefoy n'est pas le seul à être pourri, siffla-t-elle. De tout évidence vous et votre langue de vipère aviez bien votre place chez les Serpentard !

Il y eut quelques cris étouffés. Mrs Harris cilla. Chacun savait qu'elle avait été la seule de sa famille à être placée à Serpentard, alors que tous ses ancêtres s'étaient retrouvés à Serdaigle. Hermione renifla, dédaigneuse et fit volt face. Elle traça au milieu des danseurs et disparut plus loin. Harry et Bill échangèrent un regard.

**-x-**

**27 Août 1998  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-****x-**

Harry est reparti. Sans Ron. Sans Hermione. Seul. Il est resté trois jours, le temps d'être rassuré sur le sort de mon frère. La première nuit, il l'a passée au chevet de Ron. Il lui a tenu la main toute la nuit, sans fléchir, sans dormir. Au matin, il s'est assis sur le lit d'Hermione, endormie par une potion de Sommeil. Il n'a pas demandé à savoir ce qu'elle avait. Remus a juste précisé que Malefoy était parti. Sûrement qu'Harry en a déduit que c'était lui qui lui avait fait du mal…. Merlin qu'il était proche de la vérité….

Je ne l'ai pas vu, avant le second soir. Il est entré tout doucement, à pas feutrés dans ma chambre. Il s'est glissé sous la couverture, et m'a regardé avec intensité.

« Je t'aime. »

Sa voix était chaude et douce. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je n'ai aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il me porte. Je sais qu'il m'aime, même s'il ne le montre pas de manière expansive. De toute façon, nous ne nous voyons que rarement. Lui, il court le monde à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire Voldemort. Je n'attends pas d'autres choses de lui. Je suis là, quand il a besoin de moi. Je l'aime comme il faut, et je le lui fais comprendre. Je sais qui il est, je sais ce qu'il est.

« Je t'aime, répète-t-il, sans me quitter des yeux. Je t'aime tant. »

J'ai acquiescé simplement, les larmes aux yeux et il m'a serrée contre lui, avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de me briser, de me tuer sans le vouloir.

Le fait d'avoir failli perdre Ron semblait lui rappeler que tout pouvait arriver et que je pouvais disparaître à tout instant. Il a encerclé ma taille et m'a fait basculée.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime ma Gin. Je t'aime. »

J'ai eu mal au cœur de sentir tant de détresse dans sa voix enfouie dans mon cou. Alors, doucement, avec passion et douceur, nous avons fait l'amour.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, lorsque je me suis réveillée, Harry était parti.

**-x-**

**Mars 2007  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Hermione pénétra dans les toilettes des dames, en ouvrant violemment la porte. Les sorcières présentes sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux, face au visage furieux de la jeune femme et parurent la reconnaître enfin.

- Sortez, gronda Hermione en s'appuyant sur le lavabo le plus proche.

Elles la regardèrent et sortirent, sans un mot, l'air de ne pas vouloir se frotter à une sorcière si célèbre. Hermione respira à fond, les jointures de ses doigts serrées sur le marbre. Puis, lentement, elle releva la tête et rencontra son reflet dans le miroir mural. Elle se trouva laide et fatiguée. Elle n'avait jamais été très jolie, même lors de Poudlard. Mais là, elle se sentait si fatiguée, si seule. Elle s'attaquait à une tâche bien trop lourde pour elle. Elle avait conscience que Harry et Bill ne la soutenaient pas à fond, que le reste de la famille Weasley s'éloignait d'elle et de l'affaire Malefoy.

Une fois encore, elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. Si elle avait eu raison de tenter de faire sortir Drago de l'enfer qu'était Azkaban. Elle se gifla mentalement, se reprochant d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Sa décision était prise. C'était irrévocable et mûrement réfléchi. Elle sortirait Drago Malefoy de prison.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et immédiatement, le noir qui ornait ses yeux coula sur ses joues. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et elle releva la tête. Une jeune femme de son âge la dévisagea un instant avant de s'approcher et de se placer face au miroir. Elle sortit une petite trousse de maquillage et se pencha en avant, dans l'intention de se refaire une beauté.

Hermione l'observa. La femme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas qui, mais la forme de son visage et la douceur de son sourire ne lui étaient pas inconnues. La femme lui tendit un mouchoir, pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage et Hermione la remercia du bout des lèvres. Elles se pomponnèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se décide à parler.

- Vous ne seriez pas infirmière ? Demanda-t-elle, à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit-t-elle, avec un mince sourire.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

- Vous avez rencontré ma fille, il y a peu. Et sûrement que mon père ne vous est pas inconnu.

Elle lui sourit poliment et se parfuma distraitement. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de petites filles, ces derniers temps. Une seule en vérité.

- Vous êtes l'épouse de Zabini.

- En effet, approuva-t-elle, en lui tendant la main. Wendoline Zabini.

- Enchantée Madame, fit Hermione, je suis Hermione Granger.

- Je sais.

- Votre fille est adorable.

- Merci, Miss.

Hermione se trouva soudain ridicule. A un âge où toutes ses amies étaient mariées et se faisaient appelées Madame, Hermione en était toujours aux 'Miss Granger'.

- Appelez moi Hermione.

Wendoline hocha la tête.

- Je suppose que vous êtes à la table des Sang-Pur, dit Hermione.

- Tout à fait. Je suis en compagnie de mon époux, et de mon père, ainsi que des autres membres des Grandes Familles. Vous êtes à la table du Ministre.

Hermione hocha la tête, bien consciente que ce n'était pas une question. Wendoline rangea ses affaires dans son petit sac à main qu'Hermione soupçonnait être ensorcelé pour contenir un grand nombre de choses.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Proposa Wendoline. Je suppose que vous ne désirez pas de leur compagnie pour le moment.

- C'est très aimable à vous, remercia Hermione, étonnée. Mais je crains ne pas être la bienvenue parmi les Sang-Pur.

Wendoline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Encore cette histoire de sang, marmonna-t-elle. Allons, Hermione…. Je suis sûre que Blaise ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous voir à notre table, pour quelques minutes.

- J'en doute, sourit Hermione. Zabini et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour…. Mais j'accepte votre proposition.

Wendoline lui offrit un grand sourire avant de sortir des toilettes, Hermione à sa suite. Elles longèrent les dizaines de tables, où se trouvaient des personnes très différentes. Elles gardèrent le silence. Hermione jeta un rapide regard vers la table ministérielle, à l'opposé de celle où la conduisait Wendoline et remarqua que Fleur était arrivée. Sa présence avait été très attendue et les sorciers à sa table avaient relancé diverses conversations.

Hermione croisa le regard interrogateur de Harry posé sur elle. Elle lui renvoya un hochement de tête, avant de se détourner et de suivre Wendoline. Elles arrivèrent enfin à une grande table circulaire comme toutes les autres, un peu en retrait de la piste de danse. Certains levèrent brièvement la tête, avant de replonger dans leurs discussions.

Wendoline se glissa auprès de son époux, qui était tourné vers un homme et invita Hermione à se placer près d'elle. Hermione s'exécuta, alors que la jeune femme effleurait le bras de son mari. Celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, comme ennuyé d'être dérangé. Mais il se figea en apercevant Hermione, fièrement assise aux côtés de Wendoline Zabini.

- Oh, Granger, murmura-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur. Que nous vaut la plaisir de ta visite ?

- Je l'ai invitée à se joindre à nous, répondit Wendoline.

- Tu as bien fait, Wendy, intervint l'homme avec qui Blaise discutait. Enchanté, Miss Granger. Je suis Hector Wedell.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mr Wedell, salua Hermione, en souriant poliment.

- Mais, tout le plaisir est pour moi….

- Tu n'es pas avec Potter ? Demanda Blaise, en piochant dans son assiette.

- Ma vie ne tourne pas autour d'Harry, Zabini. Ton épouse m'a simplement invitée à votre table. J'espère que l'idée d'être assis à mes côtés ne te répugne pas trop ?

- Tu penses ! S'exclama Blaise. A la même table qu'Hermione Granger, Héroïne de guerre. Quel honneur….

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Elle n'était pas en compagnie des siens. Wendoline se tourna vers elle, alors que Blaise et son beau-père se remettaient à discuter, parfois interrompus par d'autres hommes. Hermione et Wendoline parlèrent un long moment, et Hermione s'aperçut que la jeune femme n'était pas comme elle se l'était imaginée. Elle avait pensé que Wendoline Wedell était une jolie fille au sang pur, mais superficielle et effacée. En réalité, c'était une jeune femme intelligente, amusante et qui ne se lassait pas de taquiner son époux.

Blaise ne disait rien, se contentant de sourire simplement et Hermione s'étonna de le voir ainsi, lui qui avait jadis assis son autorité sur Poudlard, avec Malefoy. Hermione apprit donc que le couple Zabini avait trois enfants, Carmen qu'elle connaissait, le jeune Christopher et la petite dernière Cassiopée. Hermione se montra surprise. Elle ignorait que les Sang-Pur avaient coutume de faire plusieurs enfants. C'était plus difficile par la suite, de partager l'héritage et les Grandes Familles préféraient souvent n'avoir qu'un héritier à choyer.

- J'ai beaucoup souffert d'être fille unique, vous savez. Je voulais avoir au moins deux enfants. Heureusement pour moi, Blaise n'a pas vu de contraintes dans le fait d'être trois fois père.

Elle couva son époux du regard et Hermione comprit alors que les Zabini étaient réellement amoureux et formaient un couple très solide.

- La famille de mon père a toujours été très tolérante, comme les Potter, les Weasley, les Wieners, et d'autres familles effacées.

- Les Potter n'étaient pas effacés, fit remarquer Hermione, en se souvenant vaguement de ce qu'avaient dit Harry et Remus sur les parents de James Potter.

- C'est vrai, approuva Wendoline. C'était une très grande famille. Autant que les Black, ou… ou les Malefoy. Je crois que les grands-parents de Blaise et ses ancêtres étaient bien plus pointilleux sur les règles. Heureusement que sa mère, qui était fille unique et très indépendante a élevé son fils de manière à ce qu'il soit celui qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Hermione aurait voulu la couper, lui dire que justement Blaise n'avait jamais été ainsi. Qu'il avait été Mangemort, meurtrier, mais elle songea aussitôt que peut-être Wendoline était déjà au courant et acceptait son époux avec du sang sur les mains.

- Et vous Hermione ? Votre famille ?

- Je n'ai personne, répondit Hermione, d'un ton involontairement froid. Mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre et je n'avais ni frère ni sœurs.

- Vous n'avez pas de tantes ou de cousins ? S'étonna Wendoline.

- Non, mes parents étaient enfants uniques.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, semblant comprendre qu'Hermione ne désirait pas s'engager sur ce chemin. Blaise tourna la tête à ce moment là.

- Dis moi, Granger, est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait possible que j'ai un entretien avec Drago ?

Le silence plana sur leur bout de table. Hermione plissa les yeux et Blaise resta impassible. Le regard de Wendoline passait de l'un à l'autre alors que Mr Wedell fronçait les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas, dit alors Hermione, d'un ton qu'elle espérait aimable. Malefoy est retenu dans une chambre du Manoir Potter et Merlin seul sait pourquoi, Harry ne laisse pas n'importe qui entrer chez lui….

- N'importe qui ? Répéta Blaise. Et Drago, ce n'est pas n'importe qui ?

- Malefoy est un prisonnier dans l'attente de son procès. Harry a accepté de le prendre chez lui pour ne pas inquiéter la population sorcière. Tu sais bien pourtant que Godric's Hollow est le lieu le mieux protégé d'Angleterre.

- Ah, oui, je me souviens…. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler quand Drago et moi avons dû nous embusquer pour tendre un piège à l'Ordre, venu à Godric's Hollow, pour affaires….

Hermione se sentit glacée mais garda un visage neutre. A côté d'elle, Wendoline sursauta.

- Blaise, gronda-t-elle, alors que tous les regards dérivaient vers eux.

- Excuse moi, Zabini. J'oubliais que toi et Malefoy aviez mouillé dans pas mal de combines.

- N'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait t'en souvenir. Pour ne pas que Drago sombre encore plus et n'ait plus aucun espoir d'échapper à la Justice.

Blaise lui fit un sourire poli, mais hypocrite et Hermione se retint de le gifler. Elle avait saisi sans peine le sous-entendu, la menace dans ses mots. Obtiens moi cette entrevue, ou alors….

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, conclut-elle, en lui renvoyant son sourire faux. Mais je ne te promets rien.

- Oh, mais je te fais confiance. Tu peux être très convaincante quand tu veux.

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Au bout de la table, à leur opposé, un homme l'observait. Elle soutint son regard vaguement familier et quand il tourna enfin la tête, elle aperçut la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur sa tempe. Adams Parkinson.

L'homme avait été espion durant la guerre, et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il reçoive l'Ordre de Merlin, Seconde classe. Il avait dû se contenter de la Troisième classe, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas ce Sang-Pur qu'elle trouvait calculateur et faux, sous son visage de gentleman. Le regard d'Hermione dériva sur la droite du sorcier et elle reconnut sans surprise Pansy Parkinson. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas mariée, chose rare pour une femme de son rang.

Pourtant, Pansy n'était pas laide. Au contraire, elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus captivant qui faisait oublier son visage un peu carré. Elle écoutait, la tête penchée sur le côté, une femme assez âgée. Hermione l'observa encore un moment, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Wendoline. Et aussitôt, elle sentit les yeux d'Adams Parkinson lui vriller la nuque.

Blaise discutait de sa fille, Carmen avec son beau-père. Tous deux avaient l'intention de lui trouver un fiancé le plus rapidement possible. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en colère, que les mariages arrangés soient toujours monnaie courante chez les Sang-Pur. Wendoline suivait leur conversation, silencieusement, sans qu'Hermione ne parvienne à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de cette histoire.

- C'est dommage que Pansy Parkinson ne soit pas déjà mère, disait Mr Wedell. Nous aurions pu fiancer son fils à Carmen.

- Il reste toujours ce jeune héritier allemand, fit remarquer Blaise. Il a… onze ans, c'est ça ?

- Bientôt douze, intervint Wendoline. Blaise, je préférerais que Carmen vive en Angleterre, pas qu'elle aille s'enterrer en Allemagne.

- Les Sang-Pur anglais sont en plein déclin, répondit Blaise. Il faut aller chercher des unions ailleurs.

- N'y a-t-il pas, cette famille grecque ? Demanda Mr Wedell, conciliant. Ils ont déjà deux fils et une fille s'annonce pour le printemps.

- Oui, fit Blaise, songeur. Je vais y réfléchir….

- Pourquoi ne pas la laisser elle-même choisir ? Coupa Hermione, agacée par leur conversation.

Les trois sorciers se tournèrent vers elle, surpris pour Mr Wedell, amusé pour Blaise et neutre pour Wendoline.

- Granger, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Blaise. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Miss, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire en ce qui concerne le mariage futur de ma petite-fille.

- Et elle ? A-t-elle un mot à dire ? Après tout vous la condamnez à vivre auprès d'un homme pour le restant de sa vie, un homme qu'elle n'aimera probablement pas.

- De nos jours, Granger, les couples de Sang-Pur, s'entendent mieux. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce que tu imagines.

- Je trouve cela révoltant. Marier de force ta propre fille….

- Et quoi, Granger ? S'énerva Blaise. Tu vas fonder une association pour défendre les fillettes de Sang-Pur ?

- Va te faire voir, Zabini, riposta Hermione. Pendant que tu y es, pourquoi pas marier ta gosse à l'héritier Potter ? C'est pas un bon parti ça ?

- Hélas, pas assez pur pour épouser une Zabini, ricana Blaise, en se redressant.

- Et surtout, bien trop occupé à taquiner sa cousine, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble, vers un Harry, qui les dévisageait, un mince sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit alors que Mr Wedell lui souriait.

- Mr Potter, salua-t-il, en tendant la main. Ravi de vous voir.

- Moi de même, Mr Wedell. J'espère que vous profitez bien de la fête.

- Excellent, vraiment. Vous connaissez ma fille unique, Wendoline ?

- De nom seulement, sourit Harry. Pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais je venais juste récupérer ma cavalière.

- Je ne suis pas ta cavalière, Harry ! Protesta Hermione, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Excuse moi…. Ma cavalière, qui est aussi celle de mon meilleur ami.

Blaise eut comme un petit rire, que Harry préféra ignorer.

- Quant à ta charmante fille, Zabini, il y a justement un gamin du Portugal qui cherche un bon parti. Si ça peut permettre l'Angleterre d'être débarrassé de toi….

- Hé, Potter, tu insultes mon épouse, là.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Si je suis contraint de quitter le pays pour le sud, je devrais emmener ma femme avec moi.

Harry haussa les épaules et tendit la main à sa meilleure amie. Hermione salua Wendoline qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, absolument pas dérangée que les deux sorciers parlent d'elle à la troisième personne. Elle fit un grand sourire hypocrite à Blaise et fit un signe de tête à Mr Wedell. Elle commença à partir, suivi de Harry quand elle entendit la voix de Blaise.

- Et que ton fils taquine sa cousine ou son chien m'est complètement égal, Potter !

Elle étouffa un rire, alors qu'ils retournaient à la table ministérielle. Elle slaloma entre les tables et arriva enfin à sa place. Fleur lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et elle lui répondit avec plaisir. Fleur et elle étaient devenues très amies. Elles étaient restées à l'Abri, ensemble. Fleur avait d'abord participé à quelques missions, avant de tomber enceinte d'Isabelle. Elle avait arrêté ses missions pour l'Ordre et s'était consacrée à sa fille. Elles allaient s'asseoir dans la bibliothèque, pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Fleur lui avait appris les bases du français, Hermione lui avait enseigné l'Histoire des Moldus.

Elles avaient ri. Elles s'étaient tenues les côtes alors que les petits chahutaient joyeusement sur les tapis moelleux. Elles s'étaient contées leurs peurs et leurs espoirs et Fleur avait fini par révéler que c'était elle qui avait voulu un enfant. Pour que si Bill disparaisse, il lui reste un petit quelque chose de celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Heureusement pour elle, son mari avait survécu. Ils avaient construit leur vie, se basant sur l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement et sur le bonheur de leur fille. Fleur était devenue une amie et une confidente pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas réellement remplacé Ginny. Parce que Ginny aurait toujours une place bien à elle dans son cœur, malgré le fait qu'elles se soient éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Fleur n'avait pas eu à partager leur vie, au début de la guerre. Elle n'avait pas eu à être confiné dans une demeure vide et glaciale, à attendre, attendre de savoir si Harry était vivant. Fleur n'avait pas combattu. Elle n'avait pas pris part aux plans de batailles, aux stratégies, au nombre d'alliés qui les rejoignait chaque jour. Mais pourtant, elle ne faisait pas comme si elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione. Quand Hermione disait qu'elle avait peur pour Harry, elle ne disait pas « _je comprends_ » mais se contenter de prendre la main maigre d'Hermione dans la sienne et d'attendre.

Fleur était une amie formidable. Elle était modeste, gentille, généreuse et tout ce qui comptait pour elle était sa fille, son époux et ses amis. Parfois, elle oubliait la part de Vélane en elle et éblouissait sans y prendre garde ses interlocuteurs, leur faisant rater un battement de cœur. Mais Hermione l'aimait bien. Très bien. Parce qu'elle la comprenait.

- Tu m'avais l'air de beaucoup t'amuser, murmura Harry à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et tourna ses grands yeux vers lui.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, jeta-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. Wendoline Zabini est très sympathique, mais tu sais bien que je n'ai rien à faire… avec… ces gens là.

- Ces gens là ?

- Ne te moque pas, Harry, soupira Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas passer une heure avec eux et les entendre parler mariages arrangés, et autres stupidités mondaines. Cela m'agace et tu le sais.

Harry sourit simplement, avant de se tourner vers Bill qui s'était levé. Le discours commençait. Hermione poussa un énième soupir et son esprit se tourna vers Drago Malefoy, qui devait sûrement attendre dans sa chambre de Godric's Hollow. Elle eut un sourire tendre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ron la regardait et il secoua la tête, une tristesse bien réelle dans les yeux.

* * *

Alooors ? **(A)** Comment vous avez trouvé ? C'est un des premiers chapitres écrit ! Et oui, parce que au début, ça devait être un OS, mais bon trop long et trop chiant à vous expliquer. Breeeef ! J'adore ma Wendoline ! Elle va être importante par la suite. Oui, oui, on va revoir les Zabini. Et ce mystérieux Adams Parkinson... Une réussite, je dois dire !

Bon que dire de plus ? Rien, je crois bien...

Jvais donc vous laisser, sur ces bonnes paroles. (Une review pour moi ? **(A)** Jvous aime)

Bisouxxx et bonne semaine sur les bancs de l'école !

* * *

Pour ceux que ça intéressent, je vais sûrement poster un nouvel OS d'ici quelques jours. Avec Blaise pour personnage principal. Voilà pour l'info, les chéris !

* * *


	10. Chapter IX

**

* * *

**

**10/II/08  
Happy Birthday Brother !**

**

* * *

**

Ce chapitre est riche en révélation. C'est d'ailleurs là où vous comprendrez ce qui motive Hermione dans sa démarche de faire sortir Drago de prison. Aujourd'hui, une rencontre avec un personnage créé par mes soins, une discussion houleuse avec Hermione et Drago, et une brève apparition de Ginny. Dans ma première version de Prisonnier, c'était ce chapitre qui coinçait. Je n'arrivais pas à faire réagir mes personnages correctement et je crois que je n'y suis toujours pas parvenue...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ca a été un des plus durs à écrire. En fait, à chaque fois que Hermione et Drago se parlent, c'est difficile à écrire...

Comme toujours, je vous remercie. Je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews parce que j'avoue, j'avais une très grande flemme, cette semaine. Et puis, je trouve que je me répète, non ? Alors voilà je remercie **Anadyomède** pour être toujours là, **Loulou** pour m'avoir posté trois reviews, **Caella** pour être si entousiasme, **Petitefolle** pour être là aussi souvent qu'elle peut et pour aimer Pansy, **Darkim the queen of konnery** pour m'avoir raconté sa vie (**XD**) **Mione-jane** une nouvelle, **Atchoum16** pour son impatience, **ReveuSe** pour m'avoir souhaité une bonne semaine (J'en avais besoin, crois moi !), **Ninia Black** pour ses grosses bises baveuses, **Ramdam** pour ses gentils compliments, **EtoileDeNeige** qui aime bien Blaise (**:D**) **PetiteFleur** qui me souhaite bonne chance pour la suite (Potter fils avec Carmen ? Héhé... A noter pour plus tard, peut-être...) et **SyanSyaoran**, la seule bretonne ! (Allez la Bretaaaaaagne !!!)

Je vais quand même répondre à quelques unes de vos **questions** :  
Oui, **Fleur** ne fait pas cruche, parce que j'aime pas tellement les cruches, je vais essayer de terminer **Soeurs Ennemies** pendant les vacances, **Sirius** Potter et **Carmen** Zabini ne se connaissent pas encore, c'est juste que Sirius adore ennuyer sa cousine Isabelle, parce que c'est un garçon et que les garçon c'est chiant avec les filles, je me lève tous les matins à 5H45, **Darkim** et je ne survivrais pas longtemps à l'**SES**, ça me tue trop... **Pansy** va bientôt débarquer sur vos écrans et je crois que **Wendoline** Zabini a fait l'unanimité (Yeah !), **Hermione** est une prétentieuse qui se la joue devant le couple Zabini et qui croit tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, mais que veux-tu **Lara**, personne n'est parfait...

Sinon, vous me croirez jamais, mais il fait beau chez moi !! Si si, pas de blague ! Le soleil est en Bretagne ! C'est dingue, hein ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon **petit frère**. Ce petit con chéri me pourrie la vie depuis treize ans. Heureusement qu'il sait faire les gâteaux au chocolat et servir les petits déjeuners au lit, sinon il aurait valser depuis belle lurette. Alors, frangin, juste pour te dire que je t'aime un minimum et que tu me prêteras ta PS3 de temps en temps, histoire de. Tu liras jamais ça, mais ça me fait plaisir de te dédier un de mes plus importants chapitre d'une fic que tu ne liras jamais et dont tu ne connais certainement pas l'existence. _A ta santé, Choupi..._

Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse à votre lecture. Rendez-vous en bas...

**PS:** Vous savez quoi ? Hier jregardais **HP5** sur la console à mon frère et j'ai remarqué un truc... A la fin, quand Sirius y meurt, et ben juste avant il se battait contre Lucius et un autre type avec Harry. Et Harry a réussi à désarmer le Mangemort et Sirius a crié "Bien joué, James !" Et Harry s'arrête et le regarde, alors qu'il envoie valser Lucius. Moi, bien sûr, j'ai beuglé un "Oooh ! J'avais pas remarqué qu'il l'appelait James !" Mon frère a pas capté bien sûr, mais moi j'étais toute émue... Bref, c'était la minute qui sert à rien. **XD**

* * *

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre IX

**-x-

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Drago fut innocenté du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore à vingt-sept voix pour dans l'assemblée du Magenmagot. Timothée Hoggy en fut survolté et prépara la suite du procès avec application, venant voir son client presque tous les jours. La deuxième session du procès s'ouvrit le 10 Mars, sur des accusations qui s'avèrent infondées pour la plupart.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint témoigner contre lui, assurant à force de larmes que Drago Malefoy et d'autres Mangemorts avaient pillé sa maison avant d'y mettre le feu volontairement. « Avez-vous des preuves ? Avait demandé Hoggy, d'un ton pompeux. » La pauvre femme avait secoué la tête. Il ne lui restait rien. Même son fils cadet avait disparu depuis près de sept ans. Il ne lui restait plus que sa fille et ses deux petits-enfants.

Hoggy parvint à convaincre plus de la moitié du Magenmagot que son client était innocent. Sans doute avait-il brûlé des maisons moldues, sans doute avait-il pillé des caves sorcières. Mais rien ne le prouvait et la loi en vigueur depuis la Confédération de Nice, en 1894 stipulait que sans preuve, le Magenmagot ne pouvait rien.

**-x-**

**La Gazette du Sorcier  
Le 11 Mars 2006**

**-x-**

Le Mangemort Drago Malefoy innocenté de diverses accusations.

« Hier, la seconde session du procès Malefoy s'ouvrait sur les incendies criminels engendrés par les partisans de Voldemort, dont Drago Malefoy faisait parti. Après une délibération de près de trois heures, le Magenmagot a retiré les plaintes qui pesaient sur le jeune accusé.

Timothée Hoggy, Chef de la Défense Magique de Drago Malefoy nous assure « _que le procès de son client est en bonne voix_ » et « _qu'il espère bien voir cette histoire se terminer dans les plus brefs délais_ ». Nous comprenons tout à fait le désir du Défenseur Hoggy de s'éloigner de Drago Malefoy et de l'influence plus que néfaste du jeune homme.

En effet, il y a quelques mois, Gretchen Harris, née Wieners publiait son premier livre « _Le Sang-Pur, une affaire de tares chez les Anciennes Grandes Familles _». Se pourrait-il que la jeune femme ait raison ? Se pourrait-il que les Sang-Pur soient sur le déclin ?

De toute évidence, Hermione Granger pense le contraire. Miss Granger qui détient le titre d'Héroïne de Guerre n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions, nous permettant seulement « _d'aller voir dans nos chaudrons si elle y est_ » et « _d'aller brosser nos hippogriffes, plutôt que les siens_ » pour rester poli.

Espérons seulement que cette affaire se termine rapidement et de la meilleure façon qui soit pour Miss Granger qui pourrait très vite voir cette histoire lui retomber dessus. »

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Une voix la héla et se retournant, elle aperçut une femme, assise dans la boutique de l'ancien marchand de glace, Florian Fortarôme. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnut enfin celle qui lui faisait signe. Avec un sourire, elle se dirigea à grands pas, vers la boutique. Elle y entra, salua distraitement le vendeur et s'approcha de la femme.

- Oh, Hermione ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Olivia et vous ?

- Je me porte comme un charme, répondit la femme.

Elle lui décocha un sourire étincelant et Hermione en fut ravie pour elle. C'était vrai qu'elle avait rarement vu Olivia Diggory aussi épanouie. Peut-être parce que en dix ans, elle avait perdu son fils et l'homme qu'avait été Amos Diggory.

Le couple pourtant si uni s'était entredéchiré pendant les Années Noires et avait fini par se séparer, trois ans auparavant. Olivia avait demandé à garder le nom de son époux, pour que tous sache qui elle avait été et ce qu'elle avait perdu. Beaucoup disait que pendant que son mari avait été au Ministère à chasser le Mangemort, avec toute la hargne dont il se sentait empli, Olivia avait aidé Hector Wedell à cacher les enfants Impurs dans des caches de leur Manoir respectif, organisant l'exil des enfants en France où des contacts de confiance les prendraient en charge, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Lors de la chute de Voldemort, elle avait aidé à rapatrier tous les exilés, quelque soit leur nom et leur sang. Elle avait dressé des listes pour tenter de retrouver des personnes disparues ou pour rassembler les familles dispersées. Hermione savait qu'elle avait passé des nuits et des nuits à envoyer des hiboux, parfois de condoléances ou pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle de la découverte d'un proche encore en vie.

Olivia Diggory s'était fait un nom propre, non plus grâce au nom connu de son époux, ni même à celui que lui avait légué son père.

Elle et Hermione avaient lié connaissance lors des trop longues nuits blanches d'après guerre. Elles avaient beaucoup discuté. Hermione se souvenait du rapide portrait qu'Harry avait peint de la mère de Cédric. Une femme qui paraissait forte malgré le deuil de son fils, une femme qui avait refusé l'argent qu'aurait dû remporter son enfant unique.

C'était sur une suggestion d'Olivia que Harry avait ouvert l'Orphelinat des Etoiles, plaçant Ron à sa tête. Au départ, elle avait beaucoup aidé. Elle avait donné des vieux matelas, de vieilles couvertures, elle avait dépêché des elfes à son service pour aider les enfants orphelins.

Et puis, deux ans, après la fin de la guerre, une fois que la société sorcière fut enfin reconstruite dans les grandes lignes, elle avait décidé d'adopter. Elle avait eu à s'occuper de deux petites filles, deux jumelles de Sang-Pur, dont les parents, qui avaient certainement rejoint Voldemort, avaient été tués. Les deux petites filles, âgées aujourd'hui de cinq ans et demi, avaient rapidement adopté cette jolie femme comme maman.

Bien sûr, Olivia avait la quarantaine passée. Elle savait aussi que jamais ces enfants ne remplaceraient Cédric, qui avait été la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang et qu'elle avait aimé pendant dix-sept ans.

Cette histoire d'adoption avait d'ailleurs été ce qui avait poussé le couple Diggory à se séparer aux yeux de la loi magique. Amos refusait d'avoir d'autres enfants. Il voulait garder la mémoire de son fils unique intacte. Mais Olivia s'était entêtée. Ces deux petites seraient ses filles à elle, quoi qu'il dise. Il avait dû s'incliner. Ils vivaient donc séparément et les jumelles étaient simplement autorisées à le tutoyer et à l'appeler par son prénom. Pas de papa, pas d'oncle ni même de parrain.

D'ailleurs les deux petites étaient au comptoir, sur la pointe des pieds, en train de choisir le parfum de leur glace. Hermione s'installa face à Olivia Diggory.

- Vous avez l'air en très bonne santé, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Les filles sont tellement merveilleuses, murmura Olivia d'un air attendri. Je ne peux pas rester une minute le visage défait sans qu'elle me demande ce qui ne va pas.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, reconnut Hermione. Elles vont sur leurs six ans, c'est cela ?

- Oui. En juillet.

Ça personne ne le savait. Quand les petites filles avaient été retrouvé par les Chercheurs des Forces Magiques, elles avaient un an, environ. Elles avaient subi comme tous les enfants recueillis, des tests magiques, pour savoir leur taux magique dans le sang et donc si elles venaient d'une famille de Sorciers ou de Moldus. On les avait examinées et Ste Mangouste avait déduit que les jumelles étaient nées en début juillet 2001.

Elles avaient été placées à l'Orphelinat des Etoiles, baptisées Véga et Callisto, et étaient certainement les seules enfants à être de Sang-Pur. Ce qui avait poussé Olivia à les adopter en priorité.

« Les Sang-Pur sont tellement mal vu, aujourd'hui, avait-elle dit à Hermione, un jour dans l'ascenseur du Ministère, alors que la nouvelle maman pleurait, à cause de son divorce. Je me suis dit qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance d'être acceptées dans une famille…. Les Sang-Pur restant douteraient de leur pureté, et les autres auraient trop peur que la cruauté et toutes les tares des vrais parents se reflètent sur ses deux adorables fillettes, une fois grande. Vous me comprenez, Hermione ? »

Elle avait dit oui, bien sûr. Oui, elle comprenait que cette femme, au sang aussi pur que celui d'un Malefoy veuille donner son nom à deux créatures au visage doux et à l'ascendance entièrement sorcière. Elle comprenait. Et puis, c'était mieux pour ces gamines d'avoir une mère, plutôt qu'une grande famille d'orphelins.

- Vous referez une fête d'anniversaire ?

- Bien sûr ! Et vous êtes d'or et déjà invitée ! Ainsi que Molly Weasley, sa petite famille et Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie à l'avance. Elle doutait cependant qu'Harry accepte de venir. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné la mort de Cédric….. Olivia sembla le deviner.

- Oh, vous savez, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Hermione.

- Harry ne m'a jamais regardée droit dans les yeux, fit observer Olivia, l'air déçue.

- Harry n'aime pas regarder dans les yeux.

C'était un mensonge. Harry plongeait ses yeux dans ceux des autres, et il les sondait, les fouillait. Les plus faibles vacillaient, les plus forts hoquetaient. Et Harry ne les quittait pas des yeux, ses émeraudes étincelant.

Olivia acquiesça, ses yeux posés sur les petites filles. Les enfants, une fois leurs glaces dans la main, s'approchèrent prudemment de la table, louchant légèrement sur les glaces pour ne pas qu'elles tombent. Elles posèrent quelques noises sur la table et sourirent à Hermione.

- Bonjour, Miss ! Dirent-elles en chœur, avant de se jeter sur leur sorbet.

- Bonjour les filles, répondit Hermione, bien qu'elles ne l'écoutaient déjà plus.

- Véga, mange proprement, chérie, gronda gentiment Olivia.

La petite fille hocha docilement la tête, avant de suivre sa sœur dans la rue, devant la boutique.

- Alors, Hermione, dit ensuite Olivia en surveillant du coin de l'œil ses jumelles. N'en avez-vous pas assez de vous faire appeler 'Miss' ? A votre âge, toutes vos amies doivent être mariées, non ?

La bouche d'Hermione se tordit en un sourire forcé, mais Olivia tout à son bonheur ne remarqua rien.

- Pour le moment… je… je préfère attendre. J'ai tellement de choses à faire, avec le Ministère, entre autres…. Et… enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de rechercher l'âme sœur.

- Je comprends, je comprends, dit distraitement Olivia. Avec l'Affaire Malefoy dont vous avez la charge…. C'est tout à votre honneur, d'ailleurs, d'essayer d'aider ce pauvre Mangemort.

- Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort ! Lança Hermione avec force.

Olivia lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé avec un peu trop d'agressivité.

- S'il avait été réellement Mangemort, je n'aurais pas cherché à l'innocenter, se justifia-t-elle, d'un sourire aimable.

- Naturellement, sourit Olivia.

Hermione se leva ensuite et la salua, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Elle sortit rapidement et passa devant les deux fillettes. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux noisette. Elles étaient réellement ravissantes toutes les deux et même leur mère avait du mal à les différencier.

Hermione pensa soudain à Fred et George Weasley et un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes étaient tellement amusants. Ils n'avaient pas changé et leurs fils jumeaux respectifs donneraient du fil à retordre aux professeurs de Poudlard. Même la douce Angelina, la petite dernière d'un an de Fred cachait un redoutable machiavélisme, qui se révélait lorsqu'elle tirait sur les poils du chat de sa mère ou quand elle tentait de faire tomber les elfes dans l'escalier.

Alors qu'elle marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle regarda, nostalgique les enfants courir joyeusement vers leur parents, leur père et leur mère. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et sut alors ce qui lui incombait de faire. Déterminée, elle décida de se rendre au Manoir Potter, rendre visite à Drago Malefoy.

**-x-**

Drago se leva en grimaçant. Rester assis de longues heures ne lui allait pas. Il avait terminé le chapitre cinq du livre de Karen Smith, _L'Après guerre_, que lui avait apporté Hermione. Il comprenait que les sorciers aient eu à bâtir un orphelinat pour tous les enfants victimes de la guerre. Il posa son livre sur la petite table et marcha jusqu'à la haute fenêtre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être chez Harry Potter.

Dehors, le parc était recouvert d'une légère couche de neige et au loin, il distingua une forêt de pins. Le ciel était d'un gris uni, signalant ainsi que la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Des taches noires attirèrent son attention et plissant les yeux, il remarqua deux enfants à jouer dans la neige sous la surveillance vigilante d'un elfe.

Surpris, il se pencha davantage en avant. Oui, il connaissait l'elfe. Fronçant les sourcils, il détailla le vêtement de l'elfe, un mélange de gros pulls violets et verts et de bonnets orangés. Il regarda les oreilles tombantes, la silhouette voûtée et il n'eut plus de doutes. C'était bien Dobby,

La surprise passée, il scruta le visage ravi du petit garçon, allongé dans la neige. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le fils Potter, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses grands yeux verts. Il eut plus de mal à reconnaître le second, avec ses cheveux tirant entre le blond et le châtain. Soudain, un autre enfant apparut. Une petite fille, à en juger par ses nattes d'un blond vénitien. Elle courut vers le deuxième garçon et le renversa dans la neige. Un chien que Drago n'avait pas remarqué se joignit joyeusement à la mêlée.

Le fils Potter éclata de rire et rampa jusqu'au chien qu'il empoigna par le cou pour lui poser un baiser sur le museau.

- Il s'appelle Sirius.

Il sursauta et fit volt face, se plaçant automatiquement dans une position de défense. Hermione eut un sourire et s'approcha d'avantage de lui.

- C'est le fils de Harry et de Ginny. Sirius. Et son chien s'appelle Patmol.

Il hocha simplement la tête, sans rien dire. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre où Dobby faisait s'élever des boules de neige que les enfants s'empressaient d'attraper avant qu'elles ne soient trop hautes. Il sentit Hermione se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à toucher son épaule droite.

- La fillette s'appelle Isabelle. C'est la fille de Bill Weasley, le Ministre de la Magie et de Fleur Delacour.

- Delacour ? Répéta Drago, sans la regarder.

- Le championne de Beauxbâtons, oui. Ils se sont mariés pendant la guerre.

- Et… les autres Weasley ?

- Percy a été assassiné, répondit Hermione, d'une voix triste. Et Charlie a disparu depuis tellement longtemps que plus personne n'espère le voir revenir. Arthur est mort, lui aussi. Il reste Molly, Ginny, Bill et Ron qui n'a ni femme, ni enfants. Les jumeaux sont en excellente santé et sont les pires ennemis des professeurs de Poudlard, continua Hermione, avec un petit rire. Ils ont chacun une paire de jumeaux et Fred a une petite fille en prime.

- Merlin, mais ça fait combien de rouquins, ça ? Souffla Drago, en regardant toujours dehors.

- Et bien, en comptant Hector et Charlie, Perceval et Arthur, Isabelle, Angelina, Sirius et son futur frère ou soeur nous avons pour le moment huit petits Weasley pour semer la pagaille dans Poudlard, annonça Hermione, avec comme de la fierté dans la voix. Sans oublier que Ron est encore célibataire et qu'aucune épouse Weasley n'est à l'abri d'une nouvelle grossesse.

- Je croyais que tu aurais épousé la belette, murmura Drago.

Il la sentit se tendre et attendit qu'elle réplique. Mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait et il s'attendit presque à voir de la colère ou des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle secoua doucement la tête, avant de se pencher d'avantage vers lui.

- Le petit garçon qui joue avec Sirius et Isabelle s'appelle Rigel, dit-elle, à voix basse, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers les trois enfants. Le petit blond riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que la fillette tentait de se relever, avec l'aide de l'elfe.

- C'est un lointain cousin ? Fit Drago, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Non. Il a l'âge de Sirius. Sept ans presque.

L'enfant lui était vaguement familier. Mentalement, il compta les années. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait rencontré les parents du garçon, pendant la guerre ? Se pouvait-il même, qu'il leur ait fait du mal ?

- Rigel est mon fils, dit Hermione, à son oreille.

Oui…. Il reconnaissait bien là sa façon de sourire, sa façon de regarder très sérieusement son meilleur ami se faire disputer par l'elfe pour avoir poussé sa cousine dans la neige. Mais Rigel Granger avait aussi ce côté mordant, ce côté aristocrate qui le rendait princier dans sa façon de marcher, de courir même.

- Rigel est notre fils, Drago.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, alors qu'elle sortait une photo de sa poche. Elle la lui tendit, sans un mot et tout aussi silencieux, il la lui arracha des mains. C'était bien le petit garçon qui jouait dehors. Avec ses cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable et sa peau blanche d'aristocrate. Il souriait, les bras entourant les épaules de son ami Sirius Potter.

Il lui manquait une ou deux dents, et Drago, stupidement, pensa à la Souris Magique qui avait dû lui apporter des bonbons sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice, tout comme ceux émeraude de son ami. Ils variaient entre le gris, un peu doré, et Drago vit bien là les reflets des yeux d'Hermione.

L'enfant était debout devant un terrain de Quidditch, Sirius contre lui et le jeune chien, Patmol, en train de faire le fou à côté. Sirius lui faisait des oreilles avec ses doigts, alors que Rigel faisait un signe de la main au photographe, sûrement sa mère ou alors Potter ou un Weasley.

Drago releva la tête. Hermione le fixait, impassible en apparence. Pourtant, il savait bien à quel point elle était anxieuse. Elle se mordait la lèvre et entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle avait dit que leur fils avait sept ans. Il calcula rapidement. Hermione était tombée enceinte, juste avant son départ. Sa fuite, plutôt.

- Rigel, murmura-t-il.

- Rigel, oui. Tu aimes ?

Il remarqua alors que Rigel était un nom d'étoile, tout comme son propre prénom, et ceux des ancêtres Black et Malefoy. Comme les Sang-Pur. Un fils de Sang-de-Bourbe avait-il le droit de porter un prénom aussi noble ?

_C'est notre fils, Drago. _

Leur fils à eux deux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son fils, la chair de sa chair avait sept ans. Il n'avait jamais vu son père, il n'avait jamais vécu qu'avec sa mère et peut-être ces traîtres de Weasley. Drago se passa la main sur le visage, soudain très las. Il comprenait enfin. Il savait pourquoi il se trouvait là, pourquoi Granger l'avait fait sortir et tentait de prouver son innocence.

Ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était pour son fils, pour que Rigel n'ait pas à vivre toute une vie, avec un père à Azkaban, avec un père meurtrier. Sans un mot, il laissa tomber la photo sur le sol. Il vit bien le sourire d'Hermione s'effacer, et une étincelle d'incertitude éclairer ses beaux yeux chocolat.

- C'est pour ton gosse que tu fais tout ça, Granger ?

- Rigel est aussi ton fils.

Leurs voix étaient sèches, glaciales. Drago la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir, que dès son innocence prouvée, il disparaîtrait dans la nature, il quitterait sa vie pour toujours.

- Je n'ai pas de fils.

- Pourtant, Rigel n'est pas tombé du ciel, cracha Hermione.

- Ton fils n'est pas le mien, répéta Drago, en plissant les yeux. Il n'est qu'un bâtard à mes yeux.

Hermione blêmit mais resta digne. Dans un sens, il en fut fier. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était digne de lui, digne d'être à ses côtés. Il savait pourtant que maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre eux. Il savait que à force de détermination, ses amis à elle accepteraient le fait qu'elle aime Drago Malefoy. Et pourtant…. Pourtant, il était faible et lâche. Elle ne le méritait pas.

- Un bâtard ? Mon fils…. Ton bâtard ? Pour qui te prends-tu Drago ?! Comment oses-tu appeler mon fils, notre fils ainsi ?

- Je suis un Malefoy, Granger, répondit-il, toujours aussi polaire. Il serait temps que tu comprennes la signification de mon nom. La guerre est peut-être terminée, mais je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as fui ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un Serpentard, Drago !

- Si cela te fait plaisir, lâcha-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Drago la regardait, les yeux impénétrables. Un instant, elle se trouva face à son fils quand il décidait de lui cacher quelque chose. Merlin soit loué, cela n'arrivait que rarement. Rigel était un gentil garçon, qui obéissait à sa mère. Il était bien élevé, poli, adorable. Tout la contraire de son père.

- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Elle cilla. Il sourit victorieux.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu ? Ne serait-il pas juste d'avouer à ton fils de qui il tient son sang ? Ne serait-il pas juste de lui parler de son avenir ?

- Son avenir ?

- Le sang des Malefoy est pur et noble. Malheureusement, les mariages entre cousins ont tari cette pureté dont mes ancêtres étaient si fiers. Il faut que tu comprennes, Granger, que le simple fait d'avoir de ce sang dans ses veines, rend ton fils… unique. Il a la ruse et l'intelligence du Serpentard, l'élégance et l'arrogance du Sang-Pur. Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait le comprendre ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Siffla Hermione. Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais ! Mon fils ne deviendra jamais un monstre. Je l'ai élevé avec amour, malgré la guerre. Sirius et lui ont été élevé ensemble, comme deux frères. Mon fils connaît l'importance du pouvoir de l'amour, ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas !

Il ne broncha pas. Il n'avait rien à dire. Bien sûr que si, qu'il connaissait l'amour. Pourquoi, en cas contraire, avait-il senti son cœur hurler lorsqu'il lui avait fallu quitter l'Abri et Hermione ? Elle le fixait, les yeux brûlants de rage. Et pourtant, elle semblait encore espérer. Encore attendre qu'il lui avoue son amour. Alors, il décida d'enfoncer le clou.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Granger.

Elle hoqueta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc. Drago la regarda, impassible, comme toujours.

- Tu n'as donc jamais rien compris ? Continua-t-il, avec cruauté. J'ai joué, Granger. Je joue toujours. Je choisis une fille, et j'attends, j'attends. Le plus souvent, elle n'éprouve que du désir, ou de l'attirance. Elle tombe rarement amoureuse, parce qu'elle _sait_ qui je suis. Elle sait qu'elle n'ait rien pour moi. Elle profite juste quelques temps et ensuite, disparaît de ma vie et je recommence avec une autre. Mais toi, Granger…. Stupide Gryffondor, maudite Sang-de-Bourbe…. Tu es tombée amoureuse. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu croyais réellement que j'allais commencer avec toi ?

Elle était blanche comme un cadavre. Il savait qu'il lui brisait le cœur. Qu'il se brisait lui-même le cœur. Encore une fois. Mais il y était obligé. Pour ne pas qu'elle continue d'espérer, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse du mal, il se devait de lui mentir. Cet au revoir avait une allure de déjà vu qu'il s'empressa de réléguer au fin fond de sa mémoire.

Parce que jamais il n'avait autant aimé que durant ces quelques mois à l'Abri de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait aimé la regarder quand elle mangeait avec ses amis, il avait aimé l'observer à la bibliothèque. Elle était si belle, malgré ses traits tirés.

- Je vois, murmura Hermione. Je comprends tout à fait, Malefoy.

_Malefoy._ Plus de Drago qui tienne.

- Parfois, j'oublie que tu es le fils de Lucius Malefoy, que ton hérédité n'est qu'une tare dont on ne peut se débarrasser. Tu fais pitié, Malefoy. Tu fais pitié par tes paroles dépourvues d'intelligence et de tolérance. Tu n'as donc jamais réfléchi par toi-même ? Ton père t'a bien appris. Tu récites, encore ce genre de discours totalement dépassés. J'ai pitié de toi.

Son regard brillait. Dégoût, colère. Il ne dit rien. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'est qu'on ait pitié de lui. Rien de plus humiliant que la pitié. Et plus encore si c'était Hermione qui le lui témoignait.

Ils se défièrent du regard, et Drago se demanda vaguement si elle allait se mettre à pleurer, comme toutes ces filles qu'il avait jeté hors de son lit, à Poudlard.

- Heureusement pour toi, Malefoy, je tiens parole. Je te ferais sortir d'ici. Nous serons alors quittes. Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Au pire, je demanderais au Ministère de te faire exiler en France. Mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Elle ne le pensait pas. C'était la douleur qui la faisait parler. Elle baissa les yeux sur la photo, sur le sol.

- Je te la laisse. Pour que tu prennes un jour conscience de ce que tu as raté.

- Je n'ai rien raté, dit-il. Tu verras. Ton fils te décevra. Parce que c'est dans son sang, dans son ascendance.

- Je ferais tout pour que Rigel ne te ressemble pas, jeta-t-elle, avec mépris.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard dégoûté, avant de quitter la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Il soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Les enfants avaient disparu. Et il resta seul, le cœur hurlant, l'esprit en panne.

**-x-**

**16 Octobre 1998  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Je suis enceinte. Depuis deux mois. Hermione depuis trois. Le père de mon enfant est Harry Potter, le père du sien, Drago Malefoy. Ron est toujours dans un lit d'hôpital, trop grand pour lui, malgré sa stature. Ses os se brisent au moindre faux pas, ses muscles se froissent au moindre effort. Harry n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis ces deux mois. Mais il n'est pas mort, je le sais, je le sens.

Hermione est silencieuse. Elle porte de grands vêtements pour dissimuler sa grossesse aux yeux des autres, aux yeux de ma mère, surtout, à qui rien n'échappe. Elle ne semble pas emballer par cette grossesse mais ne cherche pas non plus à l'annuler. Ce qui se passe dans la tête de ma meilleure amie, m'est devenu étranger. Je ne la comprends plus, comme elle ne me comprend plus, elle non plus.

Remus ne dit rien. Il m'a simplement félicitée quand j'ai annoncé que j'attendais un bébé. Maman est devenue blanche, mais elle m'a serrée dans ses bras.

Elle tremblait.

Hermione a juste souri, d'un sourire vague, comme toujours, maintenant. Elle ne semble jamais vraiment là. C'est triste. Je l'aime tant. J'essaie de ne pas lui reprocher d'avoir pu aimer un homme comme Malefoy. J'essaie de m'habituer au fait que bientôt, elle sera mère, comme moi, et que nos enfants seront élevés comme des frères.

Malgré que leurs pères se vouent une haine éternelle.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Furieuse et blessée, Hermione dévala l'escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en pestant contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que Malefoy l'aimait d'un amour véritable ? Elle sentit des larmes de rage lui brûler les joues et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la cuisine. Outre le petit elfe qui la regardait, effaré, une femme était assise sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table, un bol de chocolat chaud posé devant elle.

- Assieds toi, Hermione, dit Ginny, avec un sourire aimable, indifférente aux larmes de son amie.

Hermione s'exécuta et s'installa face à sa meilleure amie. L'elfe s'empressa de lui servir une tasse et y versa du chocolat. Ginny le congédia d'un regard et bientôt, elles furent seules dans la pièce. Hermione savait qu'il y avait une demi-douzaine d'elfes employés dans le Manoir Potter, mais aucun d'eux n'était autorisé à faire les repas, à part Dobby et Xipi. Harry aimait prendre son café le matin, alors que la maisonnée était endormie et il n'acceptait que Dobby à ses côtés.

Pour un Weasley, la cuisine était un endroit sacré. Les femmes y cuisinaient de délicieux repas et les hommes y mangeaient pour trois. Ginny ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle tenait de sa mère des recettes familiales qu'elle aimait servir à son époux et son fils. Parfois Dobby l'aidait, joyeux comme toujours, mais le plus souvent, elle se débrouillait seule.

Les autres elfes s'occupaient du ménage des innombrables pièces que comptait le manoir. Ils veillaient sur Sirius et les autres enfants. Ils étaient bien entendus rémunérés.

Ginny dans un soupir se laissa aller sur sa chaise et plaça délicatement ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Hermione eut un sourire un peu nostalgique en contemplant son amie, dont la grossesse ne faisait que l'embellir.

- Encore un mois, dit-elle, pour meubler le silence.

- Encore un mois, oui, acquiesça Ginny en la regardant.

- Tu as beaucoup de chances, Gin, souffla Hermione.

- Je sais…. Alors ? Ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix moins douce.

- Alors quoi ? Demanda son amie en se tendant sur sa chaise.

- Malefoy, précisa Ginny, d'une voix brusque. Tu lui as parlé ?

- Je vais lui parler tous les jours de l'avancée du procès, fit Hermione, en détournant les yeux.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Tu lui as dit pour Rigel ?

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur qu'elle s'empressa de réprimer. Elle releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux océans de son amie de toujours.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? S'enquit-elle, d'un ton sec.

- Il n'en veut pas ? Comprit Ginny, en plissant les yeux. Tu t'attendais à quoi, Mione ? Qu'il t'embrasserait avec fougue et te ferait un second enfant ?

- Tais-toi ! Siffla Hermione. De quoi te mêles-tu ?

- De ce qui me regarde en tant qu'amie, dit Ginny, sans paraître offusquée du ton de son amie. Hermione…. Tu te souviens dans quel état il t'a laissée ? Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix sourde, un peu angoissée. Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu remues un souvenir bien trop proche pour être oublié ? Qui sait si Malefoy ne s'est pas moqué de toi ?

Hermione blêmit et détourna rapidement la tête. Mais Ginny eut le temps de voir ses yeux horrifiés, sa lèvre trembler.

- Oh, Hermione…. Lâcha-t-elle, avec tristesse. Il te l'a dit, pas vrai ? Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ce fils…. Qu'il ne t'avait jamais….

- Arrête ! Arrête ! s'écria Hermione, un sanglot dans la voix. Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas ! Qui es-tu pour me dire cela ? Tu as beau être ma meilleure amie, je ne te permets pas de….

- De choses que je ne connais pas ! Coupa Ginny. Que je ne connais pas ? Oh, Hermione ! Comment peux-tu être aussi idiote !

Hermione resta la bouche entrouverte, trop surprise par le ton désespéré et plein de venin de sa cadette.

- Je…. Quoi ?

- Moi aussi, j'avais peur. Moi aussi je craignais la réaction de Harry quand il apprendrait la naissance de Sirius. J'ignorais même s'il m'aimait encore !

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, déclara Hermione d'un ton sec. Harry ne pas t'aimait ? Aussi vrai que les sombrals portent chance !

- L'ennui Hermione, c'est que durant ces trois années où nous avons été seules, toute les deux, deux jeunes femmes, pas même mariées mais déjà mères, ces trois années, nous avons été plus éloignées que jamais….

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'avais besoin de toi, Mione, murmura son amie, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais besoin de tes conseils d'aînée, de tes conseils de grande sœur. Tu avais un fils aussi jeune que le mien et tu l'aimais autant sinon plus que Malefoy. Tu as reporté l'amour que tu ressentais pour lui, sur ton fils. Mais, moi, Hermione…. Moi je n'aimais pas mon fils autant que ce que je pensais. Quand je le regardais, endormi dans son berceau, c'est Harry que je voulais voir revenir. Tu ne l'as pas compris. Ma mère ne l'a pas compris. Vous n'avez pas compris tous autant que vous êtes.

Hermione avait blêmi, tandis que se peignait sur le visage de sa cadette, du reproche et du dégoût pour elle-même. De la colère et du chagrin aussi.

- Tu aurais dû être là…. Mais tu m'as écartée, tu t'es éloignée de moi, parce que tu aimais ton fils, parce qu'à travers lui, tu aimais Malefoy….

- Alors, c'est ça ? Souffla Hermione, d'une voix basse et désolée. C'est pour ça que tu as changé. C'est pour ça que tu tolères seulement Rigel, au lieu de l'aimer comme une marraine se doit de l'être. C'est par rancœur. C'est par jalousie.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Il y eut seulement quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle contemplait celle dont elle avait été plus proche qu'une sœur. Hermione se leva, lentement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de reporter son regard sur son amie.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny…. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée….

- Tes excuses ne changeront rien, Hermione. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Le passé est le passé. Nous avons été amies, mais un fossé plus grand que la guerre nous a séparées. Comme il t'a séparée de Harry et de Ron….

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Siffla Hermione.

Ginny haussa les épaules, indifférente, et regarda sans un mot son amie quitter la cuisine à grands pas. Alors, elle se laissa aller dans son siège, et caressa tendrement son ventre, où elle sentait pointer le petit poing de son enfant.

- Je suis une bonne mère, dit-elle soudain, à voix haute. Je suis une bonne mère.

* * *

Voilà. Je sais que vous aviez deviné pour la plupart, pour avoir lu **Prisonnier**. C'est vrai que **Pandémonium** est aussi basé sur l'existence de ce gosse. Vous savez tout.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de la réaction de Drago. Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre sur papier comment j'imaginais. Alors j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé... Si vous avez des questions, je me serais une joie de vous répondre. J'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas complètement OCC, même si maintenant, c'est trop tard pour les changer.

Demain devoir d'SES. Plus qu'à me tuer. Sinon, j'ai eu 14 à mon devoir commun de français ! Jsuis très très très contente ! Et puis, mercredi, devoir commun de maths. Moins contente. Allez bisouxx à vous. J'ai un gâteau à manger. **:-)**

Jvous adooore toussssssssssss ! Bonne semaine, que la force soit avec vous !

(Perso, je sens que je vais passer une mauvaise semaine. Jvais être seule sur MSN...)

* * *


	11. Chapter X

**

* * *

**

**16/II/08**

**

* * *

**

Et oui, nous sommes samedi et pourtant je poste. **Why** ? Et bien, parce que demain, je pars en vacances. Les parents disent 'Oui, nous partons en famille', moi jdis 'Ils partent en famille et me traînent derrière'. En effet, je quitte ma campgne bien campagnarde pour une autre campagne tout aussi campagnarde. Où donc est le changement, me direz-vous ? Nulle part, vous répondrais-je. Sauf bien sûr, que je quitte les cochons et les choux de Bretagne pour les oies et le fois gras du Lot. Mêêêrveilleux. Mais je n'ai pas encore expliqué pourquoi je postais aujourd'hui. Et bien, mes chers (et chères) ami(e)s... Je ne vais peut-être PAS avoir Internet ! **Osecourrrrr** !

C'est donc avec désespoir que je vous poste ce dixième chapitre. JE VEUX PAS PARTIR ! Jtrouve ça horrible. Jsuis bien moi, en Bretagne. Il commence même à faire beau. Bon, le Lot aussi, y fait beau, mais là franchement... Donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez le prochain chapitre. Lisez d'abord çui-là, on en reparlera. **XD**

Merci à **Anadyomede, Takinza, Basmoka, Petitefolle, Reliie, Sarasheppard, Darkim the queen of konery, mione-jane, FelicityJames, loulou par deux, ReveuSe par deux aussi, darling35, Ninia Black, PetiteFleur, atchoum16, sesyl **et **SyanSyaoran**. Grâce à vous tous, **Pandémonium** totalise 123 reviews. Jvous aime **(L)**

Je vais répondre à quelques **questions** aussi, qui s'adressent un peu à tout le monde :

Vous avez été nombreux à être choqués par la **réaction** de **Drago**. Mais entendons-nous : Drago n'est pas courageux. C'est un lâche, un égoïste, un Mangemort, tout ce que vous voulez. Attendez, vous imaginez votre ex qui débarque et dit « C'est ton fils. » ? Jsais pas comment jréagis, mais mal. Drago a d'abord agi par peur et pour protéger Hermione. Okay, drôle de façon de le faire, mais il ne sait pas s'il va sortir de prison. Alors, autant lui dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne veut pas de ce fils inconnu et basta. Nous n'avons pas la même vision de Drago, j'en suis désolée mais c'est tant pis...

**Hermione** a l'air con, je sais. Elle débarque, la bouche en cœur pour dire à son ex-amant qu'ils sont parents. Elle est dans ses rêves. Là-dessus je rejoins Ginny : Elle s'attendait à quoi ?

En ce qui concerne **Ginny**, vous êtes beaucoup à être déçu par elle. Je n'aime pas Ginny. Mais elle est essentielle à l'histoire, alors jsuis bien obligée de la mettre quelque part. Il faut la comprendre. Elle a passé quatre ans dans une vieille baraque, froide et impersonnelle, avec sa meilleure amie qui a selon elle, trahie l'Ordre, sa mère et un vieux loup-garou. Elle a atrocement souffert de l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. De plus, elle s'est retrouvée enceinte et personne ne l'a aidée, on l'a laissée seule avec son bébé. Faut se réveiller, les aminch's…. Y z'étaient pas en vacances, les gens. C'était la **guerre**. Et moi, une rescapée de la guerre, jla vois de cette manière….

J'aime ma **Olivia** **(L)**

**Rigel** se prononce 'Ridgel' pour moi, mais j'ai entendu mon prof de physique dire 'Riguel', donc après ça dépend de vous.

Sur ce, jvous laisse. Je parle trop. Jvous laisse lire. Ici, une nouvelle confrontation entre Hermione et Drago, du Ginny, du Harry et du Molly.

Jvous embrasse les coco. Soyez pas choqués par mon discours de là-haut, hein

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre X

**-x-

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

- Vous savez que le parricide est le crime le plus atroce, dit Hoggy, avec un soupir.

- Je le sais bien.

- Il ne sera jamais déclaré innocent de la mort de son père.

- Nous allons réussir Timothée.

- Non, Miss Granger. Vous avez tort. Malefoy est un assassin. Pire encore. Il a tué son propre père.

Hermione soupira et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil. Depuis près de trois heures qu'ils travaillaient pour la Défense Magique de Drago et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Hoggy la fixa, de l'autre côté de son bureau, mais se retint de tous commentaires.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé à la Maison de l'Histoire ? Demanda Hermione.

- Strictement rien. J'ai épluché les rapports des procès des trente dernières années et….

- Vous avez passé votre journée à _ça_ ? Coupa Hermione, excédée. Merlin, Timothée, je pensais avoir été claire ! Il vous fallait faire des recherches sur les parricides !

- Mais, j'ai vérifié s'il y en avait eu ces dernières a….

- Il ne fallait pas s'occuper des procès en général, soupira Hermione, mais des accusations, voir des peines d'emprisonnement qu'ont obtenu les coupables.

- Ecoutez Miss Granger, l'ennui, c'est que depuis que la Convention de 1964 a été signé, permettant au Magenmagot de condamner à mort un homme coupable de parricide, le Ministère n'a répertorié que trois crimes.

- Qu'est-t-il arrivé aux coupables ?

- Le Baiser du Détraqueur, dit Hoggy, d'un ton sinistre.

Hermione déglutit. Elle savait que les Détraqueurs avaient été exilés loin des régions habitées et qu'ils étaient étroitement surveillés par le Ministère. Pourtant, elle se demanda un instant, si Bill et le Magenmagot oseraient les faire revenir juste pour donner un Baiser à Drago.

- Nous pourrions dire que Drago n'a pas tué son père, suggéra Hermione, en prenant sa plume.

Hoggy ricana.

- Le Ministre ne sera pas dupe, vous savez. Il vous connaît très bien.

- Ou pas assez, murmura Hermione.

Il la dévisagea, d'un air interrogateur mais elle l'ignora et reporta son attention sur son parchemin raturé. Elle soupira.

- Il faut parler à Drago.

- Je suis occupé toute la matinée, Miss Granger, s'excusa Hoggy.

- Très bien, dit Hermione en se levant. Alors rejoignez moi à midi chez moi. Je vais parler à Drago.

Elle le salua et sortit d'un pas rapide. Timothée Hoggy regarda d'un air vide l'endroit où Hermione s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt.

**-x-**

Comme d'habitude, Hermione arriva devant les deux Aurors. A son grand plaisir, le jeune Stephen Hawkins avait été rapatrié au Bureau des Aurors et envoyé sur le terrain, sous la direction de Kingsley. Hermione avait longtemps parlé du cas de l'ambitieux Auror avec Harry, qui lui-même avait discuté avec Kingsley.

D'après son coéquipier, Hawkins était un excellent Auror, bien que légèrement impulsif. « Typiquement Gryffondor, avait reniflé Kingsley, fier de ses origines Serdaigle. » Harry n'avait pas répliqué.

Finalement, on avait changé l'équipe que formaient Hawkins et Richards, pour mettre le premier avec Kingsley. « Tu lui apprendras à bien se tenir, avait dit Harry, avec un sourire railleur. Mettre un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle de _Gryffondor_. »

Hermione avait la certitude que le jeune homme serait bientôt un excellent Auror et qu'il gravirait très rapidement les échelons de la hiérarchie.

Harry avait aussi appuyé la demande de Steven Carl qui désirait être affecté au niveau de la protection des Moldus et qui travaillerait donc avec le Service des Oubliators. Hermione, comme Bill et Kingsley savaient parfaitement pourquoi Harry s'intéressait à cet homme. Bien qu'il nourrisse des sentiments très partagés à l'égard de sa tante et de son cousin, ils savaient que pour Harry, le fait d'avoir toujours sa famille en vie était un réel soulagement.

Jonathan Burney et Sonia Gordon la saluèrent alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre occupée par Drago. Il était assis face à la fenêtre, comme toujours et lisait un livre. Elle s'approcha sans un bruit et se posta derrière lui, pour lire au dessus de son épaule.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'espionne, Granger, dit Drago, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se redressa, agacée, tandis qu'il se relevait, claquant son livre qu'il jeta sur la table basse. Il lui fit face, le visage fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je m'occupe de ta Défense, je te signale, siffla-t-elle.

- Je croyais que c'était Hoggy.

- Nous faisons équipe.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder s'installer. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Depuis qu'il l'avait renvoyé, après qu'elle lui ait appris l'existence de leur fils. Il frissonna imperceptiblement et s'assit à son tour.

- Demain a lieu l'avant dernière session du procès, si tout se passe bien, déclara Hermione, en le regardant. Avec Timothée, nous pensons que le Magenmagot va ouvrir la session sur la mort de ton père.

Drago acquiesça. Il se doutait que le Magenmagot ne laisserait pas passer une occasion comme celle-là pour le renvoyer à Azkaban.

- Timothée et moi avons fait des recherches à la Maison de l'Histoire. D'après ce que nous avons découvert, il n'y a eu que trois parricides depuis 1964.

- La Convention de Birmingham ?

- Oui. Les trois assassins ont été condamnés au Baiser du Détraqueur.

- Mais… il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, pas vrai ? S'étonna Drago, avec comme dans la panique dans la voix.

Hermione le dévisagea. Oui, les Détraqueurs avaient été exilé, mais le Magenmagot pouvait très bien en faire revenir au moins un.

- Je préfère mourir, murmura Drago.

- Tu n'es pas encore condamné, coupa Hermione d'une voix sèche. Comme je le disais, le parricide est le crime le plus atroce chez les sorciers….

- Avant le matricide, l'infanticide, les meurtres en tout genre, les viols et la torture. Je sais tout cela, Granger, soupira Drago, ennuyé. Tu ne crois tout de même pas m'apprendre les lois de mon monde ?

- De _notre_ monde, Malefoy, souffla Hermione, glaciale. Je suis une sorcière, que ça te plaise ou non. Timothée voulait que tu te reconnaisses coupable et supplie le Magen….

- Un Malefoy ne supplie pas ! Et encore moins ces Sang-Mêlé !

- Tais toi, un peu !

Ils se défièrent du regard. Hermione semblait réellement furieuse.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, reprit-elle. Comme tu le dis, tu ne sais pas supplier et je sais que ça t'arracherait les tripes que de le faire. Il ne reste qu'une seule et unique solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Il faut… il faut que tu dises que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas ton père.

Drago se leva d'un bond, frissonnant de rage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui n'impressionnèrent nullement Hermione, qui avait prévu une réaction de ce genre.

- Jamais ! Siffla-t-il. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je n'ai honte ni de mon nom, ni de mes parents ! Je suis un Malefoy et j'en suis fier. Jamais je ne renierais mon père !

- Il ne s'agit pas de renier ton père, Malefoy, mais de sauver ta peau.

- Je refuse, s'entêta Drago. Tu veux me faire passer pour un bâtard ? Faire passer ma mère pour une putain et mon père pour un cocu ? Respecte mes parents, Granger !

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Cracha-t-elle en se levant à son tour, les yeux plissés de colère. Respecter tes parents ? As-tu respecté les miens ? Non ! Je n'ai de respect ni pour ton père qui a tenté de me tuer, ni pour ta mère qui a royalement ignoré le fait que des gens mourraient de la main de son mari. Je hais tes parents autant que j'ai haï Voldemort. Si tu ne veux pas mentir, et dire être le fils d'un autre, alors tu es perdu.

Il haussa les épaules, sans la quitter des yeux.

- J'ai haï mon père, Granger. Je l'ai dédaigné comme jamais, de s'agenouiller aux pieds d'un autre. Et pourtant, je ne le trahirais pas. Il est de mon sang, de mon nom. Certes, je l'ai assassiné, mais cela fait-il de moi un homme méprisable ? Tu ne connais pas mes raisons. Aucun de vous ne les connaît. Ne viens pas me faire la morale, après ça. Qu'en sera-t-il quand la gazette titrera « Drago Malefoy le bâtard est-t-il de sang pur ? » Je n'ose pas imaginer le déshonneur.

- Ton nom est déjà déshonoré. Vos actions, à toi et à ton père ont entaché votre blason pour des siècles. Si tu acceptes ce minuscule sacrifice, tu vivras libre. A moins que pour préserver la sinistre mémoire de ton assassin de père, tu ne préfères aller t'enterrer à Azkaban ?

Il plissa ses yeux d'acier. Elle avait raison, il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais ce 'minuscule sacrifice' n'en était pas un. C'était un meurtre social. Il avait bien l'intention, une fois toute cette affaire terminée, de reprendre sa vie en main, se bâtir un nouveau réseau de relations, retrouver sa fortune et ses terres. Il n'était pas question que les Sang-Pur le dénigrent parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il n'était que le bâtard de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Je refuse, répéta-t-il. Trouve une autre solution. Cherche dans les archives, dans tes bouquins. Fais chanter les membres du Magenmagot, corromps, menace, fais quelques chose.

- Je ne suis pas ton elfe, Malefoy.

- Tu ne fais pas parti de ma Défense ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Il n'y a aucune autre solution.

- Non, reprit-il après un temps de réflexion. Il y a un autre moyen.

- Lequel ?

- Dire que mon père était malade et que je l'ai achevé pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles.

- Ils n'y ont croiront jamais, affirma Hermione, avec certitude. Prends-tu Bill et les autres pour des imbéciles ?

- Les gens du Ministère sont méprisables, renifla Drago, avec dégoût.

- Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Hermione. Six ans ont passé. J'ai travaillé au Ministère, j'ai collaboré avec les différents Départements. Je sais comment le Ministère fonctionne et il est loin de recruter des incapables. L'argent ne fait pas tout, Malefoy. Ne fais plus tout, en tout cas.

- Alors quoi ? Ca y est, c'est terminé ? Je vais être envoyé à Azkaban parce que ma Défense est incapable de trouver une solution ?

Hermione le dévisagea, outrée. Comment osait-il parler de cette manière ? Alors qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour le sauver, alors qu'elle passait des nuits blanches à chercher le moyen de l'innocenter. Elle baissa les yeux brièvement pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes de colère. Elle les ravala, tremblante de rage. Et quand elle planta ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Drago, elle le défia avec morgue.

- Tu sais quoi, Drago ? Ce ne sont pas les autres, les méprisables. C'est toi. Tu as vu comment tu parles ? Comme si le monde t'appartenait, comme si tout t'était dû. Mais n'oublie jamais, Malefoy que d'un seul mot, on peut te renvoyer à Azkaban où tu pourriras à vie. Comment peux-tu être aussi détestable ?

Il la regarda sans répondre. Pouvait-il réellement lui dire que s'il restait aussi froid et arrogant face à elle, c'était pour qu'elle le haïsse. Pour qu'elle l'oublie et ne souffre pas. Hermione le fixa, droit dans les yeux. Se mains tremblaient, elle se mordait les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage. Pouvait-on aimer un homme à en mourir, pour ensuite le haïr de toute son âme ?

En réalité, Drago l'avait déçue. Il l'avait blessée sans même le savoir. Elle lui garderait rancune. Elle devait lui garder rancune. Il fallait qu'elle oublie….

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour les planter dans ceux impassibles de Drago.

- Je t'ai dit que je te sortirais de là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je le ferais, Drago, parce que je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Même si pour cela il faut que je mente devant cinquante puissants sorciers, je le ferais. Parce que je suis une Gryffondor. Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi et que je ne veux pas te ressembler.

Elle releva fièrement le menton et après avoir incliner sèchement la tête, fit demi-tour. Elle sortit sans un mot, en claquant la porte. Et Drago resta debout dans la chambre, silencieux, écoutant seulement les paroles d'Hermione dans sa tête.

_Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi et que je ne veux pas te ressembler._

Dans un sens, elle avait raison. Qui voudrait lui ressembler ?

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et se mit debout. Il allait se passer de l'eau sur son visage couvert de sueur, quand soudain, il se stoppa, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller.

C'est alors qu'il prit conscience des bruits plaintifs dans sa chambre. Le cœur battant, il contourna son lit et se retrouva en face de Ginny. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne le regarda pas, et resserra sa prise sur son drap. Harry s'agenouilla et caressa son visage.

- Je crois… qu'il arrive, murmura Ginny avec difficulté. Le… bébé.

Harry se figea, l'air effrayé. L'enfant était prévu pour le mois d'avril.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant ! Haleta Ginny. Prépare mes affaires, il faut aller à Ste Mangouste.

- Pas dans cet état, refusa Harry. Un voyage magique pourrait vous être fatal à toi et notre bébé…. Il faut….

- Je refuse d'accoucher ici ! S'écria Ginny, soudain paniquée.

- Ssssshh…. N'aie pas peur, ma chérie…. N'aie pas peur….

- Non, Harry ! Je ne peux pas accoucher une nouvelle fois seule, souffla-t-elle, en tentant de se redresser.

- Je suis là, coupa-t-il, d'une voix douce.

- Je ne peux… pas, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix hachée. Je t'en supplie, Harry, emmène moi à l'hôpital. Il faut des Guérisseurs, et des infirmières, je… ne veux pas… être seule.

Elle serra les dents alors que la douleur de la contraction la faisait se plier en deux.

- Mais, je suis là cette fois, chuchota Harry, avec tendresse, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Je suis là, je te tiendrais la main. D'accord, ma chérie ?

- Non, Harry, grimaça Ginny, terrifiée. Pas mon bébé… je t'en supplie, je ne… veux pas que mon bébé naisse… ici ! Je t'en prie…. Je ne veux pas être seule.

Harry comprenait parfaitement la peur de son épouse. Il n'avait pas été présent pour leur fils, et Ginny avait dû le mettre au monde dans l'infirmerie glauque de l'Abri aux côtés des mourants. Ginny lui attrapa la main et serra de toutes ses forces.

Des larmes lui vinrent, mais quand Harry se leva, inquiet, pour aller quérir de l'aide, elle le retint.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle, Harry, non…. Je ne veux pas…. Pas ici….

- Je suis là, Ginny, dit-il, gravement. Je vais faire allumer toutes les lumières du manoir, je vais faire venir Hermione, pour qu'elle soit à tes côtés, je vais faire emmener Rigel et Sirius dans la salle de jeux. Dobby va aller chercher les Guérisseurs, les infirmières. Et moi, je vais te tenir la main. Tu m'entends, Gin ? Je vais rester avec toi.

Elle hocha la tête et consentit enfin à le lâcher.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, dit-elle, à voix basse. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé meure.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la chambre. Il fila à l'autre bout du couloir, en appelant Dobby à voix basse. L'elfe arriva dans un claquement sonore. Les balles de tennis qui lui servaient de yeux, semblaient encore emprunts de sommeil, bien qu'il s'efforçât de paraître convenable.

- Fais venir les Guérisseurs et les infirmières. L'enfant arrive.

Les yeux de Dobby se tintèrent aussitôt d'inquiétude.

- Mais, Monsieur, hésita-t-il. Dobby pensait que la Maîtresse voulait aller à Ste Mangouste….

- Ce n'est plus possible, coupa Harry, en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. Le travail est trop avancé, pour lui permettre de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Dobby le fixa d'un air grave, alors qu'il réveillait Sirius. Harry fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Dobby avait été présent à la naissance de Sirius. Il savait quelle était la hantise de la future mère. Faire naître son enfant dans une maison vide, une maison où le silence n'était rompu que par des cris d'agonie.

Sans un mot, Harry prit son fils encore endormi dans ses bras. Il descendit l'escalier, alors que Dobby disparaissait derrière lui.

- Papa, marmonna l'enfant. Tu fais quoi ?

Il sembla soudain bien réveillé. Harry posa ses lèvres sur son front et murmura.

- Maman va avoir son bébé. Alors, Dobby est parti chercher les Gérisseurs. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Hermione, Ron et Mamie Li. Maman va avoir un peu mal, tu sais, alors il vaut mieux que tu ailles dans la salle de jeux, dormir un peu. Je pense que Hermione va venir avec Rigel.

- Elle va avoir mal comment, Maman ? Demanda Sirius, d'un ton sérieux. Elle va avoir beaucoup mal ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt son père. Non, bien sûr que non. Elle va avoir un peu mal et quand le bébé sera dans ses bras, elle oubliera tout, tellement elle sera heureuse.

Harry déposa le petit garçon sur un canapé-lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il lui caressa le front et chantonna une comptine, d'une voix sourde. Sirius finit par s'endormir. Harry se releva et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre pour retrouver sa femme.

**-x-**

**2 Juin 1999  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Le fils d'Hermione s'appelle Rigel. Le mien Sirius. Sirius, parce que c'est la seule garantie que j'ai, que Harry aimera ce prénom comme si c'était lui qui l'avait choisi. Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'Harry accepte ce fils dont il ignore encore la venue au monde.

L'enfant d'Hermione est né le 26 avril, Sirius le 7 mai. Rigel ne pleure jamais, Sirius hurle à la mort. Hermione pouponne son fils, l'aime avec force. Je pleure quand je dois bercer mon bébé, je pleure quand je vais me coucher et qu'il se réveille, je pleure quand Hermione me donne des nouvelles d'Harry en me promettant son retour.

Je suis vide. Je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis onze mois. Je ne lui ai envoyé que trois courriers, dont une photo de l'écographie de Sirius dans mon ventre.

Il n'a pas répondu.

« C'est trop dangereux, répète sans cesse Hermione, son fils silencieux, tendrement serré contre elle. Il ne me contacte même plus. »

Ron marche de nouveau, avec prudence, et il lui est interdit d'utiliser de la magie, s'il veut guérir. Il se promène lentement dans les couloirs de l'Abri, sa canne à la main. Il aime venir me voir et regarder Sirius dans son couffin. Il aime faire voleter différents objets devant les yeux de son neveu. Il aime Rigel aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Parce que Sirius est de son sang et qu'il ne sait rien du père de Rigel.

Personne ne le sait d'ailleurs. A part Remus et moi.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Hermione apparut directement dans la cheminée, Rigel serré contre elle. Elle le débarrassa de la poussière verte et avança d'un pas. Toutes les lumières du manoir étaient allumées et elles donnaient un air de fête à la demeure. Rigel se frotta les yeux, fatigués. Dobby arriva vers eux et s'inclina bas vers les nouveaux venus.

- Oh, Miss Hermione Granger, couina l'elfe. Vous voilà ! Monsieur Harry Potter est dans la chambre avec la Maîtresse. Dobby va conduire le fils de Miss, dans la salle de jeux ! Dobby va bien s'occuper de lui, Miss !

- Je te fais confiance, Dobby, sourit Hermione. Allez, mon cœur, suis Dobby.

Rigel hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas de l'elfe, quand il se retourna, le visage trop grave pour un si petit garçon.

- Fais un bisou à Tatini, Maman.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, Ginny va bien aller, rassura Hermione, en l'embrassant sur le front. Tout à l'heure, tu auras un autre petit cousin.

Une fois que son fils eut passé la porte, son sourire se fana et elle courut presque jusqu'à l'étage. Molly attendait anxieusement dans le couloir menant à la chambre du couple Potter. Elle se leva d'un bond et vint l'enlacer.

La vieille femme tremblait. Elle se rassit ensuite, toujours sans un mot. Hermione s'approcha de la porte, prête à entrer.

- Ginny ne veut pas de moi, dit soudain Molly. Ma propre fille ne veut pas de sa mère pour assister à la naissance de son enfant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura Hermione, d'une voix douce. Votre présence… et la mienne, certainement, doivent lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs.

- Sa mère lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ? Répéta Molly, la voix hachée. C'est ma fille unique, Hermione. C'est mon petit-fils qui est en train de naître. Et je suis dehors, alors que des _infirmières_ inconnues la réconfortent !

Elle avait presque craché le mot. Infirmière. Molly avait aidé les deux jeunes femmes à mettre au monde leur fils, elle s'était crue infirmière, guérisseuse. Elle avait cru que sa fille l'aimait comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Mais sa fille n'aimait qu'une personne, une personne absente, une personne pour laquelle elle souffrait chaque jour un peu plus.

Hermione secoua la tête, sans répondre et s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, laissant filtrer les gémissements rauques de Ginny. L'infirmière se plaça devant elle, l'air fatiguée.

- Ca se passe très bien, dit-elle, en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Molly au visage défait. L'enfant est en train d'arriver.

- Et Harry ? S'enquit Hermione/

- Mr Potter ? Il prend son rôle très au sérieux, vous savez….

- Bien sûr qu'il prend son rôle de père au sérieux, lança Molly, méprisante. Il le doit bien à ma fille !

- Taisez-vous Molly, gronda Hermione, d'une voix sèche. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Ajouta-t-elle, à l'attention de l'infirmière.

Elle hésita, un court instant, et remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle, enfin. Mrs Potter semble… littéralement terrifiée à l'idée de mettre au monde son bébé. Et je crois… qu'elle ne désire votre présence à ni l'une, ni l'autre.

- Je suis sa mère ! S'écria Molly.

- Et Mrs Potter va l'être à son tour, coupa l'infirmière, l'air agacée. Vous devriez respecter son choix, Mrs Weasley. Votre fille ne veut pas vous voir avant d'avoir fini et Mr Potter ne semble pas vouloir l'en dissuader.

Elle eut un hochement de tête raide et retourna dans la chambre, en claquant sèchement la porte. Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur, avec un soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains, tandis que Molly continuait de se plaindre à voix basse.

Elle tenta d'oublier les cris qu'avaient poussés Ginny lors de son premier accouchement, des cris qui se répercutaient si bien dans la demeure vide. Elle-même, ne se souvenait pas avoir crier. Quelques gémissements, des grognements et du sang sur sa langue, à force de se mordre les lèvres. Mais pas de cris. Pas de hurlements à glacer le sang, pas de sanglots, seulement des larmes de bonheur, quand son fils lui fut donné.

Des heures passèrent. Molly faisait les cent pas, tempêtant toujours pour elle, poussant des plaintes répétitives. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et attendait, comme toujours, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle avait souvent attendu à l'Abri. Attendu des blessés à soigner, des morts à enterrer, des nouvelles de Harry à transmettre.

Et puis, l'image de Drago traversa son esprit et elle se redressa comme brûlée. Il devait certainement se poser des questions sur tout ce remue-ménage. Elle se leva et commença à partir. Molly se dressa soudain devant elle.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir Malefoy. Il doit se poser des questions.

- Tes meilleurs amis vont être parents et tu penses à ce Mangemort ?

Molly était certainement celle qui haïssait le plus Drago Malefoy. Son père lui avait tout pris. Son mari, ses fils, son argent, sa fierté et surtout une raison de vivre. Elle vivait seule au Terrier. La maison était vide et elle en venait même à regretter les explosions suspectes des Jumeaux. Arthur était mort à la guerre, Charlie porté disparu depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait fait son deuil et Percy, assassiné dans son bureau deux jours avant la fin de la guerre.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer avec colère. Elle n'avait plus cette tendresse pour Molly, cette joie enfantine de la revoir. La vieille femme était aigrie et sa maison qui avait jadis rayonné sous les rires de tous ses enfants se trouvait silencieuse.

Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Molly fit volt face, oubliant littéralement Hermione. L'infirmière blonde passa sa tête, des cernes sous ses yeux fatigués.

- C'est fini, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment va ma fille ? S'exclama Molly.

- Bien. Très bien. Je pense… je pense que vous pouvez entrer.

Molly passa devant Hermione qui préféra ne rien dire. Elle croisa le regard de l'infirmière. « Comment pouvez-vous resté si calme devant une femme aussi aigrie ? Disait les yeux bleus. » Hermione haussa les épaules et suivit Molly à l'intérieur de la chambre. La famille Potter était une des quelques familles sorcières à avoir accepté d'utiliser l'électricité. C'était bien plus pratique que les torches ou les boules de lumières magiques.

Ginny reposait dans un grand lit à baldaquins, le teint très pâle, le front couvert de sueur. Une infirmière était penchée sur elle et passait une éponge humide sur son visage. Molly se précipita, bouscula l'infirmière et se saisit de la main de sa fille.

- Oh, Merlin, merci…. Murmura-t-elle. Ma petite fille. Oh, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? Tu es tellement pâle, ma Ginny….

Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux et les posa sur sa mère. Elle esquissa un sourire qui se termina dans une grimace.

- Je suis fatiguée….

- N'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez lui donner ? Demanda sèchement Molly aux infirmières. De l'Energie en poudre pour l'aider à dormir par exemple ?! C'est ce qu'elle a eu à son premier accouchement !

- Et elle a dormi deux jours, Molly, fit remarquer Hermione en s'approchant à son tour. L'Energie en poudre n'est pas bon pour une femme vider de sa magie. Tu vas bien, Gin ?

Son amie hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, alors que Molly adressait un regard de reproche à Hermione. Il y eut un petit bruit derrière elles, et se retournant, elles remarquèrent Harry à genoux près d'un berceau. Molly ne bougea pas, assise sur le lit de sa fille. Hermione la regarda puis marcha vers son meilleur ami qui avait les yeux rivés sur le bébé endormi.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il tourna doucement la tête vers elle.

- Une fille, murmura-t-il. J'ai une fille.

Elle lui sourit émue, et se pencha au-dessus du berceau, tandis que les murmures de Molly berçaient sa fille. _Ginny n'a plus besoin de vous_, pensa Hermione, mais elle ne dit rien. On ne lui demandait rien.

La petite fille paraissait normale et calme. Elle dormait doucement, ses petits poings serrés faiblement. Elle n'avait pas un seul cheveu et Hermione espéra qu'elle aurait la chevelure brillante de son père. Le bébé bougea et se mit à gémir, alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux bleus. _Les yeux Weasley_, remarqua Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, ils deviendraient aussi verts que ceux de son frère.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, lui demandant muettement ce qu'il convenait de faire. Hermione sourit encore. C'était si mignon que de voir son meilleur ami lui demander de l'aide, alors que depuis toutes ces années, il ne lui avait plus demandé conseils.

Doucement, elle prit le bébé éveillé dans ses bras et le tendit à Harry qui le prit maladroitement. Un sourire tendre vint fleurir ses lèvres et Hermione eut comme un coup dans l'estomac. Rares étaient ces sourires.

Harry se dirigea vers son épouse et sa belle-mère, sa fille contre lui. Elle cligna des yeux et poussa un faible vagissement. _Sirius n'était pas ainsi. Sirius pleurait et pleurait encore. Rigel était calme. Mon fils a toujours été calme. Il s'entendra bien avec…._

- Elle s'appelle Iris, chuchota Harry en s'accroupissant à la tête de sa femme. Iris Mione Potter.

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, les yeux embués. Molly se tourna brièvement vers elle. Ce n'était pas normal. Un enfant devait porter pour deuxième prénom, celui d'un parent, père, mère, grand-père ou grand-mère. Elle aurait du s'appeler Iris Lily ou Iris Molly. Pas Iris Mione.

- Tu veux être sa marraine, Hermione ? Demanda Harry, sans se rendre compte de l'émoi qu'avait causé sa déclaration, ou faisant semblant.

- La marraine d'Iris, en plus de Sirius ?

- S'il te plaît, sourit Harry, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Chez les sorciers, on était parrain une fois. C'était sacré, c'était un lien magique….

- C'est impossible, Harry mon chéri, intervint Molly. Hermione est déjà marraine. Pourquoi ne pas lui choisir Ron pour parrain ? Ou une de tes amies, Ginny ?

- Hermione est comme ma sœur, répliqua Harry. Elle fait parti de la famille.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Molly, de mauvaise grâce. Mais c'est la fille de Harry Potter qui vient de voir le jour. Vous feriez mieux de mieux choisir son parrain et sa marraine. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être lié à la famille, ainsi. Le choix de la marraine est un acte très important pour le restant de la vie du bébé, Harry.

- Je sais cela, Molly, coupa Harry. Mais je veux que ma fille ait une marraine exemplaire, qui la protégera contre tout. Hermione a toutes ces qualités. Et qu'importe qu'elle soit déjà la marraine de Sirius.

- Harry, murmura Ginny en le regardant. Maman a raison, tu sais ? Désolée Hermione, mais tu ne peux pas être la marraine d'Iris.

_Elle porte déjà ton surnom affectif pour deuxième prénom, nous ne pouvons pas pousser l'affront plus loin._ Ginny aurait pu continuer ainsi, Hermione le savait. En prenant le parti de sa mère contre celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie, Ginny montrait bien ce qu'elle pensait de cette histoire. _Oh, Merlin, Ginny, ma petite sœur. Vous les sorciers, vous êtes tellement bornés avec vos idées, avec vos traditions qui empestent. __Tu vas m'en vouloir un peu plus parce que ta fille ne porte pas le prénom de ta mère ?_

- Ginny a raison, dit alors Hermione, en regardant son meilleur ami. J'aurais accepté avec joie, sois en persuadé. Mais les lois sorcières sont formelles. Choisir un parrain digne est le premier acte sorcier du bébé. Pourquoi ne pas choisir Fleur ? Elle en serait ravie.

- Fleur n'a pas proposé à Ginny d'être la marraine d'Isabelle, fit remarquer Molly avec raideur.

- Fleur a porté son choix sur sa sœur à elle, pas sur celle de son époux, rétorqua Hermione.

- Ca suffit, lança Harry en donnant Iris à sa mère. Pas la peine de vous chamailler pour des broutilles. Hermione, même si tu n'es pas la marraine de notre fille, tu seras une tante pour elle, pas vrai ? Molly, vous êtes sa grand-mère et vous n'êtes par conséquent pas la mieux placé pour choisir le parrain ou la marraine d'Iris. Nous allons en discuter avec Ginny.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, tout en menant la bouche de son bébé à son sein. Hermione remarqua soudain que les infirmières et les Guérisseurs avaient quitté la pièce. Sans doute quand les choses avaient dégénéré. Harry embrassa le front de sa femme et déclara qu'il allait chercher Sirius et envoyer des hiboux aux autres membres de la famille, ainsi qu'un faire-part de naissance au Chicaneur à qui il avait promis l'authenticité de futures photos du nouveau-né.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, laissant les deux femmes Weasley ensemble. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, alors qu'il prenait une Plume à Papote pour dicter à haute voix ce qu'il fallait écrire.

- Tu n'as pas envoyé un hibou à Ron en même temps que moi ? Demanda ensuite Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai passé ma tête dans la cheminée mais je n'ai vu qu'un groupe d'enfants qui m'ont dit que Monsieur le Directeur était sorti.

- Sorti ? Répéta Hermione, dans un sursaut.

- Sorti, oui, acquiesça Harry, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Avec… une femme ?

- Je pense. J'espère pour lui. Il va juste devoir nous rendre des comptes, hein ? Sortir avec une femme sans prévenir ses meilleurs amis. Tsss… C'est prendre un hippogriffe pour un troll.

Hermione éclata de rire, suivie très rapidement de Harry. Il avait un rire clair et sincère qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

**-x-**

**Le Chicaneur  
15 Mars 2006**

**-x-**

« Cette nuit, aux alentours de quatre heure, Ginny Weasley Potter a mis au monde son deuxième enfant, Iris Mione Potter. L'heureux papa, Harry Potter assure que son épouse ainsi que sa fille se portent comme des charmes. Le nom de la marraine ou du parrain reste encore secret, bien que personne ne doute que ce sera un membre de la famille Weasley. Nous souhaitons tous nos vœux de rétablissement à Ginny Potter. »

* * *

Voilà.

Et un chapitre de bouclé, un !

La naissance de la gosse Potter, un peu de Drago/Hermione. Je sais, je sais... Molly est méchante, OOC et tout... Mais pas de surprise : Je n'aime ni Molly ni Ginny. Donc c'est comme ça. Ma petite cousine s'appelle Iris. Donc petite dédicace à elle.

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Un peu (beaucoup) de procès, le Journal de Ginny, et la venue d'une personnage méchant, qui va tout casser l'ambiance, et que vous allez détester... Niark, niark, niark...

Jvais essayer de poster lundi prochain.

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. Jretourne à l'âge de pierre. (Qui connaît Rrrrrr ? Jviens d'y penser. **:D**)

**(L)** Bisouxx à vous tous **(L)

* * *

**

Vous savez quoi !? Dans une semaine pile, j'ai SEIZE ans !!! Mwaaahahahahahahahaaaa ! 

* * *


	12. Chapter XI

**

* * *

**

**24/II/08  
Jvoulais poster que demain, parce que grande flemme aujourd'hui, mais jme fais harceler et on me fait chanter : Je poste ou pas de cadeau d'anniversaire. Méchante va ! **

**

* * *

**

Hellow les Aminch's !

Je suis de retour du **Lot** et en VIE !

Oh mon Dieu... Vous imaginez pas mon bonheur quad j'ai vu se profiler à l'horizon le panneau 'St Brieuc' et même quand Père a dit "On arrive dans environ deux heures" j'étais **H-E-U-R-E-U-S-E** ! Ca a été une semaine dure... Entre les ronflements chiants de Père, les sacs de couchage chiants, la douche chiante, les gosses chiants (Oui, car y avait Léon mon frère et Léo le fils du copain...) les réveils chiants, l'odeur de la clope chiante, c'était vraiment chiant... **:D** Nan sincèrement, c'est... beau... Ca me coûte de le dire, parce que je suis mauvaise foi etque j'aime pas reconnaître que j'ai tort **(A)** mais bon, c'est vrai que leurs bleds sont sympas. Bon c'est encore plus paumé que par chez moi, y a des falaises partout, des accents à mourir de rire, des arbres et des arbres et encore des arbres, des chevreuils qui aiment se splatcher contre les pares-brise, des villages perchés sur des cailloux à des mètres au-dessus du sol. Le Lot est le pays des oies. Personnellement je n'ai pas vu d'oies... Tout un mystère.

Et le pire, mon Dieu, le pire... Pas Internet ! J'ai été contrainte de regarder un western, Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs (Il est beau le mec...), tous les dessins animés du matin, Rox et Roukie (J'ai pas pu voir la fin ! Ca buggait !), la Nouvelle Star (Ca c'est moi qui voulais... C'est à mourir de rire les castings !) J'ai bataillé ferme contre les chats, contre mon frère malade et qui allait DEVANT en voiture.

Et mesdames et messieurs et mesdemoiselles, bien sûr, j'ai SURVECU !! Vous pouvez applaudir, merci...

J'ai trop un grain, sérieux. Je suis malade dans ma tête. Jvais arrêter ce racontage de life pur et simple, parce que ça en devient affolant. Je précise juste que mon **anniversaire** c'est le Premier Mars et que donc c'est la semaine prochaine. Erreur de calcul dans le chapitre précédent.

A présent, parlons de **Pandémonium**...

OH JE VOUS AIME !

Tous vos compliments, votre gentillesse et tout et tout ! J'ai le petite larme à la l'oeil... Et pis, grâce à vous, attention les cocos nous avons dépassé 139 reviews !

Alors, comme toujours je vous embrasse et je remercie **Anadyomede**, **Kaly'ah**, **Sasou5**, **Ninia Black**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **SyanSyaoran**, **Reliie**, **Atchoum16**, **Caella**, **Ramdam** et **Loulou**. Vous êtes tellement gentiiiils !

Jvais répondre à quelques **questions** :

Pandémonium va compter vingt **chapitres**. Je crois. Jsais pas encore si jvais mettre un épilogue, ce genre de truc.

Je ne pense pas que Ginny soit **jalouse** d'Hermione. Elle, elle a son mari avec elle, ses enfants, sa famille. Dans un sens elle est heureuse. Mais je pense qu'elle n'a jamais digéré le fait qu'Hermione tombe amoureuse de Drago. Elle devait avoir peur que Harry souffre de savoir sa meilleure amie aux mains du méchant Mangemort. Et Ginny ferait tout pour Harry...

**EtoileDeNeige** a aussi soulevé un point important. Je signale donc que ni Harry ni Ron ne pouvait savoir que Rigel était le fils de Drago. Enfin, peut-être que Ron l'a deviné, mais ça on ne le sait pas encore... Hermione ne vivait pas seule avec Molly, Ginny et Remus qui n'est pas le seul mâle disponible à l'Abri. En fait, y avait des gens qui passaient, des gens de l'Ordre, venus se reposer, faire un rapport, e présenter pour une mission... Hermione était un peu une lieutenant. Elle gérait tout en l'absence de Harry et Ron, avec Kingsley, Remus et quelques autres, comme McGonagall ou Tonks. Donc le chéri de Hermione pouvait n'importe quel bonhomme à passer. Voilà.

S'il y a d'autres questions, hésitez pas à en parler.

Pour finir, je dédie ce blabla d'auteur à **Kaly'ah** parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait ça ! **XD  
**Et pis je souhaite un bon anniversaire à **Syan Syaoran.**

Sur ceux les cocos je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Au programme, un beau mensonge, du procès, ce méchant mystérieux personnage et pis du Journal de Ginny bien sûr !

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XI

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**9 Mai 2000  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Les garçons ont eu un an. Fleur attend un heureux évènement. Bill et elle sont aux anges. La nouvelle nous réchauffe le cœur. Les cris et les sourires de nos fils animent la maison glacée. Mais quand je vois la main de Bill sur le ventre de Fleur, quand je les vois s'embrasser doucement, mon sang se glace et mon cœur se brise.

Je repense à Harry. Encore une année sans le voir. Deux ans. Je lui ai envoyé deux courriers, avec des photos de Sirius. Beaucoup. Certaines avec Rigel, dont les cheveux virent au blond, et les yeux au bleu ciel.

Harry n'a pas répondu. Il n'a pas non plus contacté Hermione depuis plus d'un an et demi. Il est vivant pourtant. Je le sens au fond de moi. Hermione, Remus, Ron et moi avons décidé de faire croire à tout le monde que nous avions régulièrement de ses nouvelles pour ne pas affoler les membres de l'Ordre, qui n'ont pas vu leur Sauveur depuis des mois et des mois.

Sirius a dit un mot aujourd'hui. _Papa_.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle se plaça au centre, le menton fièrement relevé, défiant les cinquante sorciers qui lui faisaient face. Bill fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi insolente. Il attendit patiemment que Timothée Hoggy, le Défenseur finisse de la présenter et le silence s'installa sur le public.

Drago la regarda, lui aussi. Une fois encore, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait pu trouver pour le sortir de là. Il savait que si Hermione et la Défense n'avaient pas trouvé un bon argument pour excuser le fait qu'il ait assassiné son père, il pouvait retourner à Azkaban….

- Allez-y, Miss Granger, dit Bill en lui laissant la parole, à contrecœur.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait épluché des tonnes de livres, qu'elle connaissait les lois sur le bout des doigts et que si elle prenait le risque de comparaître devant le Magenmagot pour témoigner, c'est qu'elle savait parfaitement quoi dire et quoi faire.

- Mr le Ministre, salua Hermione, Sorciers du Magenmagot. Je sais que vous avez toutes les preuves, prouvant que Drago Malefoy a tué son père, feu Lucius Malefoy.

Elle fit une pause, sans quitter le Magenmagot des yeux. Drago regarda Hoggy qui évita son regard, en fixant le dos d'Hermione. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il connaissait Hermione, il savait que si elle avait décidé de l'aider, elle le ferait et de n'importe quelle manière.

- Je suis sûre et certaine que Drago Malefoy ne peut nier avoir bel et bien jeté un Avada Kedavra à son père.

Il sursauta violement. _A quoi tu joues, Hermione ? Tu dois m'aider, pas m'enfoncer !_ Dans les rangs du Magenmagot, les sorciers s'agitèrent. Minerva McGonagall fronça les sourcils, Nigel Holt se pencha vers Bill pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, et seul Bobby Lewis resta parfaitement impassible.

Drago soutint son regard calculateur. Il s'était renseigné sur cet homme aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux bruns. Hermione lui avait simplement dit que Lewis avait été à Poudlard, dans l'année après celle de James Potter et de ses amis. Il avait donc connu ceux qui avaient été les proches des parents de Harry.

A leur mort et à la prétendue défaite de Voldemort, Bobby s'était lancé dans le travail et avait rapidement atteint une réputation de fin politicien, ce qui lui avait valu une place dans le Magenmagot. Quelques années auparavant, il s'était vu accéder au très recherché poste de Président-Sorcier.

_Cet homme a certainement connu ma mère et mon père, au moins de vue, lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Peut-être même a-t-il assisté au premier procès de mon père. S'il a travaillé ici depuis la première défaite du Lord, il a dû croisé Lucius dans les couloirs du Ministère…. Qui êtes-vous Bobby Lewis ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'observez-vous ? Laissez Hermione me faire sortir... Laissez la m'aider…._

- Il n'y a donc rien de plus à dire Miss Granger, dit Lewis, d'une voix lente en la regardant. Vous dites que Drago Malefoy a tué son père, Lucius. Il n'y a donc rien de plus à expliquer….

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à expliquer, Mr Lewis, répliqua Hermione d'une voix douce. La loi affirme que la légitime défense n'est pas reconnue comme un meurtre. Or, Drago Malefoy s'est défendu d'une attaque de son défunt père.

Il y eut de longs murmures. Bill plissa les yeux, fixant Hermione avec intensité. _Tu fais parti de ma famille, Hermione. Je te connais. Je connais la vérité sur Rigel. Je l'ai toujours su. Fleur, Ginny, Remus aussi. Nous savons tous pourquoi Malefoy est devant le Magenmagot aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne mérite que la prison. Pourquoi mens-tu Hermione ?…._

- Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, Miss Granger, interrompit McGonagall d'une voix sèche. Nous savons tous qu'il n'était pas dans l'habitude des Mangemorts de laisser des témoins.

- Il se trouve, Mrs la Directrice que nous avons un témoin, dit Hoggy en relevant la tête vers le Magenmagot.

- Et qui donc, Défenseur ?

- Moi.

McGonagall fixa Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. _Non…. C'est impossible…._ Bill se laissa aller dans son siège. _Mensonges…._ Hermione haussa un sourcil, défiante. Elle savait que Drago s'était tendu derrière elle. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à protester. _Je t'en prie Drago, agis en Malefoy. Cache tes émotions, appose ce masque glacé que je déteste, ne sursaute pas, garde le silence. Je t'en prie, Drago, ne dis rien…._

- Essayerez-vous de nous faire croire que vous étiez présente lors de la mort de Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda Bobby Lewis.

- Tout à fait. Malefoy père était sur le point de me tuer. Nous étions dans un quartier moldu. Drago est arrivé et il m'a sauvée. Légitime défense, Président Sorcier.

- Tu oses nous faire croire ce mensonge ? Coupa Bill, furieux. Tu deviens folle, Hermione !

- Ne me manquez pas de respect, Mr le Ministre, coupa Hermione, professionnelle jusqu'au bout. Je vous….

- Tu es restée à l'Abri, tout le long de la guerre ! S'exclama Bill en se levant. Tu n'as pas pu sortir ! C'était impossible !

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ! S'enflamma Hermione, en se redressant. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu soutenir les tiens pendant la famine. Le soir, je pouvais sortir. En l'an 2000, surtout. Remus… Remus Lupin était trop occupé ailleurs. Les défenses de l'Abri s'amenuisaient. Il n'y avait que moi pour les maintenir. J'en ai profité pour sortir. Quatre ans dans une grande demeure froide, c'est terriblement long….

- Que faisiez-vous dans le quartier moldu ? Demanda Lewis, devançant Bill. C'était la guerre partout. Vous aviez certainement autre chose à faire auprès de vos amis.

- Quoi de mieux que d'essayer de sauver des Moldus innocents ? Répliqua Hermione. Je n'accuse pas les Aurors, mais chaque jour des dizaines de Moldus mouraient sans que les Aurors ou le Ministère n'intervienne. Ce soir-là, je suis tombée sur Lucius Malefoy qui torturait une femme. Je l'ai attaqué. Sous-estimé surtout. Il m'a désarmée. Sans Drago, je serais morte.

Elle se tourna vers lui mais il refusa de la regarder. Il sentait les cinquante regards des membres du Magenmagot pesaient sur lui, attendant un signe prouvant qu'Hermione mentait, un signe qui trahirait sa stupeur.

- Appuyez-vous les dires de Miss Granger ? Demanda Lewis qui semblait avoir pris l'initiative de ce procès.

Drago le regarda longtemps. C'était un homme dangereusement intelligent. Il entendait presque la prière muette d'Hermione. _Di oui, Drago. Ne gâche pas tout. Tu sais mentir, tu excelles dans cet art. Prouve le moi. Dis oui._

- Bien sûr, dit-il alors d'une voix forte.

- Tu as sauvé Hermione ? Dit Bill, suspicieux.

- Oui, répéta Drago, d'un ton plus ferme. C'était même….

- Où donc était ce, Miss Granger ? Demanda Lewis, tendant volontairement un piège à la jeune femme.

- A Surbiton, Président-Sorcier. Dans une maison au bord de Cleaveland Road.

- Vous vous êtes bien renseignée, fit remarquer une petite sorcière au troisième rang, qui semblait ne pas croire Hermione. Le pays entier sait où est mort Lucius Malefoy. N'importe quel Auror peut vous le dire.

- J'y étais, s'entêta Hermione. Drago m'a sauvée.

- Quel était la façon de se battre de Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda McGonagall, brusquement.

Hermione la dévisagea. La Directrice avait eu pour élèves la moitié de la Grande-Bretagne. Elle les connaissait par cœur, leur façon de combattre, leurs points forts, leurs points faibles. _Oh, Professeur ! Vous oubliez donc l'affection que vous me portiez ? Vous préférez voir Drago derrière les barreaux d'une sinistre cellule…. Soit._

- Malefoy parait toutes les attaques de son adversaire. Il a tenté de m'essouffler, pour pouvoir m'attaquer en toute tranquillité. Ce qu'il a parfaitement réussi, ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire amer.

C'était vrai dans un sens. Lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans, elle avait défié Lucius Malefoy. Cela n'avait rien d'un combat au corps à corps mais elle l'avait observé se battre contre les membres de l'Ordre venus les secourir ce jour-là. Elle avait été fascinée par ses parades, son visage concentré. _Tu lui ressembles Drago…. Tu lui ressembles tant._

- Comment a fait Lucius pour vous désarmer ? Continua Lewis, avec intérêt.

- Je… Il m'a fait croire qu'il était droitier. Alors qu'il était gaucher. Il m'a lancé un Impedimenta, suivi d'un Expelliarmus. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Et puis, Drago est arrivé. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

Elle hocha simplement la tête alors que le bourdonnement des conversations reprenait. Elle se tourna vers Hoggy qui lui adressa un signe de la tête, blême comme la mort. Et puis, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago qui attendait impassible que la sentence s'abatte.

Il lut dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione cette détermination farouche qui la caractérisait, ce besoin étrange de faire ses preuves, son envie pressante de trouver sa place. Elle était en colère aussi. Une rage sourde qui emplissait son cœur. Elle le haïssait pour l'avoir repoussée.

- Le Magenmagot va délibérer, annonça Bill Weasley.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et hocha simplement la tête, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Avant tout, Miss Granger, poursuivit Bobby Lewis, vous continuez d'affirmer que vous étiez présente lors de la mort de Lucius Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez conscience, que si vous mentez devant l'assemblée du Magenmagot et que votre trahison est découverte, vous risquez une lourde peine d'emprisonnement ?

- Je le sais.

- Vous savez aussi que pour avoir menti pour défendre un assassin, rien ni personne ne pourra vous sortir à votre tour des ennuis que le Magenmagot vous causera ?

- Je sais tout cela, Président-Sorcier. Mais je ne mens pas. Je dis la vérité, au nom de Merlin.

Les plus âgés du Magenmagot se tendirent et la dévisagèrent. Parler au nom de Merlin. Inadmissible.

Lewis la fixa longtemps. Il semblait vouloir lire dans ses pensées. Bill secoua la tête. _Pourquoi mens-tu, Hermione ? Pourquoi défends-tu Malefoy, alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne te rendra pas ce service ?_

- Aurors, vous pouvez emmener l'accusé, déclara Bill en se levant. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Drago se leva, tandis que deux Aurors l'empoignaient par les bras. Il se tourna à demi pour apercevoir Hermione, debout près de Hoggy qui la félicitait. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. _J'ai fait mon possible_, murmurait ses yeux_. J'ai menti pour toi, j'ai défié mes amis. Ne l'oublie jamais, Drago. J'ai vendu mon âme au démon que tu es….._ Il inclina doucement la tête pour la remercier. Elle le fixa puis se détourna sans répondre.

Et Drago sortit, la tête basse.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

L'homme entra, sans un mot, la tête haute. Derrière lui, les Aurors levèrent les yeux au ciel, moqueurs, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il se planta au milieu de la pièce, le dos droit. Drago le regarda de son fauteuil, où il lisait un livre. Il le détailla, les sourcils froncés et parut enfin le reconnaître. Il eut comme un haut le cœur et se leva lentement, posant son livre sur la petite table.

- Bonjour, Drago, dit l'homme avec un signe de tête.

Drago ne lui répondit pas. Son cerveau marchait à vive allure, cherchant la raison qui avait poussé cet homme de haut rang à venir lui rendre visite.

- Je crains que le Magenmagot n'en vienne à te condamner, dit l'autre sans détour.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Drago en ouvrant enfin la bouche.

- Ton procès. La Défense Magique n'a pas eu les bons mots pour convaincre le Mangemagot de ton innocence en ce qui concerne la mort de ton père, répéta l'homme. Tu es condamné, jeune Malefoy.

- Avec une Défense aussi peu douée, je ne vois pas pourquoi se serait différent.

- Je croyais pourtant que Hermione Granger te défendait bec et ongles. Pour avoir menti ainsi….

- Elle n'a pas menti, lança Drago, soudain sur la défensive. Elle a simplement dit la vérité au Magenmagot pour me sauver. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me sortirait d'Azkaban. C'est ce qu'elle fera.

L'homme le regarda, narquois. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait comme beaucoup qu'Hermione Granger avait menti. Les yeux craintifs que le Défenseur Hoggy avait posés sur elle, tout le long de sa plaidoirie, parlaient contre elle. Il craignait vraisemblablement d'être accusé de trahison, à cause de cette jeune femme trop tête brûlée….

- N'en sois pas si sûr, Drago. Ta Défense ne vaut rien. L'opinion public est contre toi, les Grandes Familles ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec le nom maudit des Malefoy et les épouses des Chefs, qui ont beaucoup d'influence sur ces derniers, sont conduites par la nouvelle Madame Harris, Gretchen Wieners.

- Et alors ?

- Cette femme est une des nombreuses victimes de feu Lucius, mon cher, sourit l'autre, narquois.

- Oh, je vois…. Elle s'est donc jurée de me faire couler.

- Tout à fait.

- Et que voulez-vous me proposer Adams ?

- Je te prierais de ne pas utiliser mon prénom, coupa l'homme, avec raideur. Je suis ton aîné, tu me dois respect et obéissance. Surtout en sachant que je suis le seul qui puisse te venir en aide.

Drago serra les poings, et rejeta ses mèches en arrière. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il n'aimait pas le visage et les yeux faux de Adams Parkinson. Il n'aimait pas cet homme qui avait échappé plusieurs fois à la prison.

- Que voulez-vous ? Lâcha-t-il, en plaçant ses mains dans son dos.

- Te proposer un marché.

- Quel genre de marché ?

Mr Parkinson ignora sa dernière question et ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Ils se posèrent sur la photo retournée que lui avait donnée Hermione. Il leva la main pour s'en emparer, mais Drago fut plus rapide. Il lui saisit le poignet de la main gauche et attrapa sa photo de la droite. Aussi vif que l'éclair, il la fit glisser dans sa poche.

Adams retira sèchement sa main et le fusilla du regard. Il se détourna et se planta devant le feu. C'était un bel homme. Un sorcier puissant, influent et riche, au nom aussi redouté qu'admiré. Il devait avoir cinquante ans à présent, voir peut-être plus. Il avait des cheveux bruns, un peu dégarni sur le sommet du crâne et des yeux bleus perçants et vifs. Des yeux qui se voulaient aimables mais qui cachaient une ruse et une intelligence mauvaise.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à Azkaban ? Demanda soudain Drago. Vous l'avez servi….

- Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, mon cher Drago, renifla Adams, d'une façon méprisante. Il a cru que je le servais, que je lui étais dévoué corps et âme. Hélas, quel dommage pour un être de sa puissance de ne pas avoir remarqué que je le trahissais…. J'étais un espion du Ministère, bien sûr.

- Vous étiez un traître, souffla Drago, sans y croire. Vous….

- Oui, moi…. Contrairement à ton père, je savais quels étaient mes intérêts et où les trouver. Et vois ! Je suis en vie, alors qu'il est six pieds sous terre !

Il éclata d'un grand rire, qui jadis avait été séducteur mais qui se retrouvait froid comme la pierre. Drago serra les dents, furieux. Il s'appliqua à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions et reprit, d'une voix calme.

- Vous avez donc travaillé pour le Ministère. C'est très bien. Je suppose que vous avez gardé votre prestige d'avant guerre et votre fortune.

- Mon prestige et ma fortune se sont vus agrandis par mon acte ''d'espionnage héroïque et très utile''.

- Logique, fit Drago, en retroussant les lèvres dans un sourire narquois. Sans la noble famille des Malefoy pour vous faire de l'ombre, qui aurait pu vous empêcher de vous élevez au-dessus des Grandes Familles ?

Adams Parkinson se crispa et Drago se félicita d'avoir trouvé un point aussi sensible. Il savait depuis toujours que les Parkinson jalousaient les Malefoy pour ce qu'ils étaient dans la société sorcière. C'était bien connu que leurs hommes avaient le plus de classe, que leurs bouches maniaient délicieusement le sarcasme, que leur nom se faisait se pâmer les demoiselles et que leurs femmes étaient les plus belles.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé Adams Parkinson à conclure une alliance entre sa fille, pas encore née, et l'héritier des Malefoy de tout juste un mois. Narcissa Malefoy avait d'abord refusé, préférant attendre que la fille naisse et grandisse pour voir quelle serait sa beauté et pour une fois Lucius avait acquiescé.

Six ans plus tard, Mr Parkinson revenait avec sa petite Pansy au visage doux de poupée avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux très noirs. Lucius l'avait regardée de haut et la petite fille s'était réfugiée derrière la jambe de son père, ce qui avait achevé celui-ci de honte. Narcissa était entrée, son fils marchant derrière elle. Son fils tellement beau que ça en était presque révoltant.

Il avait toisé la petite fille, qui l'observait de ses beaux yeux bleus, puis s'était tourné vers son père, très droit et fier que tous les regards soient sur lui. « Je pense, mon cher Adams, que vous avez réussi là, une très belle enfant, avait dit Narcissa. Viens ici petite fille. »

Pansy s'était approchée, timide et Lucius l'avait trouvée idiote. « Regarde Lucius. Regarde ses si beaux yeux. Imagine le mélange des yeux de Drago avec les siens. » Et Lucius avait regardé. Et il avait vu une enfant baissant les yeux, craintive. Et il avait eu ce sourire méprisant. « Adams, je ne pense pas qu'il faille une petite biche effrayée à mon fils. Drago deviendra fort et puissant. Il lui faut une femme de conseils, une femme redoutable. Comme Narcissa. » Elle l'avait couvé de son regard mi-tendre, mi-moqueur. Elle savait que Lucius l'aimait et qu'elle lui était indispensable.

« Drago, avait-elle appelé. Regarde cette jolie demoiselle. Comment la trouves-tu, mon Ange ? » Drago avait baissé les yeux vers l'enfant qui le regardait. Il sentait le regard brûlant de son père sur sa nuque. « Très belle, mais elle ne me semble pas bien intelligente, Mère. » C'était dit. Les trois Malefoy s'étaient tournés vers Adams Parkinson qui blêmissait et s'étouffait de colère contenue.

Cinq ans plus tard, ils s'étaient rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse. Lucius avait récemment reçu une promotion au Ministère. Narcissa était plus belle que jamais avec ce magnifique petit garçon qui la suivait, tête haute et regards méprisants pour ceux qui n'étaient pas de son rang.

Adams était suivi de sa fille, à l'allure banale. Une petite fille qui baissait les yeux. Elle avait heurté le jeune Drago et avait failli en tomber. « Regardez où vous aller, idiote ! » L'enfant avait relevé les yeux. Elle le connaissait ce garçon. Celui qu'elle croisait lors des bals où son père la traînait. « Oh, Adams ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! » Il avait baisé la main de Narcissa. Elle lui était supérieure, tant par son nom que par son argent.

« Votre fille est véritablement adorable. » Maternelle, Narcissa avait pris le visage rond de la fille Parkinson et l'avait obligée à croiser son regard. « Merci, Narcissa. Je dois dire, que ma Pansy ressemble beaucoup à sa défunte mère. » Narcissa avait froncé les sourcils, sans que l'autre homme ne s'en rende compte. Il regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt Drago qui attendait sa mère, l'air impatient.

« Mère, appela-t-il d'une voix traînante qu'Adams détesta. Venez donc. Je voudrais ma baguette. » Il avait adressé à l'interlocuteur de sa mère, un regard chargé de dédain. « Drago, mon Ange, voici Mr Parkinson et sa si jolie fille, le petite Pansy. Elle entre à Poudlard avec toi. » Poli, il avait quand même adressé un sourire bref à celle qui le dévisageait, fascinée par son port de tête royal et ses cheveux blonds. « Bonne journée, Adams. Nous nous verrons certainement sur la voie 9 ¾. » Un nouveau signe de tête à l'adresse de la jeune femme et ils s'étaient séparés. Par-dessus son épaule Pansy avait suivi Drago du regard.

« Vois ma fille, cette famille, avait murmuré son père entre ses dents serrées. Un jour…. Un jour tu seras assis à la table de leur manoir. A la place de Narcissa. A la place de maîtresse de maison. »

- Que voulez-vous, Adams ? Je n'ai rien à vous offrir. Je n'ai plus l'argent de mon père, je n'ai plus de terres, plus de titres. Alors que voulez-vous ?

- Je veux ton sang.

Sa surprise fut si grande, qu'il en oublia de la dissimuler. Il eut un haut le cœur, devant l'air sérieux de son vis-à-vis. Il porta la main à son crâne et se la passa dans les cheveux.

- Je…. Je vous demande pardon ?

Adams eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait réussi à abattre le masque de seigneur que portait Drago Malefoy.

- Je veux ton sang, répéta-t-il. Je veux que ton sang s'unisse à celui de ma fille.

- Je…. Je ne comprends pas….

- Au contraire, je pense que tu as très bien compris, Drago Malefoy, murmura Mr Parkinson, d'une voix doucereuse. J'engage pour toi une Défense de ce nom, je te sors de ton Enfer personnel et tu t'unis à ma fille. Elle te donnera des fils, qui seront de ton sang et de ton nom. En échange, je te blanchie, je te rends tes terres, tes titres et ta fortune. Je rends au nom des Malefoy sa splendeur d'antan.

- Jamais ! Cracha Drago. Jamais, vous m'entendez ! Toute leur vie, mes parents ont œuvré pour ne pas que vous entriez dans notre famille. Toute ma vie, ils m'ont fait comprendre que Pansy n'avait rien à faire avec mon nom. Je vous méprise, Adams. Je vous méprise, vous et votre nom et votre argent. Vous êtes tellement cupide et avide.

- Tais-toi ! Gronda l'autre en se redressant. Je suis ton seul espoir. Epouse ma fille, donne moi des héritiers qui puissent porter notre nom à nous deux et tu seras libre.

- Jamais ! Grogna Drago, en serrant les poings. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'unir le nom des Malefoy à celui des Parkinson, pour les siècles à venir. Je préfère savoir mon nom traîné dans la boue, que lié au vôtre.

- Je ne te crois pas, jeune Malefoy, sourit Parkinson, d'un air triomphant. Tu as peur de la mort, comme ton père. Tu choisis la facilité plutôt que la déchéance. Ton éducation est bien trop ancrée en toi. Tu épouseras ma fille.

- J'ai dit non, s'entêta Drago, avec une fureur sans nom.

- Ton cœur serait-il déjà pris ?

Drago eut un temps d'arrêt et le regarda interdit. Comment pouvait-il…. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, tandis que l'image d'Hermione s'imposait à son esprit. Hermione qu'il avait rejetée. Hermione qui le détestait. Hermione qu'il aimait.

- Un cœur de Malefoy est inaccessible, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Je vois que tu as bien écouté ton père, remarqua Parkinson, avec un regard sournois. Je ne vois donc pas le problème.

- Je n'épouserai pas Pansy.

- Réfléchis mon garçon…. Réfléchis bien….

C'était une menace et Drago le comprit aisément. Il lui adressa un regard inexpressif et se détourna de lui, comme il l'avait si souvent fait, avec des sorciers de basse condition. Il se planta devant la fenêtre, le dos droit et ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain. Adams Parkinson ne le quittait pas des yeux, fasciné sans qu'il n'ose l'avouer.

Ce Malefoy avait tout d'un roi. Avec ses cheveux blonds, presque dorés qui luisaient timidement au soleil, sa peau pâle de princesse, ses quelques mèches dissimulant la petite cicatrice sur son front. Ses yeux gris pouvaient devenir glaciales, et d'un simple regard, il pétrifiait.

Et ses doigts, si fins, des mains de ceux qui n'ont jamais travaillé, qui ont toujours écrit avec des plumes de paon, au mine en or. Ses mains qui pourtant portaient du sang. Azkaban avait creusé ses traits, mais il n'en ressortait que plus élégant, que plus mystérieux, avec son visage en pointe d'empereur à qui tout est dû. Il était haut de stature, solide, sans trop l'être, mais sous ses vêtements, on voyait encore les contours de ses os, saillant sous sa peau.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Drago se tourner vers lui et le fixer avec arrogance et mépris. Il eut un geste dédaigneux face à l'admiration de l'aîné et de nouveau se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer Pansy comme elle l'aimait. Il ne pourrait jamais la toucher comme il avait touché Hermione. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les baisers brûlants de la jeune femme, ses « _je t'aime_ » murmurés, dans la nuit silencieuse.

Sans qu'il en ait conscience, un frisson le parcourut, tandis qu'il serrait les poings. Il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Hermione, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner à Azkaban, ni même… à mourir. Drago était un Serpentard, un lâche, comme le disait les autres sorciers. Pourtant, à l'origine le grand Salazar avait été un homme rusé, fin, doué et intelligent. Il ne préférait pas la facilité, mais simplement le moyen le plus efficace et le moins difficile à réaliser.

Avec les siècles, la réputation des Serpentard s'était effilée. Nombre de mages noirs en étaient sortis pour faire régner la terreur. Les jeunes Serpentard de Poudlard n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se refermer sur eux-mêmes, attendant, attendant, qu'un autre vienne les sortir de leur enfer.

L'Histoire n'enseignait pas cela. Les Serpentard était vil et il fallait s'en méfier, les Serdaigle étaient intelligents et il fallait s'en faire des amis fidèles, les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux et il fallait leur faire confiance et les Gryffondor étaient nobles et courageux, et il fallait les aduler.

L'Histoire n'enseignait pas que le mage qui avait été craint avant Grindelwald, n'était qu'un vicieux Poufsouffle et qu'avant lui avait régné un génie du mal, un Serdaigle d'une puissance redoutable. Non, le vieux Binn's ne racontait que les guerre des géants et celles des gobelins.

- Vous dites que la Défense va perdre, dit-il soudain, toujours en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

- Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner, assura Parkinson, avec une grimace de frustration.

Il détestait qu'on l'ignore ainsi. Narcissa Malefoy l'avait dédaigné d'une façon princière et il n'avait pu la détester, elle cette femme si belle, à la beauté glaciale et figée qu'elle avait transmis à son fils unique, cette femme qu'il admirait, alors qu'il devrait la haïr.

- Granger m'a promis que je sortirais.

- Cette jeune femme se croit intouchable, avec son nouveau statut de Héroïne de la Seconde Guerre.

- Elle m'a dit que j'avais le soutien de Potter, des Weasley et du Ministre.

- Qu'elle peut être naïve !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Drago en se retournant enfin.

- Cette gamine pense que ses amis sont de son côté. Elle en est persuadée. Malheureusement, c'est faux. Le Ministre te sait Mangemort, le reste des Weasley est en guerre contre ta famille depuis des lustres, Potter est… Potter. La population sorcière te hait sans même te connaître pour ce que tu représentes. Il n'y a plus que Granger qui croit en ton innocence. Douce rêve de cette petite fille.

- Je ne vous crois pas, lança Drago d'une voix dure. Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que vous racontez ces mensonges pour mieux me manipuler et m'obliger à épouser votre fille ?

- Tu es condamné, répéta Adams. Ta Granger ne peut pas te sauver. Il faut de l'argent pour te sortir de là, pas de la renommée….

- Qui comptez vous engager pour ma Défense Magique ?

- Tu acceptes ?

- Répondez !

Adams lui jette un regard venimeux et Drago le regarde haut, pas le moins du monde affecté.

- Il y a ce nouveau qui vient de gravir quelques échelons dans la hiérarchie de la Justice Magique. Quand il atteindra ses trente ans, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il accède au Magenmagot.

- Son nom.

- Williamson. August Williamson. Un jeune qui était en Cinquième Année, lors de la fin de la guerre. Il a suivi les Seize Procès mieux que quiconque, je puis te l'assurer. Je l'ai aidé à entrer à l'Ecole de la Justice. Il n'a jamais perdu un seul procès et il me doit un service.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il acceptera de….

- Ce garçon acceptera, coupa Parkinson, avec assurance.

- Vous lui avez déjà demandé.

Parkinson s'apprêta à nier, mais le regard froid et hautain que lui lança Drago le figea.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Adams. Je vous connais, je connais les Sang-Pur pour en être un. Vous pensez réellement me faire croire que vous avez eu cette idée grotesque il y a quelques minutes, alors qu'elle fleurit dans votre esprit depuis des mois sinon des années ? Vous manigancez depuis toujours pour renverser mon père et s'asseoir à sa place de Maître des Sang-Pur. Vous rêvez de voire votre sang s'installer sur le siège de reine de ma mère. Vous y étiez presque Adams. Mon père est mort, ma mère plus maîtresse de son esprit. Vous étiez à deux doigts de monter sur ce trône que vous désirez depuis tant de temps. J'étais en prison, hors-jeu. Malheureusement, je suis de retour, prêt à reprendre ma place. Les Parkinson ne remplaceront jamais les Malefoy.

- Tu divagues, Drago ! S'exclama Adams, d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Et pourtant, il n'avait rien perdu de la tirade de l'héritier Malefoy. Il vit dans les yeux de Drago, qu'il savait, qu'il avait deviné ce qui le poussait à le marier à sa fille. Le pouvoir. La richesse. Le nom des Malefoy inscrit sur son Arbre Généalogique. Drago le fixa sans un mot, avec ce regard qui le glaçait et le faisait se sentir insignifiant.

- Je vous le répète Adams, jamais vous ne reposerez dans le caveau des Malefoy, au côté des nobles Black, mes ancêtres qui ne sauraient être les vôtres. Je ne m'unirais pas à Pansy Parkinson pour l'éternité, je ne donnerais pas des enfants de mon sang pour servir votre famille et votre nom. Vous entendez, Adams ? J'ai beau être un homme prisonnier, je suis toujours libre de mes choix et jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrais trahir ma famille, mes parents qui m'ont répété toute leur vie qu'un Malefoy ne s'unit qu'à une femme de son rang, pas à celui inférieur, qui est le vôtre.

Parkinson en eut le souffle coupé. Ce discours enflammé que lui avait servis le fils Malefoy le heurtait tant il était emprunt de vérité. Ce garçon était bien plus doué en négociations qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'était ni Malefoy ni Serpentard pour rien. Mais Adams avait l'expérience derrière lui. Il avait son plan qui mûrissait depuis des années bien frais dans sa tête.

Drago le regardait de haut, secrètement satisfait de la façon dont il l'avait remis à sa place. Cet idiot ne savait pas à quoi il s'attaquait. Même le sourire cruel et réjoui qu'arbora Parkinson ne parvint pas à l'effrayer, et il resta aussi froid et impassible que possible alors que l'autre se redressait, s'apprêtant à jouer sa dernière carte.

- Il serait bien dommage pour toi, f_ils_, que ces photos et ce qu'elles représentent tombent entre les mains de la Gazette….

Drago frémit de fureur. _Fils_. Il l'avait appelé fils. La main grisâtre de Parkinson glissa dans sa poche et il en ressortit une épaisse enveloppe de parchemin. Sans un mot, il la lui tendit et Drago s'en empara sèchement. Il y plongea sa main et en ressortit une photo. Une photo qui le glaça. La gorge nouée, mais toujours maîtresse de lui-même, il en prit une autre et encore une autre.

Il reconnut le visage violacé de mort de la jeune Moldue qu'il avait été contraint d'assassiner, quelques années plus tôt. Il reconnut le mur blanc d'une cuisine, tâché du sang d'un bébé, dont le crâne avait été fracassé contre le plâtre. Il reconnut la main asséchée du vieil homme qu'ils avaient fait souffrir toute une nuit et ils s'étaient régalés de ses hurlements cassés.

Il y avait ainsi une douzaine de photos, montrant ses victimes, ces humains qu'il avait assassinés, contre son gré sous les rires rauques et cruels des autres Mangemorts. Une dernière fois, il sortit une photo. Une photo récente, où riait un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés, d'un beau blond et aux yeux partagés entre le brun et le gris.

Glacé, Drago releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie….

- Je vois que ces images rappellent quelques bons souvenirs en toi, souffla Parkinson, avec un sourire sournois. Un des espions que je contrôlais pour le compte du Ministère a recueilli tout un tas de preuves qui ont fait plongé tous les Mangemorts capturés….

- Vous ne pouvez pas prouver que…. Que je suis… ce tueur là…..

- Durant la guerre, les deux tiers des corps Moldus assassinés ont été envoyés à la morgue du Ministère. Les Examinateurs de la Magie Morte ont eu recours à un nouveau sortilège. Un sortilège fort utile inventé par Hermione Granger pendant ses moments d'ennuis à l'Abri de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un sortilège permettant de connaître l'identité de la baguette ayant achevé la personne. Nous connaissons donc l'identité du meurtrier…. Granger appelle ce sortilège, l'Autopsie. Fort utile, pas vrai ?

Drago était blême et Adams s'en félicita intérieurement. C'était à lui à présent de mener la danse.

- Vous mentez, murmura Drago.

- Hélas, mon garçon, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Avec ravissement, Adams aperçut les jointures blanches des doigts de Drago, la veine palpitante au niveau du cou. Le jeune homme était dans un tel état de colère et de haine qu'il semblait prêt à tout moment à le tuer à mains nues.

Ivre d'une fureur sans nom, Drago fut sur son adversaire en un pas et le prit par la gorge. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche dans un bruit sourd et le souleva à quelques centimètres. Adams surpris par son geste, regarda, les yeux exorbités, le garçon se pencher sur lui.

- Je n'aime pas vos menaces, gronda Drago. Je ne vous aime pas, et je n'aime pas ce que vous représentez. Vous n'êtes que le représentant d'une race basse et méprisable. Je me ferais un plaisir un jour de vous exterminer…..

- Tu…. Tu parles…. Comme si… le monde… t'appartenait, suffoqua Adams, en portant ses mains sur la poigne de Drago qui ne le lâchait pas. Tu n'es… plus rien, Drago… Malefoy. Ton temps… est passé. Tu n'es… rien alors… que ma race… est tout !

Tremblant de rage, Drago le jeta sur le sol et retourna devant la fenêtre, les photos toujours coincées dans sa main. Adams hoqueta et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il savait que si Drago n'avait pas déjà été dans une situation aussi critique, il l'aurait tué sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Il avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, qu'il n'avait pas voulu tuer, Adams le savait capable, surtout s'il s'agissait de sauver sa propre vie et ses intérêts. Drago Malefoy n'était pas un ange, loin de là. Pas un tueur pour le plaisir, mais un tueur quand même. Dans cette enveloppe, se trouvait qu'une infime partie des gens assassinés. Il manquait les quelques Mangemorts qui se méfiaient de lui, les sorciers du Ministère qui l'avaient doublé, ceux qui l'avaient volé, et d'autres inconnus, contre qui il s'était battu pour sa vie.

Les prunelles orageuses de Drago restaient délibérément tournées vers le dehors. Adams se releva, la gorge rougie. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée, mais maintenant qu'il était hors de danger, il ne pouvait empêcher une profonde satisfaction l'envahir. Il avait réussi. Le fils Malefoy ne saurait lui résister.

- N'y a-t-il pas une autre photo qui t'ait choquée ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix onctueuse.

Drago garda le silence, mais ses épaules se tendirent.

- Ce petit garçon ne te rappelle personne ? Il semble si tendre, si jeune… si innocent.

- Vous oseriez vous attaquer à un gamin, vous qui vous dites blanc de tout meurtres ? Fit Drago toujours en lui tournant le dos.

- Je ne prétends pas ne jamais avoir tué…. Simplement, je n'ai jamais œuvré _contre_ le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suppose qu'il en serait fini de toi et d'Hermione Granger si on venait à savoir que Rigel, le filleul du Survivant est votre fils.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce gamin, gronda Drago.

- Mais tu en as entendu parler…. Tu n'aurais pas réagi aussi violemment, dans le cas contraire.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de son existence, se défendit Drago. Je n'ai rien à faire de Granger.

- Mais elle semble ne pas t'avoir oublié. Comment se peut-il qu'elle soit habitée par une si grande envie de t'aider à t'en sortir, sinon, pour que son fils n'est pas un père Mangemort ? Pourquoi a-t-elle gardé cet enfant, si elle ne t'a jamais aimé ?

- Granger est une Gryffondor. Je ne trouve pas choquant qu'elle ait gardé ce garçon.

- Et toi qui me disais qu'un cœur de Malefoy n'est pas à prendre, ricana Parkinson.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda enfin Drago en plantant ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de son adversaire.

- Epouse ma fille et le secret sera gardé sur l'existence de ton bâtard.

- Ce n'est pas un bâtard, déclara Drago d'une voix froide.

- Comme tu veux, acquiesça Adams avec un sourire affable. Ce garçon donc ne sera jamais dans la ligne de mire de la presse et appelé Rigel Malefoy. Un fils de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Sang-Pur. Quelle honte pour ce pauvre petit !

Drago le fixa sans mot dire. Il avait perdu. C'était clair. Son aventure avec Granger risquait d'être révélé au grand jour. Pas qu'il ait honte, non. Mais il craignait que ses anciens amis et ceux d'Hermione n'en viennent à se venger. Parkinson lui offrait la liberté, la richesse et la renommée. Hermione lui offrait son amour, leur fils mais pas la liberté.

Avec un pincement au cœur bien réel, Drago se mit à regretter le temps de la guerre où il était si tranquille avec Hermione dans leur cage dorée qu'était l'Abri. Bien sûr, il fallait se cacher mais c'était si excitant, si amusant. Il aimait attraper la taille d'Hermione à l'angle d'un couloir de la spacieuse demeure des Black et la couvrir de baisers brûlants avant de la laisser repartir à la bibliothèque de l'Ordre où elle devait retrouver la fille Weasley.

- Pansy m'aime, vous savez, dit-il soudain.

- Je sais, dit Adams d'une voix égale.

- Vous la brisez en me faisant l'épouser.

- Elle ne saura pas que je t'y ai forcé.

- Elle le comprendra forcément. La presse va annoncer ma libération, puis mon union avec la fille de celui qui m'aura engagé une bonne Défense. Je ne lui ai jamais témoigné ne serait-ce que de l'attention ou de la tendresse. Pensez-vous que je pourrais partager son lit et lui faire des enfants ?

- Tu en es capable, déclara Parkinson, avec conviction. Nul autre qu'un Malefoy ne sait aussi bien servir ses intérêts.

- J'épouserais votre fille, annonça Drago, après un court silence. Mais à certaines conditions.

- Lesquelles ? S'enquit Adams que la jubilation faisait trembler.

- Si, comme je le pense, je deviens votre gendre, je vous interdis de me tutoyer. Tout beau-père que vous devenez, je vous reste supérieur.

Sa gorge se bloqua. Il regarda ce jeune homme, les yeux étonnés. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela.

- Ne m'appelez jamais fils. Vous n'êtes pas de mon sang, nous n'avons rien en commun hormis ma future alliance avec votre fille. Lorsque mes fils naîtront, je choisirais leurs noms et je m'occuperais personnellement de leur éducation. Intervenez une seule fois et vous le regretterez. Vous serez juste un grand-père aimant, un vieux monsieur ami de leur père. Ne parlez jamais de mes parents en termes péjoratifs. Ne faites nullement illusion à l'état de santé de ma mère, au décès de mon père et à mon passé de tueur. J'aurais le plein pouvoir sur mes biens et sur mes terres. Je gérerais mes finances, dépenserais mon argent de mon propre gré. Ne me demandez jamais ni des prêts ni des faveurs, qui ne vous seront pas accordées. Je veux que mon manoir me soit rendu intact, que mes elfes reviennent à mon service, que les Gobelins débloquent le coffre de ma famille. Je compte sur vous pour faire taire les mauvaises langues, en ce qui concerne ce mariage arrangé, votre or qui aura corrompu certains vieux du Magenmagot.

Adams le fixa, légèrement ahuri. Drago avait énoncé ses exigences d'une voix calme, posée et glaciale, qui le fit ressembler à son père d'une manière étonnante. Il dardait sur lui son regard froid d'acier et semblait le menacer.

- Si une seule fois vous osez rompre ces consignes….

- Que comptes-tu me faire ?

- _Vous_.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Adams, agacé.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je sais encore jeter l'Avada ou faire des poisons. Je vous voue une haine éternelle, Adams. Le prix à payer sera très élevé.

- J'accepte. J'accepte d'être ce grand-père gâteux, ce père aimant et ce beau-père agréable. J'accepte de respecter la mémoire de vos parents.

- Ne me parlez jamais ni de Rigel, ni même d'Hermione, murmura Drago. Ne prononcez jamais leur nom en ma présence, ou devant Pansy.

La gorge sèche, Adams acquiesça. Drago, après un regard dédaigneux et empli de dégoût, se détourna de nouveau vers le dehors, où la neige recommençait à tomber. Avec raideur, Parkinson reconnut là le signe distinctif du prince qui congédie un importun.

Le nez retroussé, il fit volt face et sortit à grands pas, avec la désagréable impression que c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait gagné.

**-x-**

**14 Janvier 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

J'ai une nièce, maintenant. Une petite Isabelle, aussi belle que sa mère, aussi douce que son père. Au départ, Bill avait peur de la prendre dans ses bras, il avait peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer en se retrouvant face à son visage lacéré.

J'ai eu envie de hurler.

Comment pouvait-il…. Pourquoi ne profitait-il pas d'avoir son bébé avec lui, d'avoir son épouse, d'avoir sa famille réunie ? J'ai eu envie de le frapper de toutes mes forces, de lui montrer mes cernes. J'ai eu envie de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa chance était grande d'avoir assisté à la naissance de sa fille.

Sirius s'est mis à pleurer. J'ai eu envie de mourir. Mais je me suis levée, avec lenteur et je me suis affaissée au pied du berceau, après avoir pris mon fils dans mes bras. J'ai chanté une petite chanson, celle-là même que murmure Hermione pour que Rigel s'endorme. Mais Sirius n'est pas Rigel. Ses cris ont redoublé. Alors, je l'ai porté à Ron, installé dans la bibliothèque.

Je lui ai tendu mon fils sans un mot et je suis sortie. J'ai dormi treize heures d'affilées.

* * *

J'aime Adams Parkinson. Il est tellement méchant ! **(L)** Mais c'est Drago, le meilleur-euh !

Mon Dieu, je suis complètement barrée. **:-)** Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Peut-être que le mensonge d'Hermione est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais dans l'ensemble, ça se tient. Et puis, j'ose même pas imaginer la réaction d'une certaine lectrice si Dragonouchet avait renié ses origines... Hein, poulette ?** :p** Donc c'était le moyen le plus sûr. Moi non plus jvoulais pas que Drago soit un bâtard. Il est trop parfait pour ça...

J'aime bien Ginny dans ce chapitre-là. Dans son journal je veux dire. J'espère que il en va de même pour vous.

Sur ce, je vous abandonne et vous dis à samedi prochain où je viendrais partager mes seize bougies avec vous. Vous aurez pas de gâteau par contre. **XD**

Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous les pauvres gens qui reprennent demain. Jvous dis _bouse_ les chéris. Jcompatis avec vous.

Bisouxx les gens

Margaux qui aimerait bien dodoter un petit peu ! (En effet, tout à mon bonheur de retrouver mon chez-moi et MON Internet, je me suis couchée... un peu beaucoup tard...)

* * *

Je suis de super super super super bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Tellement contenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Mwahahahahaaaa !

Okay, je m'en vais. Adeus les Aminch's (C'est du portugais, bande d'ignares ! **:D**)

* * *


	13. Chapter XII

* * *

**01/III/03**

**Happy Birthday Moi ! J'ai seize ans, les aminch's !**

* * *

Tous en choeur, les Choupi : Joaaayeux Aaaanniiiiversaireeee Margaux... Joaaaaaayeux Aaaannniiiiveeeersaireeeee Margaux, Joaaaayeux Annniiiiiversaireeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!** (8)(8)**

Alalala... C'est tellement d'émotion... **Seize** ans... A la question : "Oh mais ça te fait quoi d'avoir seize ans, Margaux ?" Je réponds la bouche en coeur "J'ai l'âge de me faire émanciper." ... Naaaan ! Bien sûr je blaaague ! Alalala... J'aime trop ma maison et mon papa et ma maman et (Vais-je mettre mon frère ou le chien en premier ?) mes frères humain ou canidé voir même félin... (Coupe la poire en deux **:D** Enfin en trois)

En vérité, rien ne change. J'ai toujours aussi envie de chocolat, toujours aussi envie de rester en vacances et toujours aussi en vie d'écrire. D'ailleurs, je pense bientôt poster le dernierchapitre de **Soeurs Ennemies**... Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Un nouvel âge, une nouvelle... euh... je sais pas... une nouvelle résolution. (Je sais, je sais... Le premier de l'an est passé)

Breeeeeef ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais **dédier** ce chapitre à trois personnes. En premier, à **moi**. (Qui a dit que j'étais narcissique ?) Parce que c'est mon anniversaire, et que seize ans, c'est pas tous les jours. Ensuite à **Anadyomede** parce que tu m'as offert un très beau cadeau et que ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup Et puis à **Ninia Black** parce que tu as posté la review numéro 150 et que ça m'a fait très plaisir de dépasser ce palier avec vous.

En fait, jn'ai pas grand chose à raconter. J'aurais mes **cadeaux** demain. Donc jvous raconterais tout le week-end prochain. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse, bien sûr, j'ai conscience de raconter ma vie, mais j'adore trop, ça me fait bien rire.)

Enfin, revenons à **Pandémonium**.

Je remercie comme touours mes reviewers et tous les lecteurs silencieux qui me suivent. Donc un merci à **Loulou**, **Valalyeste**, **Petitefolle**, **Anadyomede**, **Fan-fiction-hp7**, **Atchoum16**, **Sarasheppard**, **Entschuldingunug**, **Caella**, **Ninia** **Black**, **ReveuSe**, **SyanSyaoran **et **PetiteFleur**.

Sinon quelques précisions à vos **questions** :

Ce n'est pas un **happy-end**. N'espérez pas que tout va finir bien rose, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça. Je vois mal Drago et Hermione se mettre ensemble après tout ce qui s'est passé (Même si vous ne savez pas encore tout ce qui s'est passé... Mwahahaha !)

Atchoum16 a posé **la** question à poser. Bravo **:D**

**Pansy** n'est pas un **bulldog** ! J'adore ce personnage. Je trouve juste qu'elle n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie. Tombée amoureuse d'un homme cruel, fille d'un type avide de pouvoir qui n'hésite pas à la vendre... Et puis, pas forcément dotée d'un physique particulièrement gracieux, même si je me plais à l'imaginer un minimum jolie. J'adore ses yeux et ses cheveux que je vois bleu foncé et noirs (Comme dans **Huis Clos**, en fait)

**Ginny** n'est pas **jalouse** d'Hermione. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle la hait non plus. En fait, elle lui en veut. C'est de la **rancune**. Elle s'est sentie abandonnée par sa meilleure amie, par sa mère et son chéri. Elle a vécu des épreuves très difficiles. En fait, on comprendra beaucoup de choses dans le chapitre 17. Et puis, Ginny nourrit une haine très forte envers Drago. Elle déteste Hermione qui fait tout pour lui rendre sa liberté.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Au programme la marrain de Iris Potter, une ambiance Weasley, la réaction de Hermione et une nouvelle discussion... passionnée avec Drago.

A tout de suite, en bas de la page !

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XII

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**8 Mai 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Nos fils ont eu deux ans. Au lieu d'avoir une pile de cadeaux, ils ont eu le droit aux cris d'agonie d'une fillette, retrouvée blessée, ensanglantée sur le Chemin de traverse. Elle a douze ou treize ans. Elle est jolie avec ses boucles auburn et ses yeux bruns.

La gamine s'est faite attaquée. Par un Vampire d'après Hermione, par une Goule des égouts d'après ma mère.

Hermione, au lieu d'être présente pour l'anniversaire de son fils, s'est empressée de soigner la fille qui est morte dans la nuit. Rigel est resté silencieux. Sirius aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas de gâteaux au glaçage somptueux comme savent le faire les elfes. La nourriture est rare. Nous manquons de rationnement. Je trouve que c'est une chance que nous ayons trouvé une plaquette de chocolat noir et un peu de viande pour le repas de fête que nous avions programmé.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

- Sirius ! Non !

Le bruit sourd du choc la fit fermer les yeux et elle s'élança vers son fils. Il la regarda venir, la tête baissée, l'air honteux. Ginny se dressa, flamboyante, les mains sur les hanches. Même le chien Patmol sembla se rendre compte de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle se trouvait son jeune maître et s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Sirius Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis ?!

- Pardon, Maman….

- Pas de pardon qui tienne, Sirius ! Gronda Ginny. Tu es infernal ! Quand ton père va l'apprendre….

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour le soustraire aux yeux furieux de sa mère qui reprit de plus belle.

- Ca te fait sourire, en plus ? Non mais je rêve ! Je te menace et tu souries ! Harry est bel et bien comme mon père avec les jumeaux ! Il te passe TOUT !

- N'exagère pas, Gin Chérie, lança une voix amusé derrière elle.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc et eut la satisfaction de voir son époux reculer. Sirius en profita pour disparaître et une fois la porte de la cuisine passée, il se mit à rire, tout joyeux d'avoir encore une fois échappé aux foudres de sa mère.

- Ton fils, Potter, est pire que tous mes frères réunis !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry, en s'asseyant à table.

- Il a renversé le saladier, dit Ginny, en pointant du doigt la tâche de chocolat sur le sol.

- Oh, tu as fait un gâteau au chocolat ? S'enquit Harry, intéressé.

- J'allais faire ! Mais ton fils a tout foutu en l'air.

- Allons, mon amour, surveille ton langage. Où se trouve ma fille ?

- Chez les Jumeaux, lui apprit Ginny en reniflant.

Harry pâlit considérablement et se leva d'un bond.

- Tu plaisantes ? Articula-t-il, horrifié d'imaginer sa fille chérie dans les bras de Fred et George Weasley.

- Bien sûr que je plaisante, imbécile. Tu crois vraiment que je confierais mes enfants à ces deux fous furieux ?

Harry soupira, soulagé et s'approcha de sa femme. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il la sentit sourire imperceptiblement.

- J'ai une invitée, chérie, dit-il ensuite.

- Sans rire ? Ironisa Ginny. Tu as toujours une invitée.

- Jalouse, chérie ? Se moqua son mari.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstint de répondre. Elle se tourna vers l'évier et se lava les mains avant de brandir sa baguette et de murmurer un _Récurvite_ pour effacer les bêtises de son fils.

- As-tu fait un de tes merveilleux poulets au gingembre ? Voulut savoir Harry, d'un ton gourmand.

- Non, je te fais des anchois à la marseillaise.

Il fit la grimace et elle sourit avec sadisme. Il détestait les anchois.

- Qui est cette merveilleuse invitée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La marraine de Iris.

Ginny se stoppa et fit volt face, lâchant involontairement le pot de curry qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, lança-t-elle alors comme une accusation.

- Je viens de la croiser et j'ai pensé qu'elle serait contente. C'est une très bonne amie.

- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ?

- Je préfère que tu aies la surprise, ma chérie….

Elle soupira et se détourna de lui pour continuer son repas. Harry s'assit sur la chaise et la renversa, se balançant sur les deux pieds arrières.

- Tu vas l'abîmer, lança Ginny par-dessus son épaule.

Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et continua, les yeux dans le vague. Un elfe apparut soudain dans la cuisine et sursautant, il fit un mouvement brusque et tomba de sa chaise dans un bruit sourd. L'elfe bondit en arrière, avec un cri aigu.

- Ooooh ! Monsieur Harry Potter ! Galia est désolée, couina l'elfe.

Horrifiée, l'elfe aida Harry à se relever. De méchante humeur, il la repoussa et grogna, en remettant sa chaise. L'elfe se tordait les mains, en poussant de petits gémissements terrifiés. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers la créature.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- La Belle Madame demande à Madame sa belle-sœur de garder la petite Isabelle pour l'après-midi.

- Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Merci, Madame, s'inclina l'elfe. Galia va prévenir la Belle Madame.

Dans un 'pop' la créature disparut et Ginny retourna à ses fourneaux, ignorant Harry qui continuait de pester. Il se rassit bien droit sur les quatre pieds.

- Je me demande pourquoi Fleur a besoin de moi, dit Ginny, en mettant le feu sous ses légumes.

- Elle a peut-être quelque chose à faire.

- Vraiment ? Oh, mon chéri, quelle intelligence ! Je n'aurais sans doute pas deviné sans toi !

Harry se renfrogna, agacé. Il détestait quand Ginny agissait ainsi. Mais Merlin merci, c'était rare ou alors juste après, il se faisait pardonné d'un baiser. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait vraiment énervée.

Un bon quart d'heure passa et ils ne virent ni Sirius ni Isabelle. Harry se doutait que Galia avait emmené la petite fille par Poudre de Cheminette et que Dobby avait pris la relève comme il aimait tant le faire.

- Sirius sera un grand artiste, dit-il, d'un air songeur.

- J'espère bien.

Le silence retomba. Une douce odeur de viande flotta dans la cuisine. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à son époux et le trouva la tête dans les mains, l'air assoupi. Elle eut un sourire attendri. Un dernier coup de baguette et la table fut mise. Harry émergea lentement et s'étira sur sa chaise.

- Mon _invitée_ va arriver, sourit-il.

- Appelle les enfants.

Il s'exécuta. Il sortit à grands pas et revint deux minutes après, Isabelle et Sirius le suivant de près, se disputant gentiment comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Le garçon se calma aussitôt dans la cuisine, en remarquant les lèvres pincées de sa mère. Les enfants s'assirent et attendirent que Ginny les serve.

- Ton _amie_ n'est pas très ponctuelle, railla-t-elle.

Harry lui tira la langue et commença à manger sa salade.

- Tatiiii, gémit Isabelle. Sirius m'embête.

- Sirius, arrête immédiatement, dit Ginny d'un ton sans réplique.

Sirius plongea la tête dans son assiette, pour étouffer un rire. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et Harry releva la tête. Une jeune femme déboula dans la cuisine.

- Oh, bonjour Ginny, chantonna-t-elle en réponse à l'expression bouche bée de l'épouse Potter. Salut Harry, et les enfants.

Harry l'invita à s'asseoir et la servit.

- Pas de navets, merci, fit Luna en ouvrant grands les yeux. A cette période de l'année, ils sont infestés de Stevans, des petits insectes qui se laissent avaler, avant de manger les intestins des malheureux. C'est atroce, pas vrai ?

- Euh, oui, très horrible, acquiesça Harry.

Luna lui sourit et ses yeux parurent plus grands encore. Elle mangea ce que contenait son assiette en discutant joyeusement. Elle raconta aux enfants émerveillés comment elle avait failli attraper un Ronflak Cornu dans les Alpes françaises. « Ma mère est française, fit Isabelle, d'un air supérieur. » Luna la bombarda de questions sur les différentes créatures qui peuplaient la Bretagne et la pauvre petite fille se trouva vite perdue.

- Vous pouvez aller jouer, mes chéris, dit ensuite Ginny en nettoyant la table d'un coup de baguette. Il n'y a pas de dessert, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle, en faisant les gros yeux à son fils.

Ginny servit le café et s'excusa, avant de sortir de la pièce. Le silence tomba sur la cuisine alors que Luna regardait Harry d'un air rêveur.

- Je crois que Ginny n'est pas de bonne humeur.

- Sirius a fait tomber la pâte pour son gâteau, expliqua Harry.

- Ooh…. Ca n'a donc rien à voir avec moi ?

- Euh, non.

Elle lui envoya un sourire éclatant.

- C'est vraiment bien d'avoir des amis, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oui. Tu es une très bonne amie, Luna, murmura Harry d'une voix douce.

- Oh mais toi aussi, tu sais. Maman est très contente pour moi.

Harry hocha la tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était habitué aux choses étranges que disait Luna. Sa mère était morte depuis des années et pourtant elle en parlait comme si elles se voyaient tous les jours.

- Tu as le bonjour de tes parents, se rappela Luna.

- Je…. Pardon ? S'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Maman est en très bonne relation avec ta mère à toi, dit-elle, en souriant. Maman m'a dit que tes parents étaient très gentils. Ils te disent bonjour, Maman a dit.

- Merci Luna….

Ginny revint dans la cuisine, sa fille dans les bras. Elle se rassit sans un mot. Iris regardait Luna, et émit un babillement joyeux suivi d'un petit cri.

- On dirait un enfant de sylphes, remarqua Luna. Leurs petits font les mêmes bruits.

Harry retint un petit rire.

- Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il à son épouse.

- J'ai dû disputer Sirius et Isabelle, répondit-elle. Ils étaient dans le couloir où se trouve l'autre.

L'autre, c'était Drago Malefoy et Harry le savait très bien. Il ne dit rien, parce qu'il savait que cela rendrait Ginny encore plus furieuse. Elle n'aimait pas parler de Malefoy, comme elle n'aimait pas entendre parlé du Square Grimmaur et des quatre années qu'elle y avait passé.

- Luna, je voulais te proposer d'être la marraine de Iris.

Elle tourna ses grands yeux miroirs vers lui. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux, en retira quelques brindilles qui y traînaient depuis le matin qu'elle avait passé dans le potager caché de son père et se tourna ensuite vers la petite.

- Oh, dit-elle seulement.

- Hermione est la marraine de Sirius, indiqua Ginny. Nous pensons que ce serait une bonne idée que tu sois celle de notre fille. Tu es notre amie et nous te faisons confiance.

Harry tourna vers sa femme, avec un sourire tendre. Il était ravi qu'elle accepte Luna Lovegood en tant que marraine.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Luna, en toute honnêteté. Les marraines doivent être là pour leur filleul, non ?

- Normalement, acquiesça Harry.

- Je vais beaucoup voyager. Papa gagne beaucoup de sous avec le Chicaneur et il me permet d'aller faire des recherches dans les autres pays. Je pars en Himalaya, le mois prochain. C'est fantastique, non ?

- Très. Ecoute Luna, tu as été là pour moi, lors de ma Cinquième Année. Tu ne t'es jamais laissé faire, tu es restée fière et tu n'as jamais changé.

- C'est toi qui as été là pour moi, Harry, interrompit Luna d'une voix douce. Je sais que je suis une fille très bizarre, que beaucoup de gens se moquait de moi. Vous avez été très gentils tous les deux de me prendre pour amie. Je n'avais personne. Même ceux de l'Armée de Dumbledore me fréquentaient par obligation. Vous êtes mes amis, tous les deux, comme Hermione et Ronald. Je veux bien être la marraine de votre petite fille.

Il y eut un silence ému et Luna elle-même parut étonnée de se qu'elle venait de dire.

- Et puis, quand elle aura l'âge, reprit-elle, enjouée, je l'emmènerais dans les catacombes de Paris et à Venise, où se trouve le plus grand nid de vampires du monde. C'est fabuleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny préféra ne rien dire et un simple sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit sa petite fille et Luna la prit et la tint serrer contre elle.

- Je vous assure que c'est une fille de sylphes, répéta Luna en baissant la tête vers le bébé.

Harry éclata de rire et même Ginny arbora un sourire contrit. Il était vraiment heureux de faire enfin entrer Luna dans sa famille. Et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Ginny que de voir Harry Potter sourire de bonheur.

**-x-**

**Lettre de Molly Weasley à Ginny Potter  
Le 18 Mars 2006**

**-x-**

Ma Ginny,

N'oubliez pas que nous sommes invités à venir passer l'après-midi chez Bill et Fleur, demain. Tes frères seront là ainsi que les enfants, Hermione et Olivia.

Ma chérie, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle très étrange. On dit que Luna Lovegood est la marraine d'Iris. Pardonne moi de douter des faits véridiques de cette histoire.

Bien à toi, ma fille chérie.

Maman

**-x-**

**Lettre de Ginny Potter à Molly Weasley  
Le 18 Mars 2006**

**-x-**

Chère Maman,

Pour une fois les rumeurs disent vrais. Harry et moi avons bel et bien demandé à Luna d'être la marraine de notre fille et elle a accepté. Tu n'imagines pas le bonheur de Harry. Luna a toujours été une très bonne amie. Elle s'est battue à nos côtés lors de l'attaque du Ministère alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans. Harry l'estime beaucoup.

Je sais bien que tu vas être horrifié. Je t'entends d'ici, Maman. « Mais, oh par Merlin ! Ta fille, Harry ! La fille de Harry Potter, ayant pour marraine la folle Luna ? Non ! C'est impossible ! » Oui Maman, aussi impossible que le fait qu'Iris ait pour deuxième prénom celui de la meilleure amie de son père.

Harry ne connaît pas grand-chose de nos traditions ancestrales. Il n'a jamais été bercé par les contes et les légendes que tu me murmurais à l'oreille quand j'étais petite. C'est toujours avec ravissement qu'il s'assoit sur le lit de Sirius pour m'écouter lire un conte sorcier ou chantonner une berceuse. Mon fils n'est plus ce petit garçon. Harry est heureux d'avoir un nouveau bébé pour lui apprendre tout ce qu'il sait à présent.

Luna n'est sûrement pas la personne la plus apte à être marraine. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que faire plaisir à Harry. Je sais que tu peux me comprendre. J'ai pris ta défense la nuit dernière, contre Hermione, contre celle qui a compté comme une sœur pour moi.

Ne sois pas dure avec Luna. Elle est tellement adorable et maintenant, elle fait parti de la famille.

Tendrement.

Ta fille.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle se pelotonna dans le canapé et ses yeux se perdirent dans les flammes de la cheminée. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement sur le tapis moelleux et les autres parlaient à voix basse. Fred et George éclatèrent soudain de rire et donnèrent une grande tape sur l'épaule de leur frère cadet. Hermione releva la tête et sourit en voyant son meilleur ami, rouge pivoine.

- Tu as entendu, Maman ? Lança Fred. Ronny a une _amie_.

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Freddy, grogna-t-il.

- Ronald ! Ne parle pas comme ça. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir une amie, tu sais. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Ron se détourna de sa mère trop curieuse et alla s'asseoir sur le sol, aux côtés de Sirius. Son neveu lui montra avec une immense fierté, le dessin qu'il avait fait. Ce fut le signal du départ et tous les autres voulurent aussi avoir son avis.

- Oui, oui, Isabelle, c'est un très beau, euh, cheval ? Oui, magnifique, ta licorne Callisto. Et Véga aussi. Euh, Sirius ? C'est… quoi ? Ah. Ton père. Ah oui, on dirait bien les pieds de Harry. Très ressemblant, vraiment.

Fred et George se jetèrent à leur tour sur le tapis et prirent le dessin en s'extasiant sur le « talent certain du jeune Potter qui semblait vraiment adorer son père pour le faire ressembler à un troll, croisé girafe. » Leurs enfants, les jumeaux Charlie et Hector, Perceval et Arthur profitèrent de l'inattention de leurs pères, pour se faufiler sous la table et d'entreprendre de redécorer le plancher à l'aide de leurs feutres rouge et vert.

Hermione se pencha sous la table et leur fit les gros yeux, leur promettant de lâcher sur eux, une horde d'hippogriffes s'ils ne retournaient pas s'asseoir tout de suite avec leurs cousins. Avec des rires étouffés, les quatre garçons détalèrent du haut de leurs trois ans.

Satisfaite, Hermione se rassit et à son tour, complimenta Sirius pour « la justesse de ses traits et cette ressemblance plus que flagrante avec Harry. »

- Fred, George, Ronald, laissez donc mon fils, gronda Ginny. Vous ne connaissez rien à l'art, bande d'ignares. C'est magnifique, chéri, continua-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils. Montre à Papa.

Harry se retint de rire. Il berçait la petite Iris tout en discutant avec Bill. Fleur et Olivia Diggory nettoyaient la table tout en parlant de leurs filles respectives. Harry regarda le dessin que lui tendait son fils.

- Magnifique, Sirius. Tu es très doué.

- Dis, Papa, tu le mettras sur le mur de ton bureau au Ministère ? Demanda Sirius, en souriant, ce qui fit repartir les trois frères Weasley dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que Kingsley et les autres vont, euh… adorer.

Hermione sourit et baissa les yeux sur la petite tête de Rigel qui dessinait tranquillement, à côté de Callisto Diggory. Il releva la tête, sentant son regard peser sur lui et lui adressa un tendre sourire. Hermione se sentit fondre.

- …. Pansy Parkinson, oui. C'est Amos qui m'en a parlé, ce matin.

Elle sursauta et regarda Olivia qui s'était assise à son tour, suivie de Fleur. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tous se tournèrent vers elles.

- Pansy Parkinson, répéta Ginny. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Oh, d'après ce que j'ai compris, cette jeune femme est maintenant fiancée, sourit Olivia. Les nouvelles vont vite parmi les Sang-Purs et Amos était au courant à la première heure.

- La Parkinson ? S'étonna Fred. La Serpentard de votre année, Ron ?

- Oui…. Mais qui voudrait d'elle ?

- Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de mariage arrangé. Adams se serait souvenu d'un accord passé il y a plusieurs années, alors que sa fille n'était qu'un bébé.

- C'est Zabini qui va être content, railla Harry, en regardant sa meilleure amie. Lui qui se plaignait que Pansy n'était pas encore mère. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont fiancer leurs gosses.

- Je n'espère pas pour Carmen Zabini, répliqua Hermione. C'est une fillette adorable, et je n'aimerais pas pour elle, la voir avec un descendant des Parkinson.

- Oui, acquiesça Olivia. Surtout avec Drago Malefoy.

Le silence se fit tendu. Molly releva lentement les yeux de son tricot, Bill et Harry se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens, les jumeaux se regardèrent avec Ron et Ginny resta impassible. Fleur fut la seule à avoir l'audace de fixer Hermione dont le visage avait blêmi.

- Avec Drago Malefoy ? Reprit Fleur, son doux accent butant sur le nom du jeune homme. Vous voulez dire, Olivia, que cette Pansy Parkinson est fiancée à ce jeune homme ?

- Bien sûr, dit Olivia en fronçant les sourcils, l'air surprise des tensions qu'elle avait déclenchées. Je pensais que vous vous en doutiez. Après tout, Adams Parkinson a rendu visite à Malefoy hier. Je pense que ça coule sous le sens. Les deux enfants ont été promis l'un à l'autre et maintenant que le jeune Malefoy a une chance de s'en sortir, Adams renoue avec lui.

- C'est impossible, murmura Hermione, d'une voix faible. Malefoy déteste les Parkinson ! C'est ainsi depuis toujours ! Tout le monde le sait ! Il n'y a pas un livre sur les Sang-Pur qui ne parlent des différents entre ces deux familles !

- Et bien, il semblerait, Hermione, que Drago et Adams aient réussi à passer outre. Adams a beaucoup donné pour notre communauté, poursuivit Olivia. Il a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Troisième Classe, vous savez.

- Nous n'aimons pas tellement les hommes comme Adams Parkinson, interrompit Harry. Ils sont faux et lâches. Cet homme aurait pu rester du côté de Voldemort s'il n'avait pas compris où étaient ses intérêts. L'issu de la guerre était en notre faveur depuis des mois avant que la Bataille ne commence. Il a simplement retourné sa veste du bon côté, au bon moment. C'est un opportuniste.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, Harry. Amos et lui se sont très bien entendus à une époque.

- Avant que Voldemort ne revienne, vous voulez dire ? Coupa Harry d'un ton froid.

- La mort de Cédric n'a rien changé, répliqua Olivia, d'une voix égale. Je suppose que Adams était dans ce cimetière et….

- Bien sûr qu'il y était. On n'oublie pas souvent les visages dans ces conditions.

- Vous me jugez, Harry, remarqua-t-elle. Contrairement à vous, j'ai réussi à continuer à avancer, malgré la mort de mon fils unique.

- Ce n'était pas de votre faute….

- Ni de la vôtre.

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- J'étais sa mère, Harry. Je le connaissais très bien. Bien plus que vous. Il est mort, certes, mais pour moi, c'est une mort de héros.

Harry se leva brusquement sans la quitter des yeux, tourmenté. Il donna Iris à Ginny qui la prit sans un mot. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Il y eut un concert de légers soupirs. Fleur se releva.

- Vous voulez du thé ? Demanda-t-elle, avant de disparaître dans sa cuisine.

- Maman, dit la petite Callisto, y va y avoir un mariage ?

- Très certainement ma chérie.

- On ira ? Dis Maman, on pourra y aller ?

- Si nous sommes invités.

- Et moi, Papa ! Fit Isabelle en se jetant sur Bill. J'pourrais aller avec Calli et Véga ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Isa, répliqua le Ministre en se levant à son tour. Nous ne connaissons pas bien ces gens de toute manière. Veuillez m'excuser, je préfère retourner au Ministère.

Il disparut à son tour dans le couloir alors que son épouse revenait avec une théière. Elle versa le thé, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui n'avait rien dit. Elle soupira et prit sa fille sur ses genoux pour la consoler du brusque départ de son père.

- J'aimerais bien voir Lup, dit Rigel, sans lever les yeux de son dessin.

- Moi aussi ! S'écria Sirius. Maman, je veux voir Lup ! S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire penaud.

- On verra chéri.

- On pourrait lui montrer Iris. Il a pas encore vu Iris, Maman.

- J'ai dit, on verra, Sirius.

L'enfant n'insista pas. Il retourna à son dessin. Ron, histoire de combler le silence pesant se pencha sur Rigel.

- Et toi, mon grand, tu as dessiné quoi ?

Rigel le regarda sans un mot, puis lentement lui tendit son dessin. On y voyait une femme, sa mère sûrement et un petit garçon qui lui tenait la main. Lui-même. Il y avait un chat orange à côté, une maison en arrière-plan et des fleurs partout. Ron le félicita avant d'apercevoir un autre personnage sur le fond bleu du ciel.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est mon père.

Et Hermione crut défaillir. Elle se redressa, arracha le dessin des mains de son meilleur ami. Elle sentit tous les regards sur elle, alors qu'elle se penchait sur l'oeuvre de son fils. Dans le ciel, il y avait un homme, en rouge. Il regardait vers en bas et on aurait dit des larmes qui tombaient.

- Pourquoi est-il en rouge, mon ange ? Murmura Hermione.

- Parce qu'il est mort, répondit le petit garçon.

- Ton père n'est pas mort, Rigel, continua-t-elle, du bout des lèvres. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

- Parce qu'il est mort.

Elle ne dit rien. Puis elle se leva, brusquement. Elle se sentait mal. Détruite.

- Fleur ? Peux-tu… peux-tu garder Rigel ? Je reviens le prendre dans la soirée. Je…. Je dois aller… travailler.

- Bien sûr, Hermione….

Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête chancelant et quitta la pièce, sans un mot, le dessin de Rigel froissé dans sa main. Dans le salon, Fleur, Ginny, Molly et Ron se dévisagèrent tour à tour, semblant penser la même chose. Les enfants s'étaient tus eux aussi.

- Tu sais quoi Fred ?

- Non George mais je sens que je vais le savoir.

- Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode.

- Je pense pareil.

Et dans un parfait synchronisme, ils hochèrent la tête, interloqués.

**-x-**

**La Gazette du Sorcier  
19 Mars**

**-x-**

« La Défense Magique de Drago Malefoy, le Mangemort dont tout le monde parle vient d'être renvoyée. Une nouvelle Défense, dirigée par le jeune mais non moins célèbre August Williamson vient d'être engagée. Les fonds restent secrets et nul ne sait d'où provient l'argent.

''Je pense que cette affaire restera longtemps dans les Annales de la Justice Magique, nous dit le Défenseur Williamson. De tout évidence, ce jeune homme, Drago Malefoy est innocent et la moindre des choses que pourrait faire le Magenmagot est de le laver de ces meurtres qu'il n'a pas commis. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour rendre justice.''

Ainsi, Hermione Granger s'est trouvée un nouvel allié, non négligeable. »

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

« Comment peux-tu ? » Ce furent ses premiers mots. Elle entra dans la pièce, claqua la porte et se dressa face à lui. Elle releva le menton et souffla ces mots. « Comment peux-tu ? » Il ne demanda pas pourquoi elle disait cela. Il savait.

Il la regarda, droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Elle aurait voulu hurler, pleurer, taper du pied. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne tout contre lui, caresse ses cheveux et murmure un _Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Ne les écoute pas, je t'aime._ Mais ce serait lui le menteur. Ce serait lui….

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Granger, souffla-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- Comment peux-tu ? Répéta-t-elle. Comment peux-tu accepter ?

- Cette union est scellée depuis ma plus tendre enfance, répliqua Drago, d'une voix sèche, dans un mensonge parfait. Mes parents comptaient sur moi pour perpétrer notre lignée. Je ne peux me dresser contre leur volonté.

- Tes parents ne sont plus, Drago, murmura-t-elle. Ton père est mort. Tu te souviens ? Tu l'as tué…. Tu l'as tué de sang-froid parce qu'il te parlait avec mépris, parce qu'il ne te parlait pas comme un père à son fils.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Granger ? Ne serait-ce pas pour te défendre que j'ai levé ma baguette sur l'homme qui m'a élevé ? Tu ne sais rien, Granger. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi….

Elle détourna la tête.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de me remercier, dit-elle, à voix basse. J'ai menti pour toi, Drago. Tu ne dois rien à personne, hormis à moi. Comment peux-tu accepter d'épouser Pansy Parkinson ?

Il ne répondit pas. Mécaniquement, il se tourna vers le dehors, où chaque jour, il attendait de voir apparaître les enfants de la maison. Il avait appris que Ginny Weasley avait mis au monde une petite fille, Iris Mione Potter. Et chaque jour, il attendait que l'elfe emmène les enfants, le fils Potter, les cousins Weasley, même la petite dernière. Et surtout, Rigel, son fils à lui, celui d'Hermione.

- Timothée a passé ces dernières semaines à te protéger, Drago, poursuivit Hermione. Il s'est jeté dans ce travail, pour un salaire médiocre, pour défendre un Mangemort. Il t'a aidé, Drago et vois comment tu le remercies ! Tu le renvoies !

- Ce n'est pas moi que ton ami aidait, Granger, cracha Drago en se redressant. Ce Hoggy t'aime petite sotte ! Tu es donc si aveugle pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Ou trop prétentieuse pour passer outre ? Merlin, Hermione, je sais quel éclat prend le regard d'un homme qui t'aime plus que de raison….

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Drago resta impassible et la regarda se torturer l'esprit pour tenter de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. _Ne cherche pas, Hermione. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir…._

- Que t'a-t-on promis, Drago ? Reprit Hermione en avançant d'un pas.

- On ne m'a rien promis. Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas acheter.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe quel Malefoy, Drago. D'où viennent les fonds ? Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer les services d'August Williamson. C'est Adams Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ? Que t'a-t-il promis, Drago ?

- Rien, il ne m'a rien promis. Je suis sensé épouser Pansy pour qu'elle me donne des héritiers.

- Tu as déjà un héritier, siffla Hermione.

- Des Sang-Pur, Granger…. De _vrais_ sorciers….

Elle blêmit sous l'insulte, alors que Drago affichait un sourire suffisant.

- Mon fils est un sorcier. Rigel est de mon sang. Je suis certaine qu'il deviendra le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Parce qu'après tout, malgré mes origines, j'ai _toujours_ été meilleure que toi….

Elle lui adressa un rictus supérieur et il lui décocha un regard furieux. Merlin, il la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'ils cherchent à se blesser ?….

- Alors ? Tu vas épouser Pansy, parce que son père te l'a ordonné ? Tu es tombé tellement bas, Drago…. Toi qui te croyais supérieur aux autres, tu te retrouves à ramper aux pieds d'un sorcier _de basse condition_…. C'est pitoyable, Drago. En fait, Voldemort ou un autre, quelle différence, pas vrai ?

Il poussa un cri étranglé et se rua sur elle. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et la secoua, son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

- Tu ne sais rien, Granger ! Tu ne sais rien ! Comment peux-tu me parler ainsi, toi qui ne t'es jamais retrouvé face à Voldemort ! Il ne t'a jamais torturée, il ne t'a jamais marché sur les doigts pour te les briser alors que tu t'agenouillais devant lui pour réclamer son pardon ! Tu es une femme, Hermione, tu as été protégée, tu as été intouchable pendant cette guerre dont tu n'as suivi l'évolution que de ta bibliothèque protégée ! Tu agis tellement égoïstement….

Elle ne répondit rien. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent. Le visage pâle de Drago se trouvait légèrement rosé sous le coup de la colère.

- Tu te trompes, Drago, tu te trompes, murmura Hermione. Tu crois réellement que je n'ai pas souffert de la guerre ? Je n'ai reçu que peu de coups, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai vu mes amis mourir. J'ai vu tous ces enfants que les membres de l'Ordre emmenés à l'Abri et que je devais soigner, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient fini. J'ai dû supporter les regards bien top matures de mon fils qui me suivaient partout, ses lèvres qui ne souriaient même plus pour son anniversaire. J'ai subi la famine, les mauvaises humeurs des autres. Je n'ai pas vu le soleil pendant quatre années…. Et Harry au dehors, Harry dont je n'avais aucune nouvelle, et Ron qui vacillait entre la vie et la mort. Et il y avait toi, Drago, ajouta-t-elle, toujours avec douceur. Toi dont j'attendais vainement les nouvelles. Je me torturais l'esprit pour toi, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi tu étais parti. Dans cette histoire, c'est toi l'égoïste. Tu m'as quittée, en une nuit et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi….

Il la lâcha lentement, comme à regrets, alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, légèrement essoufflée. _Garde moi contre toi !_ Ses yeux brillaient.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Pansy, chuchota-t-il. Crois moi, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle….

- Que t'a dit Adams Parkinson ? Il te fait chanter ? Drago, je veux savoir.

- Je ne te dirais rien. Je ne te le dirais pas parce que tu ne comprendrais pas ma décision. Je te connais Hermione. Tellement Gryffondor. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Je peux essayer, se défendit-elle. S'il te plaît….

- Non. Tu sais comment je fonctionne, Hermione, murmura-t-il en la regardant. Je ne me confie pas, je me tais. Secret, mystérieux, sombre et renfermé. C'est ainsi que l'on me caractérise.

- Tu n'es pas renfermé ! Protesta Hermione. Tu es ce que l'on a fait de toi. On t'a appris à te défendre de ce qui t'entoure. Je t'en prie, Drago….

- Si jamais je te suis…. Je suis un homme mort.

Elle frissonna et reporta son regard brillant de larmes sur lui. Il semblait grave et sincère. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni douleur dans ses yeux. Seulement cette résignation qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Un Malefoy n'est-il pas sensé se battre pour ses idées ? N'est-ce pas le propre de ta famille !? Libre et fier ?

- J'ai changé Hermione. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répéta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son visage à lui se fit méprisant et dur. Hermione eut un bref mouvement de recul, alors qu'il ricanait.

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta-t-il. J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, Hermione. Je me suis attachée à toi.

Elle le regarda bouleversée. Alors c'était ça. On lui faisait payer ce qui s'était passé à l'Abri, neuf ans plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne regrette rien, non plus. Mais maintenant, je dois me protéger. Je dois te protéger. Et Rigel aussi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Si jamais je fais le moindre faux-pas, dit Drago, la véritable identité de Rigel sera dévoilée au grand jour.

Hermione se plaqua la main sur la bouche, alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Son fils, son garçon. Elle l'imaginait déjà renié par les uns à cause de son ascendance. Drago observa son débat intérieur. Amer, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Rigel n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu retourner auprès d'elle. L'existence de ce fils bouleversait tout….

- J'aime mon fils, murmura Hermione. Je lui ai tout donné et je ne pourrais supporter de le voir méprisé par les autres sorciers pour être de ton sang….

Drago hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait.

- Mais, je t'aime tellement Drago…. Je t'en supplie ! Une fois ton procès terminé, quitte le pays ! Je te rejoindrais avec Rigel ! Je t'en prie, Drago….

Un sanglot la secoua et elle baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux faire comme un voile devant son visage. Drago la regarda pleurer, sans réagir. « _Je t'aime Drago_ » _Et moi ? Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas peut-être ?_ Mu par une soudaine impulsion, il déclara avec force.

- Sois ma maîtresse.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle releva la tête, interloquée et le dévisagea.

- Ta… maîtresse ? Répéta-t-elle, dans un murmure, à peine audible.

- Les amants sont monnaie courant chez les Sang-Pur, poursuivit Drago, galvanisé par cette idée de génie. Pansy s'en rendra sûrement compte, mais après tout, je n'ai pas demandé à l'épouser. Elle s'habituera et de toute façon, je ne l'empêcherais pas de me tromper si je le fais de mon côté.

Il regarda Hermione, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il ne vit qu'une mine défaite, furieuse.

- Comment oses-tu ? Articula-t-elle. Comment oses-tu être aussi odieux ? Penses-tu que Pansy ait demandé à t'épouser ? Tu vas la tuer à petits feux si tu la trompes !

- Mais…. Et toi ?

- Ai-je l'air d'être femme à partager !? Je ne partage pas l'amour d'un homme, Drago ! Je ne serais jamais ta maîtresse ! Je ne prendrais jamais l'époux d'une autre ! Tu as une piètre opinion de moi, mon pauvre Drago. Tu espérais vraiment que j'accepterais ?

- Je croyais…. Commença Drago, mais il se tut.

- Tu crois mal, murmura Hermione en essuyant ses joues. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas….

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il comprenait dans le fond. Mais alors pourquoi son cœur se brisait-il en deux ? Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'y avait que peu d'espace entre eux. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il avança d'un pas, comblant le vide entre eux. Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis mais elle était belle, si belle.

- Non, Drago, non….

Il ne l'écouta pas et se penchant sur elle, effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Son souffle se fit saccadé, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la rapprocha de lui sans qu'elle n'oppose de réelle résistance. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et c'est comme si on les ramenait dix ans plus tôt, dans une chambre de l'Abri.

Comme quand elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque de fortune et qu'il lui attrapait le bras pour la tirer dans un coin sombre. Comme quand il s'asseyait en face d'elle au repas et qu'il ne la quittait pas de son regard d'acier, ses yeux cachés derrière le masque, brûlant de désir. Comme quand il la rejoignait la nuit dans sa chambre entre celle de Remus et celle de Ginny au deuxième étage où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un tendre baiser. Au début, elle ne répondit pas et puis alors qu'il se faisait plus pressant, elle y mit plus d'ardeur. Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau brûlante de ses longs doigts fins. Il la sentit soupirer contre ses lèvres et lui-même ne put retenir un sourire. Il picora son cou de petits baisers alors qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière.

De nouveau il captura ses lèvres avec passion alors qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, son corps se pressant contre le sien. Totalement abandonnés, ils n'eurent pas conscience du 'pop' qui retentit dans la chambre.

Et puis, une petite voix fluette, chargée de colère retentit.

- Dobby voudrait parler à Hermione Granger, si c'est possible.

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent dans un bond impressionnant. Drago fut projeté contre la baie vitrée contre laquelle il se cogna violemment. Il émit un grognement sourd et se tourna vers l'elfe qui se tenait près de la cheminée. Hermione replaça ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre, paniquée.

Dobby la toisait de son un mètre trois et Drago se rendit vaguement compte que cela faisait presque quinze ans qu'il n'avait pas vu l'elfe. Ses yeux verts en forme de balle de tennis luisaient de colère et ses doigts longs et légèrement poilus tremblaient.

- Harry Potter a envoyé Dobby, Miss, dit-il. Dobby pensait bien vous trouver ici. Mais pas dans les bras du méchant Mr Malefoy. Dobby est déçu, Miss. Dobby est très déçu.

- On se moque bien de ton avis, renifla Drago en se redressant.

- Drago, s'indigna Hermione, d'une voix fébrile. Dobby n'est pas ton esclave, un peu de respect.

- Dobby a un message pour vous, Hermione Granger. Harry Potter vous attend à Ste Mangouste.

- Ste Mangouste ? Paniqua Hermione. Qui…. Qui y est ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non, Hermione Granger, dit l'elfe, en secouant la tête. Mais c'est monsieur Remus Lupin. La Maison de Merlin a contacté Harry Potter pour le prévenir que l'ami du maître avait été hospitalisé.

- Remus ? Répéta Hermione, horrifiée. C'est grave Dobby ?

- Dobby l'ignore Miss. Mais Harry Potter veut vous voir tout de suite à l'hôpital des sorciers.

- B-bien, bredouilla Hermione. Dis lui que j'arrive. Et, Dobby ?...

- Dobby gardera le silence, interrompit l'elfe, d'un air grave. Pourtant Dobby n'a de compte à rendre à personne mais Dobby ressent beaucoup d'admiration pour Hermione Granger. Dobby ne dira rien de ce qu'il a vu, même s'il déteste Mr Malefoy.

Il inclina sèchement la tête et disparut dans un petit 'pop'. Hermione contempla longuement l'endroit où s'était trouvé le petit elfe. Drago avança d'un pas vers elle, ce qui sembla la réveiller, puisqu'elle releva la tête vers lui.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Ne t'approche pas.

Il s'arrêta, obéissant et la dévora du regard. Ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux brillaient et elle n'en était que plus désirable.

- Je dois y aller, reprit Hermione, à voix basse, comme essoufflée. Remus…. Remus est un bon ami, tu sais…. Il est vieux, je pense… je pense qu'il va mourir…. Et Harry m'attend. Je… je dois y aller, Drago.

Elle marcha à reculons jusqu'à la porte, sans le quitter des yeux. _Potter, oui. Encore et toujours Potter. Quand donc me laisseras-tu en paix ? _

- Je… je ne reviendrais plus, Drago. J'enverrais Williamson à ma place. Et je… je ne témoignerais plus en ta faveur. Je voudrais… ne plus te revoir.

- Hermione….

- Je t'aime Drago. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime si fort. Tu… tu n'imagines pas ma douleur. Je suis désolée. Mais…. Adieu, Drago. Je t'aime.

Un dernier regard, des yeux dorés embués de larmes. Un dernier souffle où se mêlent sa passion, sa souffrance. Et elle ouvrit la porte, sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot. Elle sortit dans le couloir et la porte se ferma sur elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, murmura Drago, d'une voix si basse, qu'elle aurait pu être rêvée. Pardonne moi juste.

* * *

**(8)** Je souis cruelle-euh, complèèètement crouelle-euh ! **(8)**

Mwaahahahaaaahahahahahahahah ! J'adore ce chapitre ! j'adore Luna, j'adore les Weasley (Rare, si rare...) j'adore Hermione et Drago. Et j'adoooore Dobby aussi. Et pis, ce système de lettres on va le retrouver encore deux fois je crois. C'est plus pratique plutôt que de faire de longues discussions qui servent à rien. Et puis par papier, c'est toujours plus facile de dire ce que l'on pense... Et puis jpeux vous dire que pour Hermione et Drago, cette conversation a été... la rupture. **:-)**

Breeef. Ce qui m'intéresse c'et votre avis, pas le mien, vu que je le connais déjà... Rmm... Jme tais...

Jn'ai rien d'autre à dire (Tu m'étonnes, avec tout ce que je balance au début...) Je vais donc vous laisser.

Bonne soirée. Bonne rentrée pour les pauvres gens comme moi. Jvous embrasse tous et à dimanche prochain !

Bisouxxx


	14. Chapter XIII

**

* * *

**

**10/III/08**

**

* * *

**

Hellow le monde !

Vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine ? La reprise était pas trop dure ? Moi, dès huit heure, j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre du deuxième étage, pour sauter, histoire de me soustraire au discours soporifique de **Mme SES**. Vous savez quoi ? Jpensais pas que c'était possible mais j'ai trouvé pire que Binn's... C'est pas de la blague. C'est intenable. Heureusement que j'ai **DM** à contempler pendant ces deux heures, hein. C'est tellement triste d'être en SES alors que je pourrais faire autre chose. Et demain rebelote... Jsais pas comment je ferais si un jour **DM** ou ma poule Tifenn sont pas là. Jserais seule...

Ouai donc sinon, nous sommes dimanche et Seigneur Jésus-Christ, j'ai plein de **devoirs**. Horreur et damnation. Osscour. Jveux pas. SES, Maths, Anglais, Physique. Tuez-moi.

Sinon j'ai eu mes **cadeaux** Aloooors. (Jfais l'inventaire, ça mfait plaisir) J'ai eu un trop trop bon parfum qui s'appelle Lolita Lempicka, une cam pour mon portable, un trop beau haut, un Jungle Speed, des sous, mon miroir. Ma maman va m'offrir une bague quand on ira dans les magasins, c'est-à-dire jamais, vu que le week-en aucune de nous n'aime bouger. Et pis sinon, ma **Grosse d'amour**, ma meilleur amie de mon coeur m'a fait une petite chanson à la Claire Fontaine qu'elle a écrit sous cadre (Sans fautes mesdames et messieurs !) avec une photo de nous deux (Il a fallu qu'elle prenne celle où jsuis moche et elle souriante) et plein de petites perles et des sortes de rubans argentés. C'est magnifique et je t'aime **Popote**. Et pis mon autre meilleure amie m'a appelée. Si si. Jrigole pas. Des Antilles. C'était trop meugnon. Mais elle était malade (Il fait quand même 30°, faut le faire, hein, pour avoir la crève) du coup pas eu le temps de raconter ma vie. Jle fais avec vous. Et pis un autre très beau cadeau que j'ai reçu : une petite histoire d'**Anadyomède**. C'est une sorte d'OS, trop trop waw. Merci à toi ma **Laranouillette** (Mwahahaha ! Enfin trouvé le surnom ! Ca fait un peu coquillette, non ?)

Bref, jblablate, jblablate. Jparie combien que personne ne lit mes conneries ? **XD** Tiens jvais faire un **sondage**. Tapez 1 ceux qui lisent et les autres tapez "T'es la meilleure" pour me consoler... Jsais jsais... Jme lance des bouquets. Mais j'aime bien.

Sinon, jme demande si jdois balancer que mon **frère** s'est bouffé le pot de nutella en un week-end sans rien laissé à sa soeur préférée. Mais j'ai peur qu'il se rende soudain compte que c'est pas Père qui a bouffé les Duplos... Donc, dure dure décision à prendre...

Passons à **Pandémonium**, maintenant.

Comme toujours merci les reviewers. Vous êtes les soleils de ma vie. **(L)**

Alors j'embrasse fort** Sarasheppard**, **Entschuldigung**, **Storii**, **FelicityJames**, **Caella**, **Nandouillettemalfoy**, **Anadyomède**, **Reliie**, **Valalyeste**, **Loulou** par trois, **Hermy69**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **Atchoum16**, **ReveuSe**,** SyanSyaoran**,** PetiteFleur**, **BellatrixBlackLestrange**, **Nacao**,** Ramdam** et **Sandrine93320**. Merci de m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, même si c'est avec 27 minutes de retard **:D** Et merci de comprendre que je ne peux pas faire de happy-end dans cette fic.

Jvais répondre maintenant à quelques **questions** (Bouse, ça fait trop sérieux, ça) :

Malheureusement, **Loulou**, Pansy n'est pas **stérile**... Mais c'était bien essayé. De même le **mariage à distance** n'existe pas. On consomme le soir même chez les sorciers. Mwahahaha !

J'aime **Luna** et ce pour toujours** (L)**

J'aime **Pansy** et ce pour toujours **(L)** (Go go go **PetiteFolle** !)

Je m'aime et ce pour... Nan jblague.

Reprenons les fringues à **Dobby**. Même s'il faut le comprendre le pauvre chou. Il découvre son idole Hermione dans les bras du cruel ancien maître. Ils ont le coeur fragile ces ptites bêtes... Toutes façons, on ne peut rien faire pour Dobby. JKR l'a tué. C'était méchant. Et gratuit. Même si elle a une bonne raison. Jparie que Popote a pleuré. Ha ha. Pas moi. Jm'égare. Reprenons :

**Hermione** et **Drago** vont se revoir. A la fin. (Là, imaginez que j'arbore un sourire cruel et sadique)

Et pour finir : Vous savez que j'ai eu **peur** de vos reviews ? Oui oui jblague pas. Ca faisait... **menaçant**... Si si et en lisant entre les lignes, j'ai vu écrit en gros "MARIE HERMIONE ET DRAGO OU JVIENS T'EGORGER !" J'ai appeler mon papa et ma maman et j'ai barricadé ma chambre. J'ai même dit à mon patapouf de chien de me protéger, ce que ce con ne fera sûrement pas. Jcrois que le chat est bien plus dangereux... Enfin, si jamais à la fin de ce chapitre, il vous prend l'envie de venir me tuer dans mon sommeil, sachez que je n'habite pas en Bretagne de France dans le petit village de Tréméven au find fond des Côtes d'Armor, dans la chambre qui a pour fenêtre la deuxième d'une maison aux fenêtres et portes roses, juste derrière le cimetière. Donc voilà, hein.

Ce que je suis con des fois.

Jveux juste **préciser** quelques tucs pour ce **chapitre**.

J'aime ce chapitre ! On apprend plusieurs choses sur le passé commun de Drago et Hermione. Et **Remus**, jle trouve… vieux…. Vraiment vieux et sûrement méchant dans son malheur….

On voit beaucoup d'**enfants **donc jfais un rapide résumé : Rigel, fils d'Hermione et Drago - Sirius et Iris, enfants de Harry et Ginny - Callisto et Véga, jumelles adoptées de Olivia Diggory - Charlie et Hector, jumeaux de George - Angelina, fille de Fred et ses jumeaux Perceval et Arthur - Isabelle, fille de Fleur et Bill.

J'espère que mon Hermione ne vous paraîtra pas OOC.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XIII

**-x-**

**

* * *

**

**-x-**

**Novembre 1997  
Abri de l'Ordre du Phénix**

**-x-**

Il poussa silencieusement la porte. Un filet de lumière éclaira brièvement le plancher et fila jusqu'au lit. Il referma et il n'y eut plus que la lune pour éclairer la chambre. Il avança tout doucement, retenant sa respiration de peur de la réveiller. Il se posta à la tête du lit, à environ deux pas et la contempla, la gorge serrée.

Elle dormait sur le ventre, totalement nue. Un drap blanc recouvrait une partie de ses jambes jusqu'au bas de son dos, laissant deviner le début de ses fesses. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller et ses cheveux formaient comme une couronne. Elle avait replié son bras droit, tandis que le gauche s'étirait sur le reste du lit.

Il s'agenouilla, subjugué. Ses jambes craquèrent. Elle bougea légèrement, le drap découvrit un pied, une mèche glissa devant son visage. Son souffle la soulevait en un rythme régulier.

Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour dans cette pièce à regarder Hermione Granger dormir. D'ailleurs qui aurait cru qu'elle était si belle dans son sommeil ? Ses yeux parcoururent avidement son dos nu, partant de la naissance de ses fesses à sa nuque où quelques cheveux reposaient encore.

Dans la nuit claire de la lune, sa peau paraissait d'un blanc irréel, que seules les femmes de la noblesse possèdent. Il savait pourtant que la pâleur de son corps était due à la fatigue, au manque de soleil. Et pourtant, là, dans cette chambre à quelques pas d'elle, il préféra l'idéaliser.

Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir et remua une nouvelle fois sans pour autant se réveiller. Hypnotisé, il regarda la petite tâche plus sombre au creux de ses reins, une tâche de naissance à première vue. Son bras droit avait bougé, laissant deviner son sein écrasé sur le matelas.

Il la contempla un instant encore puis silencieux, se leva et s'approcha du lit. Légèrement hésitant, il posa sa main sur son dos et la fit glisser en une douce caresse. Elle sursauta et releva des yeux embrumés. Elle mit un temps à le reconnaître. Enfin, elle reconnut ses yeux acier, son visage qui la considérait gravement et après un faible cri, cacha sa poitrine de ses bras croisés.

Il ne dit rien et la regarda. Le drap avait fait une marque sur sa joue et sur son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et ses yeux reflétaient une fureur factice. Elle tentait de résister en lui imposant l'arme qu'elle connaissait le mieux, la colère et pourtant, il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de fondre.

Elle inspira calmement sans le quitter des yeux. Il était accroupi devant le lit, une main posée à plat sur le matelas, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Il la leva et l'avança vers son visage. Elle recula imperceptiblement alors il n'insista pas. Elle eut un nouveau soupir et à tâtons, chercha le drap pour le placer devant elle.

Quand elle eut dérobé son corps à ses yeux inquisiteurs, elle se permit de se perdre dans l'acier de son regard.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

- Je voulais te voir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Le visage découvert ? C'est dangereux. Si un membre de l'Ordre s'était levé et t'avait vu….

- Un oubliette aurait fait l'affaire, coupa-t-il dans un souffle.

- Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ?

- Assez, oui.

- Tu violes mon intimité, fit-elle remarquer. »

Il secoua la tête, clairement amusé. Elle ne parut pas outrée et continua de le regarder, de ses yeux chocolat que toute trace de sommeil avait quittés.

« Je me suis dit que maintenant que tu m'embrasses depuis près d'un mois, tu pouvais bien me faire visiter tes appartements, murmura-t-il, avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Que je t'embrasse ? Répéta-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui me tires le bras pour m'entraîner dans un coin sombre ?

- Tu n'es pas contre, fit-il remarquer, évasivement. »

Elle rougit. Il eut envie de la taquiner mais se retint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Redemanda-t-elle, avec de l'impatience dans la voix.

- Je veux juste te regarder dormir….

- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Tu es bien le genre d'homme à regarder une femme dormir sans rien tenter. Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, tu sais bien que je déteste ça. Que veux-tu ?

- T'embrasser.

- Tu m'embrasses bien trop souvent, je trouve.

- Et toi tu parles trop, répliqua-t-il. »

Il se pencha en avant et trop surprise, elle n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main sur sa joue. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, hésitant de la conduite à tenir. Il approfondit le baiser, se relevant doucement pour se mettre sur le lit devant elle. Elle finit par abandonner et passa sa main dans son dos. Doucement, sans quitter ses lèvres, il l'allongea sur le lit. Il commença à embrasser son cou, ses mains détachant habilement le drap, alors qu'elle rejetait légèrement la tête en arrière.

Quand elle sentit, sa main parcourir son ventre, elle tressaillit et le fixa. Il en fit de même.

« Attends, chuchota-t-elle. Attends.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Attends. »

Il acquiesça sans un mot et la regarda fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il comprit enfin qu'elle récitait le Charme de contraception que seules les femmes connaissaient. Elle le regarda de nouveau et lui sourit. Alors, presque avec tendresse, il l'embrassa.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle apparut sur l'Aire de Transplanage. Le hall était pratiquement désert. Hermione eut un sourire las. La guerre était finie, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer l'hôpital aussi calme, elle qui ne l'avait connu que bondé et hanté par les cris d'agonie. D'un pas rapide, elle quitta le hall et s'engagea dans le couloir qui conduisait à l'accueil. Une dizaine de sorciers et de sorcières faisaient la queue, devant une secrétaire maussade.

Avec un bref sourire, Hermione se souvint de la description que lui avaient faite Harry et Ron, après qu'ils soient allés rendre visite à Arthur Weasley. Sans prendre garde aux autres, Hermione remonta la queue et se planta devant la sorcière.

- La chambre de Remus Lupin, ordonna-t-elle.

Des murmures indignés se firent entendre.

- Faites la queue, comme tout le monde, lâcha la secrétaire, d'un ton cassant.

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer vertement, quand une voix l'appela. Elle se retourna. Harry venait vers elle, l'air agacé. Il lui intima l'ordre de le suivre, alors que les chuchotements se faisaient plus fort face au Survivant. Silencieuse, elle le suivit. D'un pas assuré, il la conduisit dans les dédales des couloirs, jusqu'au étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

- Remus est ici, murmura Harry.

- Il va bien ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Il meurt, dit simplement Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Il n'y avait pas les dizaines de bouquets de fleurs habituels dans la chambre, pas plus que les jolies infirmières. Il y avait juste un lit étroit au milieu de la petite chambre carré, des rideaux bleus tirés sur une fenêtre, et des bougies en lévitation. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, songeant soudain à tous ses arguments pour pousser l'hôpital Ste Mangouste à utiliser l'électricité.

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Remus bougea dans son lit et tourna son visage blafard vers elle. Il cligna de ses yeux morts et Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Bonjour Remus, murmura-t-elle.

- Harry ? Appela Remus en l'ignorant.

- Je suis là, dit Harry de l'autre côté du lit. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis revenu avec Hermione.

- Je vois ça.

_Non, vous ne voyez pas. _

- Enfin, je sens, corrigea Remus avec une sorte de sourire. Donne moi ta main Harry, mon garçon.

Il s'exécuta et bientôt, il tint la main rêche et froide de son ami. Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux chaises de chaque côté du lit. Harry et elle s'assirent.

- La chambre est petite, fit remarquer Hermione, d'un ton absent.

- Les Guérisseurs vont me transférer à l'étage en dessous, d'ici quelques jours, répliqua Remus.

L'étage en dessous. L'étage des condamnés. Elle hocha la tête et Harry lui envoya un regard de reproche.

- Tu as la même main que James, dit soudain le vieil homme.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Ta main, Harry. Comme celle de James. Aussi grande, aussi douce. Tu as les doigts de Lily par contre….

Il eut un petit rire et Hermione frissonna.

- C'est pitoyable, pas vrai, Harry ? D'entendre un vieillard parler de ta main ?

- Tu n'es pas un vieillard, rétorqua aussitôt Harry. Comment te souviens-tu des mains de mon père, Remus ?

- La mémoire…. Cette foutue mémoire de loup-garou. Les lendemains de pleine lune, ils étaient à mon chevet. James et Sirius. Et Peter. Et Lily ensuite. Lily me tenait toujours une main, Sirius ricanait bêtement en espérant me voir le suivre, Peter me tendait des Chocogrenouilles et James restait debout derrière Lily. Et maintenant, Harry…. Tu sais quoi, Harry ? J'aurais vu… quatre générations de Potter. Doréa et Charlus, James et Lily, toi et Ginny et Sirius bien sûr….

- Et Iris, acheva Harry d'une voix douce.

- Iris, oui. Lily aurait été heureuse. Tu me la présenteras ?

- Bien sûr. Sirius et Rigel voulaient te voir justement. Nous pourrions tous passer ce soir.

- Rigel, hein ? Sourit Remus en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Mon fils oui, acquiesça Hermione, tendue. Tu as envoyé un hibou à Ron, Harry ?

- Oui. Il ne peut pas venir maintenant. Il est en plein rendez-vous avec les donateurs de l'Orphelinat.

- J'ai entendu dire que Wendoline Zabini allait s'investir dans l'Orphelinat, se souvint Hermione. C'est une excellente idée, je trouve. Voilà qui fera réfléchir Zabini.

Remus toussa brièvement. Harry le regarda, posant sa main libre sur son épaule.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Remus d'une voix faible. J'ai hâte de voir les enfants.

Harry eut un grand sourire et se mit à raconter les dernières facéties de son fils. Il parla d'Iris aussi. Et Hermione regarda Remus qui écoutait la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle serra les poings. Et puis, Harry eut un bref sursaut et glissa sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un badge. Il lui permettait de contacter Bill et d'autres personnages importants du Ministère.

Il scruta les petites écritures qui défilaient. Puis il releva la tête.

- Je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il. Bill veut me parler d'urgence. Il s'est passé je ne sais quoi au Bureau des Aurors.

Remus le fixa de ses yeux blancs et Harry ne cilla pas. Il soutint son regard accusateur. Puis le visage du lycanthrope se fendit d'un léger sourire.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Je vais rester avec Hermione, un moment et puis je dormirai un peu.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu restes un peu, Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

Il était si beau avec ses yeux émeraude mi-suppliants, mi-tendres. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle regarda Remus qui lui, gardait serrée dans sa main celle de Harry.

- Pas de problème, dit-elle enfin. Va au Ministère, je reste avec Remus.

- N'oublie pas Harry, lança Remus. Ce soir, je veux mes petits-enfants à mes côtés. Je veux Sirius et Iris, Isabelle et les jumeaux, Angelina aussi. Et Rigel, bien sûr.

Hermione le fixa, de la colère dans les yeux. Harry hocha lentement la tête, l'air grave et doucement lâcha la main de Remus. Il sortit à reculons, et claqua la porte la laissant seule avec le lycanthrope. Oh, Merlin ! Il paraissait si vieux. Avec ses cheveux argentés, ses yeux blancs et ses mains ridées.

Justement, il en tendit une de main et Hermione se sentit dans l'obligation de la lui la serrer. Sa main était rêche, et grise, et laide. Et Hermione fut parcourue d'un infime frissonnement. Remus le remarqua. Il remarquait toujours tout, mais il ne dit rien.

- Hermione ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je vais mourir.

Hermione ne pensa même pas à nier. Ça aurait été mentir, et elle n'aimait pas mentir à ce vieux monsieur qui avait déjà tant vécu.

- Oui.

Il parut comme soulagé. Il soupira et darda ses yeux morts sur le visage presque neutre de la jeune femme.

- Hermione, reprit-il. Dis moi, Hermione, s'il te plaît, je vais mourir, demain ou même ce soir.

- Vous allez bientôt mourir, acquiesça Hermione.

- Hermione…. je t'en prie…. Je veux savoir…. La vérité.

- Quelle vérité ? Demanda-t-elle, avec douceur.

- Sur l'ascendance de Rigel.

Hermione cilla et imperceptiblement resserra sa prise sur la main de Remus. Il la fixa sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez….

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je le suis, Hermione, prévint-il. Je _sais_…. J'ai l'intime conviction que….

- Que quoi !? Cingla-t-elle, en tentant de retirer sa main.

- Que tu n'as jamais réussi à oublier Malefoy, acheva-t-il, en serrant sa main avec force.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Ne me mens pas, Hermione ! Tu _sens_ Drago Malefoy….

Elle chancela et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'étrange sourire qui flottait sur le visage pâle de Remus Lupin. Elle _sentait_ Drago Malefoy. Elle avait envie de rire. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle rouvrit les yeux.

Remus ne la quittait pas des yeux, semblant la voir malgré le voile qui recouvrait sa vue. De nouveau, il lui tendit la main et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle l'avait lâchée. Réticente, elle s'en empara tout de même. Elle le lui devait bien.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, répliqua-t-elle.

- Morgane que tu te trompes ma petite fille….

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

- Tu me dois tant, Hermione…. Tu me dois mon silence. Mon amitié. Mon aide simplement.

- Non. C'est Harry qui vous doit tout cela. J'avais besoin de votre aide pour aider Harry. J'avais besoin de votre amitié pour qu'Harry reste fort, en nous voyant unis. J'avais besoin de votre silence pour faire plaisir à Harry, pour qu'il refuse de voir la vérité jusqu'au bout.

- Je n'ai rien dit, c'est vrai, pour ne pas faire plus de mal que nécessaire à Harry. Tu imagines ? Sa meilleure amie le trahissant…. Offrant son cœur à son pire ennemi….

- Drago n'est pas son pire ennemi ! Cracha-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une guerre de collégien, un simple jeu pour passer le temps.

- Ca n'a jamais été un jeu pour eux deux.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas vu ce que _moi_ j'ai vu ! Vous ne les avez pas vu se disputer et s'insulter. J'ai mis mon poing droit dans la tête de Drago Malefoy. Et nous en avons ri. Harry a tenu autant grâce à Ron et moi, qu'à Malefoy. Il _fallait_ pour Harry, qu'il soit devant Drago.

- Tu oublies, Hermione, qu'Harry lui a ouvert les veines.

- C'était un accident !

- Sûrement…. Mais en avez-vous ri ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire, à part avouer qu'elle avait tort….

- La haine qui les unit n'a aucune limite, aucun entendement. Ces deux-là sont nés pour se haïr. C'est écrit.

- Je ne crois pas au destin, lâcha Hermione, avec dédain.

- Et les prophéties ? Et les étoiles des centaures ?

- Ce ne sont que des mensonges, s'entêta-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'enfonçait.

- Crois ce que tu veux, dit simplement Remus, toujours sa main dans la sienne. Mais si Harry venait à savoir ce qui s'est passé en son absence….

- Harry n'est ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni même mon époux. Nous sommes amis et je choisis moi-même les gens que je désire fréquenter.

Remus la regarda, sans un mot. Elle était sûrement une des femmes les plus bornées qu'il n'est jamais vu. Avec Tonks. _Dora…._

- Tu t'es librement offerte à Drago Malefoy, dit-il, alors que son cœur se serrait au souvenir de sa compagne. Tu as conçu un enfant avec lui. Un enfant que tu étouffes.

- J'aime mon fils ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Tu aimes Rigel ou tu aimes Drago ?

C'était bas. C'était cruel. De nouveau, Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle aimait son fils. Il était de sa chair et de son sang. Elle l'avait porté en son sein, pendant neuf mois, elle avait souffert des heures pour le mettre au monde, mais jamais elle ne s'était plainte. Elle avait choyé celui qui serait son unique enfant. Elle l'avait aimé. Parfois, c'était dur et elle le prenait fort contre elle, pour tenter de retrouver un peu de Drago sur sa peau et dans sa voix.

Ginny et elle avaient eu leurs fils à quelques jours d'intervalles. Ils avaient été élevés comme deux frères. Hermione s'était enfermée dans sa bulle, avec son fils, celui de Drago. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur le reste. Sur Ginny, surtout. Ginny qui souffrait, qui pleurait et qui détestait son fils autant qu'Hermione aimait le sien.

La différence qui les séparait était simple. Hermione s'était résignée à ne jamais revoir Drago. Elle avait reporté son amour sur leur fils. Ginny avait espéré, chaque jour, chaque heure de voir Harry revenir, un Harry victorieux, un Harry qui les aimerait elle et Sirius. Elle avait détesté son fils pour être là à la place de celui qu'elle aimait autant que sa vie.

- J'aime mon fils, répéta Hermione.

Remus ne répondit pas mais Hermione vit bien qu'il ne la croyait pas. Et pourtant elle l'aimait tant, son garçon, si discret, si observateur, si beau. Tellement différent du turbulent Sirius, tellement différent du hautain et glacé Drago….

- As-tu parlé de son père à Rigel ?

- Oui.

- As-tu… donné son nom ?

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Il est trop jeune. Il ne comprendrait pas.

- Mais tu as tout révélé à Drago, n'est-ce pas.

Il connaissait la réponse. Il demandait juste pour voir. Juste pour la torturer un peu plus.

- Oui, dit-elle encore.

- Et qu'en pense-t-il ?

- Rien. Absolument rien. Je me suis trompée sur lui, c'est tout.

Et son cœur criait, et pleurait et saignait et elle était persuadée que Remus en entendait les plaintes. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Alors, Rigel est son fils ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

- J'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Pour mieux le répéter à Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas ainsi, Hermione, fit-il remarquer, l'air blessé. J'aimerais emporter ce secret dans ma tombe.

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, Rigel est le fils de Drago. Oui, nous avons fait l'amour à l'Abri, nous l'avons tellement fait que j'en ai perdu le compte. Et oui je l'aime depuis toujours.

Un lourd silence plana sur la chambre. Lentement la main de Remus qui tenait toujours celle d'Hermione glissa et tomba dans un bruit mat sur le drap. Hermione le dévisageait avec froideur, formant un troublant contraste avec la douleur brûlante du fond de ses yeux.

Remus la regarda et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était aveugle, il ne parvint pas à la voir. Il ne parvint pas à lire ce que disait son corps, ce que murmurait son odeur. Elle resta droite à la regarder, la colère bien présente sur son visage.

- Et tu ne m'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

Une question qui n'en était pas une. Hermione frémit mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle enfin. Je ne vous aime pas. Avant à Poudlard, lorsque vous étiez professeur, je n'avais d'yeux que pour vous et votre savoir, votre intelligence et votre gentillesse. Après je vous ai aimé pour avoir aidé Harry à remonter la pente suite au décès de Sirius. Et puis, lentement mon admiration s'est muée en méfiance. Je n'aimais pas vos yeux malades posés sur moi, alors que déjeunais face à Drago, à l'Abri. Je n'aimais pas votre faux sourire de parrain quand vous regardiez mon fils.  
La façon que vous aviez de renifler quand Harry félicitait Rigel, sans savoir de qui il était le fruit. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Remus, sincèrement. Mais l'amertume qu'a laissé en vous le vide de la mort de Tonks, vous a détruit. Vous êtes un vieillard qui a trop vu, un vieillard aigri. Vous ne m'aimez pas non plus.  
Vous pensez que j'ai trahi mon camp, que j'ai trahi celui que j'appelle frère et que vous aimeriez appelé fils. Et vous me détestez parce que Harry m'aime comme une sœur, malgré ce _pêché_, alors que vous, il vous apprécie comme un oncle. La place de père sera toujours occupée par Sirius Black et de cela vous n'en avez que trop conscience.

Hermione se tut, essoufflée. Elle avait les joues roses, le souffle court et malgré l'idée qui la traversa qu'elle ait pu blesser Remus, elle se sentit fière de sa tirade. Remus allait mourir. C'était indéniable. Elle devait tout lui dire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de faux semblants entre eux. Remus la dévisagea, et il ne sembla ni vexé, ni déçu, ni même malheureux. On aurait pu le croire soulagé.

Il laissa un vague sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se calait mieux dans son lit, Hermione toujours face à lui.

- Tu penses que je reverrais Dora et Sirius, James et Lily ?

- J'en suis certaine, affirma Hermione, gravement.

- C'est très bien, alors. Tu penses que je serai normal là-haut ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, comprenant sans peine le sous-entendu. Le Paradis, c'est pour les justes. Votre Loup ira en Enfer et vous vous élèverez vers le ciel.

- C'est ce que j'espère.

Il cligna des yeux et émit un profond soupir.

- Je doute que le Paradis soit le même pour les sorciers et les Moldus, mais si c'est le cas, je jure que je saluerais tes parents pour toi.

- Merci Remus, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu viendras ce soir aussi ? Avec Rigel ? Je veux tous mes… tous mes petits enfants à mes côtés.

Elle hocha la tête et après un faible sourire, pressa brièvement la main du vieux lycanthrope. Elle sortit de la chambre et tandis qu'elle avançait dans le couloir, elle eut conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

**-x-**

**Décembre 1997  
Abri de l'Ordre du Phénix**

**-x-**

Il se leva au milieu de la nuit, la poitrine oppressée, le bras brûlant. Sans un regard pour sa compagne endormie paisiblement, il alla dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit face à la cuvette des toilettes. Il haleta, la respiration sifflante et saccadée, attendant vainement que sa nausée prenne fin. Il attendit un long moment, affalé sur le carrelage vieux de dizaines d'années, le bras posé sur la porcelaine de la toilette. Puis, lentement, il se releva. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et sur son bras dont la douleur n'avait pas baissé d'un cran.

Il retourna dans la chambre et frissonnant de froid, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Il serra contre lui le corps chaud de son amante qui inconsciemment se blottit contre lui.

« Que m'as-tu fait ?... Chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alors, doucement il se rendormit, alors qu'elle ouvrait brusquement les yeux, brillants dans la pénombre. _Et toi alors ? _Eut-t-elle envie de demander_. Que m'as-tu fait, dis ?_

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle revint le soir, avec son fils. Ils toquèrent à la porte de la chambre et une voix de femme leur intima l'ordre d'entrer. Ils étaient tous là. Les enfants assis sur le lit avec Remus, en train de dessiner quantité de dessins. Et les autres, les adultes, ceux à la mine faussement enjouée mais grave sous le masque.

Harry assis, sur une chaise à la tête du lit, la petite Iris, étroitement serrée contre sa poitrine. Molly installée sur le sofa, Bill à ses côtés, l'air sombre et Fleur en train de chantonner d'une belle voix. Les Jumeaux en train d'expliquer à Remus leur tout nouveau produit, un dérivé de la Carte du Maraudeur, et Ron qui les écoutait amusé. Leur compagne respective, respectueusement restées en arrière, discutant à voix basse. Et Ginny, assise à même le sol, près de Angelina, la fille de Fred, en train de lui lire un conte.

Elle leva brièvement la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Sirius assis près du bras de Remus poussa un cri et se rua sur Rigel, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Il le happa par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers l'aire de dessin. Harry se leva et sourit à sa meilleure amie en faisant apparaître un autre siège près du sien.

- Rigel et Hermione sont là ? Devina Remus.

- Oui, Lup ! S'exclama Sirius. Je trouve que t'es trop fort, tu sais ?

Remus lui sourit et Sirius retourna à ses œuvres, après les avoir montrés à Rigel qui s'installa à ses côtés. Hermione chatouilla la joue de la petite Iris que Harry tint fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique. Son regard tomba sur son fils et ses boucles claires. Elle aurait tellement voulu le garder bébé, pour l'avoir toujours contre son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il lui quémandait des câlins, lui offrait des baisers mais elle ne le prenait plus dans ses bras. Il était trop lourd. Il n'y avait qu'un homme qui pourrait encore le soulever. _Un père_.

Des heures passèrent sans que personne ne s'ennuie. Les aînés des enfants, Rigel et Sirius, les Inséparables, racontèrent leurs folles péripéties dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ils avaient réussi à fausser compagnie à l'elfe chargé des les surveiller, du moins le croyaient-ils, et avaient visité tout le niveau un, où se trouvait les bureaux ministériels.

Et puis, minuit sonna. Les enfants parurent étonnés d'être encore debout à une heure tardive mais ne s'en plaignirent pas. Molly fut la première à partir. Elle lança un au revoir et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Son départ jeta un froid. Molly n'était plus Molly depuis la mort de son mari et de deux de ses fils. Puis, Fleur suivit avec Isabelle dans ses bras et Bill derrière elle. Elle déposa un baiser aussi léger que le vent sur la joue de Remus et Bill lui pressa l'épaule. Isabelle s'était endormie dans les bras dans sa mère. Elle ne put dire adieu au vieux Lup.

Ensuite, les Jumeaux, toujours par deux prirent leurs compagnes par la main, les jumeaux de Fred à droite et ceux de George à gauche, de façon à ne pas les confondre et Angelina dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne resta plus que Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants. Ginny regarda Harry et sans un mot, tendit les bras pour prendre Iris. Il la lui donna sans rechigner. Sirius et Rigel s'étaient fait silencieux et regardaient le lycanthrope. Sirius le plus curieux et dégourdi osa alors poser la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

- Pourquoi on était tous là, Papa ?

- Pour dire au revoir à Remus, répondit Harry, de sa voix la plus douce.

- Tu pars où Lup ? Demanda Sirius, avec comme du reproche dans la voix.

Rigel comprit avant lui. Peut-être même avait-il compris avant tout le monde.

- Lup, il va au ciel, murmura-t-il, à son ami.

- Lup aussi ! S'exclama Sirius, tristement contrarié.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils en avaient vu des gens partir au ciel. Beaucoup trop pour leur jeune âge.

- Il est tard, mon chéri, dit alors Ginny, en tendant sa main libre à son fils. Allez on rentre.

- Avec Rigel ?

- Non, répondit Hermione à la place de Ginny. Rigel et moi on rentre aussi. Viens mon cœur.

Elle tendit les bras mais Rigel lui prit simplement la main. Elle en eut mal au cœur. Il grandissait et les moments où elle le portait semblaient n'être plus que des souvenirs. Ron la regarda et parut lire en elle. Elle se détourna et regarda longuement le corps recroquevillé de Remus Lupin.

- Au revoir, Remus, murmura-t-elle. N'oubliez pas… de saluer mes parents… et d'emporter vos secrets avec vous.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ginny tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, Ron haussa un sourcil et Harry resta impassible. Remus la regarda et un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Débarrasse toi de cette désagréable odeur, répondit-il en retour et Hermione eut envie de le gifler.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, alors que Ron et Ginny embrassaient tour à tour le lycanthrope. Il s'attarda sur la petite Iris, et huma son odeur de nourrisson, et passa fébrilement ses doigts sur le visage fin du bébé.

Ils sortirent ensuite, laissant Harry, Hermione et Rigel. Le petit garçon s'approcha presque timidement de Remus qui le regarda arriver, qui le _sentit_ près de lui. Rigel le regarda gravement et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser que peut-être que son fils avait remarqué que Remus était distant vis-à-vis de lui. Parce que pour Remus, Rigel était le fruit d'un amour interdit, d'un pêché. Rigel n'aurait même pas dû exister.

- Au revoir, Remus, souffla-t-il, en posant un baiser hésitant sur sa joue.

- Au revoir, mon Loupiot.

Et Rigel sourit. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que Remus l'aimait quand même, malgré le mystère qui entourait sa naissance. Il retourna vers sa mère et lui prit la main. Remus se tourna vers Harry.

- Je reste encore un peu.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit, Rigel à ses côtés. Et elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Remus, avant que la porte ne se referme.

- Aide moi, Harry. Aide moi à m'asseoir dans ce fauteuil roulant. Je voudrais juste faire une dernière promenade avec toi, _fils_.

**-x-**

**Janvier 1998  
Abri de l'Ordre du Phénix**

**-x-**

« Cela fait trente-sept fois que nous faisons l'amour. »

Il caressait son dos, l'air absent et eut un sursaut quand elle parla, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. _Le silence est roi_.

« Tu comptes ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pas vraiment…. Mais nous dormons ensemble depuis la fin du mois de novembre. Ce qui fait environ deux mois et demi. Sachant que tu n'es pas un grand abstinent, nous obtenons le chiffre trente sept.

- Tu n'es pas croyable, soupira-t-il. Un grand abstinent ? Peuh, tu m'insultes, chérie.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles ainsi, fit-elle remarquer les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répliqua-t-il, en faisant courir ses doigts sur son omoplate. »

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire « Parce que je sais que quand tu le dis, ce n'est pas avec de l'amour. Parce que je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime. » Mais elle ne le dirait jamais, parce que ça la mettrait en position de faiblesse. Elle préférait attendre qu'il se déclare.

Elle ferma les yeux, le nez enfoui dans l'épaule de son amant. De nouveau, le silence les engloba. Elle était si bien dans le silence. Si loin de la guerre, des cris, des pleurs, des autres surtout. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant apprécié le silence….

Soudain, elle eut un sursaut, en sentant les lèvres douces parcourir son bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea, face à lui, le torse découvert. Il lui rendit son regard, moqueur et l'air d'attendre la suite.

« Quelle est heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il tiqua mais ne dit rien. Elle sentit sa main quitter son dos, alors qu'il se redressait.

« L'heure pour le méchant de rejoindre son antre, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. L'heure pour lui de laisser la princesse dans sa prison et de rejoindre la sienne, bien moins dorée.

- Ne recommence pas, lança-t-elle, sèche. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Parlé ? Mais ma pauvre _chérie_ tu as monologué toute seule pendant un bon quart d'heure !

- Tu n'avais qu'à intervenir ! Est-ce ma faute si nous devons nous cacher ? Si Remus ou Ginny, ou n'importe qui nous trouve là, nus, finissant de faire l'amour, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?! Déjà le fait que Drago Malefoy soit à l'Abri va faire grand bruit, mais qu'il _couche_ avec Hermione Granger va les achever !

- Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai violée ! Comme ça, tu seras sauvé du déshonneur. »

Elle secoua la tête, agacée et se tourna dans l'autre sens.

« Tu m'énerves Granger, grinça-t-il, entre ses dents serrées.

- C'est réciproque, chéri ! »

Il se dégagea des couvertures, les envoyant valser sur le sol et se mit debout. Hermione poussa un cri furieux et se redressa en position assise sur le lit.

« Mes draps, imbécile !

- Ramasse les toute seule, dit-il avec humeur, en enfilant ses habits.

- Je vais attraper froid ! Argua Hermione. »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et la regarda, les yeux brillants. Elle eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit sourire.

« Attraper froid ? Répéta-t-il à voix basse. Tu veux que je te réchauffe mon ange ?

- Dégage de là ! Cracha-t-elle. Je ne te supporte plus !

- Depuis quand doit-on se supporter pour se réchauffer ? C'est une question de survie, pas vrai ?

- Drago, protesta-t-elle, en le voyant avancé de sa démarche féline. N'approche plus ! Je te jure que si tu approches, je te tue. »

Il balaya ses menaces d'un geste nonchalant de la main et se jeta sur le lit. Elle recula, lui offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine.

« Trente-huit fois, souffla-t-il, avant de l'embrasser. »

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle travailla tard cette nuit-là. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle se doutait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle était penchée sur un parchemin qu'elle couvrait de son écriture penchée et si soignée. Il y eut un léger 'clac' dans son bureau et elle releva la tête. Harry s'installa en face d'elle, et ralluma le feu mourant d'un coup de baguette.

- C'est dingue que tu n'y penses pas toi-même, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais bien que quand je travaille, j'oublie ce qui m'entoure, sourit Hermione, en posant sa plume.

Les yeux de son ami brillèrent et elle le sentit amusé et serein. Et puis, elle se souvint de Remus.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

- Il meurt. Nous avons été nous promener. Et nous avons parlé.

- De quoi ? Murmura Hermione, craignant déjà que Remus l'ait vendue.

- De mes parents, répondit Harry après un silence. Il m'a raconté encore une fois, le jour de leur mariage, la réaction de mon père à ma naissance. Tu savais que Sirius et lui se sont à moitié évanouis ? Ils ont été rattrapés par deux jolies infirmières. Ma mère était très en colère quand elle l'a su !

Il y avait tellement de sourire dans les yeux de Harry, tellement de tendresse et de regrets dans sa voix.

- C'était de sacrés numéros, sourit Hermione, amusée. J'aurais aimé les connaître. On dit que Fred et George sont leurs dignes descendants.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Remus, approuva Harry.

- Il t'a dit quoi encore ?

- Rien…. Il a un peu neigé, alors Remus m'a demandé de faire apparaître un dôme au dessus de nous. Tu sais, le doré avec des reflets rosés et orangés comme lorsque l'aube se lève….

- C'était sa dernière nuit, chuchota Hermione.

- Oui.

Il eut un nouveau sourire, plus douloureux, plus crispé.

- Nous avons regardé le petit parc. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré être à la Maison de Merlin. Les jardins sont plus beaux d'après lui.

- Il ne les voit pas, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

- Il les _sent_, Hermione, coupa Harry. Il a dit aussi, qu'il avait été très fier de me connaître, très honoré de s'être battu… pour moi. Et puis, il m'a demandé de le ramener à sa chambre. Je l'ai poussé sur les petits sentiers glacés. La neige tombait. Il m'a demandé de lui décrire. Alors, j'ai dit que la nuit était noire et polaire, que les flocons dansaient et que leur pureté se détachait sur les ténèbres. Il a souri. Je l'ai recouché, et je suis sorti.

- Il doit être très heureux, Harry. Il t'aime tellement.

- Oui, souffla Harry, songeur. Je pense aussi.

Il regarda sa montre, d'un geste rapide. Minuit passé. Alors, il releva la tête et dit de sa voix redevenue indifférente, avec ses yeux de nouveau fermés.

- Il est sûrement mort, maintenant.

Hermione frissonna. Elle le ressentait ainsi, elle aussi. Elle savait que Remus s'était éteint, que ça avait été sa dernière sortie, sa dernière chance de faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il le considérait comme un fils.

- Je vais y aller. Ginny doit m'attendre.

Il se leva et se mit au centre de la pièce. Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Tu sais quoi, Hermione ? Demanda Harry après réflexion. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Remus et toi ne vous aimiez pas.

- Je l'aimais bien.

- Menteuse, sourit Harry, avant de disparaître.

**-x-**

**Août 1997  
Abri de l'Ordre du Phénix**

**-x-**

Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'avait-elle dit en réalité ? Ses yeux durs comme de l'acier qui la dévisageaient en face lui apprirent que oui, elle les avait dit ces mots. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, si noir, si laid dans la pénombre.

Elle remonta jusqu'à son visage, si froid, si dur. Elle regretta.

« Drago….

- Je m'en fous. Je ne veux rien entendre.

- Je ne voulais pas….

- Tu ne veux jamais rien !

- Attends.

- Non. J'ai trop attendu. Tu me prends pour un chien, tu me renvoies au petit matin quand tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je me déplace chaque soir dans ta chambre, au risque de me faire prendre par ceux que tu appelles amis, on couche ensemble, par ci par là, on s'embrasse et là tu m'insultes ? »

_On couche ensemble_. Il ne disait jamais faire l'amour. Ca sonnait trop poétique, trop faux peut-être. Pas pour elle.

« Je regrette. C'est sous le coup de la colère.

- Je suis en colère, Hermione. Est-ce que je te traite de putain, parce que tu couches avec un Mangemort ?

- Tu n'es pas un Mangemort !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Je me suis trompée, okay ? C'est partout tout seul ! Comme tes si affectueux Sang-de-Bourbe, à Poudlard….

- Tu me traites de Mangemort, répéta-t-il. Tu as vu la Marque, là sur mon bras. Tu _savais_ qu'elle était là. Ca fait des mois que je la cache avec un tissu pour la soustraire à ta vue, parce que je ne veux pas choquer les yeux si innocents de la gosse que tu es. Et tu me dis « Mangemort » ?

- Merde, Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es un Mangemort, non ? Tu es marqué comme tel, tu n'y peux rien, je n'y peux rien ! Estime toi heureux d'être ici à l'abri de Voldemort ! »

En voyant son teint livide, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas dit la bonne chose, qu'elle s'était trompée. Il eut un ricanement détestable.

« A l'abri de Voldemort, répéta-t-il, railleur. Heureux ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu es donc si aveugle ? Parce que le Saint Potter t'a _demandé_ de rester ici bien sagement à l'attendre, tu fais ce qu'il dit et tu feins d'être heureuse ? Pitoyable oui !

- Tu le sais que je ne suis pas heureuse ! Cria-t-elle, furieuse. Tu le sais alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? Non, je ne suis pas heureuse ! Je n'attends pas sagement le retour de mes deux frères. Tu sais que je trépigne d'impatience, que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est sortir me battre au risque de me faire tuer. Tu me connais Drago. Tu sais comment je suis, quel caractère j'ai. Et tu dis que j'obéis ? Je n'obéis à personne ! J'aime Harry, je ferais tout pour lui, quitte à rester ici pour mourir à petits feux en son nom. Tu n'es qu'un sale con prétentieux, Malefoy.

- _Heureux_ de le savoir, répliqua-t-il. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas à l'abri de Voldemort. »

Il lui jeta un parchemin, sorti de sa poche de sorcier. Elle le rattrapa et lut les deux phrases inscrites. Elle blêmit soudainement et chancela. Drago ne fit pas mine de la rattraper.

« Voldemort a appris que j'étais vivant. Sûrement grâce à la Marque qui relie un Mangemort à son Maître, hein ? Il m'ordonne de revenir…

- Et tu vas lui obéir ? Interrompit Hermione. Tu vas… partir ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas, chuchota-t-elle, limite suppliante. Drago, tu ne peux pas me quitter, pas vrai ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.

- Tu ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas rejoindre Voldemort…. »

Bien sûr que si, il pouvait. Il devait même le faire. Mais comme toujours, la voir si faible, si désespérée lui fit mal. _Je dois partir. Je dois partir. Je te fais du mal. Nous nous faisons du mal. _Il la regarda. Elle était si belle, vêtue seulement d'une fine robe de nuit qui laissait deviner ses jambes, ses cuisses et ses omoplates nues. Avec ses longs cheveux, en vrac sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux bruns, si grands, si mal….

« Je dois le rejoindre.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne dois pas ! Je t'en supplie, Drago…. Tu ne peux pas. »

Un rictus déchira son visage si impassible. Il eut ce ricanement froid et méprisant, et elle frissonna, la tête baissée.

« Je n'aime pas que tu me supplies, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure. Je n'aime pas que tu t'abaisses.

- Toi qui a passé une partie de ta vie à essayer de me faire sentir comme une moins que rien ? Toi qui m'insultais et me rabaissais, tu oses me dire cela ?

- Si je t'ai choisie, c'est parce que tu es digne de moi, répliqua-t-il.

- Digne de toi ? Répéta-t-elle, un brin hystérique. Tu te crois prince, Drago ? Digne de toi ? Qui pourrait donc être digne d'un serpent comme toi ? J'ai presque honte d'être _digne de toi_ ! »

Elle réprima un sanglot alors qu'il la dévisageait, sans un mot. Ils se fixèrent, en silence, elle, secouée par des sanglots discrets, lui impassible, comme toujours, maître de lui-même.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle le vit se baisser et prendre sa baguette sur la commode. Un spasme d'horreur la secoua et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il attrapa ses affaires, posées sur la table.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il encore, en enfilant sa cape sans la regarder. »

Elle secoua la tête, comme une petite fille, si jolie, si faible.

« Drago…. S'il te plaît…. Reste avec moi. »

Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, ni ses halètements oppressés, ni même de voir la beauté de ses larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Alors, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, sachant qu'elle le perdrait de toute manière.

« Je t'aime Drago. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Alors, il se posa ce masque méprisable sur le visage, ce regard mauvais et il lui fit face, si grand, si beau, face à elle, pauvre enfant brisée par des rêves trop lourds.

« Pas moi, Granger, lâcha-t-il, d'un ton cruel. Pas moi. Je suis désolé, mais ma place n'est pas ici. Tu m'aimes ? Grand bien te fasse. Ce n'est pas réciproque. C'est la vie, Granger. Je dois partir. Je n'ai rien ici, je suis l'esclave de tes amis, et rien ni personne ne peut asservir un Malefoy. Je ne vous aime pas, je n'aime personne. Et ce n'est pas avec toi que je commencerais. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Il regarda les perles salées couler tout doucement sur les joues d'Hermione, ses yeux agrandis de douleur, sa gorge serrée. Il tenta d'oublier ce serpent qui lui dévorait les entrailles. _Menteur_. _Tu mens, Drago, tu mens…._ Il soutint son regard, qui se fit dur et froid.

« Lâche, gronda-t-elle. Je te déteste. Va lécher les bottes de ce Sang-Mêlé. Après avoir couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, plus rien ne te fait peur, pas vrai ?

- Plus rien, en effet, répondit-il, glacial. »

Il amorça un geste vers la porte et se demanda vaguement si elle allait l'empêcher de sortir, si elle allait le supplier, se traîner à ses pieds. Mais comme il se doutait, elle ne bougea pas, resta droite et digne au centre de la pièce. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit. Il eut juste le temps de se dire « Merlin, c'était la première fois que nous faisions l'amour dans ma chambre » et la porte se ferma et le visage d'Hermione disparut.

Il descendit dans le hall, silencieux comme une ombre et il regretta que personne ne vienne se dresser devant lui, que personne ne tente de l'empêcher de fuir, quitte à le tuer. Un long moment, il se demanda quel était ce bruit sinistre, ce craquement douloureux, avant de comprendre, trop tard que c'était juste le son d'un cœur qui se brise. De son cœur à lui, qu'il espérait mort en écho à celui d'Hermione. Parce qu'il voulait, il _fallait_ qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle lui ait dit la vérité.

A l'étage, dans la chambre de l'homme au masque, Hermione Granger s'écroula sur le sol, recroquevillée, les mains sur son bas-ventre douloureux. Elle poussa un cri déchirant avant de se laisser aller, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, appelant à l'aide, se sentant partir.

* * *

Je suis tellement triste... Vous allez me dire "Et ben, alors si t'es triste pourquoi tu les tortures, hein !" Et ben justement parce que c'est triste... Je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés. J'aime tellement ce couple. En fait, je pense que ce couple n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Dans ma tête, ils sont nés pour ce faire mal, pour se détester mais malheureusement, ils tombent aussi amoureux. C'est complètement tragique leur histoire ! C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de happy-end : Pas assez crédible.

Bref, jvous vois d'ici avec vos grands couteaux de cuisine à vouloir me faire la peau. Si vous pouviez attendre que j'ai revu DM une dernière fois, ça serait gentil... **:D**

Alors que dire de ce chapitre ? Beaucoup de Remus et d'ailleurs désolée pour ses fans, mais il était trop vieux, trop fatigué pour continuer à vivre. Et il aura eu une belle mort avec ceux qu'il appelait famille. Et puis du Drago et du Hermione, beaucoup, beaucoup. Si c'est pas clair, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je serais ravie de donner quelques précisions.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Jviens de remarquer que mon discours de début est monstrueusement long. La prochaine fois jparlerais moins, promis !

Allez bisouxx à tous et à toutes et bonne rentrée aux Parigots de demain. A dimanche.

* * *


	15. Non, non, ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour, bonjour les gens !

Euh, désolé, je sais vous étiez déjà tous très heureux et tout, mais ça ne sert à rien de descendre pour chercher le chapitre parce que y'en a pas.

Les gens ?(comment casser l'ambiance en cinq secondes xD)

En fait, c'est PAS **Margaux.R.** qui vous parle là, mais **Anadyomède**... Oh, c'est bon hein, tirez pas la gueule, c'est quand même pas ma faute si Margaux habite dans un trou perduau milieu de nulle part (trou où -je vous l'annonce même avant que Margaux le sache vu que Mademoiselle est passée trente secondes sur msn depuis chez Louise et m'a même pas laissé lui raconter ma vie passionante et les dernières nouvelles concernant A. [paraît qu'il l'a pas baisé !- mes parents veulent m'envoyé cet été. Ouais, ils veulent faire les châteaux de la Loire et ensuite aller en Bretagne, ces connards ont trouvé un moyen pour pas me laisser seule à la maison deux semaines. Ils savaient très bien que j'allais pas refuser, jvous jure, ma mère est fourbe.). Donc, chez Margaux, internet vient de mourir pour les six mois à venir. Euh, non, mourrez pas avec, peut-être pas six mois... disons plutôt cinq :)

Donc, voilà. (attendez, je réfléchis si je dois encore vous dire quelque chose...)

Ouais. "La suite arrive bientôt, excusez moi".

Conclusion : Les gens, n'allez pas vivre quelque part où la grande ville la plus proche est St Brieu(e?)et où le H&M le plus proche est à Paris (damned ! Paris --") et où Zara, etc. sont inconnus par la population. (elle va me massacrer xD)

Bisou

Ana .


	16. Chapter XIV

**

* * *

**

30/III/08  
Margaux : Le Retour

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Ne croyez jamais une Suisse qui vous dit qu'en Bretagne, une fille qui vit dans un trou pommé où la plus grande ville proche est St Brieuc a son Internet qui plante pour six mois, parce que c'est FAUX ! Mwahaha !

Car c'est seulement après trois longues semaines que SuperPère à Margaux a réparé le Internet de sa fille chérie. Et c'est avec le sourire que je vous poste le Chapitre XIV de Pandémonium ! Youhouuh !

J'ai pas grand chose à raconter hormis que malgré ma panne Internet, j'ai passé des supers moments avec ma meilleure amie la Crapote qui m'a fait la surprise de venir des Antilles voir sa Baba d'amûr. (Curieusement, Internet a lâché, le jour de son arrivée et a repris, le jour de son départ... Y a du sabotage dans l'air !) Nan jdéconne chérie...

Donc on a déliré avec l'autre meilleure amie, j'ai nommé Popote la Grosse. On a regardé des films tristes, mangé du chocolat, fait du scooter, inventé de nouveaux mots, fantasmé sur Jhonny Depp et Orlando Bloom habillés en pirates, torturé le chat, shoppiné et bien sûr rigolé, rigolé et rigolé (Et gaffé bien sûr, sur ce cher JL au patronyme top secret) Et donc ma Grosse, mon Obèze, juste vous dire que je vous aime, mes poules **(L)**

Après ce petit quart d'heure émotionel, n'est-il pas, je vais une nouvelle fois vous remercier de vos reviews et répondre à vos questions.

Donc pour le chapitre XIII, merci à **Storii**, **loulou**, **Caella**, **nandouillettemalefoy**, **Reliie**, **Valalyeste**, **BellatrixBlackLestrange**, **ReveuSe** par quatre, **atchoum16**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **Anadyomède**, **Ninia Black**, **elodie**, **petitefolle**, **Darkim the queen of konery**, **PetiteFleur** et **fiind-l0ve**. C'est toujours un immense bonheur de lire vos reviews...

Vos reviews ont été très appréciées, comme toujours. Mais je vais quand même vous donner quelques explications, précisions ou justes des trucs qui servent à rien...

Donc, déjà un millier de mercis pour avoir rangé vos **couteaux**. Et pis pour avoir tapé un **:D**

Vous êtes quelques-unes à avoir demandé une **fin alternative** que malheureusement je n'écrirais pas. Pandémonium est la réécriture de ma fic **Prisonnier** avec laquelle je comptais faire un happy-end bien guimauveux. Et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai tout arrêtéparce que je n'arrivais pas à faire de fin crédible. Donc je me répète : **Il n'y aura pas de happy-end ni de fin alternative**. J'aurais aimé vous faire plaisir mais je suis désolée... j'ai mis trop de temps à créer l'intrigue de Pandémonium, à penser à sa fin et à son déroulement dans son ensemble pour tout casser en mettant à la fin "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants..."

Euh **Elodie**.. Non jfais pas d'autographes **:D** Mais c'est flatteur de demander.

**Loulou** qui cherche désespérément à **buter** Pansy pour que Hermione prenne sa place à eu une nouvelle idée : Buter Pansy, lui raser la tête afin qu'Hermione fasse du Polynectar pour se marieravec Drago. Bien cherché mais on va dire que Hermione n'est pas une meurtrieuse... (Un conseil, Loulou, cache toi, Nous avons une **PetiteFolle** très dangereuse quand on touche à Pansy **XD**)

**BellatrixBlackLestrange**, c'est quoi ce petit mot "Désolée jsuis en cours" ? Hanlala... Pas biiiien ! (J'ai rien à dire parce que si j'avais pu, au collège j'aurai passé ma viesur pendant que Mr Techno blablatait seul **:D**)

J'admire ta review de fou **Ana'**... ET SI JAMAIS T'ENVOIES MELISSA BAISER MON DM, JVIENS TRUCIDER TON VENUS ET A. COMME CA TU SERAS TRISTE ! NAH ! (Quoique... si A. il meurt, tu seras triste ou pas ? Youhou, la question qui tue **;D**)

Et pour bien suivre ce chapitre, **je signale que les fiançailles de Drago et de Pansy n'ont pas encore été rendues publiques.**

Dans ce chapitre : Un peu de Blaise et de Luna, du Journal de Ginny, Drago bien sûr et du procès.

Jvous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous et pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse etd'avoirencore raconté ma vie **:D**

**

* * *

**

-x-

Pandémonium

**x**

Chapitre XIV

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

**La Gazette du Sorcier  
19 Mars 2006**

**Rubrique mortuaire**

**-x-**

« La Gazette du Sorcier a le regret d'informer la population sorcière du récent décès de Remus Lupin, un des nombreux Héros de la Bataille. L'homme, âgé seulement de quarante sept ans, résidait à la Maison de Merlin, depuis trois ans. Atteint de cécité, il était un oncle pour le Survivant.

Ses obsèques auront lieu dans l'après-midi, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, où il désirait reposer, aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis. »

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Luna Lovegood s'étira dans le fauteuil, avant de se lever, sans un mot. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain, d'un pas léger. Elle se plaça devant le miroir et s'observa distraitement. L'esprit absent, elle attrapa ses radis boucles d'oreille, qu'elle cachait dans une boîte en bois, toute simple. Elle ouvrit un petit panier et en sortit son collier entièrement fait de coquillettes sur trois rangées. Elle l'enfila, joyeusement. Il était tout récent, ce collier.

Elle hésita brièvement à orner sa tête de fausses oreilles de loup, avant de se décider. Après tout, Remus avait été un Loup-garou adorable. Elle devait bien lui rendre cet hommage.

Soulagée par sa décision, elle se mit à chantonner le refrain préféré de celui qui avait été son professeur à Poudlard. Elle mit des collants rayés rouge et jaune, avant de passer sa robe de sorcière. Elle posa son bonnet azur sur sa tête et glissa sa baguette derrière son oreille.

Elle s'admira une dernière fois, curieusement satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir.

- Tu es ravissante, dit ce dernier.

- Merci !

- Pourquoi ces petites oreilles de loup ?

- Oh ! C'est pour Remus. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de me voir arriver comme cela. Je veux qu'il sache que je me moque de sa lycanthropie.

Il y eut comme une vague sur la surface du miroir et sa voix s'éleva, perplexe.

- Remus Lupin ? N'est-ce pas cet homme décédé ?

- Lui-même, acquiesça Luna, en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Il est mort, fit le miroir. Comment pourra-t-il voir comme tu t'es habillée ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne comprends pas, dit Luna, d'une voix triste. Tu ne sais donc pas que les morts sont là et qu'ils aiment assister à leur propre enterrement ?

Elle eut un sourire engageant envers le pauvre miroir, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour son ignorance.

Elle prit sa cape, que son père lui avait offerte et sortit de son appartement. Elle dévala l'escalier de l'immeuble et tendit le bras, attendant que le Magicobus n'arrive.

Elle avait toujours détesté transplaner. Voyager en compagnie de Stan était bien plus amusant.

**-x-**

**La Gazette du Sorcier  
20 Mars 2006**

**-x-**

« Il semblerait que le Magenmagot vote en faveur de Drago Malefoy et de sa Défense. En effet, près de la moitié de l'Assemblée pense que le jeune homme a agi pour le bien de la communauté sorcière en assassinant un dangereux criminel qui, à lui seul, aurait pu abattre des dizaines d'Aurors surentraînés, avant de tomber lui-même.

Timothée Hoggy, récemment renvoyé du service de Mr Malefoy, nous dit qu'il est « très heureux de voir que Mr Malefoy va s'en sortir. Ca a été la plus grosse affaire de ma vie et même si je n'ai pas pu la suivre jusqu'au bout, je suis fier de permettre à mon ancien client de s'en sortir. »

Le jeune Malefoy semble donc être en bonne voie pour être acquitté. Il peut remercier Hermione Granger de l'avoir défendu, ainsi que son nouveau Défenseur, le jeune mais non moins célèbre August Williamson, qui fait ce qu'il peut pour sauver son client. »

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Drago était étendu en travers de son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Morose, il réfléchissait à l'issue de ce procès qui serait donné le lendemain. Allait-il être libéré ? La Défense engagée par Parkinson faisait des miracles. Déjà, il avait vu une nette amélioration, même s'il savait que c'était Hoggy qui avait réalisé le gros du travail. Le Magenmagot délibérait depuis plusieurs jours déjà pour savoir s'il devait être innocenté de la mort de son père.

Il avait reçu des échos du dehors par Williamson. L'opinion publique semblait très partagée. Certain pensait que Lucius Malefoy méritait la mort qui que soit son assassin mais d'autres étaient persuadés que Drago était maudit, à cause de son acte de parricide.

Il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis la veille et ignorait donc ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle l'eut quitté.

Il y eut comme un toussotement discret près de la porte et jetant un coup d'œil, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Salut vieux….

Il eut un sursaut en reconnaissant son visiteur et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Blaise ?

- Lui-même mon pote.

Blaise sourit et referma la porte. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, le nez levé, examinant scrupuleusement la décoration. Ce qu'il vit parut le satisfaire puisqu'il se tourna vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu n'étais pas mort ?

Blaise se mit à rire, face au ton soupçonneux et étonné de son meilleur ami.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Je suis venu te chercher.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de sourire franchement, reconnaissant bien l'humour sarcastique de Zabini.

- C'est une sacré surprise, murmura Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Merci Granger, fit Blaise en mimant des battements de cils exagérés.

Drago hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à cette entrevue. Sûrement avait-elle réclamé de l'aide pour le faire changer d'avis.

- Ca fait dix jours que j'attendais une réponse, précisa Blaise, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Très bien….

- Tu sais que Lupin est mort ? Demanda Blaise en prenant place sur le canapé.

- Le Loup-garou ?

- On l'enterre aujourd'hui, expliqua Blaise. C'est pour ça que Granger n'est pas venue te voir.

Drago se retint de lui dire que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la mort du lycanthrope mais plutôt avec ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme, la veille.

- Il est mort de quoi ? S'enquit Drago, mais Blaise éclata de rire.

- Comme si ça t'intéressait ! Allons, Drago, je suis venu te parler de toi, pas des morts.

Blaise le dévisagea de ses yeux noirs et Drago lui rendit son regard avec intensité. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontré ses yeux d'acier, Blaise se sentit remué. Jamais un regard ne l'avait autant marqué. Il ne saurait dire qu'elle était l'exacte couleur des yeux de Drago Malefoy.

D'un acier glacial ou d'un argent tendre. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami se dégeler, se laisser aller à des émotions humaines, et une nouvelle fois, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser Hermione Granger à lui rendre sa liberté.

- Alors ? Dit-il.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça, Drago, prévint Blaise. Ça fait des jours que j'attends de te voir. J'aimerais au moins que tu me racontes toute la vérité.

- Tu ne m'as encore rien demandé, fit remarquer Drago, narquois.

- Pourquoi Granger te défend-elle ?

Comme Blaise s'y attendait, Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder, le visage neutre.

- Elle est venue me voir tu sais, dit Blaise et Drago eut comme un sursaut. Ta Granger. Elle est venue au Manoir.

- Ce n'est pas _ma_ Granger, grinça Drago.

Son ami haussa les épaules et un nouveau silence s'installa. Blaise savait qu'il allait lui poser la question. Il savait qu'il voudrait savoir….

- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- C'était le 2, juste après que tu sois sorti d'Azkaban, répondit Blaise, avec un sourire entendu.

- Blaise, réponds à ma question et ôte ce sourire de con de ton visage.

- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire ce qu'elle voulait me dire, dit Blaise, pensif, ignorant la voix agacée de son ami. On a parlé de toi, bien sûr et du fait qu'elle te fasse sortir de prison.

- Et qu'as-tu dit ?

- Que je n'aimais pas cette histoire. Qu'elle aurait mieux fait de te laisser mourir à Azkaban, plutôt que de te donner de faux espoirs.

Blaise l'avait dit d'une traite. Il savait que Drago ne lui en voudrait pas. Ils étaient amis, mais sans vraiment l'être. Un Sang-Pur n'a pas d'amis, juste des gens qu'il tient sous sa coupe, des personnes lui étant redevable. Blaise n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Seulement il était le seul à ne pas s'être écrasé devant l'autorité du petit Malefoy à Poudlard.

Drago le fixa sans ciller, et sans qu'il ne comprenne, il sentit son cœur lui faire mal.

- De faux espoirs ? Répéta-t-il, à mi-voix.

- De faux espoirs, oui, approuva Blaise. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point….

Il se leva et se planta devant son ami. Drago l'imita, et quitta le lit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surplombe.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi Parkinson t'a engagé une nouvelle Défense Magique ?

Drago le dévisagea, sans un mot, comme toujours. Il aimait faire cela. Fixer, impassible jusqu'à ce que l'autre se sente mal à l'aise. Mais Blaise le connaissait. Il se permit un léger sourire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de Parkinson, fit Drago, d'une voix égale.

- Tu me connais, Drago, dit Blaise. J'aime avoir des contacts un peu partout. Il y a ce gobelin qui me doit une faveur. Il m'a appris ce matin que Adams Parkinson avait retiré une petite fortune du coffre contenant la dot de sa fille.

Les yeux argent de Drago se voilèrent et il se redressa, furieux.

- Il a touché à la dot de Pansy ? Gronda-t-il.

- Tout à fait…. Je vois que cette information ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Drago resta silencieux. Ce que Blaise appréciait chez son ami, c'était qu'il ne lui tournait jamais le dos avec dédain. Au début, Blaise pensait qu'il se méfiait de lui mais avec le temps il avait compris que Drago le respectait. Le respect. Un grand mot. Adams Parkinson serait capable de tuer pour obtenir le respect d'un Malefoy.

Quand Drago lui parlait, il le regardait dans les yeux, comme à un égal. Il n'était pas du même rang social, puisque les Malefoy étaient au-dessus de tous. Quand Drago et lui mettaient fin à une discussion, ils échangeaient un signe de tête poli, et parfois, ils se serraient la main ou se donnaient une tape sur l'épaule. Ce que Drago Malefoy ne faisait jamais.

Pour lui, un sorcier d'un rang inférieur au sien n'était rien. Pour le congédier, il fallait simplement lui tourner le dos et se complaire dans l'observation du dehors. Et les hommes haïssaient les Malefoy pour leur arrogance et leur dédain. Les femmes jalousaient l'autorité que conférait ce pouvoir à Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.

Et Blaise aimait ça. Il aimait à Poudlard que Drago méprise les uns, dédaigne les autres et ne lui adresse la parole que sur un ton poli et moqueur.

- Tu vas épouser Pansy.

Drago ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Les bras derrière le dos, le menton relevé, les cheveux devant le visage, il scruta celui qu'il appelait meilleur ami, sans réellement savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Blaise le lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait préféré le savoir mort à Azkaban qu'enfermé dans cette chambre dans l'attente de la liberté.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Je sais.

Blaise hocha lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu t'es donc fait avoir par cet imbécile de Parkinson ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et ses yeux se firent transperçants.

- Que les choses soient claires, Zabini, gronda-t-il. Un Malefoy ne se fait jamais avoir. Parkinson m'a simplement proposé un marché que j'ai accepté. Il me sort de là et j'épouse sa fille.

- Et tu as accepté de plein gré ? Demanda Blaise, soupçonneux. Te paie pas ma tête Malefoy, je sais bien que pour rien au monde tu te marierais avec Pansy Parkinson.

- Et bien, tu te trompes ! Dès que mon innocence sera prouvée, je sors d'ici et je m'unis à Pansy. Elle me donne des fils, je leur donne mon nom et à leur tour, ils m'imiteront en évitant de passer par la case Mangemort, bien sûr….

- Que t'a dit Parkinson ? Murmura Blaise, l'air désolé. Que t'a-t-il promis ?

- Rien, lâcha Drago d'un ton brutal.

- Il te fait chanter, pas vrai ?

Drago eu un mouvement brusque et il se détourna de son ami. Il commença à faire les cents pas.

- Il me tient, lança-t-il, véritablement furieux. Cette vipère a des preuves en sa possession.

- Des… preuves ? Hésita Blaise.

- Les photos de mes victimes, chuchota Drago, en fermant les yeux.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Blaise vint s'asseoir lentement en face de lui. Il garda le silence, attendant, attendant que Drago lui raconte.

- Il y avait cet homme sur la photo, reprit Drago, toujours dissimulé derrière ses mains et ses cheveux. Celui qu'on a torturé…. Le vieux avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux pâles….

Blaise acquiesça. Il se souvenait. C'était quelques semaines après le retour de Drago parmi les Mangemorts. Il avait chèrement payé d'être resté un an chez l'ennemi et de n'avoir pas ramené d'informations. Le Lord avait organisé une petite sortie chez les Moldus, à laquelle les plus jeunes de ses recrues étaient conviées pour faire leur preuve. Il y avait eu une fille, Donna, qui avait vomi, lorsque Mulciber, un ancien avait tué un petit garçon.

Et puis il y avait le vieux Moldu. Il avait été torturé, longtemps, très longtemps et Blaise avait son visage inscrit dans son esprit.

- Il a le nom de la gamine qui a brûlé vive dans l'incendie, à Oxford. Rose. C'est un joli prénom, pas vrai ?

- Très, chuchota Blaise, chamboulé par la détresse suintant de la voix de son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais bien que je sais tuer…. Tu sais que je l'ai fait. Mais, Blaise…. Pas des enfants. Pas des vieillards. Pas de jolies femmes. Simplement tuer pour se sauver….

- Je sais bien, Drago.

Il releva la tête et son visage était dur. Tellement froid, tellement haineux que Blaise réprima un mouvement de recul.

- Ils ne comprennent pas, cracha-t-il. Tous ces sorciers qui se disent meilleurs parce qu'ils n'ont pas été obligés d'être à son service ! Et Granger qui clame haut et fort que je suis innocent, et le Magenmagot qui me colle l'étiquette de Mangemort, de bras droit et Parkinson qui croit que j'accepte sa proposition parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! Merlin ! Ce sont eux les tueurs !

Il se leva, en se frottant les mains, les traits de son visage déformés par le dégoût et la haine.

- Il s'est passé quoi, lorsque tu étais au QG de l'Ordre ? Demanda Blaise, après un court silence.

Drago se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui, le visage inexpressif. Il était redevenu marbre et glaçon.

- Ca ne te concerne pas.

- Au contraire, coupa Blaise. Je veux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer.

- Je n'ai pas changé, répliqua Drago, catégorique.

- Je sais que pour toi, _ami_, ça veut rien dire. Mais un ami, un vrai je veux dire, ça remarque ce genre de chose….

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Il se passe un truc avec Granger.

Un autre homme que Drago se serait étranglé, aurait toussé et aurait dit d'une petite voix « jevoispasdequoituparles ! » Mais Drago n'était pas n'importe qui. Il se planta droit et princier face à Blaise. Le sourire narquois, les yeux brûlants et le visage glacé.

- Cette fille s'imagine qu'elle peut m'aider, cracha-t-il, acide. Elle est persuadée que Potter et les belettes sont prêts à tout pour l'aider, pour me sauver ! Elle rêve !

- Je vois bien que j'ai raison…. S'il ne se passait rien tu l'aurais appelée Sang-de-Bourbe….

Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel ils se défièrent du regard, puis Blaise soupira.

- Et au moins, les paroles d'Adams Parkinson ont le mérite d'avoir bien visé et d'avoir percé ta carapace, dit doucement Blaise, en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Jeta Drago, abrupte.

- Un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais dicter ses choix, récita Blaise. Je _sais_, Drago, que les photos de tes victimes ne sont pas les seules qu'il t'ait montrées. Ça ne t'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu as des remords, c'est certain. Ces enfants, ces femmes, ces innocents…. Moi aussi ils me visitent en rêve.

- Tu ne comprends pas Blaise ! Coupa Drago, avec colère.

- Quoi je ne comprends pas ! S'emporta soudain Blaise. Mais tu te crois unique, Drago ? Tu penses réellement que tu es le seul à souffrir ?

- Tu n'as pas eu à rester cinq ans à Azkaban, répliqua Drago, glacial.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais à te voir parler, on jurerait qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte, que ton nom et ta famille. Et ton sang.

- Mon sang ne m'appartient plus, dit-il, amer. Tu ne vois pas ? Je l'ai offert à Parkinson. Son rêve va se réaliser. Son nom inscrit près de celui des Malefoy. C'est cela qu'il veut.

- Une fois que tu seras libre, quitte l'Angleterre, suggéra Blaise.

- Il montrera les photos et je serais de nouveau incarcéré.

- Il le sera avec toi. Il aura dissimuler des photos compromettantes. C'est de la trahison envers le Ministère. Pars en France, une fois ton procès terminé, insista Blaise.

Drago y avait songé. S'enfuir. Une réaction de Serpentard mais ô combien utile. Parkinson ne pourrait pas le retrouver, ne pourrait pas montrer ses photos une fois son innocence proclamée.

Il pourrait, mais il ne le ferait pas. Parce que dans les affaires d'Adams Parkinson, il y avait la photo de son fils. Il y avait la vérité sur l'identité de l'enfant d'Hermione Granger.

- Il n'y a pas que ses photos qui te posent problème, comprit Blaise. Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Dis le moi, s'il te plaît….

Drago le dévisagea. Pouvait-il réellement tout lui révéler ? Pouvait-il raconter ce qu'il avait fait dans l'année 1997 ?

Songeur, Drago réfléchit. Il repensa aux baisers brûlants d'Hermione, à leurs étreintes passionnées, à ses yeux brillants, à ses joues rosies, il repensa à ses larmes la veille, au prénom de leur fils, à son visage souriant d'enfant. Blaise pouvait-il réellement comprendre ?

Drago se planta face à lui, le regard plein de morgue, le sourire suffisant.

- Il n'y a _rien_ qui te concerne, Zabini, lança-t-il, alors. Je n'ai pas changé, à part peut-être physiquement. Il faut dire qu'Azkaban change n'importe quel homme, en pire qu'il n'était déjà.

Et puis, après un dernier regard, Drago se détourna et laissa ses yeux vagabonder au dehors. Blaise en eut le souffle coupé. Drago le congédiait, comme un vulgaire elfe, comme il congédiait un homme inférieur, comme il congédiait un Parkinson.

Et au fond de lui, Blaise réalisa que c'était la première fois que Drago Malefoy lui tournait le dos. Et il eut mal.

**-x-**

**25 Mai 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

« Les Horcruxes sont détruits. »

Harry s'est effondré dans les bras d'Hermione. Ron a hurlé des ordres, appelant l'infirmière, commandant que l'on fabrique des potions, que l'on apporte à manger et de quoi écrire. Il faut prévenir les Alliés que la Guerre commence.

Et dans ma tête, dans mes oreilles, il y avait ce mot qui résonnait. Horcruxes. Horcruxes. Et la main ensanglantée de Harry, serrée sur la robe de Hermione, serrée sur sa baguette. Ron m'a bousculée sans douceur. Il a dit « Remonte, Gin, ne regarde pas. Occupe toi des petits. » Je ne quittais pas Harry des yeux et c'est seulement quand Ron m'a attrapé le bras pour me faire tourner de l'autre côté, que je me suis reprise.

Et j'ai vu Rigel et Sirius, leurs yeux brillants entre les balustres de l'escalier.

Et les cris de Ron, les cris de Harry, les cris de Hermione...

« Occupe toi des mômes, merde ! »

J'ai obéi, couru vers les enfants, les ai fait entrés dans la chambre où se trouvent les petits cubes qui leur servent de distractions et je suis sortie. Une fois seule, j'ai fondu en larmes.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Il y eut vingt huit voix en faveur de Drago. La Gazette titra « Premier parricide pardonné par le Magenmagot depuis 1964 », Sorcière Hebdo laissa un entrefilet, page trois entre le nouveau sortilège pour les cheveux et l'interview du nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe des Frelons, le Chicaneur fit un long article prouvant que Drago Malefoy était le fils d'une Goule et d'une princesse d'Antarctique. Même Sorcier-Viril décrivit l'accusé comme un des plus bels hommes des vingt dernières années.

Bill Weasley se leva de son siège, Drago face à lui, dans la salle du procès. Il lut à haute voix ce qu'avait décidé le Magenmagot avec une fureur palpable. Minerva McGonagall à côté de lui, triturait son chapeau, Nigel Holt regarda les sourcils froncés, le fond de la salle, où Drago savait que se trouvaient les Grands de la communauté sorcière. Où se trouvait Hermione. Seul Bobby Lewis ne dit rien. Drago aurait bien voulu savoir s'il avait voté en sa faveur.

Le public fit silence. Il n'y avait que quelques flashs des journalistes dépêchés par leurs journaux respectifs. Drago était droit et digne au milieu de la salle. Il ne leva pas la tête vers Bill Weasley, perché au dessus de lui. Seul les êtres inférieurs lèvent la tête. Et Drago Malefoy n'était pas un inférieur.

Il regarda droit devant lui, les lèvres pincés, le menton relevé. Il méprisa ceux qui lui avaient lié les poings. Bill lut son texte, la voix vibrante résonnant dans les pierres de la salle, coulant comme du venin sur les têtes du public. Et au fond, il s'imaginait le sourire triomphant d'Hermione. Alors, il lut plus vite, plus fort.

_Tu nous trahies Hermione. Tu te vends. Tu protèges un meurtrier._

- …. Drago Malefoy est déclaré innocent de l'acte de parricide sur la personne de Lucius Malefoy, reconnu comme un acte de légitime défense.

Bill se tut et se rassit, les poings serrés. Il aperçut le sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres de Drago Malefoy et lui-même serra les dents. _Je te déteste._

**-x-**

**15 Juin 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Harry est dans un lit au dernier étage, avec pour seule compagnie, un jeune garçon, mordu récemment par un Loup-Garou. L'enfant va mourir. Sa plaie suppute, sa fièvre le fait délirer. Il hurle à s'en casser la voix. Et Harry fait comme si de rien n'était. Il semble calme et maître de lui-même.

Il ne m'a toujours pas regardée, il n'a toujours pas demandé à voir son fils. Pour le moment, Harry n'est pas un père. C'est un chef de guerre, qui prépare l'offensive avec ses lieutenants dans son lit d'hôpital. Et dans le fond, même si je comprends, ça fait mal de le voir m'ignorer. Tellement mal...

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre XIV.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, en tout cas rien concernant Drago et Hermione. A ce propos j'espère ne pas avoir été trop catégorique au début quand je dis qu'il n'y aura pas de happy-end et de fin alternative... Jsuis désolée, vraiment... Alors gardez vos couteaux encore un peu, okay ? **:D**

J'aime beaucoup **Blaise** ici. Parce que il essaie vraiment de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Drago. On va beaucoup le voir dans le chapitre 17, si vous voulez savoir. Mais là dans les deux prochains, on sera centré sur un seul et unique personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que je pouvais vraiment pas laissé de côté... A vous de **deviner** qui c'est **:p**

Oh et pour l'apparition de **Luna**, ça servait à rien mais j'ai toujours bien aimé les miroirs qui discutent avec leur propriétaire. Et franchement qui d'autre que Luna pourrait tenir de tels propos ?

Voilà pour ce week-end. J'espère que je serais bien présente dimanche prochain, à moins que je meurs dans un bête accident lundi de 8 à 10... Jpourrais par exemple être tenté de viser ma prof d'**SES** avec mon compas et pis me rater et me l'enfoncer dans l'oeil... Ca serait triste. Mais je lègue la fin de ma fic à **Anadyomede** qui a bien réussi à vous taumatiser en disant que j'aurais Internet dans six mois. (Tu fais ça très bien chérie **XD**)

Bisouxx à vous les gens.

Margaux qui vous aime **(L)**

* * *

Un petit **PS**, parce que j'aime mettre des PS : Je viens de découvrir que ce con de écureuil en chocolat que les cloches ont déposé à 20H dans le jardin et que j'ai dû aller chercher en chausson sous la flotte (Père tu n'es en aucun cas visé **(A)**) et ben ce con de écureuil est creux ! Oui les gens vous avez bien compris ! Y avait rien dedans. Si c'est pas malheureux ça...

* * *


	17. Chapter XV

* * *

**05/IV/08  
Bienvenue en Avril !**

Je dédicace ce chapitre à la petite **Emma** qui est née hier. Bisouxx à son Papa et à sa Maman. Jvous aime bien fort les Cruise **:)**

* * *

Hellow les amis !

Encore une semaine de passée. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont en vacances (Méchante, méchante Zone B !) Mais moi, c'est vendredi prochain ! Youhouuu ! Et les Parigots et ben, c'est dans DEUX semaines Mwahahahahaaa ! (Là, jpense à mon petit Gitan **(6)** Parce qu'il s'est bien assez foutu de moi, en Février)

Vous savez quoi ? Vendredi jvais à un **match** de foot. Si si jvais avec ma **Popote**. Bon rien d'exceptionnel, on va voir Guingamp/Le Havre. C'est même carrément la honte de soutenir Guingamp mais bon, c'est l'équipe bretonne et pis jvais au lycée de Guingamp. Nan c'qui va être marrant c'est de voir Louise dans la tribune guingampaise avec son maillot du Havre sur le dos. Et puis le mieux du mieux, c'est qu'on a les places gratos et dans la tribune d'honneur. Et ouai, les cocos, j'ai des relations mes choux...

Rmm... Allez j'arrête de raconter ma life...

Jeudi j'ai eu un texte **d'argumentation** à faire et attention mes chéris, le sujet était "La lecture est-elle une activité dangereuse ?" ... Euh ouai okay mais non... Et pis mon prof, et ben il a attaqué **HP**. J'étais là "Hein quoi ? Nan mais Harry Potter c'est bien ! Nan nan, c'est pas un truc de gosse, je vous dit !" Et pis **Annelise**, une grande fan de fantasy qui m'appuyait "Margaux a raison, Monsieur ! Harry Potter c'est pas n'importe quoi !" "Ouai, d'abord ! C'est une oeuvre engagée, Harry Potter ! Ca parle de racisme et euh... de guerre et... d'amitié, et pis..."

Et pis j'ai fermé ma gueule parce que tout le monde me regardait, dont **DM** et que c'était la honte. Alors j'ai fait "En conclusion, Harry Potter n'est ni dangereux ni seulement pour les gosses" et j'ai replongé dans ma dissert'. **:)** Bien rouge que j'étais.

Breeeef ! Passons à **Pandémonium**.

Aloors, merci pour vos reviews, c'es adorable comme toujours. Donc des bisoux à **Miss DS**, **Reliie**, **loulou**, **petitefolle**, **Caella**, **atchoum16**, **Arwen00710**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **Azalan**, **ReveuSe**, **Lili.Draco.Malfoy**, **Fiind-l0ve**, **Storii** et **Anadyomède**. Toutes vos reviews me vont droit au coeur. C'est toujours un immense plaisir de les lire **:)**

Sinon que dire d'autre... Personne n'a trouvé le personnage **mystère** de ce chapitre. Héhé... Trichez pas, hein ! J'aime bien Ginny aussi. Bien mauvaise et machiavélique (Mon prof a dit que j'étais machiavélique... tssss...)

Vous savez quoi ? **Feufeunet** m'emmerde. Hein **Ana'** ? C'est chiiiiant. Ca marche jamais. Il accepte même pas les reviews les plus longues du monde **.** (Oui car précisons que Anadyomède a écrit la review la plus longue du monde. Trois pages Word quand même) Donc tous en choeur : FEUFEUNET, TU NOUS FAIS... euh PROUTER ! (Restons polis...)

Sur ce, je vous abandonne mes chers Aminch's.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**PS** : Il est bien court ce blabla... **:D**

**

* * *

**

-x-

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XV

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

- Et alors ?

- On se revoit mercredi, murmura Ron.

Harry éclata de rire et s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir. Les Moldus passèrent à côté de lui en lui jetant un drôle de regard. Ron se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait clocher. Ils avaient revêtu tout deux des vêtements moldus et Harry avait pris la poussette moldue d'Iris.

- Pourquoi tu rougis, Ronny Chou ? C'est adorable, je trouve.

- Fous toi de moi, Ryry Chou….

- Tu nous la présentes quand ?

- Jamais !

- Oh Ron ! S'indigna Harry en reprenant sa marche, la poussette devant lui. Gin risque de faire un malheur si elle ne rencontre pas l'heureuse élue. Et Hermione sera ravie de fréquenter une ancienne Serdaigle….

Ron, au lieu de rire comme son ami, retomba dans un mutisme pensif. Harry se tut et respecta le silence de son meilleur ami, conscient qu'il lui dirait tôt ou tard ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- En parlant d'Hermione, reprit Ron, d'un air dégagé. Je voulais savoir…. Tu es sûr que… tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas… amoureuse de moi ?

Le visage de Harry prit un masque grave et une nouvelle fois, il s'arrêta de marcher.

- Ron, pour commencer je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. Cette fille, Lucia… Elle te plaît pour de vrai ?

- Oui !

- Alors pourquoi me parles-tu d'Hermione ?

- Tu sais bien Harry…. Tu sais que ça fait des années que… j'aime Hermione. Et tu sais aussi que si cela a été longtemps réciproque, ça ne l'est plus.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Mais, même si je me suis résigné depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mes sentiments ont certainement diminué. Mais je n'oublierais jamais, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends oui, acquiesça Harry lentement. Tu en as parlé avec Lucia ?

- Elle sait qui je suis, Harry. Elle sait qui nous sommes et ce qui nous lie tous les trois. Elle comprend très bien.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Ron lui sourit, d'un air engageant, même s'il y avait toujours cette étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux, une étincelle qu'ils n'avaient plus quittée depuis presque dix ans….

Harry pencha la tête vers sa fille, qui gardait les yeux ouverts, malgré ses quelques jours. Il lui sourit, d'un air tendre. Ses yeux étaient devenus de ce vert émeraude propre à sa famille. Comme ceux de Sirius. Iris commençait aussi à avoir quelques cheveux roux, voir auburn. Il pensa soudain à Rigel, son filleul et se demanda quelle était sa place dans le puzzle qu'était devenue la vie d'Hermione.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ni les choix d'Hermione, ni ses réactions. Il ne comprenait pas non plus les regards que lui lançait Ginny quand elle se croyait seule, les paroles venimeuses de Molly, les sous entendus de Remus le jour de sa mort.

Il releva la tête et tomba droit sur un visage familier. Un visage terriblement familier…. Il se figea, droit comme un I. Ron lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de balayer la rue de ses yeux bleus. Et il la vit. Une grande femme qui semblait aussi pétrifiée que son ami.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, perplexe. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la poussette et son visage était blême. La femme sembla revenir à elle et hésitante, fit un pas en avant. Ron la suivit des yeux, sourcils froncés, persuadé qu'il la connaissait.

Elle s'arrêta devant Harry, jeta un œil à la poussette, à Ron puis esquissa un vague sourire.

- Bonjour Harry….

- Bonjour.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux et Ron se sentit étrangement à l'écart. Puis, Harry secoua la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait chasser une mauvaise pensée, un mauvais souvenir.

- Ron, reprit-il d'une voix indifférente, presque froide, je te présente ma tante, Pétunia Dursley. Pétunia, voici mon meilleur ami, mon frère, Ron Weasley.

Pétunia se tourna vers lui, le visage sec, les yeux impassibles et le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer ici, dit Pétunia Dursley en se tournant vers son neveu. Ce n'est pas… ton monde.

- En effet, répondit Harry. Mais Ron et moi voulions promener la petite et le côté sorcier ne nous aurait pas laissés en paix.

- C'est… ta fille ?

Harry hocha la tête et rabattit la couverture qui dissimulait sa fille des yeux des passants.

- Elle s'appelle Iris. Elle a huit jours.

Pétunia se pencha vers le bébé et le scruta un long moment. Puis elle se redressa et regarda son neveu.

- Elle ressemble à ta mère, lâcha-t-elle.

Ron sentit son ami se tendre mais ne dit rien.

- Tu trouves ?

- Les mêmes yeux que notre oncle maternel, les cheveux déjà auburn…. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily quand elle était petite.

_Lily._ C'était la première fois que sa tante osait dire le prénom de sa défunte sœur devant Harry.

- En fait, intervint Ron, la mère d'Iris est rousse. Il se pourrait qu'elle ressemble plus à notre côté.

- Votre côté ?

- Ron, en plus d'être un ami et un frère, est un beau-frère devant la loi, sourit Harry. Ginny, mon épouse est sa sœur.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, remarqua Pétunia.

Ron lança un regard gêné à son meilleur ami.

- Tu as fait connaissance avec quelques membres de sa famille. Son père notamment, quand il est venu me chercher par la cheminée. Et ses frères…. Tu sais…. Les Pralines Longue-Langue….

Harry semblait être ravi de rappeler tous ses souvenirs à sa tante. Elle jeta un regard méfiant autour d'elle, semblant s'attendre à ce qu'un voisin lui saute dessus en criant un « Je t'ai eue ! » ou même qu'un sorcier lui jette un sort pour avoir oser parler à l'un des leurs.

- Je me souviens….

Un silence pesant s'installa. Dans la poche de son blouson moldu, Ron jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que personne ne l'attaquerait plus jamais….

- Comment vont vos frères ? Demanda Pétunia d'une voix brusque.

- Mes… mes frères ? Balbutia Ron. Lesquels ?

- Les… jumeaux.

- Ils ont ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes. Ca marche du tonnerre. Ils sont aussi connus que Harry dans le monde sorcier, ajouta Ron, avec fierté.

Il regarda Harry à la dérobée, s'attendant à recevoir ses foudres pour avoir parlé de sa célébrité, mais son meilleur ami fixait sa tante.

- Et votre père ?

Les yeux de Ron s'assombrirent.

- Il est mort

Pétunia hocha lentement la tête.

- Et votre sœur, alors ? Elle s'appelle Potter, maintenant.

Ron remarqua que la tante Pétunia avait craché le nom mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, alors il ne dit rien.

- C'est un grand honneur pour ma famille et un réel bonheur pour moi d'avoir Harry pour frère.

- Bien sûr, Ronnie, railla Harry. Je me souviens encore des crises que tu nous faisais à Poudlard, parce que j'avais osé embrasser Ginny devant les autres.

- Pfff…. J'étais jeune, Ryry. Et puis, c'était ma sœur !

Harry sourit et posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de son ami. Pétunia les regarda, ne sachant que dire. C'était étrange pour elle que de revoir son neveu au milieu de… gens normaux. Il semblait tellement changé…. Epanoui mais en même temps renfermé, amer….

- Tu as gagné, en fin de compte ? Demanda-t-elle, coupant court aux rires des deux amis.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry, sans entrer dans les détails.

- Il… est mort ?

- Pour toujours. J'ai vengé mes parents, Pétunia. J'ai vengé les sept ans qu'il m'avait volé, les dix ans qu'il m'a fait passé sous ton toit, et les trois autres où âgé de onze à treize ans, je le terrassais chaque fin d'année….

- C'est bien, murmura Pétunia. C'est bien….

Harry hocha la tête à son tour, tout doucement. Ils restèrent plantés au milieu de la rue, gênant sans s'en rendre compte les dizaines de Moldus empressés qui les évitaient.

- J'ai fait des cookies, reprit brusquement Pétunia, au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infiniment long. Vous pourriez venir prendre le goûter….

Harry la regarda, tentant de cacher son incrédulité. Ron lui jeta un rapide regard avant de se tourner vers Pétunia.

- C'aurait été avec plaisir, Mrs Dursley, dit-il d'un ton poli, mais j'ai malheureusement des obligations.

Il regarda ensuite Harry qui semblait réfléchir intensément, les yeux rivés sur sa tante.

- Dudley sera là ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Dudley et moi ne nous parlons plus, répondit Pétunia, d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée. Depuis… la mort de Vernon.

- Je crois que Ginny a fait des cookies, elle aussi, murmura Harry, après un silence. Tu n'as qu'à venir. Elle adore cuisiner tu sais.

La tante Pétunia le dévisagea, les lèvres pincées, les yeux impassibles.

- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle, enfin.

Harry lui sourit. Il échangea un bref regard avec son meilleur ami.

- Comment… allons-nous chez toi ? Demanda Pétunia.

- Oh… il faut transplaner. Mais avec Iris…. Si tu veux, tu rentres chez toi te préparer et moi, je ramène Iris par la voie de la Cheminette. Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure.

Les yeux de la tante Pétunia semblèrent rétrécir à l'idée de… participer à un acte magique. Mais elle regarda Ron qui lui fit un discret signe d'encouragement et Iris qui émit un petit bruit.

- Très bien. Tu viens me chercher comment ?

- En transplanant. Ta cheminée n'est pas raccordée au trafic et je n'aime pas le Portoloin.

- Tu n'aimes pas non plus le transplanage, ricana Ron.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai eu mon permis du premier coup, répliqua Harry, d'une voix sèche.

- J'avais seize ans, Harry ! Toi tu avais déjà fait avec Dumbledore, et après quand nous avons… cherché les… objets.

- L'excuse, Ronny, se moqua son ami. Si Hermione était là, elle te ferait une de ces morales….

Ron fit la grimace et les deux amis reportèrent leur attention sur Pétunia qui les regardait. Elle hésita un court instant.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-elle, ensuite. Je rentre maintenant. Ne sois pas en retard.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit volt face et disparut. Harry et Ron continuèrent lentement leur chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur, une rue au dessus. Harry ne prononça pas un mot et son ami respecta son silence. Ron les laissa lui et sa fille dans le pub et transplana rapidement. Harry prit tendrement la petite fille contre lui et tenta de replier maladroitement la poussette moldue.

Une jeune sorcière se précipita vers lui pour l'aider, sans sembler le reconnaître.

- Oh, attendez, je vais vous aider ! S'exclama-t-elle. Donnez moi votre petite.

Hésitant un bref instant, il lui passa précautieusement Iris et plia définitivement la poussette, qu'il envoya par la Poudre de Cheminette. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'adresse et qui souriait au bébé dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit Harry en tendant les bras.

- Oh, mais de rien, sourit la jeune femme. C'est une adorable enfant. Je suppose qu'elle n'a que quelques jours ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, l'air méfiant.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Iris.

- Iris ? Comme c'est joli ! J'ai entendu dire que la fille de Har….

Elle se tut brusquement et braqua son regard intense sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle parut enfin le reconnaître.

- Je… je ne vous avez pas reconnu, s'excusa-t-elle, confuse.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, fit Harry, soudain très froid.

- Je crois que mon frère vous a connu, ajouta-t-elle, après une brève hésitation.

- Tout le monde me connaît, Miss.

- Je me suis mal exprimée, reprit la jeune sorcière, avec un sourire contrit. Vous avez connu mon frère. Mes frères. Colin et Denis Crivey.

Harry qui s'apprêtait déjà à partir, s'arrêta et tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. C'était vrai, en la regardant, qu'elle ressemblait à Colin, avec son nez un peu en trompette, ses cheveux blonds et son menton doux.

- Vous êtes la sœur de Colin ? Répéta Harry.

- Sa demi-sœur pour être exact, acquiesça-t-elle. Ely Crivey. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Comment va Colin ? Demanda Harry, qui gardait du jeune garçon, le douloureux souvenir d'un estropié.

- Très bien, vous savez. Il est photographe dans un journal français. Il fait un malheur. Denis fait des études à l'Ecole de Justice.

- Ah. Très bien. Et… sa jambe ?

- Il souffre encore, je suppose, souffla Ely, mais il se remet. Quand on lui demande où il s'est blessé, il y a une immense fierté dans ses yeux quand il répond « Je me suis battu avec Harry Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Vous le saluerez pour moi, je vous prie.

- Bien entendu ! Au plaisir de vous revoir, Harry. A bientôt, petite fille.

Elle leur accorda un grand sourire et sortit par la porte arrière, qui ouvrait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Que penses-tu d'elle ? Murmura Harry à sa fille, en la plaçant face à lui.

Elle poussa un petit cri et avec un sourire, Harry entra dans l'âtre, lança la poudre émeraude et disparut après avoir donné l'adresse du Manoir.

**-x-**

Quand Pétunia arriva dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée, du Manoir de son neveu, une petite créature lui demanda sa _cape_. Elle regarda ahurie la chose faire fête à Harry, avant de lui tendre son _manteau_ - parce qu'elle était normale, _elle_, et ne se déguisait pas pour sortir - quand Harry lui expliqua que Buddy, ou Boddy le servait en tant que serviteur libre et payé, selon les lois de l'après-guerre sur la condition des elfes de maison et…. Pétunia avait perdu le fil.

Harry la conduisit dans une autre grande pièce, une salle de jeux, à en juger par les cubes sur le grand tapis, les dessins à la peinture sur les murs et les balais miniatures volants doucement dans l'air. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et entrèrent enfin dans une cuisine.

- Nous sommes sous la salle à manger où nous recevons nos invités importants, ou lors des repas de famille. Sinon, quand nous sommes entre nous, nous mangeons ici.

Il lui indiqua une très belle table en bois, près de la grande fenêtre.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

Dans un sursaut, Pétunia remarqua la jeune femme affairée aux fourneaux qui se releva vers Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent avec un sourire tendre, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la présence de la Moldue.

- Bonjour, Mrs Dursley, salua-t-elle, je m'appelle Ginny.

- Ginny Potter, précisa Harry, en souriant.

De toute évidence, Harry avait eu le temps de la prévenir de l'arrivée de sa tante.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

_J'en doute_, eut envie de répondre Pétunia, mais elle serra tout de même la main tendue.

- Asseyez-vous. J'ai fait des cookies et un peu de thé moldu. Je me suis dit que vous préfériez, plutôt que notre thé, à nous.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Pétunia s'installa à la table, très raide, mal à l'aise dans cette cuisine de sorciers. Elle examina la pièce, mais elle ne trouva rien de vraiment différent des cuisines _normales_. Ginny posa un plat en argent où fumaient encore des cookies et une théière bouillante. Elle attrapa ensuite trois tasses qu'elle examina scrupuleusement avant de les poser à leur tour.

- Mes frères, dit-elle en guise d'explications. Mes frères et leurs stupides Tasses Mordeuses. Ce sont des attrapes nigauds….

Ils s'assirent tous les trois, et le silence s'installa, pendant un court instant.

- Je vois que tu es bien installé, fit remarquer Pétunia, en louchant sur l'immense jardin, presque qu'un parc qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre.

- Mes parents m'ont légué cette maison, dit Harry.

- Tu n'en avais pas une… de ton… parrain ?

- Square Grimmaur, oui, acquiesça-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme qui s'était tendue. Nous en avons fait un orphelinat. C'est mon ami Ron qui en est le Directeur.

- Et Dumbledore ? Lança Pétunia, d'une voix brusque.

- Mort. Il y a plusieurs années. C'est Minerva McGonagall qui dirige Poudlard, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe.

- Où est ton fils ?

- Chez Hermione, intervint Ginny.

- Ma meilleure amie, précisa Harry. Ils devraient arriver.

- Et ta fille ?

- Je l'ai mise au lit, indiqua son épouse. Dobby est à l'étage, je pense, il la veille sûrement.

Pétunia hocha la tête.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- A Godric's Hollow.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Harry qui but son thé, imperturbable.

- Godric's Hollow ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Godric' Hollow, oui….

- Je me souviens… de ce nom….

- Vous travaillez, Mrs Dursley ? Demanda Ginny après un court silence qui devenait pesant.

- Non, fit Pétunia, le ton pincé. J'ai le droit à une pension qui vient de je ne sais où.

- Le Ministère de la Magie verse un peu d'argent aux Moldus ayant beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre. Surtout les Moldus qui n'ont pas compris et qui ne connaissent pas notre existence. Et votre fils ?

- Nous ne nous parlons plus.

- Oh….

- Et toi, Harry ? Tu travailles dans quel secteur ?

- Je ne travaille pas vraiment. Bill, mon beau-frère est Ministre de la Magie. Je suis Auror, officiellement, je vais sur le terrain mais le plus souvent, je reste dans mon bureau à remplir des paperasses. En réalité, je n'ai pas besoin de travailler. Je préfère rester avec les enfants et Ginny, ou aller voir Ron à l'Orphelinat.

- Je vois…. Je suppose que tu as reçu beaucoup avec tes parents.

- J'ai toujours eu de l'argent, Pétunia. Le jour où Hagrid, le demi-géant est venu me chercher, il m'a montré mon coffre. Avec les années, la fortune de Sirius s'est ajoutée à la mienne, et j'ai appris à la fin de la guerre que j'avais hérité de nombreux objets magiques de Dumbledore ainsi qu'un quart de son argent, le reste étant revenu à l'Ordre.

- Harry, je doute que ta tante connaisse l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Ma sœur en faisait parti, coupa Pétunia. Je connais de nom.

- Voilà qui est surprenant, se moqua Harry.

Ginny lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et fit les gros yeux. Harry lui sourit. Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite chose, Dubby qui marcha jusqu'à Harry.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, une chouette a apporté ceci pour vous.

Il lui tendit une lettre que Harry s'empressa de lire.

- Merci Dobby. Tu te souviens de ma tante ? Pétunia ? Tu sais tu étais venu nous voir.

L'elfe blêmit et se jeta aux pieds de Pétunia qui poussa un cri de surprise.

- Oh, Madame la Tante ! Si vous saviez comme Dobby est désolé ! Un si beau gâteau ! Oh, Dobby est tellement désolé ! Mais il fallait ! Il fallait pour sauver Harry Potter ! Mais Dobby avait sous estimé Harry Potter ! Madame la Tante avait fait un très beau gâteau.

- Allons, Dobby, dit Ginny d'une voix douce. C'est du passé. Je suis sûre que Mrs Dursley a oublié. Elle ne t'en veut plus. Relève toi. Tu n'as plus le droit de te conduire en tant qu'esclave, tu le sais bien.

L'elfe se releva, se mouchant bruyamment entre ses doigts velus. Il adressa un dernier regard embué à la Moldue stupéfaite et sortit de la pièce, les épaules voûtées. Ginny se tourna vers son époux, furieuse.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu rappelé ceci ? Tu sais bien qu'il se sent terriblement coupable ! Pourquoi ne pas lui dire « Hey, Dobby, tu te souviens quand par ta faute, j'ai perdu tous les os de mon bras ? » Et on va retrouver _ton__ ami_ noyé dans les toilettes, parce qu'il n'aura pas supporté le fait d'avoir failli tuer Harry Potter, le Survivant !

Harry lui sourit, moqueur, pas du tout touché par ses paroles. Il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa vivement et bondit en arrière, en la voyant rougir de colère.

- Moi aussi, Gin, je t'aime ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie mais dans ce genre de moment, je préfère rester loin ! Bénis soient tes frères qui m'ont appris l'art d'esquiver les violentes colères des femmes Weasley ! Je dois y aller ! Bonne journée Pétunia, à ce soir ma chérie !

Et il disparut dans le couloir. Ginny poussa un cri de frustration et se rassit, en croisant les bras. Un bout de parchemin apparut soudain devant elle dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues.

_« Hermione doit passer, pour ramener Sirius et Rigel. Reste avec ma tante, s'il te plaît. Je rentre d'ici une heure. Je t'aime vraiment. Ton Survivant. »_

Elle poussa un soupir et regarda la tante qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Pardonnez nous, Mrs Dursley…. Harry est parfois aussi idiot que mes frères. Et j'ai le malheur d'avoir hérité du caractère explosif de ma mère.

Elle sourit et fit disparaître le parchemin.

- Qui est Hermione ? Demanda Pétunia, décidée à ne pas se laisser distraire par cette histoire.

- La meilleure amie de Harry et la marraine de Sirius. Je suppose qu'elle ne va pas que ramener les enfants….

- Et Rigel ?

- Son fils.

- Oh. Elle est mariée, alors ?

- Non.

La réponse courte et sèche de la jeune femme fit comprendre à la Moldue qu'elle ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet. Elles parlèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, de tout et de rien. Ginny raconta surtout les bêtises de son fils et de l'ami Rigel, les Inséparables, aidés par leurs oncles qui leur fournissaient mauvaises idées et attrape-nigauds.

Une calvacade suivie de cris les arrêtèrent dans leur conversation et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur deux enfants. Le premier, aux cheveux très noirs sauta sur les genoux de Ginny tandis que le deuxième s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte, les joues rougies.

- Bonjour mon chéri, sourit Ginny en plaquant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Alors ? Cette journée ?

- Oh, Maman, c'était trop bien ! Avec Rigel, on a été dans le jardin et on a trouvé des fées des bois ! Elles étaient cachées sous un champignon et elles volaient pour….

- N'importe quoi, se moqua l'autre enfant. C'était des lucioles.

- Des fées, je te dis, répéta Sirius, d'une voix forte.

- Calmez-vous, s'exclama Ginny. Vous êtes venus tout seuls ?

- Maman est là, répondit le petit garçon.

Et derrière lui apparut une femme que Pétunia détailla, les yeux plissés.

- Bonjour Ginny, salua-t-elle. Madame….

- Hermione, je te présente Pétunia Dursley. Voici Hermione Granger.

Hermione tiqua et tourna son visage impassible vers la Moldue.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mrs Dursley.

Pétunia hocha la tête.

- Je m'appelle Sirius Potter, dit soudain Sirius, remarquant qu'on ne faisait pas attention à lui. Et vous ?

- Pétunia.

- C'est un drôle de nom.

- Sirius !

- J'ai cru comprendre que ta sœur s'appelait Iris.

- Oui.

- Et bien, Pétunia est un nom de fleur, comme Iris.

- Ma tante s'appelle _Fleur_ !

- _Fleur_, répéta Pétunia, sans comprendre.

- C'est du français, expliqua Hermione. Cela veut dire fleur.

- Et ça c'est mon meilleur ami, continua Sirius. C'est Rigel.

- Enchanté, Madame, fit Rigel en inclinant la tête.

- Pétunia est la tante de Harry, ajouta Ginny. Tu sais la sœur de la Maman de Papa. La Tante Pétunia….

- Oh ! La Moldue que l'Auror Carl a sauvé ! Papa en a parlé l'autre jour !

- C'est ça, Sirius, intervint Hermione. Les garçons, allez donc jouer en haut, vous voulez bien ?

- On ne part pas maintenant, s'étonna Rigel.

- Tu sais que je suis ici pour travailler.

Les petits garçons hochèrent la tête et sans rien dire de plus, coururent hors de la cuisine. Elles entendirent leurs rires, tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier, avant de se dévisager.

- Du thé, Hermione ?

- Non merci. Je vais voir Malefoy.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne viens plus que pour ça, fit remarquer Ginny, avec un sourire faussement enjoué.

- J'aurais voulu parler à Harry aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit là.

- Il est avec Bill. Si je me souviens bien le Magenmagot se réunit aujourd'hui pour délibérer….

La température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Les deux sorcières se dévisagèrent, sans un mot, secrètement furieuses l'une contre l'autre. Mais des années de guerre leur avaient appris à dissimuler leurs émotions et sur leur visage, Pétunia ne put que lire froideur et impassibilité.

- C'est bien aujourd'hui, dit enfin Hermione d'une voix lente. Malefoy va être innocenté dans cinq jours.

- S'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux qui pourrait faire plonger Malefoy définitivement.

- Tu me menaces Ginny ? Susurra Hermione en plissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non. Je tiens juste à te signaler que Malefoy n'a pas encore gagné. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus.

Elles semblaient avoir oublié leur spectatrice. Pétunia resta droite sur son siège, les mains serrées sur sa tasse à regarder les deux jeunes femmes se haïr. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel concentré de haine, de force et de froideur.

- Je vais maintenant monter. Puis, je redescendrais chercher mon fils que je ramènerai chez moi. Si Harry est rentré, je discuterai avec lui et s'il me le propose nous irons voir Ron à l'Orphelinat. Rigel sera ravi, Harry et Ron seront ravis et _tu_ seras ravie de me savoir loin de Drago. Sur ceux, ma chère amie, bonne journée. De même pour vous Mrs Dursley.

Elle inclina sèchement la tête et sortit, sa cape flottant derrière elle. Ginny la suivit des yeux et une fois qu'elle eut disparu, soupira à fendre l'âme. Elle adressa un petit sourire désolé à Pétunia.

- Nos rapports sont assez tendus, murmura-t-elle. Une vieille histoire de pendant la guerre….

- Votre fils est né pendant cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Ginny, après un silence. Nos fils à toutes les deux. Désirez-vous voir des photos ? Demanda-t-elle, ensuite l'air enjoué.

Pétunia accepta, réellement curieuse bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Ginny fit apparaître un énorme album photo rempli. Elle lui présenta chaque membre de sa famille, accompagné de diverses anecdotes, plus ou moins amusantes. « Vous savez que mes frères jumeaux sont entrés dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Et que le professeur de Sortilèges a laissé leur marécage magique au château ? C'était mémorable ! »

Elle parla aussi de ses années à Poudlard, de ses condisciples, des professeurs, des fantômes. Tout cela, Pétunia en avait déjà entendu parler. Sa sœur ne s'était jamais lassée de raconter tout ce qu'elle voyait ou faisait dans de longues lettres adressées à leurs parents ou lorsqu'elle venait pour les vacances. « Voici les jumelles Patil. C'était de bonnes amies. Elles se sont battues à nos côtés et il s'en ait fallu de peu pour que Padma survive. Et elle c'est Angelina. Elle est morte. C'était une amie de mes frères et une joueuse de Quidditch. Harry l'estimait énormément. »

Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que chaque chose que disait Ginny Potter, les ramenait inévitablement à la guerre. C'était étrange et déstabilisant. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu la guerre, comme la première fois. Elle avait reconnu les signes distinctifs de la magie, les éclairs qui couraient dans le ciel, synonymes de violents combats entre sorciers, les hiboux qui planaient plus nombreux que jamais et des dizaines d'autres, morts dans les caniveaux, tués par ceux du camps adverse en quête de renseignements.

Ginny sortit une photo qui rassemblait l'Ordre du Phénix de la Première Guerre. Pétunia reconnut sa sœur bien sûr et Potter. Dumbledore avec sa longue barbe argentée et cet espèce de fou furieux à qui il manquait un œil qui l'avait menacée à la gare.

- N'est-ce pas le meurtrier qui s'est échappé, il y a quelques années ? Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le séduisant jeune homme aux côtés du couple Potter.

- C'est Sirius Black et ce n'est pas un meurtrier. C'était le meilleur ami de James Potter, le témoin à leur mariage et le parrain de Harry. Il a été envoyé à tort à Azkaban et s'est enfui pour sauver Harry qui courrait un grave danger. Et puis, Sirius est mort. Je crois que ça a été un sérieux déclencheur pour Harry. Plus encore, quand Dumbledore est mort….

Elle n'ajouta rien et passa à la photo suivante. On voyait le trio, Harry, Ron et Hermione en train de saluer l'objectif. Pétunia sut immédiatement où ils se trouvaient. Dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac, dont Lily avait souvent parlé. Harry souriait, c'était un beau sourire, mais il n'y avait que ses lèvres qui souriaient, que sa bouche. Ses yeux restaient froids et neutres. Ron était à sa gauche, immense, le visage fendu d'un sourire étincelant. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, au milieu qui lui faisait des oreilles sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Pétunia retint un sourire. Soudain, elle remarqua le garçon derrière. Un beau garçon, au visage fier et arrogant, avec de beaux cheveux coupés courts et plaqués sur la tête. Il avait un visage pointu, et des yeux superbes, d'un gris acier qui la secoua.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Malefoy, répondit Ginny, avec mépris. L'ennemi de la famille et de Harry. Un sale traître, méprisable. Il s'est rallié à Voldemort, alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans.

- Malefoy, dites-vous ? Vous ne parliez pas de lui à l'instant.

- Si, approuva la jeune femme, les lèvres pincées. Hermione s'est mise en tête de l'aider. Il était à Azkaban depuis cinq ans. Elle l'a retrouvé, il y a un mois et a décidé de le faire innocenter. Tenez, regardez cette photo. C'est Rigel et Sirius. Ils sont adorables.

Pétunia regarda et elle comprit. Peut-être parce que Ginny avait fait exprès. Elle poursuivit pourtant, sans rien laisser montrer.

- Et ce Malefoy…. Qu'a-t-il donc fait ?

- Il a tué, pillé, torturé, trahi, menti. C'est un être abjecte, un sale Mangemort qui ne mérite pas sa seconde chance. Mais Hermione a bien manigancé son coup. Malefoy va être libéré d'ici quelques jours si on ne trouve rien à lui mettre sur le dos.

- Comment avez-vous dit qu'il s'appelait ?

- Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Pétunia hocha lentement la tête. Elle regarda les deux photos mises côte à côte, d'une façon qu'elle devinait intentionnelle.

- Drago, répéta-t-elle, à mi-voix, d'un air absent.

- Oui. Cela vous dit quelque chose ? Insista Ginny.

- Il se pourrait bien…. Je crois… je crois que c'est ce même Drago qui a mis le feu à ma maison et qui a fait tuer mon mari.

Le silence était glacial. Pétunia regardait dans le vide, tête baissée et Ginny réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Pétunia, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix douce. Drago a commis bien trop de crimes pour qu'ils soient nommés. Vous êtes ma dernière chance, _notre_ dernière chance de le mettre en prison. Il a réussi à se faire innocenter du meurtre de son père, le crime le plus ignoble qui soit chez les sorciers. Il est rusé, il sait comment faire. Et Hermione est la meilleure alliée qu'il ait pu trouver. Ils se croient déjà gagnants. Témoignez contre Malefoy, Pétunia. Vengez votre mari. S'il vous plait.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, souffla Pétunia.

- Laissez moi m'occuper de tout. Bill est mon frère. Il veut tout comme moi, voir Malefoy à Azkaban pour l'éternité. Pensez à votre époux, Mrs Dursley. Il vous faut punir son meurtrier….

Le parfum de l'hésitation flotta un long moment dans la cuisine. Pétunia gardait la tête basse et Ginny respecta son silence. Elle allait gagner. Elle allait réussir. Enfin, Pétunia Dursley releva la tête, l'air décidé.

- Très bien. Je vous suis, Ginny Potter. Je vais vous aider à remettre cet homme en prison.

Et le visage de Ginny se fendit d'un sourire victorieux.

* * *

Et oui, c'était **Pétunia** Dursley ! Youhouuu ! Jl'adore elle. On va la voir dans le prochain aussi. Au début, le XV et le XVI devait faire qu'un seul chapitre mais c'était trop long alors jme suis dit 'Coupons en deux !' **:)**

Bon peut-être que vous avez pas compris pourquoi Pétunia débarque mais vous inquiétez pas... Comme dirait Père : Dans un film (En l'occurence une fic) tout s'explique ! (Sans rire ?)

Vous savez quoi ? Dès que j'aurais fini de poster Pandémonium, je mettrais un OS tout beau tout nouveau en ligne. Ca va être sool, moi jvous le dis. **La Mort du Rossignol**. Merveilleux, hein ? **Anadyomede** m'a aidée à trouver le titre (Tu sais quoi, Lara ? J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à parler de toi et des titres que tu me trouves... C'est effroyable **xD**)

Et pis pendant les vacances, jvais bosser sur une nouvelle fic qui prendra la relève de Pandémonium. Et le personnage principal sera... PANSY ! Youhouu ! On applaudit la Serpentard, s'il vous plaît **(L)**

Allez, j'arrête mes conneries. Lundi, jvais crever. Comme vous le savez maintenant, j'ai deux heures de ... ? A vous de trouver **:)**

Bisouxx les gens. Au week-end prochain. Si jsuis encore en forme pour me lever, vu les soirée que je vais passer.

* * *

On dit BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

* * *


	18. Chapter XVI

**

* * *

**

14/IV/08

* * *

Oups, excusez ce petit retard ! Je devais poster hier et puis je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Internet a fait pouf et j'ai pas réussi à me connecter de toute la journée. Et aujourd'hui encore je pense pas que ça va durer...

En plus je suis complètement naze. J'ai fait la **fête** samedi et j'ai pas dormi du tout **:) **C'était génial mais là quand je sens que je suis prête à m'écrouler rien qu'en montant l'escalier, jme dis que c'est un peu moins génial **xD**

Vendredi, j'ai été au **foot** et y a eu 1-1. C'était très rigolo parce que Popote était la seule Havraise dans la tribune et quand ils ont marqué le but, elle s'est levée d'un bond avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était un peu seule au monde... Mais bon, après jl'ai aidée à clamer haut et fort "ALLEZ LE HAC ! ALLEZ LE HAC ! ALLEEEEEEZ !" parce que je devais me faire pardonner à propos d'une sombre histoire de vol de playmobil...

Bref, vous l'avez compris, je viens de passer un week-end de folie et jsuis bien contente d'être en VACANCES ! Mwaahahahaa ! Vive la zone A ! (Et B, bien sûr...) Oh et pour les Parisiens : Toutes mes condoléances pour cette dernière semaine d'école. **:D**

Passons maintenant à **Pandémonium**. (Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai eu ma **note** à mon argumentation ! J'AI EU 15 ! YOUHOUUUUUU !)

Je remercie tous mes gentils reviewers. Jvous aime fort les Aminch's ! **(L)(L)** Alors un gros gros bisou à **Anadyomede**, **Basmoka**, **Caella**, **Storii**, **Reliie**, **atchoum16**, **miss DS**, **PetiteFleur**, **loulou** (par trois encore ! **:)** C'est dingue tout ce que tu me laisses comme reviews ! Tu devrais laisser une adresse ou t'inscrire pour que je puisse te répondre), **Arwen00710**, **petitefolle**, **Dame Angelique Malfoy**, **fiind-l0ve** et **ReveuSe**. Merci, merci, merciiii !

Jvais répondre à deux-trois **questions** avant de vous laisser lire :

Vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi **Pétunia** et **Dudley** se sont disputés. Vous le saurez à la fin de ce chapitre.

Je pense que **Rigel** saura qui est son père. Il le devinera un jour mais nous ne le verrons pas dans cette histoire. Peut-être que je ferais une suite... J'en reparlerais à la fin de Pandémonium.

Venez les gens, venez tuer la gentille Ginny **:)** Et encore, hein... Elle va faire pire... Et pour Pétunia, elle est trop mise à l'écart à chaque fois. Moi jdis : VIVE PETUNIA !

Et je le redis... La fin ne sera **pas** un HGDM.

Jvais vous laisser **lire** maintenant. Donc ce chapitre, ou du moins le début a lieu le lendemain de la visite de Pétunia chez Harry et Ginny. A la fin, il y aura un système d'échange de lettres comme dans le chapitre XII, entre Ginny et sa mère.

Dans ce chapitre : Du Pétunia encore, Hermione, Ginny et puis un peu de son Journal...

Bonne lecture les gens.

**PS** : Si vous savez pas quoi faire, taper votre pseudo de feufeu sur Google. Vous allez vous trouver **(H)** Moi jme suis trouvée, c'était rigolo.

* * *

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XVI

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

**30 Juin 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

« J'aimerai le voir. »

J'ai hoché la tête, la gorge sèche. Harry parlait de cette voix paisible que je ne lui connais pas. Il semble si serein. Le plus dur est passé. C'est ce qu'il dit. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et descend à l'étage inférieur, là où se trouve la petite salle de jeu pour les garçons et pour Isabelle, la petite fille de Fleur. Il y a constamment un elfe avec eux. Pour les surveiller. Hermione dès qu'elle a un moment passe embrasser son fils et le serrer dans ses bras. Harry ne l'a pas encore vu. Pas en chair et en os.

Je prends Sirius dans mes bras et remonte l'escalier alors que dans mes bras, il s'amuse avec le col de ma robe en se répandant en mots incompréhensibles. J'entre dans l'infirmerie. Harry s'est assis sur le bord de son lit, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt. Ses jambes sont maigres mais musclées, ses bras blêmes. Il nous regarde entrer. Je pose Sirius sur le sol et l'aide à se mettre debout. Dans un équilibre précaire, il relève la tête, vers son père qu'il ne connaît pas.

« Sirius, je murmure, c'est Papa.

- Je sais, Manman, répond-il, de sa voix flûtée. »

Il avance de quelques pas hésitants et s'accroche à la jambe de Harry qui le regarde faire. Sans un mot, ils se dévisagent, et je prie silencieusement, Merlin, Morgane, Viviane et les fées de Bretagne. Je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé l'avis de Harry en ce qui concernait ma grossesse. Je n'ai jamais su s'il voulait d'un enfant.

Harry se penche sur sa table de nuit, en ouvre un tiroir et sort une enveloppe épaisse de Moldu. Il la vide sur son lit et je vois la curiosité se peindre sur le visage de notre fils.

« Regarde, Sirius, dit-il à voix basse, d'un ton doux. Regarde toutes les belles photos que maman m'a envoyées de toi. Là, tu es avec Rigel, non ? »

Sirius hoche la tête et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Là, Maman m'avait écrit une très belle lettre, continue Harry. Tu sais ce qu'est ça ? Ce sont des larmes. Ta Maman était triste et moi aussi. Mais moi, j'étais quand même heureux. Parce que je savais que tu étais là. »

Harry attrape Sirius par la taille et l'assoit sur le lit. Il lui montre toutes les photos de lui, lui lit des extraits des lettres que je lui ai envoyées.

Et moi, debout au milieu de la pièce, je laisse lire cours à mes larmes.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Pétunia Dursley se levait chaque jour à dix heures. Elle restait une demie heure dans son lit, pour lire quelques pages d'un livre, puis passait dans la salle de bain. Elle se lavait rapidement et lorsque les onze heure sonnaient dans le salon, elle descendait déjeuner. Elle avait les mêmes céréales depuis des années, un paquet sagement rangé près du frigidaire. Pétunia se faisait une tasse de thé qu'elle buvait accompagnait d'une pomme ou d'une orange, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

Et comme chaque matin, elle regrettait sa maison de Privet Drive et son gazon bien vert, avec la voiture rouge et brillante dans l'allée. Elle regrettait le canapé en cuir beige, le carrelage parfaitement agencé, les planchers de l'étage, sa grande chambre, les jouets de son fils. Elle regrettait même les sales chats de la vieille Figg qui venaient fouiller dans les poubelles près du portail.

Et parfois, elle se prenait à regretter cet hideux placard sous l'escalier.

Quand elle finissait sa tasse, Pétunia débarrassait, passait plusieurs coups d'éponges sur la table et allait arroser les fleurs du salon et sur la petite véranda. Et puis, quand midi sonnait, elle allait mettre le rôti au four, le canard à l'orange étant réservé au dimanche qu'elle passait seule.

En semaine, elle prenait le bus pour aller faire ses courses et à quatre heures, elle faisait des cookies, comme avant. Et les cookies restaient des heures sur la table, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le chocolat et que Dudley ne venait jamais. Alors, le lendemain, elle les mettait à la poubelle et en refaisait d'autres pour le jour suivant.

Et puis, cet après-midi là, Pétunia lavait la gazinière et essuyait l'unique verre qu'elle utilisait quand elle entendit ce 'crac' caractéristique. Elle continua de frotter. L'intrus viendrait de lui-même se présenter. Elle avait l'habitude, après tout. Ces rustres ne connaissaient pas les bonnes manières, ni même les portes d'entrées.

Elle entendit des chaussures claquer sur son carrelage parfait et Pétunia ne put empêcher une grimace de venir tâcher son visage. _Encore du ménage à faire_. Et puis, il y eut un raclement de gorge, accompagné d'un « Pardonnez moi ?... »

Alors, Pétunia se retourna, avec un soupir et elle reconnut face à elle, la jeune femme de la veille. _Voici Hermione Granger, c'est la meilleure amie de Harry et de mon frère et la marraine de mon fils._

- Bonjour, Mrs Dursley.

Elle hocha la tête et jeta son chiffon sur la table. Elle ouvrit le four et en sortit doucement le plat de cookies, bien chaud et bien noir de chocolat.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils valent ceux de votre amie, Miss Granger, dit-elle en les faisant glisser dans une assiette. Mais servez-vous.

- Non merci, refusa poliment la sorcière. Je ne voudrais pas vous priver….

Pétunia eut comme un rire sec et se détourna pour attraper la brique de lait et deux verres. _Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sorti deux verres._ Mais une nouvelle fois, Hermione déclina.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger.

- Appelez moi Hermione.

Mais elle s'exécuta et prit place face à Pétunia. Elles se dévisagèrent. Hermione, parce c'était la deuxième fois en quinze ans qu'elle connaissait Harry, qu'elle rencontrait la tante Pétunia et Pétunia, parce qu'elle ne gardait que de mauvais souvenirs des sorciers et que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une amie de son neveu.

- Harry était très content de vous avoir eu au Manoir, hier, commença Hermione. Et Sirius a demandé anxieusement si vous connaissiez la date de son anniversaire.

- Et votre fils ?

- Mon fils n'a rien dit, sourit Hermione, un peu crispée. Il ne vous a qu'entrevue.

- Sirius aussi, et pourtant, il espère déjà voir un nouveau cadeau sur la pile de paquets à son anniversaire.

- Le simple fait de vous présenter comme 'la tante Pétunia, tu sais, la sœur de la Maman à Papa', veut tout dire.

Pétunia hocha la tête, et d'un air absent piocha dans les cookies. C'était dégoûtant. Elle détestait le chocolat.

- Vous faites la une de la Gazette, aujourd'hui.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- La Gazette du Sorcier. C'est notre journal. Vous faites la une, répéta Hermione.

- Ah.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, après un silence.

- Je suppose que cela concerne le procès du garçon, dis Pétunia en haussant les épaules.

- Exactement. Je suis d'ailleurs là pour vous en parler.

Hermione se leva soudain et se frottant les mains d'un air anxieux, parcourut la cuisine de long en large. Pétunia la suivit des yeux, le sourcil relevé. La sorcière semblait hésiter à parler. Pétunia prit un nouveau cookies qu'elle avala, sans prendre le temps de déguster. _Je suis si mauvaise en cookies ?_

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de supplier, commença Hermione, en s'arrêtant. Du moins, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis des années. La dernière fois, cela a eu un effet dévastateur….

Elle sembla un instant, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Puis elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur la vieille femme.

- Une loi est passée, il y a trois ans, permettant aux Moldus de témoigner devant le Magenmagot. Je ne peux donc vous interdire de parler contre Drago…. Et pourtant….

Pétunia remarqua vaguement que Hermione n'hésitait pas à prononcer le prénom du condamné, au contraire de Ginny Potter qui l'avait littéralement craché avec haine.

- Pourtant, reprit Hermione, je suis venue vous demander personnellement de ne pas témoigner contre Drago.

Elle se planta au milieu de la cuisine, sa robe noire se dessinant avec netteté sur le carrelage étincelant. Pétunia remarqua que le nombre de cookies diminuait dans l'assiette.

- Maintenant, écoutez-moi, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à vouloir aider ce… Drago. Je ne sais pas et de toute manière je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de votre monde, je ne sais pas qui est le Magenmagot, ni ce qu'à fait cet homme pour être enfermé. Toujours est-il qu'il a fait quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Pétunia avait bien conscience qu'elle n'avait pas la langue affûtée d'Hermione Granger pour parler, qu'elle ne maniait pas ses mots avec autant de classe et qu'elle n'avait pas autant de vocabulaire que son interlocutrice. Mais elle voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait….

- Je ne pense pas que si je témoigne, je mentirais. Ce jour où des hommes cagoulés… des Mangemorts ?... sont venus chez moi. J'ai entendu le plus grand, le… chef, je crois, il a dit « Drago, brûle ce taudis de chien ». Il s'est exécuté. Il m'a regardé et j'ai vu ses yeux briller derrière son masque….

- La couleur de ses yeux ? Interrompit Hermione.

Pétunia pinça les lèvres, agacée qu'on la coupe. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme.

- Gris, dit-elle enfin. Ils étaient d'un très beau gris. Cette réponse vous convient ?

- Continuez.

- Ils ont disparu. Le dernier a juste dit « Espérons que Potter comprendra ». Vous savez qu'elle a été ma dernière pensée ? Ce que j'ai cru être ma dernière pensée ? J'ai pensé à Harry. J'ai pensé « Encore toi ? » Parce que je mourrais à cause de Harry Potter, pas vrai ? Parce que le jour où les Evans ont rencontré les Potter, cela a signé notre perte. Lily et James…. Harry et moi. Dans un sens, cette union aura été dévastatrice pour nos deux familles. Plus de Potter, plus de Evans et plus de Dursley.

- Il reste vous, coupa Hermione. Et Harry et ses enfants. Et même votre fils, Dudley.

- Mon fils ne me parle plus, trancha Pétunia. Harry et moi ne sommes pas du même monde. Ce Drago a brûlé ma maison, parce que j'étais la tante du meneur du camp ennemi. C'était mesquin et traître. S'en prendre à ma famille, à cause de mon sang partagé avec Harry Potter ?

- Voldemort ne s'en est pas pris qu'à votre famille, dit encore Hermione. Mes parents sont morts avant tout pour leur ascendance moldue que pour leur lien de parenté avec moi.

- Je témoignerai contre Drago Malefoy. Parce qu'il a brûlé vingt cinq ans de souvenirs. Parce qu'il a détruit ma famille, ma vie, et parce que je n'aime pas ceux de sa race.

- Sa race ? Répéta Hermione, furieuse. Vous voulez parlez des _sorciers_ ? N'ayez pas honte de prononcer ce nom, Mrs Dursley. Il n'y a que les lâches qui ne font pas face. Voldemort était persuadé que les Moldus nous étaient inférieurs, qu'ils étaient nés pour nous servir jusqu'à la mort. Il a mené notre monde, aussi bien que le vôtre, au bord de la destruction et du chaos. Et vous osez penser ainsi ? Penser aux soi-disantes _races_ parce que les autres vous sont différents ?

- Ce ne sont pas les… _sorciers_ que je n'aime pas, corrigea Pétunia. Mais la… _Magie_. Je n'aime pas ce qui est démoniaque et surnaturelle. Je n'aime pas vous voir agiter un bout de bâton, parler latin et voir des maisons exploser derrière vous.

- Tous les sorciers ne sont pas ainsi, rétorqua Hermione, d'un ton grave.

- Qu'importe, interrompit Pétunia. J'ai mon opinion. Et cela fait plus de trente cinq ans que je pense ainsi. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'avis.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire changer d'avis, soupira Hermione. Seulement vous demander d'épargner Drago. Il a agi sur les ordres d'un homme plus puissant que lui qui l'aurait écrasé s'il avait refusé. Vous étiez sur la ligne de mire. Rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher les Mangemorts de vous rendre visite.

Pétunia garda le silence et dévisagea attentivement la jeune femme. Elle était assez jolie, en réalité. De taille moyenne, avec des petits talons pour lui donner un air plus important qu'elle ne l'était déjà, sa robe noire et sa cape avec un fermoir en argent. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux que l'on devinait bouclés, sur son crâne à l'aide de petites pinces qui laissaient s'échapper quelques mèches sur la nuque et le front. Elle avait une peau assez claire, un peu rougie par le froid au niveau du nez et il y avait ses yeux.

On ne voyait presque qu'eux, grands et un peu allongés par le noir qui lui donnait des allures de femmes mystérieuses et inaccessibles. Et dans un sens, c'était sûrement vrai, se surprit à penser Pétunia. Quand on est comme une sœur pour Harry Potter, il n'est pas aisé pour tout le monde de vous parler. Et pourtant….

- Dites-moi, Hermione, dit Pétunia, en prenant un autre gâteau. Quel est donc l'homme qui a réussi à vous charmer ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas cueilli votre fils dans les choux ?

- Je ne crois pas que ma vie amoureuse vous regarde.

- Je crois au contraire que si vous m'en disiez plus sur vous, je pourrais vous prendre en sympathie et accéder à votre demande.

Hermione la regarda, agacée. Elle se détourna et détailla un tableau, représentant un paysage, peint dans les tons ocre. Hermione remarqua soudain qu'il n'y avait aucun ornement, aucune photographie dans la pièce, il n'y avait que ce long mur blanc, carrelé au dessus de l'évier, si blanc, si triste. Pétunia était vêtue d'un pantalon en velours rouge et d'un pull-over bleu marine. C'était aussi banal que sa cuisine.

Mais Hermione savait que cette pièce ne reflétait en rien le caractère de Pétunia Dursley. Sa vraie cuisine, sa vraie maison, tous ce qui avait résumé sa vie, ce qui l'avait accompagnée des années, tout avait flambé, dans un beau spectacle, avec les flammes rouges et les explosions qui parvenaient presque à cacher les hurlements inhumains de Vernon Dursley.

Alors, Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire sur la nudité du mur, sur la trop grande propreté de la gazinière. Elle soupira, comprenant au regard fixe de Pétunia qu'elle attendait toujours qu'elle réponde.

- Rigel a bien un père, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne vous donnerais pas son nom. C'est un secret que je garde pour moi.

Pétunia hocha la tête. Sans un mot, elle se versa un verre de lait et le but à petites gorgées. Puis, elle fixa longuement Hermione, comme si elle la jaugeait.

- Vous savez, Hermione, hier quand j'étais chez mon neveu, votre amie m'a beaucoup parlé. Ginny. C'est une grande bavarde.

- Moins qu'avant.

- Oh, je peux vous dire qu'elle adore parler. Je pense qu'elle voulait me mettre à l'aise. Sûrement pour Harry. Elle m'a parlé de ce Drago Malefoy et de son procès qui soulève de nombreuses polémiques. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry et lui ne se sont jamais vraiment aimés.

- Malefoy n'aimait personne et personne ne l'aimait.

- Si vous le dites, acquiesça Pétunia. Elle m'a montré une photo de cet homme.

- Je doute que Ginny n'ait jamais eu de photos de Drago, fit remarquer Hermione avec mépris. A part Harry, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment.

- Je ne tiens pas à savoir pourquoi vous parlez ainsi de celle qui semble être une de vos proches. Mais, elle avait bien une photo de Drago Malefoy. On le voyait de profil. Vos photos bougent, murmura Pétunia. Je l'avais oublié….

Elle fit une pause, le temps de transpercer Hermione du regard, puis le visage sec, reprit.

- Rigel… c'est bien cela ? Rigel vous ressemble. Il a votre menton, votre nez, votre front et sa couleur de peau assez claire. Mais il a le sourire de son père, son port de tête, la forme de ses yeux et sa grande taille. Ses yeux sont un curieux mélange de gris et de doré, et sa bouche est la même que la vôtre, pratiquement, sauf quand il fait cette moue. Je crois que Ginny m'a montré les photos de Drago et de Rigel à suivre pour que je remarque ces menus détails….

Hermione la regardait, figée, les yeux écarquillés. _Ginny_.

- Je peux donc conclure en disant que votre haine envers votre amie semble partagée.

Pétunia lui fit un sourire aimable, mais dépourvu de réelle chaleur. De toute évidence, elle ne jugeait pas la sorcière pour son acte, comme tous les autres l'avaient fait, mais semblait indifférente au fait que Drago Malefoy soit le père de Rigel.

- Ainsi je peux répondre moi-même à ma question, continua Pétunia, en prenant un cookie. Drago Malefoy est le seul homme à vous avoir charmée, et c'est parce que vous l'aimez que vous voulez le faire sortir. C'est très compréhensible, vous savez ? Ajouta-t-elle. Pas de tombée amoureuse d'un meurtrier, non, mais de vouloir aider par amour. C'est tout à votre honneur, même.

- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Murmura Hermione, après un silence. Vous voulez que je nie comme j'ai l'habitude de faire ? Vous voulez que je vous donne une autre raison tout aussi plausible ? Je suis lasse de mentir.

- Pourquoi continuer alors ?

- Pour mon fils. Vous n'imaginez pas la honte qu'il serait pour mes amis, pour le monde sorcier. Montré du doigt, parce qu'il partage le sang des sorciers les plus redoutés et celui de la meilleure amie du Survivant. Mon garçon, tellement gentil, regardé avec mépris, parce que tous pensent que tôt ou tard, les tares dont ont été victimes les Malefoy depuis des générations, ressurgiront et que ce sera Rigel Granger qui en paiera le prix. Je ne peux rien dire.

- Vous avez honte ?

- Non ! S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. Non, je n'ai pas honte. Qui aurait honte de son fils à part un monstre ? Qui aurez honte d'un des membres de sa famille, d'ailleurs….

Moi, aurait pu répondre Pétunia. Elle avait eu honte de sa sœur et de son neveu. Ils étaient différents, _anormaux_, ils n'avaient pas leur place chez elle. Mais Harry, comme Lily l'avait trouvé cette place qui lui faisait défaut. Lui chez les Weasley, chez sa famille de cœur et elle chez l'homme de sa vie pour lequel elle était morte.

- Je me souviens un jour, dit Pétunia, d'une voix absente, je suis entrée dans la chambre de ma sœur. De _Lily_. Vous connaissez Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça. Qui ne connaissez pas Lily Potter ?

- Il y avait des plumes partout sur le plancher. C'était écoeurant. Continuer d'écrire avec des choses aussi primitives…. Il y avait un très beau livre sur son lit. Un de _vos_ livres. La couverture était en cuir gris, avec des reflets irisés. Il n'était pas abîmé, presque parfait. Je suppose que c'était son livre préféré….

- Quel était le titre ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- _Vos_ livres n'ont jamais de titres, fit remarquer Pétunia, dédaigneuse. Ceux de ma sœur n'en avaient que très peu. Bref…. Une seule page était cornée. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai regardé le nom du chapitre. _Les Dieux existent_. Vous le saviez ?

- Ce sont des contes racontés aux petits enfants, soupira Hermione, agacée. Ce sont des mythes inventés par les anciens pour donner un sens à toutes les choses du monde. Je ne crois pas en la Création, ni à Dieu, ni aux dieux. Je trouve cela ridicule. Les Moldus ont très bien réussi à démontrer certaines choses de la nature et les Sorciers ont fait le reste. Les Dieux n'existent pas.

- Les Dieux existent, répéta Pétunia. Ma sœur le croyait. Ma sœur croyait en beaucoup de chose, de toute manière mais je suppose qu'en tant que… _sorcière_, c'est normal. C'était un chapitre très intéressant d'ailleurs. Très bien écrit et captivant. Les Dieux existent et ils sont partout. Toujours. Dans notre dos, sous nos pas, au dessus de nous. Ils disent que la Mort nous suit de très près. Vous pensez que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne pense rien de toutes ces idioties, répondit Hermione, d'un ton sec. La Mort présente à chacun de nos instants ? Je n'aime pas la Mort. Elle m'a pris trop de personnes que j'aimais pour que je la respecte.

- Sûrement…. Il parlait aussi de la fatalité. Que le théâtre, la tragédie avait été inspirée par l'existence des divinités. Vous avez pourquoi ?

Hermione eut beau réfléchir, beau se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait lu et vu et entendu, de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, elle ne sut pas répondre. Et ce fut frustrant que ce soit Pétunia Dursley qui lui donne cette réponse.

- Parce que les Dieux ont créé la vie et que la vie n'est qu'une grande tragédie.

Pétunia sembla soudain mélancolique et elle baissa la tête, soudainement fatiguée. Hermione resta silencieuse. _La vie n'est qu'une grande tragédie._ Ridicule, oui. La vie se transformait en rêve et en une succession de réussites si l'on était suffisamment déterminé…. Pas vrai ?

- Je suppose que vous l'aimez passionnément ?

- Oui, souffla Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai aimé Vernon, avec passion, apprit Pétunia, d'une voix douce et lointaine. Je l'ai aimé, bien sûr. C'était l'homme de ma vie. Mais je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'est que la passion. C'est très dangereux.

- Je sais….

- Ca détruit, et ça blesse. Ca peut tuer, aussi. Regardez ma sœur.

Pétunia se leva et s'étira les jambes. Elle prit le dernier cookies dans l'assiette.

- Ma pauvre Lily était folle amoureuse de ce Potter. Ils ont eu Harry, le pauvre garçon, l'enfant martyr qui a été confié à la méchante famille maternelle. Le gentil héros qui a dormi dans un placard, qui a souffert longtemps, si longtemps, qui a cherché, fouiné pour trouver sa place. Vous les sorciers avez une drôle d'habitude de faire de vos héros, de vos symboles, de véritables martyrs. Je trouve cela pitoyable.

Elle poussa un long soupir et ramassa les verres, sous le regard silencieux de son invitée. Elle rangea le propre et mit le sien dans l'évier.

- Je vous propose un marché. Un homme, comme une femme ne fait jamais rien s'en rien, je suppose que vous le savez. Vous avez beaucoup vécu, je vous fais confiance…. J'accepte de ne pas témoigner contre Drago Malefoy. En échange, je veux que vous me rendiez mon fils. Vous pouvez le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas mort. Il habite juste dans la banlieue ouest.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment lui parler, balbutia Hermione. Je ne le connais même pas !

- Les sorciers ont de bons moyens de persuasion….

- Vous… vous voulez que… je l'ensorcelle ? Comprit la jeune femme, horrifiée. C'est contre nos lois ! Nous ne pouvons appliquer notre magie sur les êtres… inférieurs et qui ne peuvent se défendre. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez parler à votre fils, sans requérir à la magie, n'est ce pas ?

- Je sais que vous pouvez faire revenir Dudley chez moi, répéta Pétunia, butée.

- Je ne peux pas avec la magie ! C'est trop dangereux ! Un jour, les effets disparaîtront et Dudley s'apercevra qu'il a été dupé, trompé ! Vous n'imaginez pas sa douleur ! Et la vôtre, Pétunia ! C'est dangereux…. Vous savez que c'est à cause de ce genre de bêtise que Lord Voldemort a vu le jour ?!

Pétunia la fixa, les lèvres pincées. Hermione fronça les sourcils, espérant que ses propos aient touché le cœur de la vieille femme.

- Je veux que Duddy revienne, murmura Pétunia. Je veux mon fils. Imaginez-vous dans vingt ans, Hermione Granger. Drago en prison, ou mort, Rigel vous en voulant pour lui avoir caché la vérité…. Que feriez-vous ? Dites moi.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Hermione d'une voix douce. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. J'essaie de regarder devant moi, mais pas plus loin que la rentrée de Rigel à Poudlard. Imaginez s'il entre à Serpentard ? Les professeurs auront tôt fait de remarquer son port de tête si semblable à Drago, son sourire mi-moqueur, mi-tendre. Je n'ose pas y penser….

- Vous espérez que Drago Malefoy va vous épouser ? Voulut savoir Pétunia, toujours debout.

- Je ne sais pas….

- Ce n'est pas le cas ! Votre amant est fiancé, de toute manière !

Hermione blêmit et attrapa la chaise devant elle, les mains crispées.

- Je vous demande pardon ?... chuchota-t-elle.

- Hier un homme est venu. Il m'a dit que Drago était fiancé à sa fille. Il a très bien joué son rôle de père. Il m'a presque suppliée de laisser sa liberté à l'assassin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me joue le rôle de la veuve éplorée….

- Je ne pensais pas que Adams Parkinson irait jusqu'à supplier une Moldue, pour sauver ses intérêts. Cet homme est pitoyable.

- Il m'a proposé de l'argent. Mais je ne veux que mon fils.

Hermione poussa un long soupir et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Pourquoi votre fils ne vous parle plus ?

- A cause de la mort de Vernon. Il en a été très affecté et le fait que j'en sois sortie vivante lui a fait croire que… j'avais des pouvoirs… comme ma sœur. Il est parti et je ne le vois plus.

- Je suis désolée…. Je… je peux essayer de lui parler, de trouver des arguments. Je ne vous promets rien.

- Faites ce que vous devez faire, déclara Pétunia d'un ton pincé. Je vous l'ai dit, je vous fais confiance. Une femme aussi jeune, avec ce regard déjà sage et lassé, ce sourire sans chaleur, cette voix froide et autoritaire. Vous ne pouvez qu'être déterminée et intelligente.

- Je ne suis pas froide et autoritaire, protesta Hermione, à mi-voix. Quand je suis avec Rigel, je ris tellement, je ris si fort. Et mon garçon sourit lui aussi.

- Dudley aussi souriait. Il ne tient qu'à vous pour que son rire retentisse de nouveau dans cette maison. Comme il ne tient qu'à moi pour faire sortir Drago Malefoy de prison. Mais…. Dites moi, Hermione…. s'il est fiancé… où est l'intérêt de le faire sortir ?

Hermione resta un long moment silencieux. Elle regarda la Moldue avec intensité, avec hésitation.

- Je préfère le savoir en vie et loin d'ici, que mort et à me hanter.

- C'est un raisonnement idiot.

- C'est mon raisonnement. Vous avez dit que la passion détruit. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez raison.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte, menant au hall d'entrée, et se retourna vers Pétunia immobile.

- J'irai parler à votre fils, Mrs Dursley. Je lui dirais pourquoi vous voulez le voir. Je lui dirais qu'il n'y a jamais eu une femme qui soit aussi peu sorcière que vous. Et que s'il accepte de vous reparler, alors nous serons trois à bénéficier de cette réconciliation.

Elle inclina poliment la tête et s'en fut dans le couloir. Pétunia n'entendit pas la porte claquer, seulement le petit 'crac' retentir dans le silence de sa maison. Alors, elle reporta son attention sur sa maigre vaisselle. Elle avisa l'assiette vide qui avait contenu les cookies et une grimace dégoûtée passa sur son visage. _Je suis si mauvaise cuisinière que ça ?_

Elle jeta l'assiette où restaient des miettes de chocolats dans la poubelle. Elle attrapa une éponge et entreprit de gratter le plat.

**-x- **

**Lettre de Ginny Potter à Hermione Granger  
Le 25 Mars 2006, 10H26**

**-x-**

Hermione, bonjour.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu as dit à Pétunia Dursley pour la faire changer d'avis ! Tu l'as menacée ? Tu l'as ensorcelée, peut-être ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. « Oh, vous savez, Ginny, je ne suis plus tellement sûre que ce soit ce Drago Malefoy. Je suis un peu vieille, vous savez, et j'ai sûrement oublié…. »

Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Merlin, Hermione, tu ne comprends pas que Malefoy est un danger pour nous tous ? Pense à Rigel, par Merlin ! Pense à ton fils !

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre…. J'ai déjà cassé deux plumes pour cette lettre, tellement je suis pressée par ma colère. Oh Hermione ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ose espérer que Pétunia a d'excellentes raisons et que ta visite d'il y a deux jours ne l'a pas obligée à ce revirement….

Gin

**-x-**

**Lettre d'Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter  
Le 25 Mars 2006, 13H49**

**-x-**

Ma chère Ginny,

Calme ta colère, tout ceci ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas menacé la tante de mon meilleur ami, je ne l'ai pas ensorcelée, ni même achetée. Elle m'a simplement demandé de lui ramener son fils, son unique enfant qui ne lui parlait plus, en échange de son silence. Ce n'est qu'un marché, Ginny, et toutes deux y trouvons un intérêt.

Pétunia Dursley croyait que son fils la détestait parce qu'il la pensait sorcière. Tu sais comme moi, à quel point cette famille abhorre la magie. Dudley, lui, craignait que sa mère prenne mal le fait qu'il se soit révélé homosexuel. Il a fui sa maison, sa nouvelle maison pour un autre endroit, parce qu'il était persuadé que Pétunia le renierait.

Il n'en est rien de toute évidence. Pétunia l'a accueilli hier matin à bras ouverts et lui a offert de délicieux brownies. Je crois que Dudley va lui présenter son ami.

Quant à toi, Ginny, je ne parviens pas à croire que tu ais délibérément montré ces photos à la Moldue, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle remarquerait la flagrante ressemblance de Rigel à Drago. Je sais que tu ne m'approuves pas, que tu ne m'as jamais approuvée, comme Remus et tant d'autres. Je comprends. Je comprends, mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à vous pardonner. Vous vous disiez mes amis et vous m'avez tourné le dos parce que j'aimais ? Et si Drago est vraiment un danger, ce n'est que pour moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi sa libération pourrait vous faire du mal.

Embrasse Harry, si tu as l'audace de lui avouer que nous correspondons par lettre, alors que nous nous voyons tous les jours.

Hermione.

**-****x-**

**Lettre de Ginny Potter à Hermione Granger  
Le 25 Mars 2006, 16H04**

**-x- **

Malefoy ne t'aime pas Hermione. Tu le sais, tu le sens, et pourtant tu fermes les yeux. Ma pauvre amie, tu es bien idiote…. Ce Mangemort de malheur, tout repenti qu'il soit ne cause que du mal. Et en te voyant ainsi, Rigel souffre pour toi, et mon fils a mal pour son frère. Hermione, réagis !

Je suppose que Harry est au courant que tu es à l'origine de la réconciliation des derniers membres de sa famille, même s'il ignore d'où te vient cet élan de bonté. D'ailleurs, il t'embrasse aussi, même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi, puisqu'il t'a vu, il y a quelques heures à peine. Tu me défies, Hermione.

Quant aux photos, je fais ce que je veux. Pétunia semblait très contente que je lui montre les petits pans de la vie de son neveu.

Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Il y a longtemps que je n'attends plus rien de toi….

Ginny

**-x-**

**Lettre d'Hermione Granger à Ginny Potter  
Le 25 Mars 2006, 21H33**

**-x-**

Je me moque de savoir si Drago m'aime ou pas. Je lui ai fait une promesse et j'ose espérer qu'après tout ce temps, tu me connais un minimum. Je laisse Rigel de côté dans cette affaire, je ne tiens pas à lui montrer que sa maman peut se montrer aussi faible que les autres. Quant à ton fils, que veux-tu que j'en dise ? Sirius est tellement turbulent, bavard et espiègle, je ne le pensais pas aussi soucieux de mon fils, aussi émotif….

Harry m'a brièvement remerciée d'avoir parlé à son cousin. Je doute qu'il en soit réellement heureux, Dudley ayant été son persécuteur toute son enfance.

Pétunia, contente ? Cette femme est un glaçon, une tapette à souris. Elle est finie, elle est malheureuse, elle ressent chaque jour depuis des années, l'absence de son mari et de son fils. Je suis certaine que 'les petits pans de vie de son neveu' ne l'intéressent pas.

Demain aura lieu la dernière session du procès de Drago où il devrait être innocenté, si tu ne tentes aucune autre magouille. J'en viens presque à penser que c'est toi qui as mis Pétunia Dursley sur la route de Harry pour pouvoir la manipuler contre Drago, et dans un sens contre moi.

Moi non plus, Ginny, je n'attends rien d'autre de toi, hormis un peu de ta présence aux anniversaires de nos fils pour qu'ils croient encore en une amitié qui n'existe plus depuis leur naissance. J'ose même dire que cette amitié s'est terminée lorsqu'ils sont venus au monde. Penses-tu que se soit de leur faute à tous deux ? Notre faute, aussi. Toi et moi qui n'avons pas réussi à nous serrer les coudes, Drago et Harry qui nous ont abandonnées, Sirius et Rigel qui sont nés au mauvais moment.

Cette lettre met fin à notre correspondance de la journée. Je voudrais que l'on se voit, à présent et que plus jamais le nom de Drago ne soit prononcé. Demain, il sera libre et je ne le reverrais plus. Respecte ce souhait, Ginny….

Bonne nuit.

Hermione

* * *

Aloors ? Vos réactions ? Jsais pas ce que vous pensez de mes personnages. Je suis définitivement fan de Pétunia. Jla trouve bien ici. Et puis Ginny aussi...

Alalala... Jles aime ces gens **(L)**

J'ai rien d'autre à dire à part : A Dimanche prochain. Passez une bonne semaine de vacances. Ah et j'ai trouvé le nom de ma nouvelle histoire sur Pansy. Ca s'appellera **La Danse des Fous**. Et en réponse à quelques questions, l'OS **La Mort du Rossignol** sera quelque chose de bien bien sombre. **:)** Héhé.

Bisouxx à vous.

* * *

Je conclus par : Mais qui donc a tué Bambi ?!

* * *


	19. Chapter XVII

* * *

**20/IV/08**

* * *

Bonjour les gens.

C'est avec une immense fatigue que je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Pour ceux qui auraient vu mon 'nouveau' profil, vous êtes au courant du **coup de gueule** que j'ai poussé hier contre ce site. C'est assez agaçant, je dois dire de passer une heure à faire sa présentation, à soigner son profil et que quand on enregistre, tout soit surligné en gras... Je suppose que ça vous ait arrivé aussi.

Bref, essayons de continuer sur une note plus **joyeuse**. Nous sommes dimanche, il pleut, ma lampe de chevet est grillée, les magasins sont fermés et c'est un nouveau jour de grand ennui. Youhouhou.

En fait, mon frère est merveilleux, il vient de changer l'ampoule de ma chambre. Quel homme, jvous dis... Et non, les filles, il n'est pas à vendre.

J'ai passé une semaine assez.. **chiante**, en vérité. A part mercredi soir que j'ai passé chez ma meilleure amie et jeudi où nous avons regardé plusieurs films d'affilé, affalées dans le canapé. Nous en avons d'ailleurs retenu les légendaires répliques telles que "Quand je te vois, je suis heureux. Quand je ne te vois pas, je suis malheureux" et "Tu es la première femme avec qui je voudrais avoir des bébés". C'était assez.. amusant. A mourir de rire même.

Sinon, je me suis couchée super tard, presque chaque soir et je me suis levée encore plus tard. C'est les vacances hein...

Enfin, je laisse ce blabla de côté et je passe à **Pandémonium**.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers. C'est réellement adorable de lire tous vos commentaires. Alors des bisouxx à **Atchoum16**, **Arwen00710**, **Nacao**, **miss DS**, **loulou** (Oui jconnais Juste une ombre de Ellyssia. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé. Et toi, tu connais Bas les masques ! ? C'est une fic malheureusement non finie du même auteur sur Hermione et Drago. Excellent !), **petitefolle**, **Reliie**, **Ninia Black**, **SyanSyaoran**, **Caella**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **petitefleur**, **Prudence Jedusor**, **fiind-l0ve**, **Darkim the queen of konery** et **Basmoka**.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que j'ai froid aux orteils et que mon **chat** fait tout pour m'empêcher d'écrire, en passant et repassant sur mes genoux. Lui par contre, il est à vendre. Il a des yeux de fous... J'aime pas comment il regarde mes doigts de pied...

Breeeef ! Je suis totalement et irrémédiablement débile dans ma tête. Je pense à mes **devoirs** tout à coup. J'ai des maths. Naoooon ! Ah au fait, un bisou à la **zone B** qui reprend demain ! Mwwwwwahahahahahaaaaaa ! Rmm... Scusez moi, jsais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Donc dans ce super **chapitre** trop trop sool de la mort qui tue : la tant attendue confrontation entre deux ennemis (Hu hu), un peu beaucoup de Blaise, Hermione, un échange de lettres, un nouveau personnage qui se tape l'incruste et le Journal de Ginny.

Je suis très très nostalgique à l'idée que ma fic prenne fin. Jtrouve ça.. triste. **:(** (Comme qui dit les Aminch's de Seconde 8 : C'est trop saaaaaad !)

Allez bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XVII

**-x-**

* * *

**-****x-**

**11 Août**** 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley  
Matin**

**-x-**

Harry et Hermione se sont disputés. C'était violent. Rigel a pleuré dans l'escalier en voyant sa mère se déchirer avec celui qu'il appelle Parrain. Sirius a posé sa main sur son épaule, et je l'ai trouvé mature pour un enfant de deux ans passés. Nous étions tous rassemblés dans le hall, quand leur dispute a éclaté. Fleur s'est emparée de sa fille et est montée se réfugier dans les étages. Ron a ordonné aux autres de déguerpir. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Remus, Tonks, Maman, Bill, les Jumeaux et moi. J'étais pétrifiée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Maman est allée s'asseoir avec les petits dans l'escalier et les a bercés, sans quitter le spectacle des yeux.

Hermione veut combattre. Elle veut aller à la Bataille qui se déroule dans deux jours. Harry s'y oppose. Elle a un fils, maintenant. Elle est responsable d'une autre vie que la sienne. Elle n'a plus le droit d'être égoïste. Mais Hermione s'en moque. Parce qu'il y a Ron qui peut veiller sur son fils pendant son absence. Et si tu ne reviens pas ? Et bien, si je meurs, il y a Ginny pour élever Rigel. Et si Ginny ne veut pas de lui ? Ginny voudra de lui. Pourquoi ne pas le confier à son père qui n'existe pas ? A son père qui a fui ?

Hermione l'a giflé. Il y a eu un long et pesant silence dans le hall. Maman, Bill, les Jumeaux et Tonks ont froncé les sourcils. Le père de Rigel ? Personne ne sait qui il est. Ron n'a pas dit un mot, il a juste contemplé ses deux amis se détester. Remus m'a regardée moi.

Hermione est restée debout face à Harry, qui l'a fixée, lui aussi, sa joue pâle se teintant lentement de rouge. Je n'ai pas bougé. Personne n'a bougé.

Puis Hermione a fait volt face et s'est élancée dans l'escalier. Rigel s'est levé comme pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras mais elle a continué sans lui adresser un regard. Un bref sanglot a secoué l'enfant et Maman l'a pris contre elle. J'en ai eu mal au cœur. Je me suis tournée vers Harry qui restait immobile. Les yeux dans le vague, il a mis un certain temps à se reprendre. Il a enfin relevé la tête.

« Ron, envoie des messages aux Alliés. Qu'ils viennent avec leurs armées jusqu'au Champs. Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt pour samedi. Molly, vous resterez ici, avec Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les enfants. Bill, il ne tient qu'à toi de décider si Fleur vient ou pas. »

Il a hoché la tête, avant de sortir par la grande porte. Les autres se sont dispersés dans les étages. Je suis restée seule, à contempler la lourde porte d'entrée.

**-x-**

**Mars 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Drago n'avait rien à mettre dans son sac. A part quelques vêtements que les elfes lui avaient apportés de la part de Hermione. Le sac en lui-même était petit et banal. Drago, dans un coin de sa tête, se promit d'aller renouveler sa garde-robe en de coûteux vêtements. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre le reste de la neige qui n'avait pas encore fondu.

L'air absent, il observa la cheminée où plus aucun feu ne brûlait et il se sentit étrange, comme détaché. Il secoua la tête, agacé par ces idées parasites. Doucement, il se saisit de sa baguette qui lui avait été confisquée cinq ans auparavant, alors qu'on l'enfermait à Azkaban. Sa baguette avait vieilli, bien sûr mais là où de riches Sang-Pur changeaient leur baguette, Drago se jura de garder la sienne jusqu'à la fin.

De toute manière, le Ministère avait apposé un sortilège, leur permettant de repérer tout acte illégal de magie, pour les douze prochains mois. Il la fit glisser dans la manche de sa cape et se retourna prêt à partir. Il eut un sursaut en remarquant enfin Harry Potter adossé à sa porte, grande ouverte.

- Les Aurors sont partis, fit-il savoir, en pointant inutilement le doigt vers le couloir désert. Je leur ai dit que je n'aurais aucun mal à te maîtriser s'il te venait l'idée de devenir violent.

Cela aurait pu être de l'humour, mais Drago n'avait pas envie de rire et Potter, non plus, sans aucun doute. Ils se dévisagèrent, en chiens de faïence, puis Harry fit un pas vers l'intérieur et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le canapé, devant l'âtre vide.

- Mes félicitations, Malefoy, dit ensuite Harry. Tu t'es bien battu….

Drago hocha la tête, n'osant pas dire que tout cela, il le devait à Hermione. Il se doutait que Harry le savait déjà.

- Où vas-tu aller, maintenant ?

- Je comptais aller rendre visite à ma mère dans notre Manoir et peut-être y loger dans l'attente que les gobelins débloquent mon compte.

- Ta mère est devenue folle.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, répliqua Drago d'un ton glacial, en plissant les yeux. Mais je doute qu'elle ait réellement perdu la raison. Ma mère est une formidable actrice.

- Tout ceci me semble génétique, fit remarquer Harry, avec un sourire moqueur. Je croyais que tu allais te fiancer ?...

Involontairement, Drago se tendit et décocha un regard froid à son ennemi. Harry n'en sembla pas affecté et continua de le fixer, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Je vois que tu es au courant….

- Tout le monde est au courant, Malefoy, interrompit Harry. Ton futur beau-père s'est empressé de faire circuler la nouvelle, parmi vos pairs.

- Mais tu ne fais pas parti du groupe très fermé des Sang-Pur, Potter, répliqua Drago, tu ne peux donc pas être au courant.

- Je fréquente Olivia Diggory, tu sais… La mère de Cédric, le garçon qui a été torturé, devant les yeux de ton père et de ses amis ?...

- Ah oui, celui que tu n'as pas réussi à sauver ?

Harry lui adressa un regard dur et froid mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Potter avait essayé de jouer et il avait perdu à ses sous-entendus débiles.

- Les Diggory étaient de très bons amis des Parkinson.

- Et bien, c'est génial, ton mariage va réconcilier toutes les Grandes Familles ! Tu auras accompli un acte généreux au moins une fois dans ta vie, Malefoy !

- Mais je t'emmerde mon p'tit pote Potter, siffla Drago, exaspéré.

- Tu me feras toujours rire, Malefoy, sourit Harry, en secouant la tête.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un soupir.

- Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais serré la main.

Drago se figea et son regard surpris dériva sur le Survivant qui fixait la porte.

- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas été celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être que toi tu n'aurais pas été celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de vies gâchées et d'incertitudes non dévoilées. C'est curieux, Malefoy, mais quelques fois je _regrette_ sincèrement.

- Il doit être franchement temps de te faire interner, alors, dit Drago, d'un ton sec. Je me moque de tes regrets, Potter, j'ai bien assez avec les miens.

- Malefoy regretter ? S'étonna Harry. On en apprend tous les jours, pas vrai ?

- Chacun a ses démons, Potty. Certains les contrôlent mieux que les autres, c'est tout.

- Et tu les contrôles bien, les tiens ?

- Potter, curieux ? Ca faisait longtemps…..

- Te défile pas, Malefoy.

- J'ai vécu cinq ans avec mes pires cauchemars, Potter, répondit gravement Drago, après un silence. Cinq ans c'est long, et si certains deviennent fous, d'autres domptent leurs démons. Ca te va comme réponse ?

- Pourquoi certains deviennent fous ? Tu ne l'es pas toi…. Non ?

Drago soupira. Il savait de qui Potter voulait parler. Sirius Black.

- J'en sais rien, Potter, j'en sais rien…. Ton parrain n'était pas fou non plus, de toute manière.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me parle de lui, gronda Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il lui tourna le dos, pour réduire le sac et le mettre ainsi dans sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour demander à Harry, si on lui avait remis son permis de transplanage, mais Harry le coupa.

- Tiens, c'est à toi, ça ?

Comme au ralenti, Drago vit son ennemi se pencher et ramasser un papier sur le tapis. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, son estomac recevoir comme un coup. Potter se redressa, les yeux agrandis, posés sur la photo.

- Qu'es-ce que…. ?

Drago apposa son masque sur son visage et serra les poings, cachés sous les longues manches de sa cape. Harry garda le silence, un long moment. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur ses traits, surprise, incompréhension et puis doute, colère. Il finit par secouer la tête, avec violence, avant de regarder Drago. Et celui-ci sut qu'il avait deviné. Il sut que Potter avait enfin compris pourquoi sa meilleure amie s'échinait à sauver un Mangemort d'Azkaban.

Dans la main tremblante du Survivant, la photo de son propre fils, en compagnie de Rigel Granger lui faisait de grands signes et de larges sourires. Il connaissait parfaitement cette photo. Il l'avait prise lui-même, juste avant Noël.

Un bref instant, il se demanda pourquoi diable, cette photo se trouvait dans la chambre de Malefoy et enfin il comprit. Et il se trouva idiot d'y avoir mis des années, tellement stupide d'avoir été aveugle, d'avoir refusé de voir la vérité.

- Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-il d'une voix enrouée, en la tendant au Serpentard.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- J'insiste, fit Harry, en avançant d'un pas vers lui, un peu menaçant. Garde la. Cela me fait plaisir, vraiment….

Sans un mot, Drago s'empara de la photo et la glissa dans sa poche, sous l'œil attentif de Harry. Drago avait conscience de l'examen minutieux auquel il était soumis. Il savait bien que son ennemi notait chaque point commun avec son fils, Rigel, ces petits détails que Harry n'avait jamais vu ou avait fait semblant de ne pas voir.

- C'est Sirius et Rigel, mon fils et mon filleul, dit-il soudain. Sur la photo.

- Je sais. Granger m'a dit….

- Granger…. Murmura Harry, comme perdu. Oui. Hermione. Ma sœur.

- Je suis désolé Potter.

- Quoi ? Fit Harry, d'une voix forte. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton dur.

Il marcha à grands pas vers la porte, sa cape voletant dans son sillage avec une élégante désinvolture que Drago était sûr d'égaler voir même de surpasser, s'il s'en donnait la peine.

- J'étais venu voir si tu n'avais besoin de rien, reprit Harry, en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère. Je vois que tu es prêt à partir. Un Portoloin va t'être apporté dans quelques minutes. Tu n'as jamais passé ton permis de transplanage, comme beaucoup. Si tu veux le recevoir, il faudra que tu te présentes au Ministère, dans deux semaines. N'oublie pas qu'ils surveillent tout acte de magie. Je crois que tu as un peu d'argent dans la poche de ta cape. Bonne journée, Malefoy et adieu.

Il allait sortir mais la voix de Drago le retint.

- Ne sois pas dur avec elle, Potter. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Ni de la mienne, siffla-t-il, sans se retourner. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, veux-tu ? Tu ne fais plus parti de sa vie, depuis que tu es fiancé. Je te serais gré de dégager, maintenant.

Sans un regard, Harry quitta la pièce. Drago se demanda s'il allait écrire à Hermione, pour y déverser sa colère et sa rancœur. Mais il savait au fond de lui que Potter n'était pas comme ça. Drago espérait juste qu'il ne punirait pas trop sévèrement sa meilleure amie.

L'elfe arriva. Il reconnut Dobby. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, comme s'il n'était qu'un animal, une créature inférieure. Dobby lui tendit une vieille montre cassée et dit juste de sa voix aigue que le Portoloin s'actionnerait dans deux minutes, en direction du Manoir Malefoy.

Drago acquiesça, sans répondre et sortit simplement dans le couloir. Il vit l'elfe disparaître à l'angle, à gauche. Il tourna la tête, à droite. Sept enfants l'observaient, dans ce qu'ils espéraient sûrement de la discrétion, de derrière des voiles bleutés. Les quatre plus jeunes, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, pouffèrent dès qu'ils se sentirent repérer et après avoir tiré la langue, entre leurs dents trouées, déguerpirent, en riant. Le deuxième manqua de foncer dans le mur, mais celui qui semblait être son frère jumeau le rattrapa et ils disparurent bientôt.

Drago haussa un sourcil, légèrement ennuyé par ces gamineries et reporta son attention sur les trois autres. Il reconnut les enfants qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'observer dans le jardin enneigé. La petite fille, aux cheveux d'une couleur indéterminée, le fils Potter, aussi turbulent que l'avait été son grand-père et enfin, son meilleur ami, le sage et silencieux Rigel Granger.

Drago reçut comme un coup en réalisant qu'il se trouvait à quelques pas de son fils. Celui-ci le regardait, d'un air profondément impassible, au contraire de Sirius qui souriait, espiègle et de la fillette qui se dandinait, craignant visiblement qu'on les surprenne.

Drago allait faire un pas vers eux, les héler, leur parler, juste pour être face à son fils, juste pour voir quel effet cela faisait. Mais en face, au bout du couloir, une grande femme apparut, majestueuse, sublime. Isabelle sursauta comme si elle avait senti la présence de la femme, dix pas derrière elle et se retourna. Elle courut vers elle, en faisant voleter ses nattes blondes.

- Sirius, Rigel, le goûter va être servi, appela la femme.

- On arrive, chantonna Sirius en se détournant de Drago.

A son tour, il courut vers sa cousine, oubliant littéralement son meilleur ami, toujours dans le rideau. Rigel continua de fixer Drago, un court instant, puis il inclina la tête sur le côté et fit demi-tour, marchant avec calme, le front haut.

Drago sentit comme quelque chose se briser en lui, avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de fils, ni même d'Hermione. Il se suffisait à lui-même. Les enfants disparurent dans des cris de joie et Drago les entendit dévaler les escaliers. Il resta un instant face à Fleur Delacour, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, puis elle secoua doucement la tête, avec déception et elle disparut, à son tour, pleine de grâce.

Drago sentit le Portoloin s'activer et dans un tourbillon de couleurs, le couloir se brouilla et il disparut.

**-x-**

**La Gazette du Sorcier  
1 Avril 2006**

**-x-**

« Adams Parkinson a le bonheur d'annoncer à la population sorcière, les fiançailles de sa fille, Pansy à l'héritier Drago Malefoy. Leur mariage se tiendra en août prochain. La Gazette du Sorcier adresse ses plus sincères félicitations au nouveau couple. »

**-x-**

**Avril 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Il s'était attendu à sa visite. Il savait qu'elle viendrait, qu'elle réclamerait de l'aide parce qu'elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Aussi quand Elboulo vint lui annoncer qu'une jeune femme attendait au grand portail, il l'envoya la chercher.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était assoupi et s'assit derrière son bureau, sortant des parchemins qu'il fit semblant d'étudier. Elle entra en coup de vent, s'en prendre garde au petit elfe qui suivait. Elle claqua la porte et se dressa face à son bureau.

- Ton ami est un salaud.

Ca il le savait. Mais c'était son ami, alors il ne dit rien. Elle s'était plantée, raide et reine au milieu de son tapis, avec sa cape qui traînait au sol, avec une classe que seules les grandes femmes possèdent. Et en la regardant, il prit conscience de ce que son ami avait perdu.

- Tu le savais, Granger, dit Blaise. Tu savais que ça allait arriver. Alors ne sois pas surprise.

- Je le savais oui ! Mais… Zabini… Il faut que tu lui parles….

Sa voix était devenue un murmure suppliant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il ne put que se sentir désolé.

- Drago a beau être mon ami, il n'obéit qu'à lui. Il ne connaît aucune limite, et tu le sais…. Drago est fiancé à Pansy et rien ne pourra les faire rompre.

- Drago n'est pas amoureux de Pansy.

- Ah oui ? Fit Blaise, en haussant un sourcil.

- Il me l'a dit, murmura-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Parkinson le tient. Il… il le fait chanter.

- Je sais ça, Granger, soupira Blaise. C'est Adams qui a payé August Williamson. Adams encore qui se sert de Drago pour régler un vieux compte avec feu Lucius. Tu ne peux rien contre cet homme, Granger. Et surtout pas seule.

- Je ne suis pas seule, protesta Hermione.

- Ose me faire croire que Potter et les Weasley sont heureux que Drago soit libre. Ils ne t'aideront pas. Malgré ton nom et ton statut, tu ne peux rien, Granger, rien. N'importe quel Sang-Pur choisirait une femme de sang sorcier qu'une ayant le statut d'Héroïne de Guerre.

Elle eut envie de hurler. De lui cracher au visage. _Héroïne de Guerre ?_ Est-ce qu'elle méritait ce statut ? Est-ce qu'elle méritait que les gens se retournent sur son passage, murmurant avec fébrilité _Hermione Granger, l'Héroïne…._ Ce statut envié et unique, elle le possédait au même titre que Ron, Remus et d'autres dont la plupart des Weasley.

Elle était la seule Héroïne sans avoir eu à combattre ce soir maudit du 13 Août. Elle avait regardé son meilleur ami passer la haute porte du hall du 12, Square Grimmaur, suivi des autres, tous ses autres qui allaient mourir pour lui. Elle était restée assise dans l'escalier, Rigel serré contre elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle avait prié pour que son ami revienne, elle avait prié pour que Drago dont elle ignorait le sort soit épargné.

Harry ne s'était pas retourné. Pas même, quand Ginny l'avait rappelé, debout quelques marches au-dessus d'Hermione. Son cri avait déchiré le silence et ils avaient été nombreux à lui jeter un dernier regard. Ses frères qui partaient à la guerre et leurs amis, Neville, Denis, Ernie, Luna et d'autres qui n'étaient jamais revenus.

La porte s'était refermée et Hermione s'était faite violente pour ne pas les rejoindre. Elle savait que Harry s'inquiéterait pour elle, comme pour Ron ou Ginny. Alors, elle s'était laissée aller contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Molly était descendue, une fois certaine que ses fils étaient enfin partis et qu'elle n'aurait pas à assister à leur départ. Elle avait demandé à tous ceux qui restaient de la rejoindre à Ste Mangouste, là où les blessés allaient affluer.

Isabelle, Rigel et Sirius avaient été envoyé au dernier étage de l'Abri, dans le petit grenier caché, où ils seraient surveillés par Dobby. Hermione avait été la première à transplaner à l'hôpital et Ginny, Fleur et Molly avaient suivi rapidement. Elles avaient toutes la même grimace sur le visage, cette terreur obscure de ne pas revoir ceux qui leur étaient chers. Ron était venu aussi, bien qu'il n'ait pas une grande maîtrise des sortilèges de guérison.

Un bref instant encore, Hermione se demanda pourquoi ni Fleur, ni Molly, ni Ginny n'avait obtenu le titre d'Héroïne. Elles avaient aidé. _Mais toi, Hermione, tu m'as soutenu, _avait murmuré Harry, lors de la remise des médailles_. Tu m'as suivi tellement longtemps. Tu m'aurais suivi aussi, comme Ron. _C'était vrai. Mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Blaise qui la fixait, l'air perplexe de son silence. Alors, au lieu de crier, de déverser sa rancœur, elle ferma les yeux.

- Drago est resté à l'Abri en 1997, souffla-t-elle, ensuite.

- Je sais.

- Il nous a été utile, dit-elle encore, comme une supplication.

- Mais encore ?

- Je l'aime, avoua Hermione, après un silence.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Ses yeux étaient plein de détresse, si grands…. Il ne dit rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Il le savait. Il savait depuis le début que cette Sang-de-Bourbe était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Sang-Pur.

- Dis quelque chose Zabini….

- Et quoi ? Lança-t-il. Oh ma pauvre petite chérie, c'est tellement triste pour toi ! Drago t'a rejetée ? J'aurais jamais cru, dis !

Elle le dévisagea et lentement ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Stupidement, il se sentit coupable.

- Je le déteste tellement, hoqueta-t-elle, en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait me sentir aussi faible, aussi brisée. Zabini, Blaise…. Il faut… s'il te plaît, aide moi.

- Je ne peux pas, Hermione…. Je ne peux pas. Une promesse sorcière ne peut être brisée. C'est la loi. Le mariage sorcier est impossible à briser, répéta-t-il.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose ! C'est… obligé….

- Il n'y a pas tout dans les livres, Granger. Là, c'est la vrai vie où il n'y pas de retour possible.

- Il faut que tu m'aides, répéta Hermione, le visage torturé. Je t'en supplie.

Blaise eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione Granger supplier, ni même Potter ou Weasley. Il comprit alors, qu'elle devait l'aimer au-delà de l'entendement.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu es son seul ami.

- Je ne suis pas le tien.

- Tu ne le laisserais pas s'enterrer dans un mariage qu'il ne veut pas !

- Je ne peux rien faire, Granger ! Hurla soudain Blaise, en se levant. Je ne peux rien, tu comprends ça !?

Elle ferma les yeux et lentement, il la vit basculer et s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne bougea pas, trop surpris. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il resta figé derrière son bureau à la regarder se recroqueviller sur le tapis, le corps secoué de violents sanglots.

Elle pleura longtemps et dans un coin de sa tête, cette scène d'un corps défait lui en rappela une autre. Il se souvenait, quelques jours après le retour de Drago parmi les siens. Le Lord l'avait torturé, longtemps, avec sadisme et cruauté. Drago n'avait pas poussé un cri, pas un gémissement. Il s'était laissé faire, marionnette désarticulée sur le par terre. Les Mangemorts de premier ordre étaient dans la salle du trône, à regarder un des leurs souffrir à en mourir. Blaise était de ceux-là. Il aurait pu fermer les yeux pour ne rien voir, mais à cet instant, il croyait que Drago les avait bel et bien trahi, et c'était comme un coup de poignard dans son corps. Alors il n'avait pas cillé.

Plus tard, le Lord s'était lassé. Drago ne disait rien sous la torture et maintenait sa version comme quoi, il avait été prisonnier pendant un an de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Lord avait fait sortir tous ses sujets et à son tour, avait quitté la salle du trône, laissant Drago sur les dalles glaciales. Blaise était revenu, silencieusement et il s'était assis à côté du corps douloureux de son ami. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule mais Drago l'avait rejetée. « Dégage. » Blaise n'avait pas bougé, pétrifié.

Drago avait tenté de se relever, ses bras lourds et ses jambes tuméfiées. Blaise l'avait regardé sans rien dire. « Tu aurais pu m'aider…. » Blaise avait secoué la tête, comprenant sans mal. « On ne se dresse pas devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago. Allez viens. Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, juste cette nuit. » Drago avait secoué la tête. « Le Lord te tuera. » Mais il avait suivi son ami et s'était endormi dans un grand lit confortable. Et toute la nuit, il avait cherché le corps chaud d'Hermione, contre lui. Blaise l'avait veillé. Il l'avait vu gigoter dans son lit, pleurer, appeler et soupirer. _Hermione…._ Des pardons en sanglots et puis _Hermione_ encore.

Le matin, Drago était froid. Il s'était levé et s'était rendu de son pas de roi dans la salle du trône, où le Lord devait le torturer, encore et encore. Mais il n'avait rien fait, peut-être parce qu'il était soufflé par l'audace de ce jeune à se rendre de lui-même vers un lieu de souffrance, peut-être aussi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas casser un de ses plus puissants sujets.

En tout cas, Drago avait été envoyé en mission chez les Moldus, accompagné de Blaise et de quelques autres. Blaise n'avait jamais rien dit de sa nuit agitée. A personne. Il avait gardé le souvenir des larmes de son meilleur ami pour lui.

En regardant Hermione pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il se demanda si Drago pleurait lui aussi. Doucement, il se leva et s'accroupit près de la jeune femme. Comme des années plus tôt, avec Drago, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione ne se dégagea pas. Elle inspira avec violence pour faire taire ses sanglots et releva la tête.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, déjà honteuse de s'être laissée aller. Je suis désolée….

Blaise ne dit rien. Il resta à côté d'elle, sa main posée simplement sur son épaule, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme. Puis, lentement, Hermione se releva. Blaise l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, lui, bien plus grand. Elle baissa les yeux un quart de seconde.

- Pardonne moi, répéta-t-elle, en le regardant. Je…. C'est… je ne craque pas souvent.

Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit d'un sourire un peu bancal, hésitant.

- J'aurais aimé t'aider, murmura-t-il. Je dois beaucoup à Drago. Nous sommes amis, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment conscience. Je comprends que tu sois amoureuse de lui. Je comprends que la passion te dévore. Mais tu as très bien réussi à te passer de lui, ces dernières années. Il faut juste que tu continues. Tu as tes amis, pas vrai ?

- Des amis qui m'ont tourné le dos…. Ginny et Bill, et même Molly qui me méprisent pour avoir aidé ce Mangemort, Neville qui le hait et tant d'autres…. Tellement d'autres….

- Tu as Potter, non ? Tu as Weasley, et tous leurs enfants. Olivia Amos aussi, Fleur Weasley. Même Wendoline t'apprécie beaucoup, acheva-t-il, l'air gêné.

Hermione eut un petit rire. Elle aussi avait beaucoup d'estime pour l'épouse Zabini.

- Et… tu as… ton fils.

Elle se tendit, effrayée qu'il devine. Mais de toute manière, tout le monde le savait, alors un de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ?

- Merci, Zabini. Je…. Je vais rentrer, maintenant.

Blaise hocha la tête et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle le remercia d'un regard et plaçant sa cape et son capuchon de manière à ce qu'on ne devine rien de son visage et des larmes qui avaient récemment coulé, elle sortit, sans un regard. Blaise resta immobile. Puis, comme au ralenti, il s'assit derrière son bureau. Il eut envie d'écrire à Drago, de lui crier des insultes, de redemander pourquoi est-ce qu'il abandonnait Hermione Granger. Mais il ne fit rien. Parce que Drago avait ses raisons, parce qu'il n'était personne pour oser faire la morale à un être telle que Drago Malefoy.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, Blaise songea que son ami souffrait autant qu'Hermione et que cela ne servirait à rien d'en rajouter une couche.

**-x-**

**Lettre de Harry Potter à Bill Weasley,  
le 1 Avril 2006**

**-x-**

Tu le savais, Bill. Tu le savais, pas vrai ? Le pourquoi…. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit….

**-x-**

**Lettre de Bill Weasley à Harry Potter,  
le 1 Avril 2006**

**-x-**

Harry,

Je ne pouvais rien dire et je m'en excuse. On ne me l'a pas dit, j'ai simplement deviné. Ginny, Remus et Fleur cachaient bien le secret de celle que tu appelles sœur. Je ne pouvais rien dire. J'aurais aimé. Tu connais ma haine envers Malefoy. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait. Même toi, tu ne trouveras jamais les mots pour le pardonner de tous ce qu'il nous a fait subir.

Oui, Rigel est le fils de cet homme. Mais dis-moi, Harry, es-tu en colère ? Iras-tu voir ta meilleure amie pour lui cracher ton dégoût au visage ? Iras-tu la prévenir qu'elle n'est plus la bienvenue dans notre famille, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez ?

Je crois que je l'aurais fait. Ne m'en veux pas, mon ami. C'est ainsi. Par la faute de Lucius Malefoy, mon plus jeune frère a passé des années de sa vie, aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, à cause de Lucius Malefoy, mon père a été traité de misérable toute sa vie alors qu'il était en génie pour les siens, à cause des Mangemorts dans le genre des Malefoy, deux de mes frères ne sont jamais revenus. A cause de Drago, Harry, à cause de lui, ma seule et unique sœur a dû taire un terrible secret. L'amour, l'obsession, le désir, peut importe quel nom Hermione et lui ont donné à leurs sentiments, tout ceci, Harry, tout ceci a brisé un peu plus Ron qui se voyait déjà père des enfants d'Hermione.

Ma haine pour les Malefoy est marquée loin dans mon cœur, bien visible sur les blessures de mon visage. Fais ce que tu as à faire, Harry. Tu as le pouvoir de l'oublier ou d'ignorer ce qu'elle a fait.

Bill

**-x-**

**Avril 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, le cœur brisé, elle courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura tout son soûl. Trois jours que Drago avait été innocenté et elle se sentait aussi faible qu'une petite fille. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était fiancé mais le lire dans la Gazette quelques jours à peine après son acquittement, c'était trop….

Elle se demanda vaguement où se trouvait Rigel, lui qui accourait toujours dès qu'il entendait le 'crac' caractéristique du transplanage. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait déposé chez Molly avec les autres enfants. Se sachant seule, ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle serra les jambes contre son ventre.

Elle n'eut pas conscience du temps qui passa. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle remarque que quelqu'un se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, mais trop fatiguée, elle n'eut pas la force de descendre. Comme tous sorciers, elle était liée à sa maison et sentait quand quelqu'un s'introduisait chez elle.

Les marches craquèrent et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle sentit l'esprit de Harry caresser le sien, comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait quand il lui apprenait l'Occlumancie. Le matelas s'affaissa quand il grimpa dessus, et sans un mot il la serra contre lui. Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui, sanglotante comme jamais.

Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux, en chantant d'une voix sourde. Ses hoquets se calmèrent et le silence régna dans la chambre. Elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait une bonne raison de s'être rendu chez elle.

- J'ai senti ta douleur, murmura-t-il, contre elle.

Elle eut un bref sourire, en se rappelant le pacte d'amitié qu'ils avaient passé avec Ron, juste avant qu'ils partent tous les deux sans elle à la recherche des Horcruxes. Ils étaient liés maintenant, lorsque l'un souffrait, les autres ressentaient sa douleur.

- J'ai eu peur. Je suis venu.

Il continua de caresser ses cheveux et elle s'agrippa à sa robe.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai senti, répéta-t-il. Depuis que je sais, je comprends mieux.

Elle se sentit glacer et se dégagea doucement. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Harry en fit de même, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Dit-il dans un murmure. Je pensais que nous étions amis.

- Oh, Harry ! Nous sommes amis ! Mais… j'avais tellement peur que tu le prennes mal, que tu nous rejettes Rigel et moi.

- J'ai réellement l'air d'être ce genre de monstre ? Tu es ma sœur, Hermione. Rigel est mon filleul. Je vous aime, malgré… Malefoy.

- Mais les autres, Harry, pleurnicha-t-elle. Les autres n'ont pas tenté de comprendre. Ils m'ont condamnée avant même la naissance de mon fils. Rigel est un bâtard, une erreur à leurs yeux et je suis une traîtresse. Je suis tellement désolée !

- Je t'en veux, c'est sûr. Je t'en veux parce que tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi. Ca me blesse terriblement Hermione.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus de mal, te mettre encore plus de problème sur le dos. Tu avais tellement à faire, avec Ron blessé, Ginny à aimer, Sirius à rencontrer. Tu aimais mon fils, sans rien savoir de son père. Je ne voulais pas tout chambouler.

- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne rien voir, poursuivit Harry, la tête baissée. J'aurais dû le voir dans ton esprit. Je maîtrise la Légilimancie….

- Et tu m'as enseigné l'Occlumancie, rappela Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir….

- Je te connaissais mieux que personne, Hermione. Tous les trois. Nous étions tellement soudés, tellement liés. Je n'ai rien vu.

- Tu ne pouvais rien voir.

Ils gardèrent le silence. C'était vrai. Il n'aurait rien pu deviner. Il n'était pas là.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ? Fit-elle, surprise.

- De t'avoir laissée à l'Abri. D'être parti avec Ron, sans toi.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle, songeuse. Tu savais ce que tu faisais. Je vous étais probablement plus utile à l'Abri. Et puis, Harry, j'aurais été prête à tout pour toi.

Il lui fit un tendre sourire qui lui serra le cœur. Il la prit contre lui et la berça doucement. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou.

- Je t'aime Hermione. Tu es la seule meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Tu es ma petite sœur. Je t'aime et j'aimerais Rigel comme il se doit. Je ne le rejetterais pas pour son sang. Je ne suis pas comme Voldemort.

Elle sourit contre lui et se laissa faire. Elle était contente que son meilleur ami lui pardonne son silence. Mais il semblait tellement triste d'avoir été mit à l'écart qu'elle se promit de ne jamais mentionner la guerre qu'elle avait menée contre Remus, Molly et même Ginny, pendant son absence.

**-x-**

**Lettre de Théodore Nott à Blaise Zabini,  
reçue le 31 Mars 2006**

**-x-**

Mon cher Blaise,

Je devine ta surprise de voir cette écriture que tu ne connais que trop bien. Cela peut paraître étrange pour toi que d'avoir de mes nouvelles, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de revenir en Angleterre et de renouer avec ceux de mon passé.

Je suis en France, sur la côte bretonne. Je vis dans un petit village entièrement sorcier. Il est aussi perdu que Pré-au-Lard et pourtant je m'y sens bien. Une famille de riches Sang-Pur y a un Manoir ancestral, un peu comme les nôtres en Angleterre. Ils règnent sur ces terres, mais ils semblent sympathiques et pas du tout inaccessibles. Parfois j'ai l'impression de vivre au Moyen Age, avec les habitants qui s'inclinent respectueusement devant le seigneur qui fait ses courses. Tu sais qu'il est suivi d'un elfe de maison _habillé_ qui l'aide à porter ses paquets. C'est étrange. On dirait un autre monde différent de celui que j'ai connu, que nous avons connu.

J'ai un emploi comme tout le monde, une petite maison derrière le bois. Je m'y sens bien. J'ai une amie aussi, une amie qui a appris à me connaître, sans se fier aux apparences. Un jour que je rentrais du travail, un ou deux mois après m'être installé ici, elle attendait devant ma porte sur un banc. Je ne la connaissais pas. Elle s'est levée en me voyant, et a dit « Bonjour ! Vous êtes l'Anglais ? Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Morgane. » Je l'ai ignorée comme je sais si bien le faire. Avant de fermer ma porte, je l'ai entendue dire avec un rire étouffé « A demain, donc. » Je n'ai pas tellement compris.

Le lendemain, je la retrouvais dans le petit bar du village, une sorte de Trois Balais, où se retrouvent les habitués. Il appartient à un vieux monsieur. Cet homme ne m'a jamais traité en étranger, c'est d'ailleurs je crois le premier à m'avoir tendu la main. Tu imagines bien comment j'étais en débarquant dans ce village perdu de Bretagne ? Seul, hagard, deux valises à la main et méfiant, tellement méfiant, comme seuls ceux qui ont pris part à la guerre savent l'être.

Passons. Je me suis assis au bar et le barman, Eric, m'a gentiment demandé comment s'était passé ma journée. J'ai répondu bien sûr, de ce ton froid et désintéressé qui me caractérise, qui nous caractérise, nous Sang-Pur anglais élevés pour paraître impénétrables et intouchables. Il s'est penché vers moi en murmurant « La fille du sire est revenue. » Le sire c'était le Sang-Pur, Malo Le Torc'h. Il avait deux fils dont un était parti à Paris faire ses études et l'autre qui était toujours à Beauxbâtons. J'ai acquiescé. « Tiens la voilà ! »

Il s'est redressé, jovial et a beuglé un « Morgane ! » retentissant. Toutes les têtes se sont tournées, dont la mienne. « Bonjour, Monsieur Eric, a-t-elle souri. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour. » Les autres qui étaient présents se sont postés devant elle, l'air vraiment heureux de la voir. Elle devait avoir dix neuf ans et était assez jolie. Elle m'a repéré rapidement, tout seul dans mon coin. J'étais le seul à ne pas m'être levé pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Bonjour, Monsieur l'Anglais ! » Je l'ai regardée. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi, alors que les autres se réinstallaient à leur table. « Je m'appelle Morgane Le Torc'h. » Elle m'a tendue une main que je n'ai pas serrée. « Je sais, Miss. Vous me l'avez dit hier. » Elle a pouffé. Sûrement à cause de mon accent. Je ne sais pas. Je parlais bien le français avant d'atterrir en Bretagne. J'avais suivi des cours avec mon défunt père et lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'avais réussi à m'améliorer.

« Vous appelez souvent les jeunes françaises 'Miss' ? » J'ai secoué la tête, sans répondre. Alors elle a repris en anglais. Elle a vu mon air étonné et expliqué qu'elle revenait tout juste d'un voyage en Angleterre, qui avait duré trois mois. « Ce n'était pas la bonne période pour le tourisme, Miss, ai-je d'un air sombre. » Son sourire s'est fané et je me suis presque senti coupable.

« Votre guerre est finie. Tout va être reconstruit. C'est bien…. Vous vous appelez comment ? » J'aurais pu lui donner mon nom d'emprunt, celui que m'avait remis le Ministère pour que je puisse refaire ma vie loin du pays. Mais je voulais voir quel effet aurait mon nom sur elle. « Théodore Nott. » Elle a tiqué mais a gardé le silence. J'ai attendu qu'elle se lève et sorte dire à son père qu'il abritait un de ces Mangemorts anglais sur ses terres. Mais elle m'a de nouveau tendu la main, avec un sourire. « Et bien, Monsieur Nott, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je ne crois pas m'être présentée : Morgane Le Torc'h. » Et je lui ai serré la main.

Des mois ont passé. Elle venait souvent chez moi, pour discuter et parfaire son anglais. C'était amusant. Ses frères sont venus pour son anniversaire en mai. Elle m'a invité au Manoir mais j'ai décliné l'invitation. J'avais peur que l'on me questionne. La guerre est une affaire personnelle. Elle a laissé des séquelles que je ne suis pas prêt à partager.

Tu t'en doutes, Blaise, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de Morgane. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, comme des adolescents, et quand j'ai eu vingt-deux ans, elle s'est installée chez moi. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a quinze mois à peu près et maintenant, elle est enceinte. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien et en sécurité.

Même au Manoir Nott, je devais rester sur mes gardes. Quant au Lord….

J'ai demandé à Morgane si elle était contre le fait que nous revenions en Angleterre. « Si tu te sens prêt, a-t-elle dit. » Je suis prêt Blaise. J'ai entendu dire que Drago avait le droit au procès lui aussi. Je suis avide d'en savoir plus. Je sais que cela fait cinq ans, presque six que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. C'est long, j'en ai conscience.

Nous nous sommes battus ensembles Blaise et avons été les seuls avec Adams Parkinson à échapper à Azkaban. J'aimerais que nous reprenions contact. Que tu rencontres Morgane et mon enfant à venir.

Bien à toi, mon ami.

Théodore Nott,  
Deuxième du nom.

**-x-**

**Avril 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Le soir venu, Wendoline envoya l'elfe prévenir son époux, que le dîner était servi. La créature revint bredouille, assurant à sa maîtresse que le maître était enfermé dans son bureau, dans le noir le plus complet. Wendoline haussa un sourcil et pleine de grâce, elle descendit dans les profondeurs du Manoir, jusqu'au bureau de son mari.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Blaise s'exiler dans cette pièce, isolée, alors qu'il y avait des dizaines d'autres salles conçues pour recevoir les centaines de livres de Blaise, et son immense bureau, auquel il tenait tant.

Sa robe froufrouta sur le sol et elle toqua à la porte en bois. Seul le silence lui répondit. Agacée et légèrement inquiète, elle poussa la porte, le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle agita sa baguette et les lampes s'allumèrent lentement. Blaise était affalé dans son siège, la tête penchée en avant, une main pendant le long de l'accoudoir. Son bureau était rangé et désert de tout papier, hormis une enveloppe de parchemin, frappée de l'écusson TN. Attendrie, Wendoline le crut endormi et s'apprêtait à le réveiller quand la voix morne de Blaise s'éleva.

- Je me sens inutile….

Wendoline s'arrêta dans un sursaut et attendit, stupéfaite, qu'il poursuive.

- Adams Parkinson est tellement retors…. Il a réussi là où des centaines de Sang-Pur se sont cassés les dents. Il a eu un Malefoy. C'est tellement incroyable. Les Malefoy sont une race très à part…. il est aussi impossible d'en rouler un que d'attraper un… un… un Ronflak Cornu !

Wendoline ne demanda pas pourquoi il prenait l'exemple de cet animal mythique mais devina immédiatement qu'il parlait de Drago et que tout ceci avait un rapport avec la venue d'Hermione Granger, tôt dans l'après-midi. Une grande dame qui se respecte sait tout ce qui se passe dans les murs de son Manoir, jusqu'au nom de la dernière maîtresse de son mari. Merlin merci, Blaise n'avait pas de maîtresse.

- Que voulait Hermione Granger ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce qui, elle le savait faisait fondre son époux.

- Mon aide, répondit Blaise, d'une voix amère. Mon aide….

- Et tu vas l'aider ?

- Je ne peux pas…..

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?...

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Il était vraiment amoureux de sa femme quoi qu'en dise les autres Sang-Pur. Wendoline était tendre et amusante et elle savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire pour le sortir de l'embarras. C'était une épouse parfaite.

- Je voudrais…. Mais je ne peux pas.

Il soupira et Wendoline en eut mal au cœur.

- Wendy ? Appela-t-il et elle hocha lentement la tête. Est-ce que le fait de penser que j'aurais préféré savoir Drago mort, fait de moi un mauvais ami ?

- Si tu veux le voir mort pour son bien, alors c'est que tu agis en ami, murmura Wendoline.

- Il y a longtemps, quand il nous a rejoint chez le Lord, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir tellement il avait mal. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, le lendemain ? Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas supplié le Lord de l'épargner. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise son éternel « Un Malefoy ne supplie pas ! » mais il m'a simplement regardé droit dans les yeux. Tu ne connais pas Drago. Tu ne connais pas le pouvoir de son regard. Il a dit « Je n'ai pas eu mal. »  
Je me suis moqué de lui. Quel être ne souffre pas après de tels Doloris ? Il a rajouté à voix tellement basse « On m'a volé mon cœur. Je n'ai pas eu mal. » Je n'ai pas su répliquer, Wendy. Je l'ai regardé sortir, rejoindre la salle du trône de ce pas conquérant qui est le sien. J'ai eu le ventre noué. Je _savais_ qui lui avait volé son cœur.  
Je savais mais je n'ai rien dit parce que l'on n'étale pas aussi impunément les secrets d'un Malefoy. Trois ans ont passé. Drago obéissait. Il tuait, pillait et revenait victorieux. Il ne se plaignait jamais, il ne contestait aucun ordre. Il y a juste eu ce jour où il a tué son père.

Wendoline s'apprêtait à intervenir mais il leva la main et elle se tut.

- Granger a menti. Drago ne l'a pas sauvée. J'étais avec lui. Nous étions tous les deux, à suivre Lucius Malefoy, parce que Drago me l'avait demandé et que j'ai été trop faible pour lui demander pourquoi. Lucius est entré dans une maison moldue. Drago et moi avons attendu qu'il sorte. Il n'en a rien fait. Alors, nous sommes entrés. La maison était abandonnée. Les Moldus avaient du fuir. Il y avait des bruits à l'étage. Nous sommes montés. Je crevais de peur, Wendy. Drago était froid et impressionnant. Il a poussé une porte en haut. Lucius était au lit avec une femme. Alors, Drago les a regardés se relever avec précipitation. Son père a attrapé sa baguette mais Drago a été plus rapide. Lucius s'est effondré et le cri de la femme a raisonné dans l'air aussi longtemps qu'elle a été vivante. Drago les as fixés, toujours de cet air neutre et glacial. « On ne trompe pas Narcissa Malefoy avec une Moldue. » Nous sommes redescendus et nous avons transplané. Je me suis effondré dans un coin du couloir où nous sommes réapparus et j'ai vomi. Drago n'a rien dit. Il m'a reconduit en silence dans ma chambre et il s'est éclipsé.

Blaise regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il avait fait. Ni des gens assassinés, ni des tortures infligées par le Lord quand il rentrait bredouille.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas témoigné devant le Magenmagot ? Demanda Wendoline dans un murmure.

- Drago est mon meilleur ami. Nous avons traversé des choses que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer, nous sommes unis par des secrets tâchés de sang. Et j'aurais fait plonger Granger. Le Ministre sait parfaitement qu'elle a menti. Un mot de moi, et c'était prouvé. Et de toute manière, on m'aurait enfermé pour complicité.

Wendoline hocha la tête, encore horrifiée. Blaise se demanda vaguement si elle allait partir en claquant la porte, emporter leurs enfants, loin d'un homme au passé d'assassin.

- Ton ami est quelqu'un de très complexe, pas vrai ?

- Tu n'imagines pas…. Drago a été éduqué pour servir Lord Voldemort. Sa mère l'a mis au monde pour qu'il reprenne le flambeau, pour qu'il devienne Malefoy et pas Drago, son père l'a élevé dans l'espoir de le faire devenir meilleur que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Mais je crois… je crois que le si magnifique plan de Lucius Malefoy avait une déficience de taille…. Narcissa Malefoy. Qui aurait cru que cette grande dame aimerait son enfant ? Elle lui a appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour son futur métier de meneur. Lucius l'a laissée faire. Il pensait qu'elle lui était dévouée, qu'elle se battait pour le même idéal. Mais Narcissa a toujours détesté le fait d'avoir son seul et unique fils, esclavage d'un homme de Sang-Mêlé. Alors, patiemment, elle lui a appris à aimer sa liberté. Elle a enseigné à Drago le pouvoir de se sentir libre de ses actes, l'exaltation due au fait de commander et d'ordonner. Un homme comme Drago ne se soumet pas de plein gré. Il faut pour cela le briser.

Il s'arrêta un instant, l'air de chercher ce qu'il allait dire.

- Voldemort ne le savait pas.

- Et pourtant ton ami s'est soumis, fit remarquer Wendoline, d'une voix douce.

- Parce que quand il est revenu, il était déjà brisé. Je crois que sa fuite de l'Abri de l'Ordre lui a fait plus de mal qu'il ne veut le montrer. Je crois que Hermione Granger est la responsable.

Wendoline le dévisagea. Oui, elle aussi avait cette étrange impression. Elle aussi avait remarqué à quel point, Hermione Granger avait les traits tirés, à quel point elle se tendait dès que l'on parlait de Drago Malefoy. Ces deux-là avaient une histoire en commun, une histoire douloureuse.

- Tu es très courageux, mon amour, souffla Wendoline.

Il émit un son rauque, entre le ricanement et la plainte. Puis, il se leva s'aidant de son bureau. Il s'avança vers son épouse et la prit contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, même quand il enfouit son visage dans son cou, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Un jour, elle s'était sentie déçue de ne pas connaître l'amour passionnel, de ne pas avoir aimé Blaise d'un vrai amour. Mais quand elle voyait l'état dans lequel mène la passion, elle songea qu'elle était tout de même chanceuse, d'avoir un époux aimant et fidèle et de beaux enfants.

Elle prit le bras de Blaise et ils sortirent sans un mot. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage où ils s'installèrent à la grande table, avec les enfants. Carmen, la plus dégourdie raconta à son père que le précepteur l'avait félicitée pour ses exercices d'écriture, le matin et Christopher expliqua dans un bredouillement incompréhensif qu'il voulait apprendre à monter à balai.

Et Blaise, sourire aux lèvres, sut qu'il avait quelque chose que tout l'or de Drago ne lui offrirait jamais, et loin de se sentir coupable, il ressentit un élan de force au fond de son cœur.

**-x-**

**Lettre de Harry Potter à Bill Weasley,  
le 1 Avril 2006**

**-x-**

Bill,

Transmets ce message aux tiens, aux nôtres. Hermione est ma sœur. Elle est entrée dans ma famille bien avant toi, bien avant Ginny. Je vous aime tous, c'est certain, mais je partage des secrets avec Hermione que je ne pense pas vous révéler un jour. Rigel est un Malefoy. Rigel est mon filleul, mon neveu. Il compte autant pour moi que mon propre fils.

Oubliez ce que vous savez. Faites semblant de ne rien savoir. Je veux qu'Hermione reste parmi nous, parce qu'elle a autant donné dans cette guerre que n'importe qui d'autres. Elle n'a pas perdu la vie comme Arthur, Charlie ou Percy. Elle n'a pas été rendue fragile par la Magie Noire. Elle n'a pas non plus tes cicatrices sur le visage. Elle est restée belle, ma petite sœur. Comme Fleur, comme Ginny.

Elle a juste perdu son cœur.

Je déteste Malefoy, je déteste ce qu'il représentait. Mais j'ai mûri, Bill. Je suis adulte, je suis père. Je change. Je ne peux pas rejeter Rigel à cause d'une ascendance qu'il n'a pas choisie.

Ce n'était ni de l'obsession, ni du désir, ni même de l'amour, ce que ressentaient Hermione et Malefoy. Je suis peut-être fou mais je pense que c'était de la passion…. Tout simplement.

Je suis certainement le seul à penser ainsi, dans toute ma folie. Car si Hermione a perdu son cœur, j'ai perdu aussi mon innocence, et sûrement un peu de mon âme et de mon esprit….

Harry

**-x-**

**11 Août 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley  
Soirée**

**-x-**

« Tatini ? »

Je lève la tête. Rigel se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses joues sont encore toutes rouges d'avoir pleuré. Tatini…. Inconsciemment je souris. J'aime quand il m'appelle ainsi. J'aime sa petite voix toute douce, aux inflexions qui me rappelle douloureusement celle de son père que je déteste. Parfois, je vois dans ses yeux pâles, une petite étincelle qui ressemble à celle qui traînait dans les yeux de Malefoy quand il regardait trop longtemps Hermione, caché sous son masque.

« Je trouve pas Maman.

- Elle est partie se promener mon chéri.

- Je voulais lui parler, murmure Rigel, d'un air déçu.

- Tu sais, Rigel, je pense que ta maman veut rester un peu seule. Elle n'aime pas se disputer avec Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et ben, parce que ils s'aiment beaucoup et….

- Non ! S'écrie Rigel, en secouant la tête avec force. Maman elle aime que mon papa. Personne d'autre.

- Tu sais bien pourtant mon cœur que ton papa est parti, je dis, peinée pour lui.

- Non, répète le petit garçon en agitant ses boucles blondes. »

Je soupire et m'apprête à répliquer, quand une ombre se dessine sur le plancher. Je me retourne. Hermione est debout derrière moi, les traits fermés. Rigel pousse un cri et cours vers elle. Avec tendresse, elle le prend dans ses bras et me regarde une nouvelle fois. Je soutiens son regard dur.

« Merci Ginny, dit-elle seulement. »

Elle tourne les talons, et je reste seule avec son ironie plantée dans le cœur.

* * *

J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'**adooore** ce chapitre. J'adore Blaise, j'adore Drago, j'adore Harry, j'adore Bill, j'adore Ginny dans son journal, j'adore Hermione, j'adore Wendoline et j'adore Théo. **(L)**

Jtiens juste à préciser que lui, il n'a aucun rôle dans l'histoire. Jvoulais juste l'inclure parce que je l'aime bien et puis pour parler un peu de la magniiifiiiique Bretagne **:)** Nan en fait, c'est si jamais un jour, il me prend l'envie de faire une suite et ben, lui il sera déjà sur scène. C'est-y pas merveilleux ?

Sinon, que dire... C'était le dernier échange de lettres. Enfin je crois. J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir des chapitres, en vérité. Je sais jamais ce que vous savez et ce que vous savez pas. Hu hu hu. Vous remarquez aussi que je me suis bien rattrapée avec l'histoire du titre de Héroïne de Guerre. Allez savoir pourquoi, depuis le début, j'appelle Hermione comme ça, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'est pas battue... Et ouai. Donc, jme suis dit... Réglons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

Euh sinon... Ah oui, cette confrontation Harry/Drago, c'était pour toi **Azalan**. Je sais pas si c'est ce que tu attendais, en fait mais moi j'aime bien **:)**

Mon **chat** se réveille... Oh putain, les gens, il lorgne mes orteils... J'ai peur...

Cest tout en le surveillant, cet horrible animal, que je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. A la **Zone B**, je dis Toutes mes condoléances, à la **Zone A**, je dis Nous sommes les meilleurs, à la **Zone C**, je dis Commencez bien vos vacances et aux **autres** qui n'ont pas de zone, je dis Mwaahahahaaaa !

Bisouxx à vous. N'hésitez pas à me dire que vous m'aimez dans une jolie petite review, plein d'amour. **:D**

Adieu.

* * *

Je lance un **débat**. Qui de Panpan le Lapin, de Fleur le Putois qui pue ou du Méchant Chasseur a tué Bambi ?

Hu hu hu. Je m'éclate à dire n'mporte quoi. En tout cas, sachez que celui qui tuera mon chat... Ce sera MOI ! Ou la voiture à ma mère. Ou celle à mon père. Ou le vélo de mon frère. On s'est pas encore mis d'accord quant à savoir qui de nous quatre butera le vilain chat **;)**

* * *


	20. Chapter XVIII

* * *

**28/IV/08**

Okay, mille excuse. Je saiiiiiiis, je devais poster hier, je saiiiiiiis, je l'ai pas fait, je saiiiiiis, vous me haissez de vous faire attendre... Je sais, je sais, je saiiiiiiis ! **:p**

Mais que serait la vie sans un peud'attente ? **:) **

... Rmmm, je vois, vous me haissez...

Mais j'ai une trop bonne **raison** ! Hier, donc j'étais chez un ami pour fêter son anniv' et pis du coup, je suis rentrée assez tard et mon frère, pour reprendre les termes très humouristiques de Père avait "ouvert une écurie dans le PC", sous entendu qu'il a fait entrer un Cheval de Troie, donc virus. Ni une, ni deux Brother a éteint l'ordi général **ET** la Livebox !** :o** Horreur ! Donc plus d'Internet et pas de chapitre.

Jvais pas m'éterniser. Jvous laisse lire le reste de ma vie et le chapitre, bien sûr. Lisez **TOUT**, j'ai fait une petite **annonce**...

* * *

Coucou les Aminch's !

Oh Seigneur. J'ai repris ce matin **:o** Déjà deux premières heures, j'agonisais, seule sur ma table d'SES. Tifenn arrêtait pas de bouger et je pouvais **PAS** voir **DM** en face. C'était immensément triste. Sinon j'ai eu un 18 à mon TP de découpage de petite souris, et deux beaux cartons en espagnol et physique. Hu hu. Et j'ai revu tous les geeeeens ! **:)** Trop trop trop bien !

Vous savez quoi ? Et ben, jvais vous raconter ma **viiiiie** ! Quelle chance pas vrai ? Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas tapé 1, vous pouvez descendre un petit peu. Pas trop parce que j'ai des **annonces** à faire. Oui oui.

Aloooors. J'ai les jambes en **compote**. Car le cher **Brouty**, **Père de Popote la Grosse** nous a emmenées au **Havre** ! Sii sii, c'est pas de la blague. Nous avons mangé au restaurant par trois fois, puis dormi à **l'hôtel**. C'était trop styyyle ! Surtout que dans notre chambre, nous avions plein de chaînes : en français, en anglais, en portugais, en espagnol, en italien et en allemand. C'était magique. Nous avons regardé le Grand Journal avec mon nouveau chéri, **Ian Bartez** et **SAV** et pis l'invitée c'était... **CINDY SANDERS** ! Ha ha ha. Si y a des fans, passez votre chemin. Oui donc, qui connaît La chère Cindy ? Elle est trop marrante dans sa connerie. Je suis de ceux qui sont persuadés que le monde entier dont mon petit Ian se foutent d'elle. C'est assez triste en vérité...

Ensuite, nous avons fait nos **abdos** **:o** Oui, vous avez bien luuuu ! Enfin, c'était pendant les 90 minutes de Monsieur le Président. Ca m'a tué. J'avais mal partout après, en plus j'ai mal dormi, Popote ayant la fâcheuse manie de m'enfoncer son coude dans la nuque. (Popote, si un jour tu passes par là, sache que je t'aime quand même...)

Nous avons **traversé** Le Havre dans tous les sens : Hôtel, Espace Coty, Hôtel, Plage, Restaurant, Mairie, Hôtel, Espace Coty, Gare, Espace Coty, Plage, Hôtel, Restaurant, Espace Coty, Hôpital, Espace Coty. Bref vous avez compris. Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis entrée pour la première fois dans le magasin **Printemps** ! C'était incroyablement moche ce qu'ils vendaient...

Oh et j'ai vu le stade où jouent le **HAC**, Havre Athlétic Club (L'équipe de foot en gros) Et pis on est rentré dans la boutique officielle et on a photographié la pelouse. Enfin surtout Popote.

Grosse a bouffé seule ses **croustillons** et a tenté de me semer pour ne pas aller dans l'**ascenseur** (A moins que se soit pour éviter la Fnac ? :) Nan Grosse jrigole, tu es une grande littéraire, tellement intelligente que ça en devient foudroyable :D) Brouty Mouty nous a donné plein de sous, nous a invité au restau et à même accepté de changer Inter en **Virgin** ! Hip hip hourra !

... Rmm...

Okay, j'arrête... Sinon, jsuis toujours une grosse larve. Jcommence à parler un minimum le japonais (Urusaï ! Hu hu) et euh... j'ai rangé ma chambre. Ouai, c'était pour accueillir mon amie **Margot** connue sous le nom de** Mercredi** (Ciel, j'ai beaucoup d'amies ! **:D**) Car nous avons été hier chez un ancien copain de primaire qui fêtait ses 16 ans. Enfin ça il le savait pas. C'est sa maman et son papa qui ont organisé secrètement. C'est trop meugnon** xD** C'était absolument génial ! J'ai fait du scooter, 300 mètres et ouai et j'ai réussi à m'inviter à dormir, histoire de faire une part'house. Margot et moi avons offert des **menottes** et un caleçon personnalisé... Faudra essayer tout ça **;)**

Bon ça y est, je sais plus quoi dire... A part que ces quatres derniers jours étaient absolument génial ! **:D**

Nous allons donc passer à **Pandémonium** !

Oh merci les gens **(L)(L)** Jvous aime tellement tous ! Grâce à vous, nou avons dépassé les 275 reviews **:)** Jsuis tellement contente. Alors je remercie et fais un énorme smack de kellog's à **atchoum16**, **Azalan**, **asbrou**, **FelicityJames**, **loulou**, **petitefolle**, **miss DS**, **Caella**, **Ninia Black**, **Ma-aM**, **lilyana**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **Anadyomede**, **petitefleur** (D'ailleurs je voudrais te remercier pour les reviews que tu laisses sur mes autres OS. C'est gentil), **Reliie**, **Shebang**,** BellatrixBlackLestrange61** et **Arwen00710**. Je vous adoooooore ! **:)**

D'ailleurs, je voudrais dire quelque chose d'**IMPORTANT**. Voilà, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Il n'en reste plus qu'un. Et pour cela, j'ai une **faveur** à vous demander... J'aimerais beaucoup atteindre les **300** reviews à la fin de cette fic. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et surtout à la poster. J'adore vous la faire partager parce que j'en profite pour déballer ma ptite vie **;)** Alors voilà. En deux chapitres, vous avez pour mission de poster 25 reviews **:D** Jvous fais **confiance** les gens. Et jvous remercie d'avance. D'ailleurs la 300ème review aura le droit... à un gros gros poutou de ma part ! Si c'est pas la classe ça **xD**

Jvais répondre maintenant à quelques lecteurs qui ne laissent pas d'adresses.

Donc **loulou**, je ne sais pas si **Rigel** a compris qui était son père. S'il s'est posté dans le rideau avec ses cousins-cousines, c'est parce que Rigel voulait savoir qui était le type que veut sauver sa mère. Et puis, Sirius et les quatres petits (qui sont les jumeux de Fred et de George) sont têtes-brûlées, ils adorent faire des bêtises et Isabelle les suit, parce que elle a été élevée avec Sirius et Rigel. Un jour, il devinera qui est son père. Mais là... J'ai surtout mis cette scène pour Drago pas pour Rigel. Mais vous pouvez imaginer si le coeur vous en dit qu'il a eu un soupçon, qu'il a deviné ou juste qu'il a douté en voyant Drago.

T'inquiète **FelicityJames**, moi non plus je sais jamais quoi mettre en review **xD**

Vous avez été nombreux à dire que insérer **Théo** était une bonne idée mais à ne pas comprendre à quoi il servait. Justement, il ne sert à rien. Mais jl'aime bien alors jlui ai réservé une petite place **;)**

Ah et ce chapitre, jle dédie à **atchoum16** parce que tu avais posé une question, tu sais sur la photo de Rigel... Et ben, la réponse dans ce chapitre !

Allez bisouxx les gens et bonne lecture. Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**-x-**

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XVIII

**-x-**

* * *

-x-

**14 Août 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Voldemort est mort. La nouvelle vient de tomber. Le monde sorcier est en larmes partout en Angleterre. Des larmes de joie, des larmes de fatigue. Il y a des soupirs, des cris, des murmures et des prières. Parce que Voldemort est mort, et que nous venons d'instaurer une nouvelle ère. Parce que Harry est dans le coma aussi. Si proche de nous et en même temps si éloigné.

Les Aurors pourchassent les derniers Mangemorts en liberté et les Guérisseurs sont bombardés de blessés. Hermione et moi les aidons. Les enfants sont restés à l'Abri. Remus est sérieusement amoché, mais il va s'en tirer. Tonks n'a pas eu cette chance. Angelina est dans un état critique et malgré leurs blessures, les Jumeaux la veillent. En vain. D'ici quelques heures elle sera morte. Ron est au chevet d'Harry. J'aimerai y aller aussi, mais pour l'instant c'est impossible.

Les sorciers chargés de ramener les blessés de la plaine, où s'est déroulée la bataille, ne font aucune différence entre les bons et les mauvais. Les robes grises des Mangemorts se colorent de terre et celles rouges des membres de l'Ordre se perdent dans la poussière. Aucune différence entre les deux uniformes.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveille Hermione. Elle tourbillonne au milieu des corps décharnés, espérant certainement y retrouver le visage de celui qu'elle aime. Je n'ai pas envie de soigner les Mangemorts. Je n'ai pas envie de leur permettre de vivre.

« Madame ?... »

Je tourne la tête et m'accroupie près d'un corps. C'est un garçon. Il a quatorze ou quinze ans. Ses cheveux sont noirs, ses yeux marrons. Il a un nez tordu, une lèvre un sang. Ses sourcils disparaissent sous la terre qui lui macule le visage gris de malade, émacié de celui qui ne mange plus. Une plaie béante lui ouvre la poitrine, faisant couler le sang sur le sol carrelé de l'hôpital. Peut-être l'ai-je déjà rencontré au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard, alors qu'il était en Première Année ?

« Madame, appelle-t-il, d'une voix hachée. Ai… aidez-moi…. »

Je le regarde. Ses yeux brillent de fièvre, sa mâchoire est serrée par la douleur et la peur. Je me penche sur lui et je lui prends la main sans un mot. Il semble se détendre. Mais quand je commence à remonter la manche de sa robe déchirée, il se crispe et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je n'y prends pas garde et mets définitivement à jour son bras gauche.

La Marque des Ténèbres brille toujours, malgré la mort de Voldemort. Le garçon me fixe de ses yeux terrifiés.

« S'il vous plaît, supplie-t-il. Je… je n'ai pas… voulu. Me laissez pas…. Je ne… veux pas mourir….

- Tu penses peut-être que mon frère voulait mourir ? Je demande, d'une voix sourde. Tu penses que tous ces enfants ont demandé à mourir ?

- Je ne voulais pas, répète-t-il, en tentant de se dégager de ma poigne qui se resserre autour de son bras. C'est pas moi… s'il vous plaît... Je veux vivre.

- Mon frère aussi voulait vivre. »

Je lâche son bras et me relève.

« Non, gémit-il. Non, me laissez pas ! »

Je détourne la tête et marche jusqu'à une autre paillasse où est allongée une femme, vêtue de l'habit de l'Auror. Le garçon aurait vécu, si je m'étais occupée de lui. La femme va mourir, parce que c'est trop tard. Mais pourtant je m'acharne sur son corps, pour lui faire croire qu'elle a sa chance.

**-x-**

**Juin 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Elle arriva dans une salle où seule une cheminée se trouvait. Elle se débarrassa de la cendre verte et se tourna vers l'elfe qui l'attendait près de la porte. Il portait une sorte de livrée qui sont propre aux familles de Sang-Pur. De couleur verte pâle, un écusson ornait le devant, représentant un aigle noir, perché sur une corne de licorne. Elle eut un mince rictus alors que la créature s'inclinait.

- Mrs Potter. Le Maître vous attend dans le bureau.

Elle acquiesça et suivit l'elfe, dans un dédale de couloir. La décoration des couloirs du Manoir Malefoy était simple. De longs rideaux sable, aux liserés dorés encadraient les grandes fenêtres, récemment mises. Ginny se doutait bien que ce Manoir d'un âge considérable puisse posséder de telles fenêtres depuis longtemps. Le maître des lieux avait dû arranger sa demeure de sorte qu'il s'y sente à l'aise avec sa famille.

Il y avait de nombreux tableaux sur les murs, la plupart représentant les illustres ancêtres de la famille, et d'autres des paysages. L'elfe s'effaça devant une porte en bois. Ginny s'approcha et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle remercia l'elfe d'un bref sourire avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

La pièce était grande, avec une grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon donnant sur les jardins. La vitre était entrouverte laissant filtrer un vent frais, qui faisait voleter les voiles blancs aux bordures argentées. Une cheminée de marbre blanc trônait à la droite du bureau, et était ornée de deux chandeliers d'argent. Des photos encadrées étaient accrochées au mur, juste au-dessus. D'imposantes bibliothèques recouvraient le restant des murs.

Drago Malefoy était assis dans un siège confortable, derrière son large bureau, tournant le dos aux fenêtres. Il écrivait de son écriture d'aristocrate sur un parchemin. Il ignora Ginny le temps de finir son courrier, puis lentement le plia et appela un elfe.

- A la volière, dit-il en tendant l'enveloppe cachetée.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut. Drago leva enfin la tête. Il dévisagea Ginny, des pieds à la tête. Elle se laissa faire mais lui retourna son regard avec intensité.

- Weasley, salua enfin Drago.

- Mrs Potter, je te prie.

- Je suis ravi que tu sois venue si vite, poursuivit Drago en l'ignorant.

- Il faut dire que je suis curieuse, avoua Ginny, toujours devant la porte. Tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir, Malefoy ?

Il la regarda encore, puis tendit la main en direction du siège qui lui faisait face. Elle s'installa et croisa les jambes. Elle portait une robe moldue, en tissu, légère. Elle s'était recouverte de sa cape d'été, d'un bleu clair qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

- C'est gentil chez toi, dit-elle ensuite, d'un air absent.

- Je suppose que tu n'imaginais pas le Manoir Malefoy aussi lumineux, se moqua Drago.

- Effectivement, approuva Ginny. J'aurais pourtant cru que tout serait d'un vert terne et d'un gris glauque.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je le vois bien, Malefoy.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une des bibliothèques. Il attrapa un des livres à la reliure de cuir bordeaux. Les livres voisins s'écartèrent et un pan en bois coulissa pour laisser place à une sorte de petit bar. Drago prit une bouteille de sirop de raisins alcoolisé, ainsi que deux petits verres. Il revint s'asseoir et versa le liquide violine. Il tendit son verre à Ginny qui le prit sans hésiter.

- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir empoisonnée ? Railla Drago.

Elle le fixa et but son verre d'un trait, avec comme un air de défi. Elle posa le verre sur le bureau et regarda le sourire amusé de Drago.

- Tu me voulais quoi ? Demanda Ginny, d'une voix froide.

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un courrier qu'elle attrapa de justesse. Sans un mot, elle déplia le parchemin et y jeta un bref regard. Elle cilla et calmement, renvoya la lettre à Drago.

- Tu ne lis pas ?

- Je connais déjà ce courrier.

- Effectivement…. Tu en es l'auteur, Weasley !

- Et alors ! Gronda-t-elle, d'un ton froid. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je regrette ? Que ça a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie ? Ca serait mentir, Malefoy et tu en as parfaitement conscience.

- C'est ta meilleure amie, fit remarquer Drago, avec comme une note de supplication dans la voix.

- C'était, Malefoy, _c'était_, corrigea Ginny d'une voix douce. Hermione n'est pour moi que la marraine de mon fils, rien de plus.

Drago claqua de la langue et se leva brusquement. Il se planta devant la fenêtre et regarda le parc à l'herbe verte. Ginny resta immobile, assise dans son siège. Elle observa les épaules tendues de Drago, ses mains serrées dans son dos, convulsées.

- Et c'est _ça_ l'amitié des Gryffondor, demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle. C'est _ça_ que tous les autres jalousent ? C'est pitoyable, oui ! Cracha-t-il.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour la sauver, siffla Ginny en plissant les yeux, agacée. Vivre près de toi l'aurait tuée !

- Je l'aime.

- Non. Non tu n'aimes pas Hermione. Tu ne sais rien de l'amour et de ses tourments. Oh, ne dis rien ! Coupa Ginny en le voyant prêt à intervenir. Ne dis rien, parce que tu ne sais rien. Tu ne ressentais aucun sentiment amoureux. De l'attirance, peut-être, du désir sûrement, mais en aucun cas le véritable amour. Tu étais seul à l'Abri, Hermione était seule. Vous vous ennuyiez alors vous avez joué.

- Ce n'était pas un jeu ! Protesta Drago, d'une voix glaciale.

- Oh si, souffla Ginny, tout aussi polaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête et dans un sens, je m'en moque. Le résultat est là. Hermione a eu un fils. Et tu vas te marier. L'histoire est terminée.

- Oh que non…. Murmura Drago. Mais dis moi, Weasley, reprit-t-il, plus fort, tu parles de l'amour comme si tu connaissais ce sentiment….

- Je suis amoureuse de Harry qui m'aime aussi.

- Amoureuse, dis-tu ? Je pencherais plutôt pour l'obsession. Après tout, combien de temps as-tu attendu à ce que le grand et merveilleux Potter daigne te regarder ? Six ans, pas vrai ? Et après, combien de temps es-tu restée sans nouvelle de ton dieu vivant ? De longues années, si je me souviens bien…. En réalité, Potter rentrait simplement pour coucher avec toi. Qui sait si lors de ses nuits d'ennui, loin de l'Ordre, il n'invitait pas diverses jolies filles ?

Ginny avait blêmi. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais durant ces années, le doute l'avait taraudée. Harry l'aimerait-il toujours autant ? Harry resterait-il toujours pour elle ? Elle serra les poings et se releva, faisant face à son ennemi de toujours.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fouine puante. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré toutes ces années. Si Hermione a élevé seule son fils, c'était pour toi, en réalité, pour se raccrocher au seul souvenir qu'elle avait de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Parce qu'elle t'aimait tu sais ? Elle t'aimait tant qu'elle est restée près d'une semaine dans un semi coma après ta fuite. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Elle n'a jamais plus prononcé ton nom. Elle portait son enfant dans son ventre, elle cachait aux autres le plus flagrant. Personne n'a rien dit, parce que si Harry est Harry, Hermione est aussi Hermione. Un mot de trop, un regard de travers, et l'insolent disparaissait. Tout le monde le savait. Hermione ne craignait rien.

- Toi non plus.

- Moi non plus, acquiesça Ginny. Mais si Hermione a aimé son bébé, autant qu'elle t'a aimé, ça n'en a pas été de même pour moi. Tu n'imagines pas, Malefoy…. Tu n'imagines pas ce que peut ressentir une femme enceinte au bord du gouffre. J'ai mis au monde mon bébé dans une salle sordide où les fantômes des morts murmuraient des malédictions. J'ai perdu mon âme. J'ai donné ma vie et ma jeunesse pour Harry. Et si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour….

- J'ai aussi donné ma jeunesse, Weasley, fit savoir Drago, pas le moins du monde ému par le discours de la jeune femme. Mais tu n'as rien offert à Potter, hormis ta dévotion. Tout ce que tu as perdu, c'était au profit de la guerre.

- Et qui donc étaient ceux pour qui nous combattions ? Répliqua Ginny. Je me battais pour Harry, pour le Bien, je me battais pour une cause juste. Je me battais par amour. Pour quoi te battais-tu, Drago Malefoy ? Tu as tout donné à Voldemort, un homme que tu craignais.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Servir ou mourir. La devise de ce grand homme, ironisa Drago, avec une flamme dans les yeux. Si quelqu'un vous trahissait dans l'Ordre, il allait dans une cellule, avec un peu d'eau et de pain. Si quelqu'un trahissait Voldemort, la mort était au tournant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toi et ta famille, et tes amis étiez des intouchables. Vous dites que personne mieux que vous ne s'est investi dans cette guerre. Vous jouez les victimes. C'est tout autre. Sais-tu que chaque fois que vous preniez une décision, des hommes mourraient ? J'ai tué, j'ai fait tué et je le sais. Je ne m'en cache pas parce que je l'accepte. Mais toi, Ginny Weasley ? Acceptes-tu le fait d'avoir laissé mourir ceux qui avaient besoin de toi ? Tous, maudits Gryffondor, vous vous voilez la face. Vous vous croyez toujours aussi saints, alors que vous n'êtes rien. Les Serpentard sont bien plus courageux que vous….

Ils se regardèrent, avec du défi dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que tout deux parlaient avec autant de sincérité. La première fois que Ginny lâchait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, que Drago avouait ce qu'il pensait des autres. C'était étrange pour eux. Deux ennemis. Qui se confiaient l'un à l'autre, avec cette haine de désespoir….

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, murmura Drago. Pourquoi as-tu écrit à Adams Parkinson ?

- C'est évident pourtant. Le mariage sorcier est un acte de non-retour. Une fois que tu seras uni à Pansy, tu seras aussi éloigné d'Hermione, que si tu étais à des années-lumière. Je connais Hermione. Elle n'acceptera jamais de fréquenter un homme marié. Elle est bien trop droite pour cela. Ainsi tu es moins dangereux pour elle. Avec le temps, elle t'oubliera.

- Et moi ? Lança Drago, agressif. Tu penses que j'oublierais ? Tu penses que dormir avec Pansy me fera oublier les sourires d'Hermione ?

- Tu as couché avec de nombreuses filles, Malefoy. Une de plus, une de moins, quelle différence ? Demanda Ginny, en haussant les épaules. Et puis de toute façon, tu partages déjà le lit de Pansy. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que vous n'avez encore rien fait.

Il ne répondit pas, parce qu'il aurait immédiatement tort. Avant tout, il était un homme qui avait passé ses cinq dernières années en prison. Voir le corps d'une femme brûlant d'amour était plus qu'une invitation, même si c'était Pansy Parkinson.

- Je te dis que je l'aime, dit-elle à la place.

- Tu oublieras, répéta Ginny. On finit toujours par oublier. On finit toujours par se dire qu'on a rêvé, qu'on a imaginé les murmures de l'autre contre notre peau. Au début, tout est là, les gémissements, les sentiments et puis avec le temps, ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir flou. Ce n'est plus qu'un rêve.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, Weasley ?

- Ca se pourrait, Malefoy…. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Hermione. Parce que si elle n'est plus ma meilleure amie, je n'oublie pas qu'elle est celle de mon époux. Et que je suis prête à tout pour Harry, Malefoy, à tout….

- Ravi de l'apprendre, dit Malefoy, de sa voix glaciale. Je suppose qu'Hermione n'est pas au courant de ta petite trahison. Et Potter non plus.

- Chacun son tour de trahir, Malefoy, fit Ginny, d'une voix douce. Un jour, c'est toi et le lendemain c'est l'autre. On appelle ça la vie, Drago.

Il hocha la tête. Il sentait la tête lui tourner. _On finit toujours par oublier._ Même après six ans passés dans l'obscurité de la prison d'Azkaban ? Même quand on fait l'amour à une autre femme ? Il était sûr et certain d'une chose : il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

- Alors, murmura-t-il, pour protéger une femme que tu détestes, tu me fais épouser Pansy Parkinson ? Tu oses… tu oses donner une photo de ton 'neveu' à Adams Parkinson ? Car c'est toi, pas vrai ? C'est de toi que vient cette photo avec laquelle Parkinson m'a fait chanter. Tu as joué avec la vie de Rigel, le fils d'Hermione, votre neveu à toi et Potter. Mon fils aussi. Tu as joué avec sa vie pour le simple plaisir de gagner.

- Il se serait rien arrivé à Rigel, répliqua Ginny en relevant le menton avec défi. J'avais la parole de Parkinson. Je lui donnais seulement les armes, mais il m'a promis que jamais il ne ferait de mal à Rigel.

- Un Parkinson n'a aucune parole, Weasley, dit Drago à voix basse. Si j'avais refusé, si j'avais eu… le courage de dire non, il n'aurait pas accepté. Le lendemain, le nom de Rigel aurait été dans tous les journaux. Et à vouloir faire le bien, tu aurais détruit la vie d'Hermione et de son fils.

Ginny blêmit. Elle avait sûrement paré cette éventualité, dès le début. Mais que ce soit Drago qui le lui assène en plein visage, avec cette voix douce et glaciale. Qu'aurait-elle fait si Parkinson s'était retourné contre elle ? Aurait-elle supporté de voir les yeux malheureux de Rigel, pointé du doigt pour être un Malefoy ? Aurait-elle supporté le visage amer de trahison d'Hermione ? Les mots durs de Harry pour avoir brisé celle qu'il appelle sœur ?

- Je comprends que la guerre t'ait fait du mal, qu'elle t'ait changée. Je comprends….

- Non. Non tu ne comprends pas ! S'écria Ginny. Tu te crois le meilleur, Malefoy ! Tu te crois fort parce que tu as échappé à Azkaban et aux Détraqueurs ! Mais, il faut que tu saches…. Je dois te dire…. Je ne te rends que la monnaie de ta pièce. Ce jour-là, quand tu es parti, tu as bouleversé nos vies à tous. Hermione qui serait morte sans son bébé. Et Ron qui marchait lentement dans l'Abri, qui devinait à chaque angle du couloir qu'Hermione t'y avait embrassé, Ron qui aimait Hermione à en crever ! Et Remus qui sentait ton odeur partout sur le corps d'Hermione, qui mourrait, asphyxié par ton odeur de traître ! Et ma mère qui devinait les contours des choses, qui savaient pourquoi ses deux derniers enfants étaient amers et seuls dans cette grande maison. Tu as laissé un âcre souvenir dans nos âmes à tous. Pour cela je ne peux que te haïr. Hermione représentait beaucoup pour nous. La voix de la raison dans les cœurs de Ron et d'Harry. Leur sœur. Leur moitié. Si un seul du Trio d'Or souffrait, les deux autres saignaient avec lui. C'est un lien de magie qui les unissait. Et toi, tu n'as rien compris. Tu as cru qu'Hermione t'appartenait. Tu l'as prise parce que ça t'assurait la victoire sur Harry. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi.

Il la regarda sans répondre. C'était vrai, bien sûr. Au début, il n'avait vu en elle que le moyen de faire souffrir Potter. Mais ses 'non' répétitifs quand il la charmait dans les couloirs, ses sourires en coin quand elle le rembarrait. Et sa gentillesse, sa voix douce quand elle l'invitait à les rejoindre à leur table et qu'il refusait, sentant les regards durs des autres.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? Ce matin d'octobre, le 22 ou le 23. Se pouvait-il que le simple fait de l'avoir vu débordante d'amour à l'idée d'avoir enfin reçu des nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis, lui ait fait rater un battement de cœur ? Ses yeux chocolat brillant de joie et de soulagement….

Il regarda Ginny encore un moment.

- Tu as raison. Hermione était un défi que je m'étais lancé. Mais après…. Après, je l'aimais.

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Il savait qu'elle ne le croirait jamais. Il savait, alors il n'insista pas. Il y avait tant de colère dans les yeux bleus de Ginny Potter. D'un geste machinal, elle lissa sa robe et réajusta sa cape. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Ils étaient toujours debout face à face.

- Nous partons en France, dit Ginny, sur un ton poli, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry, Hermione, Fleur, mes frères, ma mère, les enfants et moi. Nous partons demain. Une dizaine de jours. Je crois que ce sont Bill et Harry qui l'ont décidé. Pour Hermione. Tout le monde dans notre entourage est au courant, tu sais ? Mais nous n'en parlons jamais. C'est comme une tâche dans nos cœurs.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Une dernière chose, Weasley…. Qu'as-tu promis à Adams Parkinson ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je lui ai promis quelque chose ? S'étonna Ginny.

- Ce genre d'homme ne fait rien gratuitement, fit savoir Drago. Que lui as-tu donné en échange de son aide pour m'éloigner d'Hermione ?

Ginny eut un nouveau sourire, un sourire inquiétant qu'il détesta.

- Je croyais que tu le savais, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais que tu avais deviné.

- Réponds-moi.

- Voyons, Drago…. Je lui ai donné ton sang, tu le sais bien….

Il frissonna. Oui. C'était logique. Le simple fait de promettre à Parkinson que son nom allait être lié à celui des Malefoy l'avait convaincu.

- Tu es bien amer pour une si jeune femme, Weasley, reprit Drago, à voix basse. Tu es bien froide pour une Weasley, en vérité. La définition de ton nom n'est-il pas réduit aux seuls mots de chaleur et sympathie ? Tu es loin, Ginny Weasley, de la gamine prétentieuse qui me disait de me taire dans les couloirs de Poudlard…. Tu es loin de la petite fille timide qui envoyait des poèmes à faire rire un vampire. C'est triste.

- On appelle ça, la vie, Malefoy, répéta Ginny d'une voix qui avait tout perdu de son amertume et de sa rancune.

Il hocha la tête. Il se sentait las. Seul. Il aurait voulu que les autres comprennent. Que les autres agissent en amis pour le bien d'Hermione.

- Je ne dirais rien, dit-il alors. Je tairais ta trahison.

- J'espère bien, souffla Ginny.

- Tu as joué sur deux tableaux, Weasley. Tu aurais pu beaucoup perdre.

- Avoir eu six frères m'a beaucoup appris des paris et des manigances. Je savais ce que je faisais.

- Imagine simplement ce que te dirait Potter s'il avait vent de ce que tu as fait derrière son dos. Que tu es responsable du chagrin d'Hermione.

- Il ne dirait rien, assura Ginny, le menton fièrement levé. C'est toi qui as rejeté Hermione le 12 Mars dernier. Le jour où elle t'a avoué l'existence de Rigel, tu l'as brisée. Elle est descendue à la cuisine où je me trouvais. Ne dis pas que c'est moi qui suis responsable de son malheur. C'est de ta faute de l'avoir fait espérer une autre vie, une vie où tu serais le père idéal. Tu lui as menti.

- Et c'est le lendemain, que tu as envoyé à Parkinson tout ce qui lui fallait pour me coincer et m'obliger à épouser sa fille.

- En effet. Et le 17, il te rendait visite. Et tu perdais la guerre. C'était très excitant, tu sais. Véritablement amusant que de te faire perdre.

Il la fixa avec une haine brûlante au fond de ses yeux. Elle lui rendit l'intensité de son regard, pas le moins du monde perturbée.

- Je te hais, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

- J'espère bien, Malefoy…. Je n'aime pas les haines à sens unique.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain et Pansy entra, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta toutefois dès que son regard croisa celui de Ginny qui s'était retournée. Ses yeux allèrent de Drago à la jeune femme, demandant une explication muette à son fiancé.

- Pansy, tu te souviens de Ginny Weasley ? Ginny Potter, corrigea-t-il, avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui, souffla Pansy. Bonjour Mrs Potter.

- Miss Parkinson, salua Ginny.

- Je voulais te parler Drago, dit Pansy, l'air incertaine.

- Mrs Potter allait partir, affirma-t-il, d'une voix de professionnel. Pas vrai, très chère ?

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle comprenait très bien qu'il veuille faire croire qu'elle était là pour parler affaire, et non pas pour parler d'Hermione Granger et de la relation qu'ils avaient eue à l'Abri.

- Drago, j'ai été ravie de te parler, sourit-elle.

- Le plaisir est partagé, Ginny, répondit Drago, avec un sourire charmeur. Bonnes vacances dans le sud français.

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir dit dans quel coin de la France ils allaient. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Pansy, qui restait debout devant la porte.

- Mes vœux de bonheur pour vos fiançailles, Pansy.

- Merci, fit Pansy, avec un sourire rayonnant.

Ginny regarda Drago une dernière fois et sortit du bureau. Drago resta planté à la même place, les yeux dans le vague. Pansy s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

- Drago ? J'ai reçu un hibou de mon père. Il a parlé avec les botanistes de Leeds. Ils nous proposent des roses blanches éternelles ou des rouges ? Qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? Père pense que les blanches seraient mieux ? Il a sûrement raison, tu ne crois pas ? Alors, Drago ?

- Fais ce que tu veux ! Siffla Drago en se dégageant. Mais ton père ne décidera pas quelles seront les fleurs de notre mariage !

Pansy baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre. Il savait aussi que pour Pansy, préparer le mariage était réaliser son rêve de petite fille. Epouser Drago Malefoy. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers elle.

- Excuse moi, chuchota-t-il. Cette entrevue ne s'est pas déroulée comme je le voulais.

Pansy acquiesça, sans répondre. Elle avait tellement peur de faire mal, de lui déplaire.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre un mélange des deux ? Proposa Drago, d'une voix qu'il espérait douce. Et puis, d'ailleurs pourquoi des roses ? Je croyais que tu adorais les orchidées ?

Elle releva la tête, le cœur battant. Il savait qu'elle était sa fleur préférée ? Merlin !

- Mon père a discuté de ça avec la botaniste. Elle pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et d'ailleurs Père n'aime pas tellement les or….

- Merlin, Pansy ! S'emporta Drago. Arrête de laisser ton père décider !

Elle se mordit la langue. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que Drago détestait Adams qui le lui rendait bien. Elle n'osait pas en parler avec son fiancé, elle ne savait jamais comment il allait réagir. Agacé, il se mit devant la fenêtre, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Pansy hésita puis lentement vint se placer derrière lui. Elle posa sa joue contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je commande des orchidées, alors ?

- Si ça te fait plaisir.

- Je vais en prendre des bleues et blanches. Et peut-être cette nouvelle variété violette qui vient d'Asie ?

- Bien sûr.

Il parlait froidement. Pansy se retira et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, pour regarder la silhouette princière de Drago. Merlin, elle l'aimait tant. Elle soupira et sortit sans un mot de plus. Et Drago resta debout. Et il imagina qu'Hermione était blottie contre lui. Comme avant.

**-x-**

**29 Septembre 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Harry est enfin réveillé. Trois longues semaines. Sirius a eu deux ans et demi hier. Il est si fier de lui-même. Je l'ai emmené voir son père à Ste Mangouste. Il a escaladé son lit, s'y est assis et a sorti une enveloppe de sa poche. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Sirius l'a vidée sur le lit. C'était des photos. Des photos de lui, de Rigel, de moi et des autres. Il les a placé chacune leur tour devant les yeux clos de son père et les a commentées avec passion.

« Regarde papa ! Là, c'est quand Rigel a soufflé les bougies, hier. On a fait notre niversaire, tous les deux, chez Mamie Li. Maman et Hermione voulaient fêter nos 'demis'. Rigel et moi on n'a pas compris mais comme ça faisait des cadeaux et du chocolat, on a été d'accord ! Et là, c'est le doudou que Ronny m'a offert. Tu as vu ? Il a pu beaucoup besoin de sa canne ! Il m'a poussé dans le bologgan, que Mione a acheté à Rigel. Tu as vu, papa ? Rigel il a une nouvelle maison, avec son bologgan dans le jardin. Maman a dit qu'on allait avoir notre maison, aussi. Dis papa, tu te réveilles bientôt ? Je pourrais avoir un botoggan aussi ? Fleur, elle a dit qu'elle en mettrait un chez elle pour Isabelle. Regarde, là c'est Isabelle, avec Lup. »

Sirius parlait et parlait. Ça me fait plaisir. Il est petit encore et pourtant il agit comme un grand. J'ai souri, et je me suis assise sur le fauteuil, près du lit.

« Tu as demandé à ta mère ? A grogné Harry. »

J'ai eu un sursaut et je l'ai regardé. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

« Quoi ? A dit Sirius.

- Pour le toboggan, faut demander à ta mère, a répété Harry, en ouvrant enfin les yeux, avec lenteur. Tu sais très bien, à quel point, elle a peur pour toi. »

Sirius a tourné la tête vers moi et un immense sourire un peu enjôleur s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Manman, est-ce que je pourras avoir un botoggan dans le jardin de notre maison, s'il te plaît, Maman chérie que j'aime ? »

Je n'ai pu qu'hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Harry m'a adressé un tendre sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur les photos de Sirius. Je suis sortie discrètement, et me suis laissée glisser contre le mur du couloir de Ste Mangouste.

Harry est vivant. La guerre est terminée.

**-x-**

**Juillet 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Rigel lui apporta un nouveau coquillage qu'elle prit d'un geste machinal. Elle lui sourit tendrement et il repartit en courant à la recherche d'un nouveau trésor. Un peu en avant, Fleur marchait, discutant avec animation avec Sirius, qui voulait savoir comment on disait _neige_ en français, pour épater Callisto quand il rentrerait. Ginny et Harry était encore plus loin, main dans la main. Ron était resté à la villa des Delacour avec Iris et Bill avait dû rentrer en Angleterre. Les Jumeaux et Molly les rejoignaient d'ici deux jours.

- Maman !

Elle regarda Rigel et prit un cinquième coquillage.

- Et regarde ! J'ai trouvé ça aussi !

- C'est un bout de verre, mon cœur. Fait attention tu vas te couper.

- Isabelle en a trouvé plein, tu sais ?

- Dis lui de faire attention, alors. C'est les Moldus qui laissent leurs bouteilles sur les plages.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils n'ont pas de sorts pour faire disparaître leurs déchets, mon cœur. Alors ils les laissent sur place. C'est sale et c'est mauvais pour la planète.

- Ils sont débiles, ces Moldus, dit Rigel, sèchement.

Un bref instant choquée, Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Ne dis pas ça, Rigel ! Gronda-t-elle. Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses sur les Moldus, je te l'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce genre de bêtises qui ont mené à la guerre !

- Les Moldus sont idiots, répéta Rigel, en plissant les yeux. La dernière fois, où j'étais au Ministère avec Fleur et Isabelle, un vieux monsieur a dit ça ! Il l'a dit, Maman ! Que les Moldus, ils étaient idiots !

- Tu sais bien que mon Papa et ma Maman étaient Moldus mon cœur ! Tu insultes ta propre Maman !

- Tu es très intelligente toi ! Dit Rigel en la fixant de ses yeux gris. Je parle des autres Moldus méchants qui laissent des bouts de verre par terre pour blesser Isabelle ! Je les déteste !

Hermione le considéra gravement et se demanda un instant si elle devait le punir pour avoir dit ça. Il releva la tête, avec défi et immédiatement, elle vit du Malefoy dans son attitude.

- Tu ressembles à ton père, Rigel. Ton père agissait comme toi. Il aimait dire du mal des Moldus. Il aimait bien blesser les enfants de Moldus.

Rigel perdit de sa superbe et Hermione retrouva son petit garçon. Il la regarda, le visage triste, puis doucement encercla son cou de ses bras minces et la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, Maman, chuchota-t-il, contre elle. Je suis désolé. Je serais pas comme lui. Je te ferais pas du mal. Je te le promets Maman. Il est méchant. Je serais pas méchant comme mon père. J'aime bien les Moldus, Maman. Je dirais plus du mal d'eux, promis….

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle serra fort son fils. Elle renifla et le berça, les yeux perdus sur un point à l'horizon.

- Je suis désolé. Je t'aime Maman. Je t'aime fort tu sais. Tu m'aimes aussi, dis ? C'est moi que tu aimes ?

- Oui, mon cœur. C'est toi que j'aime. Je n'aime que toi, mon ange.

- Je suis désolé, Maman, répéta Rigel.

Elle l'embrassa au dessus de l'oreille, et posa sa joue sur son épaule, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_La vie n'est qu'une grande tragédie dont nous sommes tous acteurs. Le Destin n'existe pas. Il n'y a que la fatalité qui fasse le jeu des Dieux. La fatalité qui t'étouffe si tu tentes de te débattre. La vie m'a tuée. La fatalité m'a tuée._

**-x-**

**Août 2006  
Année Cinq sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Il fallait l'avouer. Pansy était réellement ravissante. Elle marchait du pas aérien qui est propre aux femmes amoureuses. Souriante de bonheur, elle lançait des regards éclatants de vie aux invités, son bouquet d'orchidées dans les mains.

Mouchoirs sortis pour se tamponner faussement le coin des yeux. Robes de couleurs pour parader. Blasons brodés sur les capes pour reconnaître le rang du sorcier. Bienvenue chez les Sang-Pur.

Adams avait fait l'impossible pour n'inviter que les Sang-Pur au mariage de sa fille unique avec un des meilleurs partis d'Angleterre. Bien sûr, Drago avait fait venir quelques autres Grands au sang incertain, juste pour le plaisir de voir le visage exaspéré de son beau-père.

Les Directeurs des Départements étaient présent, bien sûr et pas que de plein gré. Ils avaient tous conscience que le nom des Malefoy serait bientôt sous les projecteurs et qu'il fallait mieux se lier avec le nouveau couple.

A côté de Drago, Blaise observait Pansy venir jusqu'à l'autel, accompagnée de son père. Distraitement, il jouait avec sa propre alliance. Wendoline, assise dans les premiers rangs avec leur fille aînée, lui adressa un sourire, avant de rappeler Carmen à l'ordre. Elle avait tenté de se glisser sous les sièges pour rejoindre des enfants, à l'arrière. Des rouquins. Blaise déglutit. Si sa fille préférée se liait d'amitié avec un Weasley, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il entendit Drago soupirer à sa droite et il le regarda. Plus que jamais, Drago avait l'allure d'un prince, dans sa robe d'un bleu sombre, aux motifs compliqués, aux manches particulièrement bien ornés et à sa ceinture en argent. Il avait fière allure avec sa cape, qu'il avait choisie noire pour déplaire à Adams qui voulait le voir habiller de rouge.

- Elle est très jolie, murmura Blaise à son intention.

- Merci de me le faire remarquer, je crois que j'aurais rien vu sinon.

Blaise sourit et lui donna un faible coup dans l'épaule.

- Merlin, reprit-il à mi-voix. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir le grand Drago Malefoy, se poser un jour.

Le sourire crispé que lui envoya Drago lui fit comprendre qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Comment pouvait-il oublier que Drago se mariait plus par obligation ?

- Elle est vraiment superbe, ajouta tout de même Blaise. Tu as de la chance, Drago, reconnais le.

- Je sais, Blaise, je sais.

Pansy se mit devant lui et lui prit les mains, des étoiles plein les yeux. Blaise regarda les futurs mariés. Ils étaient tellement différents…. Son regard tomba sur celui d'Adams qui s'était assis. Un frisson de haine le parcourut. _Je vous ferais payer, Adams. Je vous ferais payer le malheur infligé à mon meilleur ami._ Blaise n'oubliait pas, surtout que c'était en parlant de cet être détestable que Drago lui avait tourné le dos pour la première fois. Que pour la première fois en dix sept ans, Drago lui avait manqué de respect en le dédaignant. En le congédiant comme on congédie un elfe.

_Vous payerez._

**-x-**

Les invités enchaînaient les danses avec Pansy. Drago n'avait accordé de danses qu'à très peu de femmes, préférant rester assis avec Blaise à sa table, malgré toutes les jolies filles qui lui tournaient autour. « A la recherche d'un amant, avait dit Blaise, en pointant les jeunes abeilles du menton. Tu préfères laquelle ? » Drago n'avait pas répondu. _Je ne veux pas de maîtresse. Je ne veux pas de maîtresse, Blaise. Quand on aime, on ne trompe pas._ Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Blaise penserait qu'il était amoureux de Pansy.

- Tu te souviens de Théo ? Demanda soudain Blaise.

- Nott ? Oui.

- Il a été innocenté, continua Blaise. Et il est parti vivre en France.

- Je sais, Blaise, soupira Drago, d'un air ennuyé.

- Il est père ! Depuis deux semaines, ajouta Blaise en remarquant le regard stupéfait de son meilleur ami. Un garçon. Altaïr, je crois….

- Une Sang-Pur ?

- Ouais…. Bretonne, pure depuis sept générations, je crois. Il pourrait être un bon parti pour Cassiopée, non ?

- Ta fille n'a même pas un an, fit remarquer Drago, moqueur. Laisse là respirer. Tu es déjà à la recherche d'un garçon pour Carmen et les pères se bousculent pour fiancer leur héritière à Christopher. Tu as le temps encore crois moi…..

- Ca te dérangerait si nos enfants se mariaient entre eux ?

- Je ne suis pas encore père, répondit Drago, d'un ton sec. Et ce ne sera pas pour maintenant.

Blaise hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il savait bien que Drago n'était pas amoureux de Pansy. Que de toute façon, il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de personne, puisque qu'un Malefoy n'aime personne. Il eut envie de rire. Il jeta un regard à son ami qui semblait déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Les jolies femmes se pressaient à leurs côtés mais Drago ne semblait pas les remarquer. Et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point Drago aimait les femmes….

- Enfin, dans tous les cas, reprit Blaise, Théo revient vivre en Angleterre. Il sera de retour pour début septembre. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que ses elfes et d'autres domestiques réamménageaient le Manoir Nott.

- Non, je n'avais pas remarqué, fit Drago qui n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Il regardait un homme qui discutait un peu plus loin, lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil. Drago reconnut Bobby Lewis, le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Il semblait vouloir lui parler mais la vieille femme qui avait accaparé son attention n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec lui.

Pansy dansait avec son père et une jolie femme aux cheveux argentés accompagnait un homme brun. La femme était étrangement familière. Plissant les yeux, Blaise reconnut Fleur Delacour, la femme du Ministre. Mais alors…. Le Weasley numéro un était ici ? Il s'apprêtait à faire cette remarque à Drago, quand un couple attira son attention. _L'invasion des Weasley !_

- Regarde ! S'exclama Blaise. Un Weasley ! Et… il danse avec Wendy !

Drago ricana et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

- Imbécile, dit-il. Adams a invité ce cher Ministre. Je suppose que quelques frères sont venus aussi. C'est pas un des jumeaux celui-là ?

- Merlin, Drago ! Elle sourit. Ma femme _sourit_ à un Weasley. Désolé vieux, mais il faut que j'y aille !

Blaise se leva d'un bond sous le rire de son ami et se rua sur la piste de danse pour arracher son épouse des bras de Fred Weasley. Drago observa les danseurs. Peu des invités étaient venus lui parler. Ils n'oubliaient pas que leur hôte n'était libre que depuis quelques mois.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Mr Malefoy, fit une voix à sa gauche.

Il tourna ses yeux glacés vers Bobby Lewis qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de la vieille sorcière. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs rabattue sur un jeune couple.

- Augusta Londubat, fit savoir Lewis. Une grande sorcière. J'ai assez bien connu son fils. Il était Auror, en même tant que ma sœur aînée.

- Je connais leur fils, coupa Drago qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un exposé.

- Ah oui. Neville. C'est un garçon aux nombreuses capacités, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Non. Nous ne sommes pas amis.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Lewis, en hochant la tête, l'air ailleurs. Mais qui sont vos amis Mr Malefoy ?

Drago lui adressa un regard glacial mais s'abstint de répondre. Lewis sourit et regarda distraitement les quelques danseurs qui évoluaient toujours sur la piste. Blaise avait retrouvé son épouse et la faisait danser. Wendoline semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'air grognon de son mari.

Drago chercha le Weasley des yeux et le trouva à tourner sur lui-même avec deux enfants dans les bras. Les jumeaux du couloir, remarqua soudain Drago.

- Je voulais vous féliciter aussi, continua Lewis.

- Vous venez de le faire, observa Drago, toujours de ce ton impersonnel.

- Vous féliciter pour vous en être aussi bien sorti en mars dernier, poursuivit Lewis, sans s'offusquer. Je dois dire que vos deux Défenses ont été particulièrement brillantes et plus encore Miss Granger. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle se penche sur votre cas, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Sûrement, souffla Drago, le dos raide et les yeux plissés. Je suppose qu'elle avait une dette vis-à-vis de moi, ajouta-t-il, d'un ton faussement modeste. Vous savez, par rapport au fait que je l'ai sauvée de mon père….

C'était de la provocation pure et simple. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'ils étaient peu au Magenmagot à avoir cru le discours d'Hermione et que Bobby Lewis en faisait parti. Ce dernier le regarda. Il avait des yeux extrêmement clairs qui firent penser à Luna Lovegood avec ses yeux un peu délavés et rêveurs.

- Oui, très certainement, dit alors Lewis. Cette jeune femme est extraordinaire. Je ne doute pas qu'une belle carrière s'offre à elle au sein du Ministère ou même ailleurs. Ses idées vont révolutionner le monde sorcier et l'ouvrir au monde moldu.

- Si vous le dîtes….

Lewis lui adressa un regard perçant mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il comprenait que le jeune Malefoy n'ait pas l'envie de discuter. D'après ce qu'il savait, ce mariage avait été organisé par Adams Parkinson seul, un homme qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

- Encore bravo, Drago, sourit Lewis, décidé à s'éclipser. J'ai l'impression que la vie vous sourit de nouveau.

- Merci Mr Lewis, répondit Drago en lui serrant la main.

Il n'était pas fâché d'être enfin seul. Il aurait voulu qu'Hermione vienne. Même si elle était accompagnée de Ron Weasley, ou pire de Potter. Ou même avec un fiancé. Il voulait la voir.

- Un dernier mot, Mr Malefoy, rappela Lewis et Drago se tourna vers lui, vaguement curieux. Ces orchidées sont magnifiques. Votre épouse et vous avez très bon goût….

Un rictus vint déformer le visage de Drago et il se détourna définitivement. Oui, il n'aimait pas non plus le Président-Sorcier qui semblait en savoir un peu trop…. Il aurait juste aimé savoir s'il avait connu ses parents. Juste pour voir... Pansy revint vers lui, les joues roses et tendit sa main pour le faire lever. Il retint un soupir et lui sourit.

- J'ai une annonce à faire, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, alors qu'elle faisait signe à l'orchestre d'arrêter la musique.

Les invités s'arrêtèrent de parler et tout le monde se tourna vers le couple. Drago se demanda vaguement de quoi il serait question mais en vint à penser que se serait sûrement le genre de remerciements typiques des mariages. Il aperçut Blaise un peu plus loin, main dans la main avec Wendoline. Il remarqua aussi Carmen qui courrait derrière une bande de gamin. _Weasley Génération Deux en force_. Il imaginait bien la tête de Blaise dans quinze ans quand il retrouverait un rouquin dans le lit de sa fille.

- Mes chers amis, déclara Pansy. Je vous remercie d'être présent pour ce qui est pour le moment, le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je ne saurais que dire à chacun d'entre vous. Sachez juste que je vous remercie.

Elle sourit et les invités applaudirent poliment. Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle pensait vraiment que ces cent cinquante sept personnes étaient là par amitié ?

- J'aimerais faire une déclaration, annonça-t-elle, et ses yeux qui brillèrent ne plurent pas à Drago, surtout quand elle se tourna vers lui. Drago, mon chéri, mes amis…. Je vous annonce que d'ici sept mois, la descendance Malefoy sera assurée !

Il y eut un léger silence puis tout le monde poussa des cris. Adams prit sa fille dans ses bras, ému. Et pourtant, par-dessus l'épaule de son épouse, Drago vit les yeux de son beau-père le regarder, avec victoire. J'ai gagné, disait son regard. Toute l'attention se reporta sur Drago, et c'est les yeux pleins d'espoir que Pansy le regarda.

- Félicitations ma chérie, murmura-t-il, en la prenant contre lui.

Il la sentit sourire dans son cou et il ferma les yeux. _Je ne veux pas de fils. Je ne veux pas d'enfants. Merlin, je t'en supplie, rends moi Hermione, rends moi Rigel. Je ne veux pas des enfants de Pansy. Merlin, entends moi…_

Blaise arriva enfin devant lui. Il semblait ravi. Il félicita Pansy que Wendoline avait brièvement serré contre son cœur, avant de se rendre compte que son propre enfant avait disparu. Blaise se tourna enfin vers Drago pour lui souhaiter tous ses vœux. Il ne vit qu'un visage pâle et défait.

Et alors, Blaise comprit que Drago avait donné son cœur à une autre. A tout jamais.

_Il n'y a que toi, Hermione. Pour toujours et à jamais, tu te souviens ? Hermione, pardonne moi. Je t'en supplie, par Merlin, pardonne moi. Je ne vie que pour toi, je te le promets. Je ne vie que pour notre fils. Ce mariage n'est rien. Merlin, Hermione, où es-tu ? Je te veux à la place de Pansy. Hermione. Hermione…._

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre. Ca me fend le coeur... N'y pensons pas !

Alors dans ce chapitre là, y a ma scène **préférée** du Journal de Ginny. Avec le gamin, là... Jla trouve très dure mais c'est à ce moment qu'on se rend compte qu'elle a définitivement changé... Sinon... HA HA ! Vous aviez pas **deviné** hein ?! Que c'était elle qui avait donné la photo de Rigel à Adams Parkinson (Voir chapitre XI) C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi mauvaise dans cette histoire. Alors quand tout le monde me demandait "Pourquoi tu as mis une Ginny amère ?!" J'allais pas vous répondre que c'était à cause d'elle que Drago et Hermione allaient être séparés...

C'est tellement triste...

Mais sinon, j'aime bien Blaise au mariage. Et quel **mariage**. Hu hu Pansy est **enceinte**-euh ! Et Drago est détruit-euh ! Et Rigel est pas très cool, hein. M'enfin j'aime bien le moment où Hermione lui dit "Tu es comme ton père, **Luke Skywalker**. Tu es le fils de Dark Vador !" ...Rmm... Ouai, c'est à peu près ça, quoi** :)** Rigel aime tellement sa maman et ça je voulais le faire ressortir.

J'ai rajouté la scène avec **Bobby Lewis**, juste hier. J'aime bien ce personnage et je regrette de pas l'avoir creusé un peu plus. Peut-être un jour, je sais pas...

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est à peu près ça le dénouement de ma fic. Enfin il reste un petit chapitre tout choupinou **;) **

Allez jvous aime. Et jcompte sur vous hein. Pour atteindre les **300**.

Smack's de Kellog's

Margaux qui vous dit juste qu'elle ne **postera peut-être pas** ce dimanche-là pour cause d'insdisponibilité, mais sûrement mercredi prochain, et pas avant parce qu'il ya de très beaux devoirs communs qui se profilent à l'horizon... Désolée mes chéri(e)s.

* * *

"Oh !" "Quoi ?" "Un Baat'ôôô..." "... T'es con." "Et... Oh !" "Quoi encore ?" "Un gran' P'ont..." "... Ouai... Vois ce que tu ne reverras jamais ! Mwahahahaaa !" "..." "Nan mais pourquoi tu pleures ?!" "Un lémuriiiiiiiiiiien !!"

C'était le petit message gogolito de la semaine. Avec amûr Grosse. Amen.

* * *

OH et pis vous savez pas quoi ? J'ai envie de me faire un blog... Oui, parce que j'ai pris goût à raconter ma vie sur Pandémonium et puis bientôt... Jpourrais plus. Hu hu. Donc trop few hein ?

* * *


	21. Chapter XIX

* * *

Désolée de poster aussi tardivement **:)** Mais jviens de m'enfiler huit parties de Jungle Speed avec les mères et une petite qui est chez moi. Fort heureusement, j'ai pu m'éclipser en disant à Mère que j'avais des choses à faire "Mais tu vas où ?" "Sur l'ordi. Jdois aller sur mon site, tu sais..." "Ah d'accord. Mais tu peux faire ça après ?..." "Non, Mère ! Déjà jdevais faire ça hier, alors hein, jdois bien ça aux gens ! Jreviens tout à l'heure !"

Et me voilà... **:)**

* * *

**08/V/08  
Bienvenue en Mai !  
Et Bon Aniversaire Père (L) Avec un peu de retard.**

* * *

Oh Mon Dieu. Mon dernier chapitre. La fin de la fin. Le der des der.

Jvais pleurer. Jsuis trop émotive...

Dans ce blabla auteurien, tellement de choses à dire. Déjà vous dire que j'ai eu **18** à une dissert' en français sur ma lecture personnelle, 1984 de Orwell. Grande grande fierté. Ensuite, désolée de poster trois jours après le jour habituel (Vous étiez prévenus, hein) mais ces trois derniers jours étaient à mourir. Des devoirs communs atroces, des devoirs tout simples mais quand même atroces, et une putain de chaleur mardi. J'ai cru crever de chaud. Mais... Nous avons fait une bataille de **chocolat** (Amen les petits oursons guimauviens) avec ma Roger et... DM ! **:D** Immense bonheur **xD** Donc on peut dire que je pardonne Mr Météo.

Hu hu hu. Sinon je tenais à vous dire que mes filleuls étaient morts. Zizou et Noé ont rendu l'âme lundi 5 mai. On suppose que l'eau était pas fraîche, parce que ça a été rapide et je l'espère pour eux, indolore. Amen.

Et vous savez quoi ? JPOURRAIS PLUS RACONTER MA VIIIIIE !! **:o :o :o :o :o** Naooon, c'est horrible. Jpourrais plus dire n'importe quoi juste par plaisir sans me soucier de ce que vous pensez (Enfin d'après le sondage, vous aimez bien mes p'tits blablas **:p**) Enfin, grosse grosse tristesse. Enfin je crois que mon blog est en bone voie. Toujours pas d'articles, toujours pas d'amis mais j'y travaille, si si.

Ah et oui, jdevais psoter hier mais des invités au dernier moment à la maison et pis, aussi Nouvelle Star ! Han c'est Thomas qui est partiii ! Jl'aimais bien lui. Mais bon, mon choupi il est là : Benjamin. Malheureusement, il estdéjà casé, avec une blondasse, d'après Louise.

Plus rien à dire... Jvoudrais faire durer ce chapitre éternellement en fait...

Passons à Pandémonium

Oh Seigneur Jésus Christ (Parce qu'il a mal), MERCI !** :D** Waw, waw, waw, waaaaaw !! Quand jdisais que jvoulais dépasser les 300, jdisais en deux chapitres quoi ! Oh merci énormément à vous tous, les gens que j'aime depuis des mois maintenant ! Alors des bisouxxxx énormes, gigantesques, gargantuesques même ! à **miss DS**, **Valalyeste**, **lilyana**, **merope**, **Reliie**, **mimi**, **Arwen00710**, **FelicityJames**, **loulou** par cinq (Waw ! C'est ton meilleur score tu sais xD), **petitefolle** par deux (Et non tu n'es pas une lectrice capricieuse xD T'auras un petit cadeau à la fin...), **atchoum16**, **Caella**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **Lili.Draco.Malfoy**, **BellatrixBlackLestrange**, **Fatlouie**, **Crunchies** qui est le number 300, **MissMalfoyFelton**, **fiind-l0ve** par deux, **Darkim the queen ok konery**, **PetiteFleur**, **fripounne2312**, **Fan-fiction-hp7**, **Anadyomede** et **Azalan** (Merciii encore hein !).

Merci ! Vraiment de tout mon coeur **:)**

Jvais répondre à deux-trois trucs, aussi.

Jcomprends pas... Vous avez été nombreuses à vouloir une **fausse-couche** de Pansy... **:D** Allons, la pauvre chérie. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Laissez-la avoir son bébé.

Je ne vois absolument pas Drago se **suicider** pour échapper à Pansy. S'il l'avait voulu il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, immédiatement après son entrevue avec Adams Parkinson. Et comme celui-ci l'a bien dit, Drago est bien trop lâche pour choisir la prison ou la mort, alors qu'on lui offre la liberté. Une liberté sous contrainte, mais quand même une liberté...

**Loulou**, il n'y a en fait aucun rapport avec le prologue **;)** A part peut-être qu'il se passe quelques scènes sur cette plage. Au début, Hermione rencontre Drago en France. Des années plus tard, elle y revient avec son fils, sa famille, ses amis. C'est l'endroit où les Delacour ont une villa. Alors, je sais pas... Ca peut être un signe.

**MissMalfoyFelton**, Drago ne vendra jamais Ginny. Même si tous les deux, ils se haïssent, Drago sait bien qu'il a déjà tous les Weasley-Potter sur le dos. T'imagine s'il balançait la petite soeur chérie ? Déjà, Hermione serait anéantie. Ensuite, Harry serait choqué de savoir que la femme qu'il aime a manigancé dans son dos pour faire souffrir sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Hermione. Et puis, pour finir, il y aurait des répercussions terribles et au final, la vérité de Rigel serait dévoilée.

Donc voilà les gens **:)**

Jvais vous laisser lire... Dernier chapitre. Savourez. On se retrouve en bas.

Ce chapitre, je le **dédie** à vous tous. Tout le monde, même les anonymes, même les nouveaux, les anciens, les fidèles. Vous tous. **(L)**

**

* * *

**

-x-

**Pandémonium**

**-**

Chapitre XIX

**-x-**

* * *

**-x-**

**Mars 2007  
Année Six sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Comme chaque épouse Malefoy, Pansy devait mettre au monde son fils dans la Chambre des Naissance, au troisième étage du Manoir Malefoy. Des elfes la conduisirent sur un siège flottant, alors que les contractions se faisaient plus fortes. Une multitude de serviteurs préparaient la pièce qui verrait naître l'héritier Malefoy. Des draps pourpres étaient posés sur le lit, les fauteuils étaient couverts de tentures bleu roi et le feu brûlait dans la cheminée en marbre sombre. Deux infirmières venues tout droit de Ste Mangouste l'aidèrent à s'allonger, tout en la revêtant d'une chemise en lin blanc. La plus jeune des femmes plaça une couverture verte, au niveau du bassin douloureux de Pansy.

On toqua à la porte, et deux Guérisseurs ainsi que le Gynécomage entrèrent. Ce dernier fondit sur sa patiente, et posa sa main fraîche sur son front brûlant.

- Ce bébé arrive au bon moment, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Où est donc votre époux ?

- Au Ministère, je crois, souffla Pansy, en grimaçant. Je lui ai fait envoyer un hibou.

Le Gynécomage hocha la tête et ordonna à une infirmière de tenir la main de la future mère.

- C'est la place de votre époux, normalement, s'excusa-t-il, avant de retourner vers les Guérisseurs.

Pansy inspirait et expirait difficilement, ne se retenant pas de serrer la main de l'infirmière avec force. Elle-ci restait étonnamment douce, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort au creux de l'oreille.

- Ce n'était pas Miss Apple qui devait s'occuper de moi ? Grinça Pansy, entre deux contractions.

- Mr Malefoy m'a engagée, il y a deux jours, répondit la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai aidé pour la mise au monde de Kate et Samuel Weasley, les faux jumeaux de George Weasley et neveux de Mr Potter. Votre époux l'a appris et m'a contactée.

Pansy acquiesça alors qu'un hurlement lui déchirait les entrailles.

**-x-**

**La Gazette du Sorcier  
20 Mars 2007**

**-x-**

« Hier après-midi, Pansy Malefoy, née Parkinson a mis au monde son premier enfant. Le nom et le sexe du nouveau-né ne sont pas encore connus de la presses, puisqu'il est coutume chez les Grandes Familles de présenter les héritiers, une semaine après la naissance. Nous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur aux jeunes parents, Drago et Pansy Malefoy. »

**-x- **

**Mars 2007  
Année Six sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Il se pencha sur le berceau, le visage impassible, comme toujours. De son lit, Pansy le regarda anxieusement. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit, s'était simplement contenté d'un léger baiser sur son front, lors de son retour du Ministère, une heure après la naissance de l'enfant.

Silencieux, Drago contempla le bébé, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures, vertes et bleues. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux, et après un moment d'hésitation, il passa sa main sous la tête nue du bébé pour le porter contre sa poitrine.

Il se tourna vers son épouse, qui le fixait de ses yeux inquiets.

- C'est une magnifique petite fille, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, souffla Pansy, comme si elle avait arrêté de respirer. Tu… tu lui as choisi un prénom ?

Drago ne répondit pas et cala mieux sa fille contre son épaule. Elle eut un hoquet et ferma les yeux.

- Iona. Elle s'appellera Iona.

- Iona, répéta Pansy, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas un nom d'étoile.

- Io est un satellite de Jupiter, répliqua Drago en levant la tête vers elle. Et c'est à moi de décider du nom que portera mon héritière.

- Et mon père, Drago ? Tu oublies que notre fille portera aussi son nom, et que sa fortune lui reviendra en grande partie. N'a-t-il pas son mot à dire ?

- Il n'a rien à dire, coupa Drago, d'un ton sec. Je suis le père et lui n'est rien. Cette fille est une Malefoy, pas une Parkinson.

Légèrement effrayée, Pansy hocha la tête. Drago reporta son attention sur le bébé endormi contre lui.

- Iona Narcissa Malefoy, chuchota-t-il. Tu es la première héritière de mon nom et de mon sang.

- Drago, appela timidement Pansy.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas t'avoir donné un fils, pour assurer ta lignée ?

- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en moque, souffla-t-il, en reportant son regard sur sa fille. Je voulais une fille qui puisse porter le digne nom de ma mère.

- Tu n'es pas déçu alors ?

- Jamais, Pansy…. Jamais Iona ne me décevra…

Pansy se permit un sourire. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il lui tienne rigueur de ce premier-né femelle. Drago ne quittait pas l'enfant des yeux. Et Pansy remarqua soudain le ton qu'avait pris sa voix. Un mélange d'amour et de fascination. Un ton qu'un père ne prend pas pour parler de sa fille.

Pansy frissonna et elle se cala mieux dans ses couvertures.

- Drago ?

Il ne répondit pas, ne fit pas même mine d'avoir entendu.

- Drago, donne la moi, s'il te plaît.

Il sembla sortir de sa contemplation et se tourna vers sa jeune épouse. Elle paraissait terrifiée par son regard, mais tendait la main fermement, attendant qu'il lui donne leur enfant.

- Non.

- Drago, souffla Pansy, apeurée. Donne moi notre fille.

Il secoua la tête et posa son doigt sur la joue du bébé, qui se mit à pleurer. Alors, sans un mot de plus, il lui tendit le nouveau-né. Pansy le saisit et le serra contre son cœur.

- Tu lui donneras le sein, dit Drago. Je ne veux pas que mon héritière soit nourrie avec le lait d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il l'avait craché, mais son ton sonnait faux. Pansy ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle, elle le savait mais il ne la trompait pas non plus, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Il avait simplement attendu d'avoir son bébé.

Il resta encore un instant à regarder l'enfant et sa mère avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre. Et Pansy eut mal. Elle eut mal parce qu'elle comprit que Drago ne serait jamais à elle. Elle regarda sa fille et les yeux emplis d'amour et de tendresse que Drago avait posés sur elle lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle ne pourrait pas aimer sa fille. Elle ne pourrait pas parce que cette enfant avait réussi à avoir en quelques minutes ce que Pansy avait cherché à conquérir depuis des années.

Iona Malefoy avait l'entière attention de son père. Elle possédait son amour alors que Pansy n'avait rien.

**-x-**

**Août 2008  
Année Sept sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

Installée à une table de la terrasse de Fortarôme, la tête renversée en arrière, elle fermait les yeux et écoutait avec un mince sourire les enfants supplier leurs mères de se rendre à la boutique des Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Les mères refusaient, catégoriques, les pères acquiesçaient un peu déçus eux aussi de ne pouvoir pénétrer dans l'antre des Jumeaux Weasley.

Dans le fond, ils avaient tous une âme d'enfant. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel bleu de l'été, la gorge offerte au soleil. Sa glace sur la table fondait mais elle s'en moquait. Ca faisait du bien d'être dehors.

Lucia et Fleur lui avaient proposé de l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse où Hermione avait eu la soudaine envie d'aller, pour manger une glace avec les enfants et assister au ballet des familles venues se préparer pour Poudlard. Rigel avait demandé à ce que Sirius vienne, Isabelle avait fait la moue à sa mère, les quatre fils de George et Fred s'étaient plaints de toujours être mis à l'écart et leurs mères avaient répliqué qu'elles comprenaient étant donné leurs bêtises systématiques.

Résultat, Hermione avait emmené tous les enfants manger une glace : Sirius, Rigel, Isabelle, Hector, Perceval, Arthur, Charlie et même Callisto et Véga, les filles de Olivia Diggory. Elle avait assuré à Fleur qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller avec tout ce petit monde et avait poussé Lucia à rester chez elle. Elle venait d'avoir un bébé et faisait mieux de se reposer.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione chercha les enfants et les trouva dans le parc de jeux intérieur à jouer. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de parler avec les différentes mères et s'était aperçue que la plupart ne pouvait pas se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse avec leurs enfants. Qu'en faire ? Il y avait tant de monde, ils seraient vite perdus….

Alors Fortarôme, chez qui la plupart des mères et des jeunes se retrouvaient avait proposé de créer une sorte de petit parc, à la place de la boutique déserte entre son glacier et le Royaume des Hiboux. L'idée avait fait fureur et on voyait plus souvent de jeunes enfants accompagner leurs mères pour faire les courses et ensuite réclamer une glace et aller jouer dans le parc avec les autres enfants.

Plus besoin de les surveiller avec trop d'assiduité, pensa Hermione satisfaite. Les jumeaux taquinaient Callisto, Véga et Isabelle qui tentaient de jouer avec leurs poupées et Rigel et Sirius riaient à s'en casser la voix.

C'était une belle journée.

Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi détendue. Elle attrapa sa coupe et prenant sa cuillère, s'amusa à trier les pépites de chocolat de la glace. Une ombre immense se dessina soudain devant elle et levant la tête, se trouva face à un homme inconnu.

- Hermione Granger ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

- C'est moi, fit Hermione, en retenant un soupir.

Les gens venaient souvent lui parler dans la rue et elle détestait ça.

- Salut, poursuivit l'homme un peu plus assuré. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi….

- Non désolée….

- Hum. Anthony Goldstein. J'étais à Serdaigle. Préfet, tu sais et... Hum…. J'ai fait parti de l'AD.

- Oh ! Oui, je me souviens, fit Hermione et un large sourire fendit son visage.

Il sembla soulagé qu'elle le reconnaisse et lui rendit son sourire. Hermione se leva et il sembla croire qu'elle allait lui faire la bise puisqu'il se pencha vers elle mais elle l'invita simplement à s'asseoir sans s'apercevoir de son geste.

Ils se regardèrent, vaguement mal à l'aise.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours en vie, dit-elle brusquement.

Il tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle entrée en matière.

- Je… Oui. Après que… Dumbledore soit mort j'ai fait exiler mes parents en France. Ma mère était sorcière et mon père Moldu. Ma mère voulait rester pour se battre mais je…. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, dit-il d'une voix dure. Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir aider Harry Potter à lutter mais…. Je ne voulais pas, tu comprends ?

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Elle comprenait très bien même.

- Je suis resté avec eux en France et j'ai essayé de convaincre les français de venir nous aider en Angleterre. Ma mère avait travaillé au Département des transports magiques avec Mrs Edgecombe, tu sais la mère de….

- De l'amie de Cho Chang, coupa Hermione, les lèvres pincées. Je sais.

- Elle m'a accompagnée au Ministère français et a tout fait pour les convaincre. Ma mère n'a pas eu plus de succès que moi. Alors je suis revenu en Angleterre, après avoir enfermé mes parents dans une maison afin qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas. Et j'ai cherché l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était un an avant la fin de la guerre.

Il se tut un instant et dans ses yeux bleu tendresse, il y avait cette douleur que tous les jeunes ont, que tous ceux qui ont combattu connaissent.

- J'avais réussi à retrouver Terry. Terry Boot. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans une ruelle du Londres Moldu. Mais des Mangemort nous sont tombés dessus. Terry est mort et je me suis enfui.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil comme effrayé qu'elle lui fasse une quelconque remarque mais elle hocha juste la tête.

- Après je suis tombé sur Lavande Brown. Elle me connaissait bien. J'étais le meilleur ami de Padma Patil. Alors elle m'a conduit à une de vos planques et j'ai retrouvé Parvati, Padma et Michaël Corner. Et puis, une semaine après, Harry lançait son appel à la guerre et on se retrouvait tous sur le champ de bataille.

- Tu y étais alors, souffla Hermione, toujours un peu gênée de se retrouve face à un combattant alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Il hocha la tête.

- Après, les jumelles nous ont permis de venir chez elle, en Inde. Pour se reposer. Pour rester loin de l'Angleterre. Je suis allé délivrer mes parents mais ils ont préféré rentrer au pays. Ils ne comprenaient pas que j'ai besoin de partir. Ca fait sept ans que je suis parti. Quatre ans en Inde et puis trois autres années à voyager un peu partout.

Il sourit et s'installa un peu mieux.

- Et toi ? Je ne sais pas tellement ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années.

- Oh rien…. Bill Weasley est devenu Ministre et il a restauré la paix. Beaucoup de choses ont changé bien sûr.

- Tu es mariée avec Ronald Weasley ?

Elle lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question.

- On pensait tous que vous allier finir ensemble, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Non. Nous sommes juste meilleurs amis. Mais Ron vient d'avoir un bébé, Tracey.

Il sembla soulagé et la dévisagea, prêt à poser une autre question. Mais les enfants déboulèrent à cet instant, Sirius en tête. Ils ignorèrent Anthony et se tournèrent vers Hermione, parlant tous en même temps.

- Mayone ! Les jumeaux nous embêtent ! Se plaignirent les filles.

- C'est pas vrai, firent les quatre petits monstres en chœur.

- On peut aller voir la boutique de Quidditch ! S'écrièrent les deux plus grands en sautillant.

Hermione leva les mains pour les faire taire sous l'œil abasourdi d'Anthony.

- Du calme les chéris. Vous quatre laissez les filles tranquilles, ou j'appelle vos mères. Les filles, ignorez les. Sirius, Rigel, vous savez que c'est non ! Je n'aime pas le Quidditch et Harry a promis de vous y emmener samedi prochain.

Les garçons affichèrent une mine boudeuse, les filles les regardèrent triomphantes.

- Excuse les, sourit Hermione en se tournant vers Anthony. Ce sont des monstres.

- Ils ne sont pas tous à toi, j'espère, plaisanta Anthony, en avisant les cheveux carottes des quatre plus petits.

- Non, fit Hermione, soudain impassible. Rigel est mon seul fils.

Anthony cilla. Rigel releva la tête.

- Oh.

- Les enfants, continua Hermione, je vous présente Anthony Goldstein. Il était avec vos parents et moi à Poudlard.

- B'jour Anthony.

Il les salua de la tête, un peu sonné.

- Je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Potter, fit fièrement Sirius en levant la tête.

Il avait compris depuis des années que son nom était connu et reconnu et il aimait voir les têtes des adultes qui le reconnaissaient.

- Oh. Tu es le fils de Harry, alors. Et de Ginny, non ?

Vexé qu'il n'accorde pas plus d'importance à son nom, Sirius l'ignora et repartit vers le parc, n'oubliant pas de tirer sur les tresses d'Isabelle au passage. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les regarda se mettre à courir dans des éclats de rire.

Elle se tourna vers Anthony et le silence se fit lourde au-dessus de leur tête.

- Tu es mariée, souffla-t-il, l'air déçu.

- Non, répliqua Hermione d'une voix froide. Rigel a neuf ans. Il est né pendant la guerre.

- Et son père est… mort ?

Elle acquiesça sans répondre.

- Et tu… tu as quelqu'un ?

Elle le dévisagea. Elle l'avait toujours bien aimé à Poudlard. Il était de Serdaigle, Préfet, sérieux et n'avait jamais traité Harry de fou. Il était intelligent et travailleur, respectueux et ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Ils avaient souvent eu des conversations pendant des rondes ou des réunions. C'était un des garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard, un peu comme Cédric Diggory avant lui. Un bellâtre, aurait dit Ron.

- Non, finit-elle par dire.

Elle termina sa glace et posa quelques pièces sur la table. Anthony se leva en même temps qu'elle et ils se dévisagèrent. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, si on regardait bien. Des cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux bleus gentils, assez grand et un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Les enfants revenaient vers elle, les joues rosies, les lèvres barbouillées de leur glace. Ils se chamaillaient tranquillement comme toujours. Anthony et Hermione se faisaient toujours face. Elle attendait qu'il parle…. Qu'il se décide.

- Maman ? Fit Rigel en glissant sa main dans la sienne. On y va ?

- J'arrive mon chéri, souffla Hermione avec tendresse. Dis aux jumeaux de secouer leur pantalon pour pas que leur mère crient en voyant toute cette saleté.

Les yeux d'Anthony allaient de la mère au fils, comme hésitants.

- Bon et bien bonne journée Anthony. A bientôt sûrement, fit la voix lointaine d'Hermione dans sa tête.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, avec le visage rayonnant de son fils, les rires des autres enfants et les pirouettes de Sirius.

- Dans deux ans, on reviendra ici, Rigel ! Déclara Sirius. Tu verras. Dans deux ans, on sera à Poudlard.

Anthony la rappela. Elle se retourna, ses yeux dorés interrogateurs.

- On pourrait se revoir ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Hermione le dévisagea, sans un mot, impassible et il se dit qu'elle allait refuser. Elle était bien trop jolie maintenant, bien trop mère et trop heureuse pour supporter un homme. Elle ne vit pas les yeux de son fils se poser sur elle, comme suppliants.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle enfin, un léger sourire venant fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Anthony lui en adressa un plus grand et après un signe de la main, partit en sens inverse. Elle ne vit pas son fils baisser la tête. Elle sentit juste sa main glisser et retomber le long de son corps alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle, rejoignant son meilleur ami.

**-x-**

**Août 2011  
Année Dix sur le Calendrier de la Paix**

**-x-**

L'elfe lui tendit sa cape avant de s'incliner avec déférence. Il disparut ensuite par une petite porte dérobée. Pansy regarda son époux se vêtir, Iona dans ses bras puis ils sortirent tous trois. Drago tendit le bras et Pansy lui passa la petite fille. Après un hochement de tête, Drago transplana.

Il réapparut, suivi de Pansy dans la petite cour derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Toujours en silence, il lui rendit l'enfant qu'elle cala contre sa hanche et sortit sa baguette pour en tapoter les briques.

Le portail magique s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Aussitôt, Pansy se redressa, importante et se rapprocha de Drago qui marchait calmement à sa gauche. C'était rare qu'ils sortent à trois. Trop rare. Drago allait au Ministère, ou chez Blaise ou encore voir sa mère à la Maison de Merlin, où il avait été dans l'obligation de la placer. Pansy allait voir son père, rendait visite à des amies Sang-Pur, restait chez elle ou allait promener sa fille.

Mais ce matin là, Drago avait eu l'envie subite qu'ils aillent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour s'afficher. Pour montrer leur bonheur à tous, les belles boucles blondes de leur fille, leurs riches capes, et le ventre arrondi de Pansy.

Elle était radieuse. Radieuse de montrer à tous quelle était l'épouse de Drago Malefoy, qu'elle portait son deuxième enfant, et qu'il l'aimait malgré les mauvaises langues. Drago marchait, la tête haute, le regard fixe devant lui et pourtant Pansy le voyait scruter la foule.

Elle, au contraire, offrait sourire sur sourire aux gens de sa connaissance, des employés du Ministère surtout et ignorait les Moldus venus faire leurs courses de début d'année pour leurs sales petits enfants, ces Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ils étaient nombreux les enfants. Des grands, des petits, certains se baladaient avec leurs parents et faisaient la grimace et d'autres en groupe d'amis, les glaces de chez Fortarôme dans la main.

Iona regardait autour d'elle, ses grands yeux gris observant tous les passants. Elle agrippait l'épaule de sa mère sans rien dire. Elle espérait que son père la prendrait à son tour dans ses bras, mais il n'en fit rien, ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle.

Elle sentait sa mère s'essouffler à force de la porter, mais Pansy était bien trop fière pour dire quoi que se soit. Aussi, Iona se contorsionna pour descendre.

- Arrête, Iona, tu me fais mal, lâcha Pansy en resserrant sa prise.

- Je veux descendre, gémit Iona.

- On dit 'je voudrais' et non, tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas.

Elle resta bien sage. Son père ne les avait pas regardées, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Et alors, en tournant la tête vers le magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, Iona la vit.

Une femme, jolie, assez jeune, tenant des paquets et souriant doucement à un garçon derrière elle. La femme releva la tête en riant et croisa les yeux de la petite Iona. Elle se raidit et Iona ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle sentit sa mère sursauter et son père se figea devant. La femme et l'enfant étaient face à eux. Le couple Malefoy ne pourrait pas les éviter.

Alors avec naturel, Drago marcha vers eux, suivi de Pansy, qui fronçait les sourcils. La femme les regarda arriver, sans bouger alors que le garçon relevait la tête. C'était un beau garçon, avec des cheveux virant entre le châtain et le bond foncé. Il avait un teint très pale, une haute stature pour son âge, onze ans, sûrement.

Drago s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux. Il garda le silence, la femme aussi, alors Pansy se décida.

- Bonjour Granger, dit-elle, d'une voix où perçait le mépris.

- Parkinson, salua la jeune femme.

- Mrs Malefoy, je te prie, corrigea Pansy.

La jeune femme l'ignora et hocha la tête vers Drago.

- Bonjour Malefoy, dit-elle.

- Bonjour Granger.

- Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ici, continua Hermione Granger. Toi et… ta famille.

- Il en est de même pour moi.

Le regard d'Hermione dériva lentement sur Iona qui nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Pansy eut un sourire.

- Allons, ma chérie, susurra-t-elle. Ne sois pas timide.

Contre toute attente, Drago se tourna vers elle, en tendant les bras. Etonnée, elle lui passa Iona.

- Granger, dit enfin, Drago, je te présente ma fille, Iona.

Elle eut comme un soubresaut. Pansy, elle, sentit son cœur se serrer. _Ma_ fille. Pourquoi ne disait-il jamais notre fille ? Comme s'il refusait de partager Iona, de partager le lien de famille qui les unissait tous les trois. D'un geste machinal, elle caressa son ventre. En relevant la tête, elle surprit le regard d'Hermione.

- Tu…. C'est pour quand ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce qui étonna Pansy.

- Novembre, normalement.

-Et…. Vous connaissez le sexe de votre bébé ?

- Drago préfère la surprise.

- Etonnant, lâcha Hermione, d'un ton devenu cassant. J'aurais cru qu'un Malefoy voulait à tout prix un fils.

Pansy lança un coup d'œil craintif à Drago. Il fixait Hermione, avec intensité.

- En vérité, j'ai l'impression que celui-ci sera le _bon_, répondit-il, quand Hermione le regarda.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, et Pansy eut l'impression qu'il y avait un double sens dans les paroles de son époux. Comme s'ils jouaient, qu'ils parlaient à mots cachés. Soudain, elle se souvint de la présence du petit garçon qui se tenait silencieusement près d'Hermione.

- C'est ton fils ? Dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione regarda tour à tour l'enfant, puis Pansy.

- Oui.

- Il te ressemble, ne put s'empêcher de dire Pansy.

Hermione eut un petit rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Je te présente Rigel. Mon ange, c'est le couple Malefoy, Pansy et Drago et leur petite fille, Iona.

L'enfant hocha la tête et dans un coin de son esprit, Pansy nota le « _je te présente_ ». Se pouvait-il que Drago sache déjà qu'Hermione Granger était mère ?

- Rigel commence sa Première Année, cette année.

- Palpitant, dit posément Pansy.

- Tu préfères quelle maison ? Demanda Drago à Rigel, en ignorant son épouse.

- Serdaigle. Ou Gryffondor.

- Naturellement, dit encore Pansy. Avec Granger pour mère.

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de ma mère, rétorqua Rigel, d'un ton calme.

Pansy le regarda, choquée, alors qu'Hermione esquissait un sourire.

- Je peux aller voir chez Fleury et Bott ? Demanda son fils, en tournant la tête vers elle, ignorant avec brio la femme en face de lui.

- Je t'y rejoins, sourit Hermione.

Rigel Granger salua les Malefoy et marcha d'un pas souple jusqu'à la librairie, juste derrière eux. Hermione le suivit du regard, avant de le reporter sur le couple.

- Tu pourrais mieux élever ton fils, siffla Pansy, d'une voix sèche.

- Tu devrais mieux tenir ta langue.

- Sale Sang-d….

- Pansy, coupa Drago. Tais toi.

La voix était sèche, tranchante et Pansy détourna la tête, les yeux brillants. Sans un mot, elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras et s'écarta de son époux et de Granger, pour aller voir une boutique de vêtements.

Immédiatement, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Souffla-t-elle, à Drago.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une cruche, Malefoy. Notre rencontre n'est pas un hasard.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle l'appelait Malefoy. Comme si toutes ces années n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

- Tu savais que je serais ici, pas vrai ?

- Je le savais, admit Drago.

- Comment ?

- Je savais que c'était _sa_ Première Année.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle. Je t'interdis d'approcher mon fils d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu n'en voulais pas. Tu es marié, tu es père et nous sommes de nouveau ennemis.

- Ennemis ? Répéta Drago. Tu y vas un peu fort….

- Tu te fais du mal…. Tu nous fais du mal, à vouloir à tout prix approcher Rigel.

- Je voulais juste le voir, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'es rien pour lui, trancha Hermione. Il ne sait pas qui tu es. Il ne le saura jamais. J'en fais le serment.

- Et si je le lui dis, moi ? Fit Drago, sournois.

- Alors, me quitter, il y a cinq ans n'aura servi à rien.

- Nous n'étions pas ensemble.

- C'était comme si ! Tu m'as abandonnée, Drago, il y a quatorze ans ! Tu es parti, tu m'as laissée seule, avec mon fils à élever.

- Je ne savais rien de lui ! Coupa Drago, agacé.

- Tu n'as rien voulu savoir quand je t'ai dit qui il était. Je t'en prie, Drago, si tu as un minimum de respect pour moi, laisse nous tranquille.

- Je n'ai pas que du respect pour toi, murmura Drago, à voix basse.

- Arrête, souffla-t-elle. Arrête, je t'en supplie….

- Je peux juste te demander quelque chose ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu me diras dans quelle Maison il est ?

- Non.

Drago la dévisagea et ne répondit pas. Cela faisait quatre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Toujours ce visage fin, ces yeux dorés, ces cheveux bruns. Sa peau avait repris sa couleur bronzée, d'_avant_. Elle portait un jean moldu et un tee-shirt rouge, recouvert d'une cape fine d'été. Ses trente ans ne la vieillissaient pas.

- Pourquoi Iona ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée Iona ? Répéta Hermione.

- Tu connais la réponse.

- Je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche.

Il la regarda. Elle lui rendit son regard avec intensité.

- Je l'ai appelé Iona, car Io est le satellite de la planète Jupiter, et est connu pour son volcanisme. J'espère que ma fille aura du caractère.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait entendre. Mais elle ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Drago continua de la regarder.

- Tu as changé, dit-il soudain.

- Toi aussi…. Tu es… moins cadavérique qu'il y a quatre ans.

- Je dois… te remercier, je pense….

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Remercie Adams Parkinson. C'est grâce à lui si tu es dehors, non ?

Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter. Lui dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien, que pour lui, c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé, pas Adams qui l'avait remis en prison, au final. Une prison dorée, une belle prison, où il avait de l'argent et du pouvoir.

Mais Pansy revint vers eux. Elle tenait Iona par la main et la petite de quatre ans marchait à ses côtés, d'un pas hésitant.

- Drago ? Tu ne voulais pas aller chez l'apothicaire ?

- Oui, souffla Drago. On y va.

- Bonne journée, Granger, salua Pansy en partant en avant.

- Au revoir, Mrs Malefoy, souffla Hermione.

Drago lui effleura la joue. Ça avait été rapide. Tellement doux qu'Hermione crut avoir imaginé. Et les yeux d'acier de Drago brillèrent. Et ce fut comme un nouvel adieu. Un adieu définitif.

- Drago.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Je voudrais… je voudrais savoir… tu…. Tu as combien… combien de maîtresse, demanda-t-elle, à voix basse, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il esquissa un sourire. Un sourire tendre.

- Aucune. Je n'ai aucune maîtresse.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se faisait du mal. Elle remuait inutilement le passé.

- Parce que la seule femme que je voulais a refusé.

- Elle a eu raison.

- Tu trouves aussi ?

- Adieu Drago.

Elle sourit et fit demi-tour. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux de la voir partir. Parce que pour une fois c'est elle qui lui tournait le dos. Lentement, il rejoignit Pansy qui s'était arrêtée, un peu plus loin, devant la boutique de Florian Fortarôme. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui, alors que Iona levait les bras vers lui.

- Ne quémande pas, Iona, réprimanda Pansy.

Mais Drago passa outre et se pencha sur la petite fille. Souplement, il la porta jusqu'à lui et la cala sur sa hanche.

- Tu lui cèdes trop, Drago, soupira Pansy.

- C'est ma fille, dit-il comme si ça réglait tout.

- En parlant de ça, tu as vu Granger ? Et son fils, ce… Rigel ? Un Sang-de-Bourbe, portant un aussi noble prénom ! Et son père ? Sûrement un traître de la guerre.

- Tais toi, Pansy.

Elle releva les yeux, surprise par son ton glacial. Il ne lui parlait plus que rarement ainsi. Iona avait pris tant de place…. Pansy plissa les yeux et suivit son mari en silence. Ils allèrent jusque chez l'apothicaire et remontèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Pansy aperçut Granger et son fils, au comptoir de Fleury et Bott.

Merlin, ils avaient passé tout ce temps dans une librairie ? Elle eut un rictus. Un Sang-de-Bourbe restait un Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle observa vaguement Rigel Granger, en passant devant la boutique. Il était réellement beau, ce maudit Impur. Une peau unie, et ses cheveux ondulés d'une couleur indéfinissable. Et ses yeux qui l'avaient figée sur place, lorsqu'il lui avait répondu. De très beaux yeux. Un mélange de bleu azur, pailleté d'argenté.

Elle reporta son attention sur Drago qui marchait à quelques pas d'elle. Et la réalité la frappa, foudroyante. Elle reconnut dans la démarche de son époux, celle assurée de Rigel. Elle retrouva la même carrure, la même nonchalance innée. Les cheveux tombant élégamment, la peau douce et pâle. Et le visage aux accents pointus adoucis par les traits maternels.

Alors, elle s'arrêta. Elle écouta son cœur se fendre en deux, tandis que l'effroyable vérité s'imposait à elle. Elle eut mal. Si mal. Devant, Drago se retourna, curieux de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il la trouva immobile, pétrifiée, défaite. Il fronça les sourcils. Son épouse portait un masque qui dissimulait ses émotions à merveille. Et son masque venait de tomber. Ce n'était pas normal.

Les yeux de Pansy reposaient sur lui. Si grands, si horrifiés. En deux pas, Drago revint vers elle. Il lui prit le coude mais elle se dégagea brutalement. L'inquiétude assombrit ses yeux orageux.

Pansy ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les traits de Rigel étaient ceux de Drago, en moins agressifs, en plus doux. Les cheveux de Rigel étaient ceux de Drago, aussi soyeux, plus foncés, plus ondulés. Et ses yeux, Merlin, ses yeux. Si perçants, si uniques, si intenses.

- Pansy ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle retrouva enfin la parole. Elle aurait voulu hurler. Cracher sa colère, cracher son dégoût pour lui. Mais elle ne put que parler d'une voix faible.

- Merlin, Drago….

- Quoi ? Pansy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna sans ménagement à l'angle de la boutique la plus proche. Elle se dégagea et frissonna de dégoût. Iona enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son père, craintive.

- Drago…. Merlin…. Tu… tu es…. Tu es le père de cet enfant !

Et Drago comprit enfin. Son regard se voila. Il attrapa le bras de Pansy et avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste les fit tous transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy. Il déposa Iona et appela un elfe. La créature conduisit la petite fille dans sa chambre et Drago fit face à sa jeune épouse.

- Pansy, murmura-t-il. Pansy, écoute moi….

- Non ! Comment as-tu osé !? Cette Sang-de-Bourbe !? Tu as trahi les tiens ! Tu as trahi ton nom, ta famille ! Tu fais honte à ton père et à sa mémoire !

Drago la gifla. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur elle. Ses yeux à lui étaient glacials comme deux pierres brillantes et Pansy comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Par Morgane et les fées, chuchota-t-elle. Tu le savais ? Tu savais qu'elle serait là ? Tu savais qu'il y aurait… ton _fils_ ?

- Je le savais.

- Tu la vois toujours ?

- Non. C'est du passé.

- Quand ? C'était quand ?

- A l'Abri de l'Ordre. C'était il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. Je ne veux plus me souvenir.

- Et moi, Drago ? Je dois savoir !

- Tu n'as rien à savoir.

- Je suis ta femme ! Tu me dois la vérité !

- Non.

- Tu me trompes Drago ?

- Non.

- Tu pourrais pourtant ?

- Je ne le fais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il la regarda. Elle était blême. Ses yeux brillaient, son cœur criait et il restait de marbre.

- Parce que je ne voulais qu'elle et aucune autre femme.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Mon père le sait.

- Oui.

Elle hoqueta. Drago ne fit pas mine de s'approcher d'elle. Il resta à une distance raisonnable.

- C'était pour ça, alors qu'elle t'a fait sortir d'Azkaban.

- Pour notre fils, oui.

- Dis moi, Drago, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix presque suppliante. Pourquoi… pourquoi dis-tu _notre_ fils et pas _notre_ fille…. Dis le moi juste.

- Parce que Rigel est né en mon absence, parce que Rigel ne peut pas être mon fils alors qu'il le devrait…. Parce qu'il est né d'un amour partagé.

- Et Iona ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faible, tremblante.

- Iona…. Iona, c'est ma fille. Elle est mon sang, elle est mon nom, elle est le prix à payer pour être sorti de prison. Ton père, Pansy, ton père, maudit soit son nom, m'a fait chanter. Ta main contre ma liberté. Des héritiers contre la vie de mon fils. De mon seul fils.

- Je te donnerais des fils, moi aussi…. Je te le promets, je te….

- Non, Pansy. Je ne veux pas de tes fils. Je veux les miens. Ceux d'Hermione.

- Merlin, bredouilla Pansy, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Tu… tu as couché avec la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle comprenait enfin que ce n'était pas un rêve, pas un cauchemar et toute l'ampleur de la situation lui sauta au visage. Son époux, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours…. Il avait offert son cœur. Il avait offert son âme, à une autre femme. A une Impure.

Drago la dévisagea gravement, puis il s'avança et se pencha vers elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle s'était laissée tomber au sol et qu'elle avait replié ses genoux contre elle.

- Non Pansy, souffla Drago, d'une voix rauque, d'une voix tendre et passionnée. Je n'ai pas couché avec Hermione Granger…. Je lui ai fait l'amour tellement de fois, que nous en avons perdu le compte...

Pansy ferma les yeux, vaincue. Elle sentit Drago se redresser et s'éloigner, de sa démarche royale. Elle l'entendit monter l'escalier. Elle l'entendit partir simplement, quitter sa vie dont il n'avait jamais vraiment été présent.

Pansy Malefoy, née Parkinson se mit à sangloter, enserrant étroitement son ventre, où, elle le savait grandissait un fils. Un fils qui ne serait jamais celui de Drago Malefoy.

Et son cœur pleura, et son cœur saigna, et elle se sentit mourir, seule sur les dalles froides du Manoir, tant convoité par son père qui dans un sens l'avait sacrifiée, elle sa seule fille, pour quelque chose qui de toute manière, ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

**-x-**

**2 Octobre 2001  
Journal de Ginny Weasley**

**-x-**

Maintenant que toute cette période de cauchemar a pris fin, je pense que je peux cesser d'inscrire mes peurs dans ce carnet. Je vais le garder dans un endroit connu de moi seule. Un jour, peut-être, la vérité sur le père de Rigel éclatera au grand jour. Un jour peut-être, Hermione apprendra que Malefoy est mort depuis des mois. Un jour, elle dira à son fils de qui il tient son sang. Peut-être aussi qu'elle racontera comment ils se sont aimés, malgré la guerre et les autres.

Moi, je raconterais à Harry la peur qui me retournait les entrailles, quand il était absent. Je lui avouerais à quel point je détestais m'occuper de Sirius qui pleurait, pleurait, pleurait…. Peut-être aussi je lui dirais ce que je sais sur Hermione et Malefoy. Mais, avant cela, il nous faut nous reconstruire. Il faut qu'Harry réapprenne à dormir d'un vrai sommeil, il faut que Sirius apprenne à ne pas parler de la cicatrice qui barre le haut de son front, il faut que j'apprenne à aimer un Harry différent. Il faut que Remus apprenne à vivre sans Tonks, il faut que Hermione comprenne que Malefoy ne reviendra pas, il faut que Rigel console sa maman quand il le faudra….

Demain, j'enfermerais ce carnet dans un coffre que je mettrais au grenier de notre manoir à Godric's Hollow. Et puis, j'aiderais les sorciers à reconstruire notre monde, pour que mes enfants n'aient jamais à endurer une guerre aussi sanglante que celle-ci.

Et j'oublierais. J'oublierais ces quatre années d'horreur.

Il le faut. Pour les enfants.

* * *

Je pourrais écrire le mot Fin. Mais j'ai pas envie. Jme dis que je trouverais bien le moyen de faire un jour un épilogue, ou mieux, une suite. Peut-être. Si j'ai le temps, si j'ai l'inspiration et l'envie. Je verrais.

Même si c'est le dernier chapitre, je me dois de donner quelques **précisions**, non ? Alors, je ne sais pas si vous avez compris la subtilité (Hu hu) mais **Iona** vient bien sûr de Hermione. Jvoulais un prénom qui rappelle celui d'Hermione. Mais pas de Hermy ou de Mione. Trop évident. Alors Iona c'était parfait. Ca veut dire pourpre et aube en grec. Et puis, Io est vraiment un satellite connu pour son volcanisme. J'imagine bien Iona, très explosive. Un peu froide peut-être comme son père, un peu arrogante et prétentieuse, mais n'ayant pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense. Je l'aime bien ma Iona. Elle a été une des premières à être créee.

Alors voilà, comme Rigel, je l'adore.

Anthony a été **inseré** y a genre.. trois jours ? Jtrouvais ce chapitre trop court, trop Malefoyen. Et puis c'est une question de **FelicityJames** qui me demandait si Hermione allait finir vieille fille. Elle pourrait. Mais bon, après ils sont humains. C'est pas parce qu'ils s'aiment et tout ça, qu'ils ne vont pas aller voir ailleurs. Et pis, j'avais lu une fic où Anthony tournait autour d'Hermione en Septième Année, et l'idée m'avait plu. Alors voilà. Anthony, mon nouveau personnage à creuser !** :)**

Sinon... Je plains ma **Pansy**. Je l'aime vraiment mais il fallait qu'elle sache un jour. C'est violent, ça fait mal mais au moins, elle arrêtera de vivre dans une illusion. Et puis mon **Rigel**, il est magnifique !

Et pis, ne vous en faites pas... Dans ce chapitre, on peut se dire qu'il aime pas **Anthony**, parce qu'il invite sa mère à sortir un de ces jours. Mais Rigel a toujours vécu seul avec sa mère. Il ne connait pas son père, il s'en fiche peut-être pour le moment. Il doit penser que son père est un méchant, un monstre qui a abandonné Hermione. Alors, il veut l'amour d'Hermione que pour lui. C'est sa mère. Alors, c'est sûr ça doit lui faire mal de se dire que peut-être elle va se retrouver quelqu'un... Mais promis, lui et Anthony s'entendront bien **;)**

Au fait, j'avais dit une fois que peut-être je ferais une **suite**. J'y pense de plus en plus souvent en fait. Je pense qu'elle tournerait autour de **Iona**. J'aimerais qu'elle apprenne un jour que son père a été amoureux d'une autre femme et qu'il a eu un enfant. Mais voilà... Pas d'idée d'intrigue **:s** Je pense que Rigel sera déjà au courant de l'identité de son père mais personne ne le saura. Alors jvous demande : si vous avez des **idées**, faites m'en part **:)** Ca m'intéresserait.

Voilà. Je n'ai plu rien à dire. N'hésitez pas à me poser diverses questions. Ca me fera plaisir.  
Merci à vous tous. Merci de m'avoir mis en alert, en favorites, de m'avoir lue, reviewée, d'avoir été là.

Merci et plein de gigatesques bisouxx.

A bientôt, j'espère.

Margaux.

* * *

« Un matin, **Ginny** Weasley Potter sortit de chez elle. Elle regardait ses pieds, toute heureuse de ses nouvelles chaussures. Elle marcha dans une flaque. Agacée, elle s'arrêta et sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa cape. Avec amour, elle nettoya sa chaussure, y enleva un peu de boue et satisfaite se redressa. Son visage se figea d'horreur, quand elle vit le camion arriver sur elle à toute allure. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Le camion klaxonna et ça fit : PAF GINNY !! »

**Mwahahahahahahahaaaaa !! **

Petit délire personnel **:p** Vos reviews me demandant une mort pour Ginny m'ayant fait très plaisir, je vous offre ces trois lignes débilos **:D**

Enfin surtout pour **petitefolle**. Voilà chérie, j'ai réalisé ton rêve.

Avec amour** (L)**

* * *


End file.
